Dime
by acm2099
Summary: Mientras Santana y Britt atraviesan una breve ruptura, Kurt descubre que, a veces el cuento de hadas no termina en un 'felices para siempre'. Sus vidas se cruzaran inesperadamente con la de un viejo conocido, cambiándolas para siempre. Porque madurar no significa simplemente crecer
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

 _Dime si vas a volver algún día..._

 _Si espero o te doy por perdida… si mato de un golpe este amor._

 _Dime si dejo una luz encendida en algún rincón de mi vida o dejo apagar la ilusión…_

 _Dime por favor si mato de golpe este amor._

* * *

Las ruedas de las maletas se escuchaban secas sobre el asfalto. El sonido se detuvo cuando Santana se quedó frente a frente con Brittany. La calle frente a su departamento estaba en completo silencio que se rompió cuando el taxista bajó del coche para colocar las maletas de la rubia en la cajuela.

—Bueno me tengo que ir. Mi avión sale en tres horas —Britt le quitó la caja donde Lord Tubbington III estaba acicalando su pelaje muy cómodamente.

—Britt… —La rubio sonrió cálidamente y le dio un apretón en el brazo derecho de forma fraternal.

—Es lo mejor. Necesitamos ese tiempo. Las conferencias por Europa serán divertidas —Brittany había escrito un artículo sobre la glucosilación no enzimática de las proteínas. Para la comunidad científica era todo un suceso. Tanto que le habían invitado a dar conferencias por toda Europa empezando por Roma. Eran casi seis meses lo que iba a estar fuera. Tal vez un poco más —. El tiempo nos servirá para poner nuestras ideas en claro. Saber si debemos seguir o no. Francamente en estos siete años han existido momentos en los que creo conocerte pero luego todo eso desaparece. Hay un muro entre tú y yo. Vamos a ver si en estos seis meses puedes trabajar en él —Britt le dio un cálido beso en los labios —. Es bueno escuchar Santana pero a veces también es necesario hacerte escuchar.

Brittany subió al taxi y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Santana se limitó a cerrar sus ojos por un momento y llorar silenciosamente. Siempre le había sido difícil hablar, confiar en la gente, incluso con Brittany en ocasiones se limitaba a callar y al final eso había pasado factura en su relación. El estira y afloja había sido más evidente en el último año. Todo culminaba con esa tibia separación que al final desgarraba a Santana porque ella era una firme creyente de que eso de darse un tiempo no era más que una patraña.

Santana regresó a su departamento que estaba lleno de las cosas de ambas. Todo aquello hacía su separación más difícil y surrealista. Britt ya no estaba pero seguía en ese departamento a modo de imágenes y momentos que permanecían pegados a las paredes. Que impregnaban su cama de ella y de todo lo que se llevaba.

Santana era una actriz y se había acostumbrado a realizar un papel en su vida. Era la mujer de la serenidad, la mujer que tenía el consejo. La mujer con la palabra confiada y segura. Pero en el fondo estaba asustada de arruinar su vida. Hablaba poco de ella misma, de sus miedos y de sus historias inconclusas, Britt tenía razón. En siete años no se había atrevido a abrirse de capa con ella y la estaba perdiendo por eso.

Esa noche simplemente no pudo dormir en su cama. Decidió pasar la noche dando vueltas en su sofá y extrañando hasta el ridículo gato que tanto odiaba.

* * *

—Muchas gracias, Davies, pero de ahora en adelante ya no requerimos de tus servicios. Tienes toda la tarde y el día de mañana para empacar tus cosas y desalojar tu camerino. Dejaremos caer tu finiquito y tu último pago en tu cuenta a más tardar pasado mañana —La sonrisa condescendiente y tranquilizadora de dientes perfectos poco hacía para aliviar la estupefacción del actor.

—¿Perdón? —Alexander se obligó a contestar, confuso, mirando alternativamente a los dos hombres sentados frente a él. La expresión circunspecta pero apenada de uno distaba diametralmente de la sonrisa ensayada y pedante del otro —¿Es en serio? —Su voz, esta vez, manó indignada, estrellando las manos en el escritorio que los separaba los unos de los otros —¡Si sólo faltan un par de semanas antes del día del estreno!

—Lo sentimos mucho, Alexander. Fue una decisión de último momento.

El actor boqueó todavía molesto, tragándose sus comentarios de por dónde podía meterse sus disculpas antes de levantarse y despedirse de ellos con movimientos y voz tensa. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada con más fuerza de la habitual Kurt se permitió soltar aire y retirarse los lentes que descansaban en el puente de su nariz, esperando así poder alejar algo de su tensión.

—Esto es una mala idea, Blaine —Repitió mientras la mano de su marido se deslizaba desde su rodilla a más arriba —Estoy hablando en serio.

—Y yo —Anderson le dio un apretón en el muslo y se inclinó a besarlo con gesto posesivo, arrancándole un suspiro a Kurt apenas el beso culminó —Alexander no podía seguir trabajando aquí, Kurt, y lo sabes. Sus intenciones no eran del todo profesionales. Además no le necesitamos. Después de todo, ¿Quién podría representar mejor al Élder Price que el director de la obra?

Kurt se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, pero ganas no le faltaban. ¿Que sus intenciones no eran del todo profesionales? ¿Esas fueron sus conclusiones al verlo hablar con Davies en horarios fuera de los ensayos? Aunque le desagradara, no le extrañaba. Blaine siempre había sido un hombre posesivo, celoso e inseguro, y no era nuevo para Kurt el terminar discutiendo con él cuando algún actor o actriz parecía mostrar interés por pasar más tiempo con él. En más de una ocasión Blaine prefería despedir al artista en cuestión para seguir evitando futuros conflictos y, de ser necesario, tomaba su papel en la obra, justificando que era mejor asignarlo a él que a cualquier otro.

En un inicio Kurt había objetado; le parecían demasiado estúpidas e infantiles las reacciones de su esposo, muy poco profesionales; pero a pesar de que peleara con uñas y dientes y le diese a Blaine buenos argumentos para conservar a los actores y actrices, él siempre parecía sacar a relucir la carta de la infidelidad, de la falta de confianza, de su falta de juicio por ser el objeto del 'acoso' y, a la larga, Hummel aprendió a morderse la lengua y callar, pensando más de una vez que haber relacionado los negocios con su matrimonio no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas.

—¿Un hombre arrogante y pagado de sí mismo? Definitivamente te queda como anillo al guante.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, señor Anderson —Kurt exhaló un resoplido de risa y exasperación, deteniendo con destreza la mano audaz.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso olvidaste que tenías que ir por Damián hoy?

—¿Me creerías si te digo que lo había olvidado? — Kurt negó con sutileza mientras sonreía. Sí, si lo creía capaz —. ¿Crees que puedas ir tú por él?

—Sabes que no — Kurt se puso de pie y caminó hasta el perchero, tomando de ésta su maleta —. Tengo una cita con Siena, ¿recuerdas? Quedó de entrevistarme para darle algo de promoción a la obra. Es la primera vez que 'El libro del mormón' es protagonizada en su mayoría por actores de la comunidad LGBT.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Eso era lo que los diferenciaba. Desde que habían empezado a dirigir y producir sus propias obras procuraban que la mayor parte de los papeles fueran interpretados por integrantes de la comunidad gay. No era una verdad absoluta pero sí su sello de autenticidad. Y en una obra como 'El gran Libro Mormón'...

— No te olvides de recogerlo. Te veré a las cinco —Blaine lo imitó, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por la cintura antes de besarlo.

— Te amo —Murmuró al soltarlo, contagiándole la sonrisa.

— Y yo a tí —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir.

* * *

La primera vez que creyó verlo fue una mañana que tenía una cita muy importante en la diecinueve y Broadway. El tipo estaba al otro lado del vagón del metro. Santana se convenció de que no podía ser él. Al final de cuentas había demasiados tipos como él en todo el país, era bastante genérico, así que bajó del metro convencida de no haber visto nada familiar en aquel tipo de traje oscuro y maletin.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue tres días después del primer y fortuito encuentro. Era de noche. Santana había estado fuera de casa todo el día, de arriba abajo con las audiciones y revisando personajes con su agente. El vagón del metro estaba lo suficientemente vacío como para poder prestar atención a ése tipo. Era él, de eso estaba segura, le bastó observarle durante algunos minutos para corroborarlo. Traía puestos unos zapatos oxford, bicolor, caramelo y blanco, muy parecidos a los que usaban los jugadores de cricket. Habían sido mandados a hacer a la medida, eso era seguro. Su traje era marrón oscuro, su camisa era de un azul bastante agradable. Tenía desabotonados los dos ojales superiores y su corbata estaba floja. En las manos tenía un pesado libro de pasta negra y en el lomo se podría leer: "The stand".

Santana pensó en acercarse y saludar pero, ¿para qué? Decidió que esa noche prefería caminar a casa. Bajó del metro tres estaciones antes y salió por la puerta más alejada para no toparse con él.

La tercera vez que lo vio fue dos semanas después de haber tenido su audición en la diecinueve y Broadway. El vagón estaba prácticamente vacío y Santana decidió que no se iba a arriesgar a ser vista. Ignoró completamente la familiar figura y se concentró en el guión que le había dado esa tarde su agente.

Se perdió en la lectura hasta que una enorme sombra le oscureció las blancas hojas. Elevó la vista poco a poco. Los zapatos seguían siendo bicolor, ésa noche negro y blanco, con un traje negro, una camisa rosa y una corbata con un estampado paisley. La sonrisa era amplia y eso incómodo a Santana. En el colegio poco lo había visto sonreír. Sus ojos parecían verdes con la luz del vagón y brillaban.

—¿Vamos a seguir ignorándonos mutuamente o somos adultos y nos saludamos como dos viejos amigos? —Se sentó a su lado como si nada y Santana guardó su guión de mala gana.

—No te estaba ignorando. Simplemente no te reconocía sin el poliéster rojo de la chaqueta de McKinley —Dave hizo una mueca de diversión.

—Una perra en el colegio. Una perra toda la vida —Santana se encogió en hombros.

—Los trajes a la medida te hacen justicia. Lo que no entiendo son los malditos oxford bicolor. ¿Te crees un gangster?

—Creo que sólo me gustan. Tal vez en un universo paralelo mi padre era un mafioso y yo me encargué de su negocio —Santana rió. Recordaba a Dave Karofsky enojado, avergonzado, aterrado pero nunca de buen humor. Parecía que el tiempo había sido un buen amigo del tipo que estaba a su lado.

—Evidentemente ya no estás en el armario. La corbata lo dice todo —Dave vio su corbata y bufó divertido —. ¿Qué haces en mi hermosa ciudad? —Karofsky cogió su tarjetero del interior de la chaqueta y le tendió una inmaculada tarjeta blanca donde brillaba el nombre de David P. Karofsky y el flamante nombre de la agencia para la que trabajaba —. Octagon Sports Agency. Nada mal para un tipo de Lima Ohio —David se sonrojó genuinamente y eso casi enternece a Santana.

—Me acaban de ascender. Soy el nuevo y brillante ejecutivo de talentos —Santana asintió.

—Así que eres el abogado del diablo que arregla todo entre la escuela del tipo con talento y el rutilante equipo que va a joderse al pobre diablo —Dave rió de nuevo. Su risa era contagiosa pero Santana evitó seguirle.

—Digamos que intento hacer lo mejor para todos. Pasé diez años siendo un cazatalentos y ahora por fin tengo el puesto de mis sueños —Dave estaba orgulloso, Santana podía verlo. Incluso hasta ella sintió el pinchazo del orgullo al ver hasta dónde habían llegado después de haber estado tan perdidos en el colegio —. Mi jefe es el niño de oro de la agencia. El hijo del presidente. Tiene sólo dos años más que yo pero todos lo respetamos y es bueno… —Dave cerró la boca y negó sonriendo —. Lo siento. Creo que estoy demasiado emocionado. Tengo un mes en el puesto.

—Se te nota la emoción —palmeó la amplia espalda de Dave —. Desbordas arcoiris Karofsky.

—Conozco un bar —Santana enarcó su ceja derecha —. Oh, vamos. Podemos ir a tomarnos un par de copas, después de todo fuimos algo así como novios. Me gustaría ponerme al día contigo.

—Nunca fuimos amigos Karofsky —Dave soltó el aire y asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero fuimos cómplices y a veces eso es más fuerte que una amistad —Santana había chantajeado a Dave vilmente y lo había hecho sufrir. Se habían cruzado en un camino doloroso hacia el autoconocimiento. Dave tenía razón, tal vez no habían sido amigos, pero había compartido algo incluso más importante que eso.

—Tú vas a pagar los tragos. Eres un pez grande.

—Te he visto en miles de series. Así que no creo que seas una pobre mujer desvalida —Santana se encogió en hombros. Lo cierto era que siempre la detenían al bajar del metro o antes de subir para pedirle una foto. Estaba convirtiéndose en una estrella pero no dejaba que eso se le subiera a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está Brittaney? Supe que se había casado —Karofsky había puesto el dedo en la herida de una forma tremenda.

—Bien. Todo bien. Está de viaje —Dave asintió. Santana había usado su mejor poker face pero de alguna manera notó que Dave quería preguntar algo más —. Espero que los tragos no sean un pretexto para preguntarme de Blaine y de Kurt porque te juro que… —David rompió en carcajadas.

—Lo siento —dijo calmandose —. No. No tengo intenciones de preguntar. Dios bendiga su matrimonio por los siglos de los siglos. Dejé a Blaine sabiendo que él no era para mí. El sexo era magnífico y todo pero la pasión se acaba pronto. Y Kurt, bueno, Kurt era para mí como ver porno. Me hervía la sangre de verlo pavonearse por los pasillos y hasta pensé estar enamorado. Pero tengo treinta años y un montón de amantes en la cuenta y te puedo decir que Kurt fue una bonita ilusión.

Santana no dijo nada. Se limitó a darle a Dave una sonrisa sincera, la primera de la noche. David Karofsky había madurado y era muy agradable verlo tan dispuesto, tan abierto, tan dueño de sí. Santana lo envidió por un momento. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con él, Karofsky parecía estar en paz con su pasado.

Bajaron del metro y empezaron a caminar hacia un bar que Santana conocía muy bien. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

—Es curioso —Santana empezó a hablar después de que sus bebidas llegaron. Ella un martini y él un whisky.

—¿El qué? —Dave la veía extrañado.

—Hablaste de Dios —Dave rió de nuevo por lo bajo y a Santana le dio la impresión de que de nuevo estaba poniéndose a mano con el pasado.

—Me reconcilie con él —bebió algo de su copa —. Tal vez no con mi madre pero con él si —la sonrisa vaciló un poco y se terminó el resto de su trago —. Born this way, baby —Santana rodó los ojos.

—Por favor no vayas a cantar.

—Lo dice la perra que estuvo en el club Glee…

La conversación después derivó en el trabajo de ambos. Santana se cuidó muy bien de no tocar temas relacionados con Britt y su viaje. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya algo achispada y Dave también.

—Vaya. Son las dos de la mañana —Dave parpadeó —. Creo que es hora de marcharnos. Tengo una junta a las ocho en punto —Santana se levantó con toda la elegancia del mundo a pesar de que por un momento las cosas a su alrededor se habían movido —. Te acompaño a tu casa —Santana negó.

—No vivo muy lejos. Mi departamento está a tres cuadras. Puedo caminar —Dave negó y la cogió gentilmente del brazo y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Dónde está el flamante señor Karofsky? —Santana le preguntó abrazándose del brazo derecho de Dave.

—¿Mi papá? —Santana negó. El aire de la noche la había hecho sentirse más borracha que en el bar.

—Tu flamante esposo —Dave se encogió en hombros. La corbata con ese estúpido estampado paisley colgaba de su cuello sin ningún nudo. Tenía la nariz y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. También estaba borracho.

—No sé. ¿En algún lugar de un gran país? Creeme no he parado de buscarlo. Por mi bendita cama han pasado un buen número de tipos y ninguno ha sido el indicado. Creo que hay algunas personas que tienen suerte y encuentran al amor de su vida en el colegio. Así como les pasó a Kurt y a ti —Santana tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no llorar. De pronto, a la mitad del camino, Dave se detuvo —. Ése —señaló el quinto piso de un complejo de departamentos — es mi departamento. Prácticamente somos vecinos —luego siguió caminando.

—No puede ser. He vivido en éste barrio por años y nunca te había visto en el metro.

—Me acabo de mudar. Viaje demasiado siendo cazatalentos.

—¿Te tiraste a alguno de tus talentos? —Dave rió.

—No… eso no hubiera sido profesional —Santana examinó su rostro y le dio un palmada en el pecho.

—Oh, si lo hiciste, tú jodido oso de mierda. Seguro fue uno de esos tipos delgados que te gustan.

—No me gustan delgados —Santana empezó a reír a carcajadas. Estaban ya muy cerca de su casa.

—Claro, claro. Seguro te has tirado a todo tipo de tíos. Pero el primer amor nunca se olvida y Kurt Hummel, con todo y ese culo flaco, te pegaron duro —Dave negó —. Sé tu debilidad Karofsky —Dave volvió a negar —. Oh… es aquí —Dave le ayudó a subir los tres escalones que daban a su puerta —. Listo. Me has traído sana y salva. Ya puedes marcharte.

—No hasta que entres. No quiero que te vayas a romper el cuello y todos tus amigos del club glee vayan tras de mí —Santana bufó indignada. Buscó su llave y con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar se dio media vuelta, cogió un papel cualquiera y garabateo rápidamente —. Quiero que me llames cuando llegues a casa. Si no lo haces mañana iré a patear la puerta de tu lujoso departamento, señor ejecutivo —Dave asintió. Cuando la vio entrar a su casa empezó a caminar de regreso a su departamento. Ni en un millón de años le admitiría a Santana López que sí tenía una predilección, ligera, muy ligera, por los tipos delgados.

Santana había arrojado sus cosas al suelo. Sus botas habían terminado en algún punto de la sala y tambaleándose había entrado a la ducha. A pesar del baño con agua fría aún sentía borracha. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Extrañaba el aroma de Brittany, su calor, su cuerpo… abrió los ojos de golpe. Se estaba poniendo caliente.

Se abrió la bata y suspiró nostalgica. Tal vez Britt se había marchado pero eso no le quitaba el derecho de masturbarse pensando en ella.

* * *

 _Gracias a Name por su colaboración en la historia. Sus ideas y su apoyo le dieron vida a esta historia._

 _Es un longfic. Vamos a publicarlo diario. Espero que le encuentren el sabor porque en este fic pasan muchas cosas_

 _Winter, si lo lees, creo que por fin conseguí hacer algo que te puede gustar. Mucho más maduro y mucho más real a lo que a veces sucede en a relaciones._

 _Nos vemos mañana._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Santana había recibido una llamada extraña de su agente. La quería ver a primera hora y eso era exactamente a las ocho en punto de la madrugada. Santana no era una persona de mañanas. Su día solía empezar a las diez de la mañana cuando no estaba grabando. Así que le cayó como piedra la noticia de tener que levantarse a las seis y media de la mañana sólo para estar con su agente a las ocho en punto.

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Dave y extrañamente habían establecido una rutina. Solían encontrarse más a menudo por las noches. Dave la acompañaba la mitad del camino a casa y casi siempre hablaban de cómo había estado su día y se hacían bromas bastante fuertes que ambos aguantaban muy bien. Santana sentía que de cierta manera la endeble amistad con Dave le hacía más llevadera la soledad y la tristeza de no haber hablado con Britt en dos semanas. ¿Estaría bien? Bueno, Brittaney siempre solía arreglárselas.

Llegó a la oficina de su agente a las ocho quince. Era un edificio de tres plantas, en la primera había despachos de contadores, en el segundo piso habían otras oficinas de lo que parecían ser aseguradoras y en el tercer piso estaba la oficina de su agente. Un muy amable, Jake Martínez. Era un agente extraño pero eficaz y eso era lo importante para Santana.

—Espero que sea importante Jake porque me sacaste de la cama y eso podría resultar mortal para ti —Jake se limitó a darle un legajo de papeles que tenían una simple pasta negra de papel. Santana lo abrió y abrió la boca con absoluta sorpresa —. No puede ser…

—¿Sabes lo que significa? —Santana aún buscaba el truco. El nombre de su personaje estaba escrito debajo de las enormes letras negras del título de la serie —. Es la jodida serie más esperada de la próxima temporada —Santana tragó saliva —. Serás la protagonista de The omen.

Las series inspiradas en películas de terror se habían puesto de moda desde hacía mucho tiempo. Algunas con más éxito que otras como en todo. Ése año NBC había puesto toda la carne al asador con The omen. Todo mundo esperaba el casting y Santana ni siquiera figuraba en la lista de candidatas para protagonizar la serie.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué yo?

—David Seltzer te vio en El hombre de la media noche —Santana ni siquiera había querido hacer esa película. Se había tenido que ir un mes a Boston para filmarla y su papel era el de una detective que descubría toda la conspiración de una secta pero que moría de la manera más ridícula posible. Jake la había convencido de hacer el papel —. Ésta es, Santana. De aquí sólo sigue el más rutilante de los estrellatos. Pueden ser tres o cuatro temporadas, no importa, lo que harán es ponerte en la mirada de todo mundo. Tu rostro estará por todos lados. Serás una estrella Santana. Es lo que siempre hemos esperado y lo mejor es que no vas a tener que moverte de aquí. Para reducir costos quieren filmar toda la serie aquí en los Ángeles.

—No lo puedo creer Jake —su agente le abrazó y Santana sintió sobrepasada por un momento.

—Seltzer quiere que vayas a firmar el contrato en una semana. Darán a conocer la noticia dentro de un mes y medio porque quieren generar más expectativa. Ya sabes cómo son —Jake la sujetó por los hombros y la levantó para abrazarla —. Alégrate. Vamos a triunfar.

Santana empezó a llorar en el hombro de Jake. Él pensó que era de alegría y realmente era de tristeza. Iba triunfar. Por fin tenía el papel que tanto había querido y lo que deseaba era llamarle a Brittaney para contárselo.

* * *

Dave estaba en mangas de camisa en su oficina. Le gustaba mantener un ambiente relajado, con música tranquila, pero en bajo volumen porque todos los demás ejecutivos parecían ser demasiado estirados para encontrarle el gusto a la música country. Cuando su teléfono sonó, Dave apagó el reproductor.

—Dave, el señor Michael quiere verte en su oficina —David sonrió. Era la llamada que esperaba.

—Gracias linda.

Se puso de pie acomodándose las mangas de la camisa azul marino a cuadros. Se colocó el saco negro y fue hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo. Sonrió cuando vio sus oxford marrones. Santana los odiaría. Tenían la punta ligeramente más oscura dándoles un toque distinto. Se reacomodó la corbata. Para ver a Michael Denker tenía que estar impecable. Cogió los papeles del escritorio y salió de su oficina.

La gran vicepresidencia estaba al final de un largo pasillo. Dave no llamó a la puerta porque sabía que eso era algo que molestaba a Michael Denker. También le molestaba ser llamado señor Denker. El señor Denker era su padre. Él era el señor Michael o, para los trabajadores muy cercanos, simplemente Michael.

Dave entró a la vicepresidencia. El escritorio de Michael Denker estaba al fondo y era iluminado por un enorme ventanal con cortinas blancas que permitían captar mejor la luz del día. Michael Denker era sólo dos años mayor que él y era una leyenda en el negocio.

Siendo hijo de Arthur Denker no tenía más que rascarse las bolas en una de sus mansiones. Sin embargo el buen Mike decidió trabajar en la empresa familiar y empezar desde cero. La lista de talentos que había encontrado era aterradora y siempre firmó contratos millonarios. Se había propuesto ganarse la presidencia e iba por el camino correcto.

La música que sonaba en la oficina de Michael Denker era la sonata onde de Mozart. Una de las preferidas de su madre (Dave la odiaba). El pelo negro del tipo estaba inmaculado, no había ningún cabello fuera de su lugar y peinado hacia la derecha dejando una línea que parecía haberse hecho con milimetría. Su barba estaba tan pulcra como el cabello y usaba un traje negro de tres piezas con la clásica y aburrida combinación de camisa azul eléctrico y corbata dorada.

El escritorio tenía todo en su lugar. Con fotografías estratégicamente distribuidas. En la pared a su izquierda estaba una enorme fotografía de su padre con un riguroso ceño. Aunque todos sabían que el viejo estaba feliz con su único hijo. Además de ser un éxito en la empresa le había dado tres nietos varones que iban a perdurar su apellido. Luego había varias fotografías de los hijos de Michael y de su esposa que parecía una mujer simpática; a la que seguro el señor Denker Jr mataba de aburrimiento.

—David, siéntate por favor —Karofsky se sentó y le dio la carpeta a su jefe —. Muy bien, veamos —Michael empezó a leer sin ninguna expresión —. ¿El colegio está conforme con los arreglos?

—Sí. A Teddy aún le faltan presentar algunos exámenes pero todo estará bien —apenas y salió un aja de la boca de su jefe.

—¿Y los padres? —No levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo. Teddy Robbiens no tenía padre. Su madre trabaja turnos dobles, triples y cuádruples para poder pagar las cuentas y darle a Teddy el dinero para su equipo de entrenamiento de natación.

—La madre de Teddy sabe que será duro verlo marcharse a Colorado pero es lo mejor para él. Lo van a entrenar para ser medallista.

—¿La universidad le dará una beca del noventa por ciento? —Dave lo había arreglado sin problemas. Realmente Teddy Robbiens era una excelente material. No les había vendido humo. Lo que invirtieran en ese chico se triplicaría.

—Vieron el potencial del chico —Michael Denker dejó la carpeta en su pulcro escritorio y cogió su pluma. Era una jodida pluma fuente Montblanc de oro blanco que valía más que un coche deportivo y con ella firmó todos los papeles necesarios.

—Muy bien David. Les hiciste ver el potencial del chico. Sigue así. Ahora quiero que te encargues de la marca del chico y todo lo que venga de la publicidad más adelante.

—Bien. Entonces viajaré a Georgia para comunicarles todo a Teddy y a su madre.

—Claro. Irás en el jet de la agencia. Un ejecutivo de tu calibre no puede andar por allí en aviones comerciales —Dave se sintió extrañado y halagado.

—Gracias, señor…

—Michael. Puedes llamarme Michael. Eres un buen elemento David —sin más Michael Denker bajó la vista y siguió en lo suyo. Era el momento de retirarse.

* * *

Después de tantos años, Blaine podía jactarse de tener una vida perfecta.

Como cada mañana se despertó acompañado de una de sus canciones favoritas: ésta vez fue Lollipop. Se estiró perezosamente y confirmó que, como dictaba la costumbre, Kurt ya no estaba con él.

Aunque el mismísimo Kurt Hummel le hubiera asegurado años antes que él no era un hombre de familia se había enamorado perdidamente de su unigénito el día que Rachel Berry lo colocó en sus manos. Damián Anderson-Hummel poseía los rasgos de su marido; muy probablemente era por ello que Kurt no sentía más que adoración por él, aunque siempre se negara a aceptarlo.

También era Kurt quien se paraba a las seis en punto de la mañana para prepararle el desayuno, vestirlo y llevarlo a la escuela. Blaine también lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero prefería dejarle la tarea a su esposo, especialmente desde que probó la teoría de Kurt de que siempre llegaban tarde al colegio cuando era Anderson el encargado de llevarlo.

Sin prisas miró el reloj, tomó su toalla y gozó de una ducha refrescante. En menos de media hora ya estaba en la cocina, listo, bien vestido y perfumado, contemplando el ir y venir de Kurt por la casa, apurando a su hijo quien trataba de no cerrar sus ojitos verdes por el sueño.

—Buenos días, cariño —Blaine se acercó a Kurt por la espalda y lo besó en la mejilla, recibiendo una respuesta del mismo calibre.

—Buenos días, Blaine —Kurt le saludó con prisa, quitándose el mandil para desgracia de Anderson y dejándolo en el desayunador —. ¿Podrías ayudar a Damián a terminar su desayuno y lavarse los dientes mientras me cambio? —Pero Blaine sabía que Kurt no esperaría por su respuesta. Un segundo después había desaparecido y a él no le quedó más que servirse su desayuno y empezar a comer, besando el cabello color caramelo de su hijo, esperando que con ello despertara.

Como todos los días desayunaron Blaine ayudó a su pequeño a asearse, Kurt bajó hecho una tromba y se encaminó con Damián a la escuela, prometiéndole que lo vería en una hora en el teatro y recordándole que esperaba que su café estuviera listo para entonces.

En su trabajo todo iba a pedir de boca. Años atrás tanto Kurt como él se adueñaron de un pequeño teatro en el número 1633 de Broadway donde se presentaban varias compañías de teatro independientes. En sus inicios habían tenido que rentarlo para poder pagar la hipoteca mientras ellos se hacían de un nombre; pero tras el gran éxito taquillero que resultó ser "Jane Austin Sings" y la publicidad que los Tony's le proporcionaron al nombrar a Rachel Berry como ganadora del premio a mejor actriz en un musical sus propias producciones y musicales fueron suficientes para pagar todas las rentas y generar ganancias suficientes para hacer que ellos vivieran de una forma bastante suelta y acomodada.

Eran un buen equipo, como siempre lo fueron desde que se conocieron. Blaine era el dueño del teatro, director, escritor y re-adaptador de varias de las obras que presentaban en su teatro además de actor suplente. Kurt era su socio mayoritario. Aportaba gran parte de las ideas, dirigía algunas, componía ocasionalmente canciones y actuaba en otras tantas; también era el principal responsable de la publicidad de los eventos y del diseño de los vestuarios, dos tareas que, aunque en un inicio no le hubieran seducido del todo, terminaron por gustarle más de lo que podía imaginar. Blaine lo sabía.

Aunque siempre había problemas de los cuales se tenía que encargar. Hombres que fingían interesarse en sus obras cuando todo lo que querían era acercarse a su esposo, buscándolo cuando pensaban que Blaine no los veía o tratando de esconder sus intenciones muy a pesar de que resultaran obvias a sus ojos. Alexander Davies no había sido el primero y dudaba que fuera el último. Era una lástima porque era un buen actor; pero sinceramente él era mucho mejor que él y su pérdida no supondía un verdadero cambio en el elenco.

Cuando Kurt arribó con su pose de dios, sus piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones de tela con textura de granito, una camisa color chocolate y un suéter mostaza, la gran mayoría del elenco ya se había aglomerado tras bambalinas y en el escenario, preparándose para empezar el día. Más de uno parecía extrañado por la ausencia de Davies, quien acostumbraba llegar temprano, pero los que tenían más antigüedad parecían especular silenciosamente o a murmullos la razón de su ausencia.

—Despampanante como siempre, jefe —Alysha, una de sus más viejas amigas y colaboradoras saludó a Kurt con un gesto obsceno que su esposo contestó con coquetería. Blaine tuvo que apretar los dientes. Si no fuera porque la quería mucho, y porque era mujer, la habría despedido desde hacía años por tomarse esas libertades.

—Y tú tan zorra como siempre, cariño —Contestó Kurt ganándose una risa divertida. Saludó a Blaine con un beso en la mejilla antes de mirar al resto del elenco. Todos lo veían con admiración y afecto; estaba de más decir que a pesar de que Blaine portara el título de director y dueño Kurt era quien manejaba todo con la precisión de un reloj suizo —. Buenos días, chicos. Llamen a los tramoyistas, escenógrafos, directores de luces, sonido y demás. Tenemos malas noticias —Intrigados, varios de los chicos llamaron al resto de sus compañeros hasta que todos se aglomeraron, distribuidos entre los asientos de primera fila y el escenario —. Lamentamos informarles que, a partir de ahora, Alexander no trabajará con nosotros.

Blaine trató de no demostrar su insatisfacción al escuchar las preguntas angustiadas, los jadeos sorprendidos e incluso las exigencias por una explicación de su equipo de trabajo. Ellos, más que nadie, deberían concordar con su decisión. Davies no era tan bueno y profesional como quería hacerles creer.

—No hay mucho que explicar —Kurt les cortó de raíz con voz diplomática y tranquila. Después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía — Y en vez de preocuparnos por chismes y detalles innecesarios debemos centrarnos en sacar adelante la obra. Ben y Tim, audicionarán junto con Blaine para disputarse el papel del Élder Price —Blaine lo miró sorprendido. Él había supuesto que su esposo le asignaría el papel sin chistar. Sabía que Kurt era el director y que él no podía objetar, pero lo creía con más sentido común —. Los tres se saben los libretos al derecho y al revés pero me gustaría saber quien es el mejor para representarlo. Alysha, necesito que te encargues de coordinar el ajuste a los vestuarios en cuanto tengamos nuestro Élder. Las audiciones serán en veinte minutos, así que necesito que se preparen. Todos los demás, sus papeles o puestos no se verán influenciados por esta ausencia, pero me gustaría que colaboraran con ellos para facilitar su integración —Tras un asentimiento general, Kurt sonrió —. Perfecto. Ahora dejen de holgazanear y a trabajar.

A pesar de su tono severo varios afirmaron con entusiasmo y se dispusieron a cumplir su parte. Blaine, en cambio, lo miró con reserva mientras Kurt avanzaba hasta la mesa del director y tomaba su café, empinándoselo sin reservas y dándole un largo sorbo mientras él se le acercaba con cautela.

—Pensé que ya habíamos discutido que yo obtendría el puesto de Davies —. Blaine se sentó en el borde de la mesa, frunciendo los labios al ver como su marido miraba el libreto frente a él en vez de prestarle atención. Uno creería que después de tantos años Kurt sabría que ese gesto le irritaba. A menos que lo hiciera adrede.

—Accedí a que despidieras a Alexander, Blaine, no a cederte su papel —El desagrado burbujeó en el interior de Blaine pero se abstuvo de decir nada. Kurt alzó la mirada y lo encaró sin temor. Estaba claro que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer —. Te lo repetí: Alex es un actor excelente, era la opción perfecta. Si bien no puse pegas en tu decisión tampoco planeo ser injusto y darte el papel sin una audición de por medio. Es mi obra, Blaine, y la haremos a mi manera.

Pese a su renuencia a Blaine no le quedó más opción que la de acceder. Quería decirle a Kurt que se estaba equivocando, que si le dejaba tomar el control él haría lo mejor para la obra. Pero si no quería dormir en el sofá más le valía callar. Kurt no era bueno aceptando que se equivocaba y no parecía gustarle que Blaine le recordara sus errores, aunque lo hiciera por su bien.

A pesar de todo las audiciones fueron a pedir de boca. Aunque no le gustara presumir él era mucho mejor que Ben y Tim; mejor que muchos de sus amigos. Como Kurt debió haber hecho desde un inicio le dió a él el papel del Élder Price, mandó a Alysha a ajustar su traje y comenzó con los ensayos, haciendo hincapié en que debían esforzarse el doble para que quedara perfecta el día del estreno.

Mientras Blaine conducía de regreso a casa con un alegre Damián parloteando en el asiento trasero y Kurt sonriéndole a su hijo con exasperado cariño, Blaine no pudo más que reafirmar que su vida era perfecta.

* * *

—Papi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kurt Hummel bajó la mirada, intentando borrar de su expresión cualquier indicio de ira o fastidio para no perturbar a su hijo. Damián Hummel lo observaba con esos preciosos y expresivos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación mezclados con curiosidad y tal vez un poco de miedo. Forzó una sonrisa que esperó pareciera sincera y le acarició el lacio cabello caramelo con cariño. Su hijo pareció relajarse un poco, pero su mirada parecía no estar conforme.

—¿Estás enojado con papá? ¿Hizo algo malo?

—No, claro que no —Mintió tomándole la manita y mezclándose en la marea de gente con paso apresurado —Tu padre no ha hecho nada malo, cariño. Pero hay ocasiones en las que me desespera.

Como esa misma tarde. Si algo había que no tolerara de Blaine es que jamás parecía dejarle hablar. Pese a que él fuera el director de la producción en curso Blaine no paraba de dar órdenes y 'sugerencias' que parecían no dar otra opción más que seguirlas al pie de la letra. Lo primero fue el asunto del papel del Élder Price, restregándole en la cara que, a pesar de la audición, lo había terminado por escoger a él; con ello los comentarios brotaron uno tras otro y Kurt fue incapaz de tolerar un minuto más en el teatro.

Quería a Blaine, en serio lo quería, pero no dejaba de pensar que le resultaban cada vez más agotadoras sus miradas condescendientes y paternalistas y sus ansias por demostrar a todos que él siempre tenía la razón.

—Papi, ¿Se van a divorciar? —La pregunta trajo a Kurt de golpe a la realidad. Su corazón se encogió al vislumbrar a su pequeño con los hombros encogidos y la cabeza baja y no pudo más que cogerlo del piso y abrazarlo con fuerza, esperando reconfortarlo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas les enseñan en la escuela? —Boqueó, besándolo —. Por Gaga, Damián. Tu papá y yo sólo nos enojamos un poco. Nadie se divorcia por una pelea pequeña —Besó la aceitunada piel de la frente y le frotó la espalda con mimo. El abrazo a su cuello y las pequeñas manos tirando de su cabello le hicieron pensar que su hijo se estaba calmado.

—Hola, sexy —Kurt no pudo más que fruncir el entrecejo ante el piropo. No que le fuera extraño recibir ese tipo de coqueteos en la calle pero estaba encabronado y tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como atender a su hijo, que preocuparse por pendejos calientes o intolerantes. Con un resoplido de fastidio se dio la vuelta escogiendo mentalmente las mejores palabras para andar a volar a aquel desgraciado incauto, sin embargo la sorpresa le hizo tragarse todas y cada una de sus intenciones cuando una sonrisa coqueta y unos ojos profundos y divertidos contorneados por delineador negro lo recibieron, haciéndolo boquear por segunda vez.

—¿Elliot?

—Nadie más que tú podría ser lo suficientemente vanidoso como para contestar al llamado de 'sexy' —. La malicia, el coqueteo y la camaradería que brillaron en esos ojos grises lo hicieron sonreír con suficiencia y alegría.

—No es mi culpa serlo, 'Starchild' —Una risa borboteó de su amigo—. Ya sabes que toda bendición trae sus consecuencias.

—¿Starchild? —El chillido ansioso y curioso de Damián pareció distraerlos y hacerlos sonreír.

—¿Por qué mejor no buscamos un mejor lugar para platicar? —.Elliot revisó su teléfono —.Tengo unos minutos.

—En tanto tú invites.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en alguien codo, además de vanidoso? —Kurt sólo rió, agradecido de aquella pequeña y muy bien recibida distracción.

* * *

Se habían encontrado como casi todas las noches en el metro. Santana de inmediato sintió que ambos tenían una alegría que compartir por eso cuando Dave le propuso ir a cenar aceptó de inmediato. Quería festejar y gritarle al mundo que estaba triunfando… por lo menos en una parte de su vida.

—Entonces estoy cenando con la protagonista del próximo hit de la temporada —Santana sonrió por detrás de su copa —. Pronto no vas a poder andar en el metro. Te van a reconocer a pesar del sombrero y las gafas —Santana siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida. No le gustaba causar tumultos.

—Michael Denker también pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que uno de sus ejecutivos viaja en el metro —Dave se encogió en hombros —. ¿Cómo es?

—Guapo pero increíblemente aburrido —Dave sonrió encantadoramente viendo hacia el mesero que les atendía. Santana rodó los ojos y después escuchó el estruendo de algo cayendo. El mesero había tirado una jarra llena de agua.

—Es un tipo multimillonario. Seguro tiene algo de encanto —el mesero se acercó a ellos. No debía pasar de los veinticinco. Era robusto, con cara de niño ingenuo que acaba de salir del armario y que veía a Dave como si fuera el puto Chris Pratt. Dave lo estaba haciendo temblar y ni siquiera coqueteaba con él. Simplemente era demasiado atento y caballeroso.

—Es guapo te digo. Pero demasiado estirado. No sonríe, no parece humano y tampoco muy feliz. Querida amiga, un hombre puede ser guapísimo, puede tener todo el dinero del mundo pero si no sabe sonreír, si no puede ver las cosas maravillosas de la vida y si todo para él es negro; pierde todo el atractivo, por lo menos para mí. Un chico no tiene que ser súper guapo, ni súper marcado, ni súper rico para ser una excelente compañía. Realmente me gustan los chicos sensibles y que sepan reír —el mesero se había quedado escuchando todo ese tiempo. Estaba atónito, viendo a David como si fuera un héroe o algo así.

—¿Nos vas a tomar la orden? —El chico parpadeó y se sonrojo dándole una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Yo... —la pluma resbaló de las manos del chico y Dave fue el primero en llegar a ella y dársela. El sonrojo del chico fue tremendo y Santana quería matarlos a ambos. Uno por cursi y el otro por aprovechado.

—Yo voy a querer el salmón y más vino blanco, por favor —Santana cerró la carta de golpe y casi vomita al ver la dulce sonrisa de Dave cuando le pidió cordero. Vaya con el lobo, no era el único cordero que quería comerse esa noche.

El chico se fue prácticamente flotando. Vio a Dave que parecía ignorar lo que había provocado en el mesero. A Santana el chico le recordaba a Wade antes convertirse en Unique. Solo que con rasgos latinos. Se notaba a leguas que buscaba aceptación y Dave era un lobo colmilludo que se estaba aprovechando de eso.

—No debe tener más de veintiuno, David. Además de que no es precisamente el tipo estilizado que tanto te gusta —Dave rió terminándose su copa.

—No tengo ningún "tipo" Santana. Y no estoy haciendo nada malo. Él está encantado conmigo...

—Te estás aprovechando de sus debilidades para llevártelo a la cama. Eso es repugnante, si me preguntas —para sorpresa de Santana, David empezó a carcajearse.

—Ése chico cree que nadie va a fijarse en él. Cree que es feo, que es gordo, que no se merece ser tratado como alguien especial. Yo no me quiero aprovechar de eso. Quiero demostrarle que el sueño puede ser posible. Esta es la quinta vez que como aquí y la primera vez que vine él me comía con los ojos sin decirle nada. ¿Qué me vio? No lo sé. Le guste y quiero darle la historia de cuento de hadas. El que se lleve a la cama al tipo que le gusta y créeme cuando te digo que eso le va a elevar la autoestima hasta las nubes. Además... No soy tan mal partido.

—Oh, cálmate Brian Kinney. Ése es sólo un pretexto para sentirte bien después de haberle quitado su gran V a un pobre chico como él. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? Follártelo y luego, a la mañana siguiente, vas a pagarle el desayuno y le darás una patada.

—Saldré con él una semana. Luego se dará cuenta que estar con un tipo como yo no es lo mejor y se irá corriendo a los brazos de su amor platónico. Créeme, lo he hecho antes —Santana negó.

—No sé cómo no has pescado una ETS. Eres un prostituto vestido con trajes Armani.

—Uno, siempre uso condón. Dos, nunca hago sexo oral si no le conozco. Tres, escojo bien a los tipos con los que enrollo y cuatro, me hago la ELISA cada seis meses como el chico bueno que soy —Santana seguía viéndolo con cierto reproche —. Vamos Santana. Me gusta el sexo y no hago nada inmoral. No he lastimado a nadie, ni he engañado a nadie y tampoco ando buscando el amor. Simplemente las relaciones serias no van conmigo. La única que tuve termino con mi novio casado con el tipo que me gustaba en el colegio.

—No te juzgo, ¿ok? Sólo ten cuidado. Un día puedes encontrarte con un tipo que se enamore de verdad.

—O puede ocurrir algo peor —Santana lo miró interrogante —. Que yo me termine enamorando.

El joven mesero se acercó y la conversación terminó de golpe. El chico le entregó su platillo a Santana y amablemente le sirvió el vino blanco. Cuando fue el turno de Dave el chico se distrajo y derramó vino en el pantalón de David. Se disculpó tanto que parecía que quería llorar pero Dave le sonreía y lo tranquilizaba. El chico insistió en acompañarlo al baño para que se limpiara. Santana los vio marcharse y empezó a comer. Quince minutos después Dave apareció con los labios enrojecidos y la corbata ligeramente torcida.

—Tu cordero debe estar frío —Dave sonrió.

—En absoluto —levantó la mano para llamar la atención de otro mesero —. No hemos pedido champagne. Hay que pedirla. Hay que celebrar —Santana tenía que admitir que ese Dave más abierto y desinhibido era encantador a su manera.

* * *

Santana llegó esa noche a casa con una sonrisa y algo chispada por el alcohol. David la había hecho reír mucho durante la cena. Incluso se había reído por lo sinvergüenza que se había vuelto. Básicamente David tenía unos estándares y se mantenía muy ocupado en su liga. Nunca iba por nadie que no supiera que terminaría conquistando. Nunca se involucraba de más y se iba cuando dejaba de disfrutar.

¿En algún momento se sentiría solo? Dave tenía un concepto extraño del amor. Le había dicho que no se había enamorado, no como todos pensaban sobre el amor, le dijo que se había sentido enamorado pero nunca lo suficiente para ser exclusivo o para dejar una parte de él mismo y meterse en una relación seria. Era interesante conocer a ese nuevo Dave.

Santana fue hacia su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Los tacones terminaron en alguna esquina de la alcoba. Se giró sobre la cama hasta sentirse cómoda. Su mirada se desvió a la foto de Britt y ella. Había sido una tarde lluviosa y Britt había insistido con ir a la playa. Se había tomado la fotografía antes de que la tormenta se desatara. El cielo estaba increíblemente gris y contrastaba con la sonrisa de ambas.

Santana había conocido los placeres de otras cuantas mujeres pero para Britt ella había sido la única. ¿Seguiría siendo así? Cerró los ojos; empezaba a sentirse más sola que nunca.

* * *

 _Aún no puedo responder sus comentarios. Pero prometo hacerlo pronto._

 _Dos preguntas: ¿Capítulos largos o cortos? ¿Qué partes del fic escribió Name?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Durante su efímera pero entretenida conversación, Elliot comentó que su estadía en Nueva York era temporal. También le comentó que aparecería en "Good Morning América" dentro de un par de días y que su viaje era meramente profesional, haciéndole promoción a su nuevo single.

Por ello Kurt se aseguró de agendar una nueva salida con él, insatisfecho de haber tenido tan sólo unos quince minutos para conversar. Elliot aceptó muy a gusto, anotó su número de celular personal en el teléfono de Kurt y quedó con él el jueves a las ocho de la noche en un pequeño restaurante llamado In Vino Veritas, asegurándole a Kurt que le fascinaría la comida pero, sobre todo, la carta de vinos.

Y no se había equivocado. Aunque Kurt tuvo algunos problemas para escabullirse de su marido en aquellos momentos sus papilas gustativas estaban encantadas con el sabor del Chanpoutier que Elliot pidió por los dos.

—Tienes cara de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida —Kurt frunció los labios a pesar de la sonrisa que ocultaba tras la copa.

—Sólo tú sabrías cómo arruinar un buen momento —Elliot se alzó de hombros y sonrió, limpiándose los labios tras un buen mordisco a su ciapatta argentina —Además, ¿Cómo sabes que así me vería tras un orgasmo?

—Sólo me queda adivinar —Elliot sonrió coqueto —. Después de todo, la pulga que tienes por esposo no me dejó verla.

—Nada te asegura que, aún sin él, me hubiera acostado contigo.

—Pero ganas no te faltaron. Cuando no me estabas viendo con ganas de saltarme a la yugular y sacarme los ojos por ser mejor cantante que tú, estabas viendo mi trasero. Puedo abogar por ello. Al menos eso era lo que hacía yo cuando no tenía ganas de tomarte del cuello y sacarte del escenario.

A pesar del burdo intento de coqueteo Kurt rió y se ruborizó. No era por nada, después de todo Kurt extrañaba ese tipo de cortejos. Mentalmente se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que Blaine le dijo algo así de caliente, o cuando menos, algo romántico.

—Ya quisieras, Gilbert. Y dime, ¿cómo es la vida en Los Ángeles?

—Estupenda, si te olvidas de la humedad y del calor —Ambos compartieron una sonrisa —. La verdad es que mudarme fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido. Nueva York es estupenda, pero hay más oportunidades para los actores de obras de teatro y musicales que para los cantantes. Tampoco diré que fue fácil. Por varios meses estuve viviendo en una miseria de departamento y trabajando medio tiempo en un par de restaurantes, presentándome a audiciones y mandando mi demo a varias casas productoras; también subiendo mis videos a YouTube, pero al cabo de año y medio un caza talentos dio conmigo y me dijo que tenía potencial. Grabamos un single, me arregló un par de apariciones en programas matutinos y nocturnos, subimos la canción a las mejores apps de reproducción de música y vimos que pasaba. No sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando me informaron que sacaría mi primer disco, o que haríamos una gira para promocionarlo.

Si bien Kurt se sentía feliz por él había una parte de él que lo envidiaba. Él amaba a su teatro, a su esposo, a su hijo y su vida, pero ahora raramente actuaba o cantaba y más de una noche se había preguntado si era realmente eso lo que quería.

—¿Y qué tal tu vida amorosa? Estoy seguro que al actor o la modelo con el que estés saliendo estará preparándose para tomarte del cuello apenas regreses a LA.

—En el remoto caso de que la o lo tuviera —Kurt lo miró sorprendido pero Elliot desestimó el argumento con un gesto de la mano —. No me malinterpretes. Estuve saliendo hace unos meses con una modelo, ¿Lenox Tillman? —Kurt cabeceó en reconocimiento. Recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en —Es una chica hermosa y estupenda, pero no funcionó. Creo que nos llevamos mejor como amigos que como pareja.

—Sí, suele suceder.

—¿Y tú? Veo que te ha tratado bien la vida. Aunque no esperaba que pensaras tener hijos tan pronto, a pesar de que a los 19 ya estuvieras comprometido.

—Ni yo —Y era cierto. Cualquiera que lo conociera podía comprobar lo mucho que Kurt aborrecía a los niños. Eran ruidosos, molestos, egoístas...Todo un dolor de cabeza. Menos su Damián —Pero ya viste a Damián. Es el niño menos terrible que podrías haber conocido.

Elliot rió a sus anchas y cuando sus carcajadas amainaron Kurt se dedicó a contarle su vida. Silenciosamente Hummel agradeció el silencio, la atención que le prestaba y la ausencia de interrupciones, era agradable que le pusieran atención a lo que decía como si realmente importara, aunque se tratara de nimiedades.

—En este momento nos estamos preparando para el estreno de "El libro del Mormón" la cual estrenará el jueves de la próxima semana. ¡Pero hay tantas cosas que hacer…! —Se quejó soltando un resoplido que podía ser interpretado como fastidio o cansancio —. Debo supervisar a los gestionadores de redes sociales, especialmente durante esta y la próxima semana en las que estarán llevando a cabo una campaña de apertura, obsequiando unos treinta boletos. También las campañas de radio y televisión, y cuidar lo que dicen de nosotros en los periódicos. Pasado mañana tendré una entrevista con una reportera del New York Times que publicará el viernes, para crear expectación. Y todo eso sin tomar en cuenta que debo de estar a cargo de dirigir la obra y asegurarme de que todo salga bien, especialmente cuando despedimos a uno de los protagonistas hace dos semanas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué! —Elliot pareció alarmado y Kurt no pudo culparlo. Miró al cantante por un par de minutos mientras bebía un poco más de vino y se debatió por contarle. Al final optó por decirle. No sabía si la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre podría haber influído en ello.

—Blaine pensaba que las actitudes de Alexander, el chico que representaba al Élder Price previamente, eran poco profesionales —Kurt jugó con su copa y se lamió los labios. Elliot parecía mucho más serio que lo que se había mostrado el resto de la conversación —. Así que lo finiquitamos y despedimos. Tuvimos que suplirlo lo más pronto posible. Blaine esperaba que le diera el papel sin chistar pero se enojó cuando llamé a audiciones. Sabía que Blaine era mucho mejor que nuestros suplentes pero haberlo asignado así, sin más, habría sido injusto.

—Sí, lo habría sido —Elliot confirmó y Kurt lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo en que lo despidiera? ¿Pensabas que ese tal Alexander era poco profesional? —Kurt apretó los labios, miró su copa y se alzó de hombros —. ¿Entonces? ¿No le dijiste a Blaine que aquello se te hacía injusto?

—Claro que se lo dije, Elliot. Y no estuve de acuerdo. Yo fui el que hizo el casting, a mi parecer Alexander era un perfecto Price.

—¿Entonces?

Ojos grises y verdes se enfrentaron en un duelo silencioso. Kurt se sentía más avergonzado de la respuesta real de lo que se había dado cuenta. En vez de eso prefirió volver a alzarse de hombros y dar la conversación por terminada. Supo que Elliot no estaba conforme, sus labios apretados en una fina línea lo comprobaban, pero no insistió. Sabía que Kurt podía ser hermético y terco cuando quería, y si en ese momento no quería hablar muy seguramente no iba a hacerlo.

—Tal vez siga en Nueva York para cuando tu obra se estrene —El comentario neutro de Elliot le ofrecía una tregua que no pensaba rechazar. Kurt le sonrió y Elliot contestó con un brindis y un guiño de ojo, remojando sus labios poco después en aquel delicioso vino.

—Tal vez pueda conseguirte un lugar en el palco.

Tras un brindis que sellaba aquella promesa siguieron con su conversación por un rato más. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, ya algo achispados por el alcohol, Kurt decidió que no podría llegar a su casa hasta Brooklyn y que le pediría a Rachel asilo en su casa. Encendió su teléfono y vio con sorpresa la horda de mensajes y llamadas que lo esperaban, todos del mismo remitente. Escuchó un chiflido sobre su hombro que le hizo estremecerse por la cercanía, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Elliot había husmeado su celular por sobre su hombro.

—Veinte llamadas y 100 mensajes. ¿Es en serio? —Kurt se alzó de hombros. No era la primera vez que le pasaba —. ¿Pues qué piensa? ¿Qué te secuestraron?

—No, es su costumbre. Siempre quiere saber dónde estoy —Abrió un nuevo mensaje de texto y le contestó a Blaine bajo la sorprendida mirada de Elliot. Eran las 12 de la noche así que probablemente ya estaría durmiendo junto con Damián. Le avisó que pasaría la noche en casa de Rachel y lo apagó de nuevo. Por suerte no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Elliot se ofreció a llevarlo hasta el departamento de su amiga y Kurt no se hizo del rogar. Con la mano de Starchild en el codo esperaron a su chofer hasta que apareció conduciendo un Bentley EXP 2015 Speed. Tras las bromas de rigor y el cómo Kurt se acababa de vender por una buena comida y casi una botella de vino se subieron al auto y viajaron hasta el departamento de Rachel en Manhattan. Caballerosamente y a pesar de que él también parecía estarse tambaleando, Elliot le acompañó hasta las puertas del edificio y se despidió de él besándole la mejilla, marchándose sólo hasta que Kurt le prometió hablarle en la semana y quedar una vez más antes de la obra. El día del estreno del 'Libro del Mormón' también se volverían a ver, pero Elliot tendría que marcharse temprano y nada aseguraba que Kurt le pudiera prestar demasiada atención.

Cuando Kurt vio el Bently desaparecer mientras las paredes del ascensor se cerraban se permitió cerrar los ojos y recargarse contra la pared del ascensor. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de nada de aquella salida.

* * *

Nunca le había agradado "Starchild". Era un tipo presumido y pedante que le gustaba coquetear con Kurt. Años atrás recordaba que su marido se había empeñado para que lo conociera apelando que eso iba a mermar sus celos pero aún con ello, a pesar de que le tiró en cara que Kurt era su futuro esposo y que estaban prometidos, y que Elliot pareciera aceptarlo con demasiada facilidad, jamás le cayó bien.

Por eso era de lo más razonable que no se hubiera sentido nada feliz cuando Kurt le comentó que se lo había encontrado tras una de sus discusiones, ni mucho menos cuando Damián pareció no dejar de hablar de él y de lo genial que era y que pensaba presumirle a sus amigos la experiencia, como cuando conoció a Idina Menzel, 'Harry Potter' ó Mercedes Jones.

Pero Blaine era un buen esposo y, a pesar de su renuencia y desagrado, cuando Kurt le informó que saldría con Elliot no le quedó más que plantarle un beso con todo lo que tenía y bendecir su salida. Pero Kurt no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes ni llamadas la noche de su salida, y no había vuelto a casa a dormir, y aquello no hizo más que tenerlo al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cuando por fin pudo tenerlo en sus brazos Blaine no lo había dejado ir. Tras plantarle un beso ansioso y demandante y abrazarlo insistentemente por la cintura también lo recibió con una taza de café caliente y uno de esos bocadillos con queso crema y frambuesa que Kurt amaba a pesar de pregonar a todos los vientos que engordaban y que hacían que sus muslos fueran más anchos.

A pesar de que le molestaba verlo sacar el celular y seguramente contestarle al remedo de vampiro que se había empeñado en tener por amigo guardó silencio mansamente y, al salir, los había llevado a él y a su hijo a cenar a 'Le Bernardine', uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Kurt, especialmente porque su esposo amaba la cocina francesa. Una vez que hubieron pedido ya no hubo fuerza sobrehumana que hiciera que su hijo se estuviera callado. Damián parecía emocionado por saber del famoso Starchild y Kurt lucía igual de extasiado por contarles su experiencia.

Con una sonrisa lo invitó a hablar y escuchó pacientemente toda la vida de Elliot desde la entrada hasta el postre. Damián se había aburrido a mitad del camino del relato al no entender del todo lo que hablaban y decidió que jugar con su comida y pedir un enorme trozo de pastel crocante francés lo ayudaría a aliviar su sopor.

Una vez que todos estaban satisfechos Blaine pagó y juntos se marcharon a la estación del metro que los llevaría hasta su casa en Brooklyn. Cuando subieron al vagón éste ya estaba algo vacío por lo que no se complicaron en encontrar lugar. Blaine cargó a Damián y lo dejó dormir en sus brazos mirándolo con cariño y besando su frente para dejarlo descansar. Pocos instantes después Kurt recargó la cabeza en su hombro y él se permitió respirar más tranquilo.

A pesar de que fuera un día pesado su vida seguía siendo perfecta, como diez años atrás, y no dejaría que la intromisión de alguien como Starchild a su rutina podría arruinarlo. Kurt lo amaba y él lo amaba también, eso era todo lo que contaba y haría cualquier cosa para demostrarlo y mantenerlo a su lado.

* * *

—...Y luego tuve una seria conversación con Lord Tubbington. Sé que extraña a Santana tanto como yo pero esa no es razón suficiente para recaer en las drogas.

Amal se abstuvo de rodar los ojos mientras escuchaba a su protegida guiándola cuidadosamente fuera del auditorio. Para él era sorprendente que una genio, tan astuta e inteligente como lo era Brittany, divagara con tanta frecuencia y soltara comentarios que nadie más que ella, y tal vez López, lograba comprender.

Britt miró a Amal y sonrió embutiendo sus manos dentro de la bata blanca que portaba y mirando los aparadores de las tiendas, dejando a su mente volar.

Tras haber aterrizado en Roma, Brittney careció de tiempo para divagar. Ocupada entre pláticas y seminarios abandonaba su hotel alrededor de las nueve de la mañana sólo para regresar de la diez de la noche, dispuesta a dormir. De cierta manera lo agradecía pues apartaba su mente de Santana, pero aún con tanto trabajo, cansancio y distracciones era incapaz de dejarla de lado.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Amaba a Santana pero, por más que la quisiera, nunca hablaba con ella, no de algo íntimo e importante. No sin que ella se lo rogara cada vez que ocurría. Podía argumentar que lo hacía por no preocuparla, por no molestarla o simplemente porque necesitaba tiempo, pero eso no amainaba la sensación de falta de confianza que le transmitía.

Cerró los ojos, la extrañaba. Extrañaba esos labios carnosos y demandantes envolviendo los suyos, esa lengua sincera y filosa que soltaba, sólo para ella, palabras de cariño; el cuerpo curvilíneo y cálido envolviéndola en un abrazo y esas manos que la hacían arden en cuestión de segundos. Pero debía mantenerse firme, seguir con su viaje y resistir la tentación de comunicarse con ella. Santana debía aprender a hablar, necesitaba estar separada de ella por un momento y darse cuenta de ello por su parte. Internamente sabía que si no se lo hacía ver de esa manera no sabía de que otra manera lo podría lograr.

—¿Doctora Pierce?

Brittney se detuvo al ver llegar a dos jóvenes en bata, ignorando la mirada censurada que su representante le mandaba. Eran muchachos que asistieron a su conferencia. Con una sonrisa alegre los recibió y escuchó, contestando a todas sus dudas y escuchando sus hipótesis, disfrutando la conversación. Pietro, quien se veía alrededor de 26 años, aportaba interesantes puntos de vista a su conversación, tratando de contestar todas sus dudas, empaparse de conocimiento mientras que Chiara, la más joven, la miraba con insistencia y coquetería, tratando de llamar su atención pero no para discutir acerca de la glucosilación no enzimática de las proteínas.

—¿No le gustaría seguir conversando con nosotros? Podríamos intercambiar puntos de vista acompañados de una cerveza o una copa de vino si prefiere —Animó Chiara palpando con su lengua sus labios, tentativamente.

—Conocemos un bar aquí cerca con el mejor vino de toda Verona. Aunque si no ha cenado podemos invitarla al Ristorante Toretta. Uno de los mejores en toda la ciudad.

Britt los miró alternativamente y deliberó. Todavía no recorría la ciudad, estaba hambrienta y necesitaba apartar a Santana y su decisión de su cabeza por al menos unas horas.

—¿Por qué no? —La ligereza de su respuesta los impactó pero emocionó. Con una sonrisa Britt se excusó, habló con Amal y lo convenció de que estaría en el hotel temprano antes de dejarse guiar por los italianos que acababa de conocer. Le echó un último vistazo a Chiara, que le guiñó un ojo, y le sonrió. Necesitaba eso. Descansar y dejar todo de lado. Con suerte eso evitaría que hiciera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir en un futuro.

* * *

Dave intentaba disimular su fastidio en la junta. Había terminado de dar su reporte y sus ideas así que prácticamente no tenía más que ver a sus compañeros y aburrirse con el monocromático atuendo de su jefe. Dave odiaba la combinación de traje negro y camisa blanca, no había en el mundo algo más aburrido, aunque Michael Denker había intentado matarlo fastidio con la ridícula corbata negra con puntos blancos que traía puesta.

Claro que el desentonaba en aquella mesa era él y no el aburrido de su jefe. Con ese traje gris claro, camisa azul, corbata violeta y sus oxford bicolor, Dave parecía más un visitante que un ejecutivo. Sin embargo se sentía bien de ser diferente. Le había costado tanto llegar a ese nivel de autoconfianza que no podía más que disfrutarse.

Quizá todo aquello había empezado una fría noche en un bar de Michigan. Había empezado a trabajar como cazatalentos y había viajado por tres meses sin parar. Esa noche había decidido relajarse con un trago. El bar no estaba muy lejos de parecerse al Scandals y Dave se había sentido ligeramente en casa después de unos cuantos tragos. Se le había acercado después de unos bailes y tonteos con otros tipos. Le invitó un trago y Dave le hizo reír, habló con él sin intención de coquetear y entonces sucedió algo maravilloso. Ése tipo rubio, delgado, de bonita sonrisa, de unos profundos y cálidos ojos azules le dijo:

 _Eres sexy_

Dave sólo había reído y el tipo se lo volvió a decir con una contundencia que hizo sonrojar a Dave. El tipo lo sabía, David no se creía en lo más mínimo esas palabras que creía obra del alcohol. Habían ido a la casa del tipo, que resultó llamarse Brian. Dave se sintió enamorado esa noche y cómo no, Brian se la había mamado hasta hacerlo eyacular.

Brian tenía unos impresionantes cuarenta años y le había enseñado a Dave algo más que el arte de la paciencia al hacer el amor. Le enseñó a estar cómodo con él mismo, con su cuerpo y con esas partes de su vida que aún no sabía cómo compaginar. Podía ser un tipo gordo pero con gusto y a la vez gustarle los deportes y disfrutar de ellos. Sus tres meses con Brian resultaron ser increíbles fuera y dentro de la cama. Cuando Dave tuvo que irse de Michigan, Brian lo despidió con una noche de sexo y una corbata de un verde tan intenso que Dave pensó que era una broma.

 _No tengas miedo de darte a notar o de ser diferente. No tienes que ser un estereotipo y no tienes que darle cuentas a nadie más que a ti mismo. Procura nunca mentir, ni mentirte y mantente con la conciencia tranquila._

Dave comprendió que no se había enamorado de Brian pero supo que jamás lo olvidaría.

Poco a poco empezaron los cambios en su vida. Fue más él y dejó de tener tanto miedo. ¿Era sexy? De alguna manera y más para algunos chicos en especial. Estaba bien con eso, esperaba encontrar el amor, algún día o tal vez no. Él no tenía los hilos de la historia y sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar lo que venía.

—Con eso terminamos señores —Dave salió de su maravilloso sueño con Brian y volvió a la terrible realidad de corbatas negras con puntos blancos. Se puso de pie y cogió sus cosas sin prestar demasiada atención en su jefe hasta el imbécil descendió del olimpo y le llamó —. David —sólo su madre y Michael Denker lo llamaban así —. Te recuerdo que el sábado es la convivencia mensual con los ejecutivos —Dave esperaba faltar. Era un evento para las familias y él no tenía más familia que su viejo que estaba en Hawai creyéndose Magnum P.I. —. Puedes llevar a tu pareja… —ése fue el pequeño momento incómodo en el que el jefe de la compañía recordaba que tenía un ejecutivo maricón. Dave se preguntaba en ocasiones si ésa había sido la razón por la que le había costado el doble el hacerse de ese trabajo.

—Gracias señor. No lo olvido. Creo que invitaré a una muy buena amiga mía —Michael Denker asintió y luego se giró como si nada. Obvio, el gran Michael Denker no había hablado con nadie.

Dave iba a arrastrar a Santana a esa jodida fiesta porque no iba a aburrirse sólo en medio de todos esos pedantes y el animal de su jefe.

* * *

Tras su primer encuentro tanto Kurt como Elliot se habían hecho de una rutina: salían a pasear, a cenar o a comer cuando el cantante estaba de visita en Nueva York, se llamaban al menos una vez por semana por teléfono e incluso intercambiaron un par de mensajes por día para saber del otro y comentar sus problemas, triunfos o sólo uno que otro chisme. Kurt sabía que, pese a que Blaine fingiera tranquilidad, a su esposo no le gustaba su relación, pero eso era algo especial para Kurt y no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer para dejar de interactuar con tan buen amigo.

Un par de días atrás Elliot le confirmó que regresaría a Nueva York y que se quedaría al menos unos cuatro o cinco días para firmar un contrato con Sony Records y empezar a exportar su material a otros continentes, como Asia. Era una apuesta arriesgada, según le comentó, porque no estaba seguro de triunfar en esos sitios, pero tomaría el riesgo y asumiría las consecuencias si no resultaba una buena inversión.

Como un mes atrás le reservó un lugar en el teatro. 'El libro Mormón' se seguía presentando y, pese a que Elliot ya había ido al estreno e incluso los acompañó al evento de celebración, Starchild accedió a ir. Ambos habían visto una oportunidad de publicitarse sin necesidad de tanto drama al presentarse en ciertos eventos patrocinados por su amigo y no pensaban no sacarle provecho.

—¿Entonces si saldrás con él? —Kurt se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, cerrándolos y respirando antes de mirar a su marido. Blaine y él habían tenido una discusión cuando le dijo que iba a salir esa noche de nuevo con Elliot. Blaine insistió en acompañarlos pero Kurt lo rechazó amablemente. Ese rechazo desató un ataque de celos que incluso lo impulsó a gritar. Kurt aún esperaba silenciosamente porque Martin hubiera distraído a su hijo lo suficiente para no prestarles atención a ellos.

—Sí, Blaine, saldré con él —Anderson frunció la cejas y Kurt no pudo más que soltar aire y darle la espalda, apoyándose en una de las mamparas mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la obra. Silenciosamente Blaine se le acercó y empezó a besarlo en el cuello y los hombros, pasando su lengua tras su oreja, esperando con eso calmarlo. O calmarse. A veces Kurt sentía que su esposo se alteraba con esas discusiones mucho más que él.

—¿A dónde irán?

—No sé, creo que a Frankie's 457 Spuntino. Hace semanas quedé con antojo de ir allí. Madelaine me dijo que el vino era bueno.

Silencio. Blaine lo apretó más fuertemente pero no dijo más. Kurt agradece sus esfuerzos por calmarse.

—Nunca me dijiste que querías ir —Kurt se alzó de hombros.

—Tampoco es un lugar a donde podríamos ir con Damián. A menos que coma pizza, como siempre.

—Debiste decirme —. Ninguno habló y por largos minutos se dedicaron a mirar la obra. Esa noche Blaine había dejado que uno de los suplentes tomara su lugar. Anderson jamás le admitiría a Kurt que la presencia de Elliot lo ponía muy nervioso y tenía pavor a que se acercara a su esposo sin estar él cerca.

—Dime cuando llegues y cuando vayas de regreso a casa. Y no llegues muy tarde.

—Entendido, madre —Kurt rodó los ojos y soltó un resoplido de risa. Blaine no sonrió o se rió. No era gracioso imaginar a su esposo con ese cantante hasta muy tarde. Y no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir con él en casa de Rachel...o que lo llevaba a su casa.

La obra finalizó como un rotundo éxito, como de costumbre. Kurt y Blaine recibieron las ovaciones con humildad y orgullo para meterse tras el telón y felicitar, nuevamente, a sus entusiasmados actores. Para desagrado de Blaine Elliot apareció con un ramo de rosas que le entregó a Kurt acompañado de un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. A él, en cambio, lo saludó con un apretón de manos, un abrazo y una corbata de moño, cosa que él sabía, le daba por compromiso. Para su mayor disgusto su hijo llegó corriendo y abrazó al cantante, llamándolo por el apelativo de tío y pidiéndole que jugara con él. Blaine veía el cuadro de su marido con su hijo y Starchild con un hueco en el estómago y una ira ácida bullendo en su vientre. Starchild parecía no comprender que esa era su familia, y hacía todo lo posible para arrebatársela poco a poco. Y Kurt no se daba cuenta. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que todo eso era incorrecto? ¿Qué Kurt no debería acercarse a ese hombre? ¿Qué tenía segundas intenciones? Blaine se lo había tirado en cara y eso sólo lo llevó a tener una peligrosa discusión con Kurt. Por el momento se mordía la lengua y se aguantaba sus comentarios, pero aún no se rendía en su intento por convencerlo de que todo eso era una tontería.

—Regresaré a casa en un par de horas —Un beso suave y sencillo en sus labios lo sacó de sus elucubraciones —. Cuida de Damián y que no se vaya a la cama muy tarde.

—Si te importara la hora en la que se acuesta tu hijo te quedarías en casa.

Kurt negó, lo besó en la frente y cargó a su hijo para despedirse de él. Blaine también notó como Elliot lo miraba y le observó de mala gana. Éste sólo dejó de verlo cuando Kurt se giró hacia él y le dijo que se podían marchar y Starchild, pagado de sí mismo, le colocó una mano en la espalda para guiarlo a la salida.

Blaine rechinó los dientes y se giró a mirar a sus compañeros de trabajo. Era mejor hacer eso que empezar a gritar.

* * *

C _omo no me dijeron nada, les puse otro largo. Mañana la publicación será un poco más temprano._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Santana repaso por cuarta vez el guión del capítulo piloto de su serie. Prácticamente se sabía cada frase, cada punto y cada coma. Pero estaba pensando muy seriamente leerlo una quinta vez y todo por mantener su mente ocupada. Por la mañana había firmado su contrato, diez capítulos en total, con planes de aumentarlo si la serie tenía el éxito esperado. Santana había estado feliz por la firma; en aquellos instantes se olvidó de todo, incluso de que ese preciso día se cumplía un mes de la partida de Britt a Europa.

Le bastó llegar a casa para recordarlo de golpe. Se dedicó a tranquilizarse y a estudiar el guión a consciencia. Estaba pensando seriamente en llamar a Dave para salir por la noche, no quería estar en casa esa noche porque estaba segura que terminaría llamándola.

—Voy —el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. No esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera la cena, había estado muy ocupada pensando en Britt como para siquiera tener hambre —. Diga —dijo presionando el intercomunicador.

—Hola preciosa —Santana rió. Dave a veces podía ser tan tonto —. ¿Dejarías pasar a tu departamento a un hombre desvalido con una botella de vino y cena para dos? —Santana abrió la puerta del complejo y unos segundos después escuchó a Dave frente a su departamento —Dave parecía recién salido de la oficina. Se veía cansado pero sabía disimularlo bien con esa sonrisa tranquila.

—Espero que la comida se más generosa que la cantidad de alcohol —Dave se deshizo del nudo de su corbata azul y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa hasta el segundo ojal.

—Bueno. La comida es del restaurante mexicano que te gusta. Y del alcohol, es jueves, no pensé que quisieras algo movido —Santana se encogió en hombros cogiendo la botella para abrirla. Tenía tres botellas más de vino tinto y una de tequila. Con eso era suficiente para embriagarse hasta no saber más de ellos mismos. Claro que no planeaba decirle a Dave sobre sus malévolos planes.

—Cuidado —Dave se quedó congelado a medio camino de dejar la chaqueta de su traje sobre el sofá de Santana —. No quiero que tu impecable traje Armani se vaya a ensuciar con mis humildes muebles —Karofsky resopló. A Santana le encantaba molestarle con eso.

—Hugo Boss —Dave dejó la chaqueta azul sobre el reposabrazos.

—Bien, señor Hugo Boss. Lo decía por tu bien. Ya de por sí debe ser terrible para tus oxford de tres mil dólares pisar una simple alfombra —Santana le dio una copa mientras Dave empezó a servir la cena.

—Cómo es que viví sin tu sarcasmo todos estos años

—Tu vida debió ser tan aburrida.

Dave empezó a reír. Luego la conversación derivó a lo de siempre: cómo habían estado sus días. La cena se tornó amena y llena de charlas triviales que Dave disfrutaba realmente, la ironía de Santana era deliciosa. La botella de Dave se había esfumado con la comida y Santana la sustituyó con otra de un maravilloso vino tinto chileno. Esa botella se fue consumiendo poco a poco entre historias del pasado. Santana se encontraba extrañamente nostálgica esa noche.

—… entonces el balón voló alto, muy alto y Finn no dejaba de verlo. Az estaba hasta el otro lado del campo y cuando Finn se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. El balón pegó de lleno en la cara de Az —Santana y Dave empezaron a reír. La copa de Dave resbaló de sus manos y terminó bañando el pantalón de Santana —. Oh, lo siento.

—No… —dijo Santana intentando calmar su risa —. Joder… no te preocupes, voy a —Dave la detuvo.

—No te levantes. Te vas a manchar más. ¿Dónde está tu habitación? Voy a tratarte una toalla y algo para que te cambies —Santana que seguía riendo se limitó a asentir.

—Están en el armario. Y las toallas en la cajonera de color turquesa…

Dave abrió la primera puerta y se encontró una habitación neutra pero muy amplia como para ser una habitación de huéspedes.

—Es la tercera puerta. Britt dijo que el cuarto principal tenía el espíritu de una mapache y no podía dormir bien en ella —Dave rió y abrió la tercera puerta. La decoración le recordó vagamente a la que tuvo en el departamento que compartió con Blaine.

Abrió el armario y lo encontró extrañamente amplió. Era como si faltara ropa, aunque seguramente Brittany había viajado pesado, a esa rubia se le podía ocurrir cada cosa. Cogió unos vaqueros cualquiera y luego fue hacia la cajonera turquesa. Abrió el primer cajón y lo encontró vacío, igual el segundo. En el tercer cajón encontró ropa que parecía de una sola persona. Dave no pudo evitar inspeccionar el lugar y de pronto se encontró con una fotografía en el suelo. El marco estaba destruído por la caída violenta. Todos los bloques se alinearon en su cabeza en un segundo.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —Dave se sonrojó. Estaba avergonzado por haber sido atrapado de esa manera —. ¿Quién te crees para tocar mis cosas? —Dave boqueó.

—Lo siento. Yo… estaba buscando y de pronto… —Santana le arrebató la fotografía —. Santana, ¿qué ocurrió entre ustedes? —Santana contrajo su rostro.

—Nada. Ya te lo he dicho. Brittany está de viaje —Dave asintió.

—¿Y se llevó todas su cosas para el viaje? —Santana lo miró furiosa —. No soy tonto Santana. He cenado contigo. He salido contigo casi cada noche en estos días y ella nunca te ha llamado. Ni has recibido ningún mensaje a tu móvil. Intentas no hablar de ella, cambias de tema cada vez que la nombro. Es como…

—Vete a la mierda David. Si crees que por un par de copas y unas cenas eres mi mejor amigo, estás muy equivocado. No eres más que un idiota que se cree demasiado por su puesto y con sus trajes caros. Crees que te reinventaste sólo porque sabes tirarte a tíos horribles que nadie más se tiraría y porque sabes combinar tus ridículos zapatos con esos trajes de marca. Te tengo noticias, yo te conozco, yo he visto al monstruo. Sigues siendo el tipo gordo y desagradable que hizo miserable la vida de Kurt.

—Santana…

—¡Lárgate de mi casa, cretino, hijo de puta! —Santana le golpeaba el pecho al mismo tiempo que lloraba —. ¡LÁRGATE! —el grito fue desgarrador e impresionante —. Sólo… vete… —Santana lloraba tanto. Dave la envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Tenía experiencia en la bravuconería. Claro que le habían dolido esas palabras pero comprendía que venían del dolor de Santana. Dave había violado su privacidad y prácticamente la había empujado a decirle la verdad —. Ella se fue… —Santana se aferró a él de una manera tal que parecía que sólo ese abrazo la mantenía de pie.

Dave guardó silencio. Se limitó a abrazar a Santana y escucharla. Todo aquello era como ver derrumbarse a un gran muro. Y no era que Santana confiera mucho en él, sino que había estado en el momento justo en el que su amiga ya no podía más. Dave había ayudado bastante a llegar a ese momento después de haber descubierto la fotografía.

Cuando Santana no tuvo más que decir, Dave la llevó hasta la cama y se recostaron. Ella seguía llorando y Dave no relajó su abrazo hasta que la sintió calmarse.

—Lamento… —Santana tragó —. Lamento lo que te dije… no fue… no es… —Dave le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Lo sé —estuvieron en silencio por un largo momento. Dave incluso creyó que Santana se había dormido. Estaba empezando a dormitar cuando la voz de Santana rompió el silencio.

—Es curioso, después de tantos años, tú y yo terminamos en una cama —Dave soltó una carcajada.

—Es hora de marcharme… —Dave hizo el intento de ponerse de pie pero Santana lo detuvo.

—No te marches, hoy no, por favor. Sólo hoy… no quiero estar sola y pensando en ella —Dave la abrazó de nuevo y Santana se acurrucó en su pecho.

Después de tantos años, tantas cosas, tantas personas y tantas experiencias; ellos se reencontraban así.

* * *

El día era increíblemente soleado y perfecto como para compartir un día con la familia. Sólo que Dave no tenía mocosos y no quería estar perdiendo su tarde de sábado para convivir con la bola de estirados que eran sus compañeros y ni hablar de su jefe.

—De nuevo, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —Santana caminaba de su brazo y los lentes negros evitaban que notaran su fastidio.

—Porque eres mi amiga y porque querías conocer al millonario de mi jefe —Santana giró el rostro con desdén. Ciertamente Michael Denker era un tipo gris y aburrido. Lo único bueno de esa reunión era la champaña y la comida.

—No sé cómo tu jefe no cae en un coma de puro aburrimiento. El tipo ni siquiera se ríe y es…

—Disculpen —una mujer mayor con un espantoso sombrero de playa se les acercó. Era la esposa de Owen Lerry. Dave la reconoció por la foto que Owen tenía en su escritorio —. No pude evitar preguntar. Soy una ferviente fan de Hospital general y usted me recuerda tanto a la doctora Hernández que tenía que preguntar si usted es la actriz Santana López —Santana sonrió.

—Sí, efectivamente —respondió Santana simplemente.

—Oh, yo lo sabía. Por Dios… —la señora Lerry estaba casi histérica de felicidad —. Chicas —Dave notó el grupo de viejas cacatúas a las que la señora Lerry se dirigía —. Es ella… —de un momento a otro Santana estuvo rodeada por una horda de mujeres —. Cuando se personaje murió estuvimos tan enojadas. La doctora Hernández era impresionante, una mujer muy fuerte —Santana sonrió indulgente y miró a Dave pidiéndole ayuda. Dave estaba evaluando que tan mal parado saldría si empezaba a darles de bolsasos alejarlas de Santana —. ¿Nos podría dar su autógrafo? —Santana estaba perdida.

—Claro, señora.

Dave fue apartado de su amiga por esa horda de mujeres. Decidió caminar un poco sin salir de la vista de Santana que seguía sonriendo de manera fingida y complaciente. Empezó a jugar con su teléfono para distraerse porque la otra opción era ir y empezar a platicar de la bolsa y de los deportes más rentables. Dave amaba su trabajo pero lo dejaba para la oficina y no entendía como esos hombres podían desperdiciar un día tan maravilloso hablando de deportes y no practicándolos con sus hijos.

—¿Qué diablos… —Había sentido un pequeño empujón en su pierna izquierda y miró hacia abajo —. Ey pequeño —era niño hermoso, de un rizado pelo negro y unos ojos verdes vivarachos. Dave se puso a su altura, no tenía más de dos años y ya caminaba con total confianza —, ¿estás perdido? —El pequeño empezó con esas galimatías de bebés —. ¿Buscamos a mamá y a papá? —Dave le abrió los brazos y el pequeño lo dudo por un segundo. Lo miró seriamente a los ojos y Dave sonrió más —. Me veo intimidante, lo sé. Pero te juro que soy buen tipo, ¿vamos? —el bebé terminó en sus brazos. Empezó a soltar carcajadas mientras Dave se levantaba —. ¿Te gusta la altura? —El bebé sonrió cuando Dave lo levantó con los brazos extendidos. La risa del pequeño era contagiosamente divertida —. ¿Quieres una vuelta? —Le dijo al pequeño que le sonreía como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo. Dave le dio una vuelta de coche en sus brazos y el bebé rió más fuerte y más divertido.

—¡León! —Detrás de Dave apareció una bella mujer. El pequeño se puso serio de inmediato. Los habían atrapado en la travesura —. Oh, León —la señora le sonrió amablemente mientras se acercaba ellos —. Disculpe, a León le fascina explorar cuando mamá está ocupada —le abrió los brazos y el pequeño se impulsó de inmediato hacia su madre —. Lamento tanto esto. Pensará que soy una madre descuidada —Dave le entregó al pequeño.

—No, claro que no. Por lo regular las madres siempre están ocupadas y los hijos solemos aprovecharnos de eso —la bella mujer sonrió y Dave le encontró bastante parecido al pequeño con ella —. Mi nombre es Dave —le dio la mano.

—Mucho gusto Dave. Soy Elsa…

—Cariño... —Michael Denker apareció junto con dos chicos más. Uno de seis años, tal vez y el otro de unos diez. ¿Cómo es que Michael Denker se había conseguido una esposa tan linda? Era uno más de los misterios del universo —. ¿Todo bien?

—León se escapó, pero gracias a Dios se encontró con Dave —Denker asintió. Vaya que era un plomo —. Bueno, a mi esposo ya lo conoces. Él es mi hijo mayor Chris —el niño le dio la mano muy formal, ya empezaba a parecerse al estirado de su padre —, mi otro hijo mayor, Nathan y ya conoces al pequeño León —el pequeño estiró los brazos hacia Dave —. Mira que le encantas.

—Dave —Santana apareció y sonrió como si estuviera feliz de encontrarse tan cerca de Michael Denker —. Lo siento…

—Ella es mi amiga, Santana López. Los señores Denker y sus hijos —Elsa rió.

—No, a mi simplemente Elsa. Él es el señor Denker —Michael tragó saliva.

—Papá, ¿vamos a jugar? —Chris Denker estaba impaciente moviendo el balón de fútbol americano que tenía en las manos. Michael Denker sin embargo tenía cara de que estaba por vivir una tortura. No quería jugar y eso lo podía notar su chico que pareció desanimado. El balón en sus manos dejó de moverse y recuperó la expresión seria.

—¿No vamos a jugar? —Preguntó Nathan. Aún tenía la chispa, esa que su hermano Chris estaba perdiendo, a Dave le partió el corazón.

—Quieren ver perder a sus viejos, ¿cierto? —Dave tuvo que entrometerse —. ¿Les parece si los reto? Tengo ciertos talentos, jugué en el colegio y descubrí a cierto jugador llamado Don Young —los ojos de Chris se iluminaron.

—¿Don Young? —Dave asintió —. Cool, ¿podemos jugar? —el chico preguntó a sus padres. Elsa asintió de inmediato pero Michael Denker vaciló. Terminó dando un lacónico asentimiento.

Dave intentó ignorar la duda de Denker porque la creyó producto de los celos de que sus hijos jugaran con él porque la otra opción se le hacía terriblemente despreciable.

Karofsky estudió a sus compañeros, Lambert, Petersen y Matthews estaban con sus familias con una caras de aburridos. Esperaban que la fiesta terminara o que un meteorito acabará con la humanidad, lo que sucediera primero. Dave le pidió el balón a Chris y se lo lanzó a Petersen para invitarlo a jugar, sus chicos fueron los primeros en emocionarse, debían tener la edad de Chris, quizá un poco más grandes. Petersen se animó, los Lambert se pudieron de pie y luego la esposa de Matthews jaló a su esposo y a sus hijas para jugar.

Formó los equipos de la manera más equitativa y Lerry se ofreció como árbitro. Por fin esa jodida convivencia empezaba a tomar forma.

Santana observaba el entusiasmo de Dave mientras jugaba. Había terminado haciendo equipo con los chicos Denker y parecían sumamente entusiasmados.

—Dave será un gran padre —dijo Elsa Denker que estaba a su lado animando a sus hijos —. Le gustan los niños, se le nota. No lo dejes ir —Santana rió.

—Dave y yo no… él no está interesado en… las mujeres —Elsa Denker se sonrojo.

—Oh, yo… lo siento. Él es… el… —Elsa negó —. Mamá dice que soy un desastre cuando se trata de hablar. Soy demasiado honesta. Debe ser porque soy texana y nosotros no nos andamos con medias tintas. Escuché a Arthur y a Mike hablando de Dave antes de que lo contrataran. Arthur no es precisamente encantador —Elsa suspiró —. ¿Ves? De nuevo lo hago. Creo que habrás notado que no me llevo muy bien con mi suegro.

—Eso parece —Santana le sonrió.

—Creo que él tiene la culpa de que Mike parezca tener una estaca atorada en el culo todo el tiempo y si me permites la franqueza, creo que yo tampoco le caigo bien al viejo. Lo único que le parece gustarle al viejo de mí son los millones de mi padre petrolero. ¿Demasiado franca? —Elsa rió por la expresión de Santana —. Lo siento, linda —Santana le sonrió.

—La franqueza está infravalorada. Realmente me cae muy bien toda esas expresiones tan honestas. Si me permite, es usted más agradable que su marido —Elsa Denker soltó una risa profunda.

—No es tan malo. Sólo es su herencia por ser un Denker, por eso prefiero ser simplemente Elsa.

Ambas regresaron al partido cuando escucharon el ruido. Dave había tomado el balón robándoselo a uno de sus compañeros. Corrió un buen tramo protegiendo el balón, luego vio a Chris Denker pegar la carrera. Dave lanzó un pase profundo antes de ser arrollado, Chris cogió el balón y corrió un poco para caer sobre la línea de meta y luego el juego terminó. Chris y Nathan Denker abrazaron a Dave quién los levantó del césped. Michael Denker observó toda la escena con una cara indescifrable y luego pareció molesto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Santana vio a Dave y sabía que la tormenta se había desatado. Se despidió de los chicos Denker de manera amable y luego dio grandes zancadas para alcanzar a su jefe. Lo único que Santana pudo hacer fue alejar a Elsa de la escena. Sólo esperaba que Dave no le terminará partiendo la cara a su multimillonario jefe.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Dave no pudo evitarlo. Cada vez que estaba con Michael Denker era como si hubiese un gran elefante en la habitación y ese era el momento de terminarlo todo, aunque eso significaba perder su trabajo.

—¿Perdón? —Michael Denker lo veía como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Oh, por favor. Te vi. ¿Te molesta que el maricón esté cerca de tus hijos? ¿Tienes miedo de que les infecte? ¿De qué les viole? —Dave soltó la bomba porque realmente no quería prolongar su conversación con ese idiota —. No soy un pervertido y si jugué con tus chicos fue porque lo pobres se estaban muriendo de aburrimiento y de decepción porque el estirado de su padre no es capaz de hacerlo —Michael Denker empuñó sus manos y contrajo su rostro —. Por Dios —Dave negó. Ese tipo no era un hombre, era un robot —. Tendrás mi renuncia a primera hora mañana.

Dave se dio media vuelta. Tenía que irse porque iba a terminar golpeando a ese pedazo de imbécil.

—No sé jugar —Dave se detuvo —. Bueno, sé las reglas, sé cuando alguien es bueno y cuando alguien no lo es. Pero soy un desastre jugando… cualquier cosa. Nunca aprendí, nunca fui bueno con los deportes. Soy torpe —Dave se giró para verlo —. No creo que seas un pervertido. Sólo estaba molesto porque tú conquistaste a mis hijos en unos minutos y eso es algo que yo no he podido hacer en todos los años que tienen conmigo —Dave se acercó a su jefe y fue cuando percibió el aroma a licor. No lo había visto con una copa pero el tipo estaba como una cuba.

—Lo siento… por lo que dije —Michael Denker asintió.

—Eres un buen tipo Dave y me caes bien —Michael Denker tragó saliva observando a Dave a los ojos —… muy bien.

—Dave —Chris apareció lanzándole el balón —. Quieren la revancha —Dave sonrió.

—Vamos…

Unos segundos después Michael Denker se unió a Santana y a su esposa. Santana se tranquilizó cuando no vio ningún golpe en el rostro de Denker, incluso parecía relajado. Observaba a Dave de una manera buena… no, era distinto. Santana empezó a estudiar el rostro de Michael Denker y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. No, no era desagrado, realmente nunca lo había sido. Dave se sacó la camisa quedando sólo con una camiseta interior y fue cuando Santana pudo descifrar la mirada de Michael Denker. El tipo prácticamente se había bebido la figura de Dave. Que el infierno se congelará si esa mirada no era de deseo total.

Vaya, vaya con el buen Mike, quería ser doblado a la mitad por Dave Karofsky.

* * *

 _Gracias por esperar. Hoy hay dos capítulos. Es mi forma de agradecerles un año más leyendo mis historias. Les deseo un muy feliz 2016. Prospero y lleno de éxitos. Un fuerte abrazo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

* * *

—Hemos tenido que modificar el contrato demasiadas veces pero, con suerte, en la revisión de mañana, si los representantes de Sony Entertainment aceptan las nuevas condiciones, podremos firmar el contrato y empezar con la exportación de los discos en Asia. Taiwán, Japón, Korea, China, India, Tailandia y Turquía serán las ciudades piloto. En caso de tener éxito probaremos expandirnos en algunos otros países más controversiales. Enviaremos un par de millones de piezas a cada país, tal vez la cantidad sea el doble en China, y, en celebración de mi posicionamiento en Asia, ofreceremos un concierto en las ciudades más importantes. Allison también comentó que deberé asistir a un par de programas de variedades y espectáculos para tener entrevistas y presentaciones. Necesitamos que me conozcan y eso va a tardar algo de tiempo — Elliot parecía entusiasmado pero cansado. Para confirmarlo soltó un suspiro, dejando caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. Por el momento no sé cuánto tiempo me ausente, eso lo decidiremos en cuanto los inversionistas firmen, pero mi representante ya me aclaró que de un mes no baja. Tal vez hasta tenga que permanecer uno y medio o dos. Todo depende de los avances y contratiempos que tengamos. Ya hemos fijado algunos horarios y días para conciertos. Llamaremos a las televisoras, auditorios y teatros en cuanto nos den el sí...Según esto sólo deberíamos estar fuera tres semanas, pero uno nunca sabe…

—Sí, bien podrías encontrar alguna chica o chico guapo por allá que te convenza de alargar tu estadía. He escuchado que los koreanos son razonablemente atractivos...si te gustan los pasivos —Elliot estalló en una carcajada ante dicho comentario mientras Kurt lo miraba, sonriente y divertido por sobre su daiquiri de maracuyá.

—Podría ser. Aunque según tengo entendido casi todos los artistas coreanos están operados.

—No dudo que esos rumores sean ciertos. Nadie se puede ver como un muñeco de porcelana y ser real. Y que yo sepa, las asiáticas no son propensas a ser tan voluptuosas como algunas de las que he visto —Frunció la nariz al recordar a un grupo que, años atrás, Sam les dio a conocer. Ni Blaine ni él supieron de dónde había salido esa nueva y enfermiza obsesión.

—Bueno, al menos no les privaré de tener un polvo conmigo y yo aprovecharé en tachar de mi lista todos esos países. Sinceramente, no he tenido casi amantes asiáticos. Cuando menos me faltan sólo unos diez o doce países para abarcar toda Europa.

—Todo sea por una buena causa —Kurt rodó los ojos —. No te recordaba tan promiscuo. Habías dicho que habías tenido un romance con una modelo, pensé que eras más de compromisos serios.

—Y lo soy. Pero cuando no estoy en uno, me gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida — Su suspiro melodramático incitó a Kurt a alzar una ceja, burlón e incrédulo —. Después de todo, la vida es una y todavía soy joven. Estoy entrando a mi época dorada.

—Pensé que los veinticinco era tu época dorada.

—Los treinta son los nuevos veinticinco —ambos soltaron una risa más ante lo absurdo de su conversación. Y ambos lo agradecían. Kurt lo hacía.

Amaba a Blaine pero no podía tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su marido. Después de todo ninguno estuvo con demasiados hombres y las experiencias que tuvieron no gustaban de compartirlas. A Kurt le fastidiaba imaginarse el amorío que tuvo Blaine con el tipo por el cual lo dejó, también sus aventuras con Sam y otros dos chicos de los que no sabe el nombre y tampoco quiere conocerlo. Y está el de Dave también. Había escuchado lo que Blaine tenía que decir de éste pero le incomodaba conocer los detalles. De cierta manera nunca vio a Dave como un hombre con el que su marido pudiera estar, no cuando poco tiempo antes había pregonado que él era su enamorado.

Y Blaine se empeñaba a ignorar que él no se había acostado con nadie más que con él pese a que Kurt intentó hablarle de Adam, del Santa Clause ladrón sexy que los intentó estafar, de Sebastian Smythe y unos cuantos ligues que tuvo en un par de clubs en Nueva York. Ligues que seguramente Santana, Rachel y Elliot conocían mejor y a lujo de detalle.

—Kurt, ¿has pensado en volver a cantar? —Ante la mención de su nombre Hummel saltó en su asiento, siendo sacado de su ensimismamiento. Elliot lo miraba seriamente, dejando su vaso de whisky de lado, esperando por una respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Que si has pensado en volver al mundo del espectáculo —Kurt frunció las cejas.

—ESTOY en el mundo del espectáculo, "Starchild".

—Pero no como antes. No como una estrella, como el centro de atención —Kurt lo miró tajante, venenoso, pero Elliot ya lo conocía y no se dejó amilanar por su lenguaje corporal —. Eres un magnífico director, no me mal entiendas, y eres un diseñador de modas estupendo sin olvidar de que eres sorprendentemente competente en los negocios —Escuchó un bufido pero no por ello Elliot se detuvo —. Pero sé que lo tuyo era cantar, actuar. Ya de por sí todos se voltean a mirarte por lo sexy que eres pero, cuando abrías esa boca tuya para cantar, haces que a cualquiera que te escuche se le erice la piel. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Kurt clavó sus ojos en el cóctel en sus manos y le dió un largo trago. Tal vez necesitaría algo más fuerte que sólo un daiquiri. No era la primera vez que tenía esa conversación con Elliot y se sentía estúpido y cobarde por no saber qué contestar. O por no querer hacerlo. Trataba de convencerse de que había olvidado el porqué ya no lo seguía intentando, incluso le decía que amaba más lo que hacía ahora; pero muy en el fondo sabía la razón y no la decía en voz alta por temor a aceptarlo abiertamente, o a no ser capaz de saber qué hacer con dicha información.

Elliot abrió nuevamente la boca, decidido a forzar a Kurt a hablar del elefante en la habitación, cuando el celular de Kurt volvió a vibrar sobre la mesa. Mientras Kurt lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo revisaba Elliot lo contemplaba con los labios apretados, el entrecejo fruncido y dándole un nuevo trago a su whisky. No era complicado saber quién lo llamaba.

—¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno —Kurt se apresuró a digitar su respuesta antes de apagar el teléfono y volver a ponerlo sobre la mesa —. Es solo Blaine preguntándome a qué hora volveré a casa.

—Kurt —Pese a saber que Hummel estaba reticente alzó la mirada y lo observó con atención y algo de reserva —Si no quieres decirme la razón por la que abandonaste el mundo del espectáculo... —Kurt hizo amago de corregirlo pero Elliot rodó los ojos y enmendó su error —'como actor' está bien. Pero te serviría que cuando menos lo pensaras. Tal vez ahora estés conforme pero, ¿te sentirás igual en diez años más? ¿Te arrepentiras?

Ninguno de los dos dijo más por al menos quince largos minutos. Kurt pidió un vaso de whisky en las rocas y Starchild pidió un 'Perla Negra', esperando que el alcohol los ayudase a relajarse.

Ambos sorbieron sus bebidas distraídamente mientras pensaban, dejando que el ambiente se volviera más pesado con el paso de los segundos.

—¿Entonces Damián empezó a mostrar interés por los deportes? —Kurt alzó el rostro, sorprendido y descolocado por la pregunta —. Damián me dijo que vió un evento de esgrima, varios juegos de fútbol americano y una competencia de natación y que quiere hacerlo todo. Dime, ¿qué se siente tener un hijo atleta que no parece tener intenciones de seguir con el negocio familiar?

Kurt le sonrió agradecido y Elliot tan sólo se alzó de hombros. No pensaba hacer que su probable última cita por al menos un mes más terminara como una amarga y desagradable experiencia.

Tampoco pensaba dar por zanjado el tema pero, por el momento, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

* * *

A Brittany le estaba encantando Finlandia, y algo le decía que Dinamarca, Suecia, Islandia y Noruega también iban a ser de su agrado. Aunque esos países tuvieran un clima helado con gente de carácter frío sus teorías acerca de los monstruos, fantasmas, unicornios y dragones eran escuchadas como si se tratara del tema serio que eran, y no como la broma que muchos pensaban. Era un lugar donde se sentía tan inteligente como cuando hablaba de la glucosilación no enzimática de las proteínas.

En más de una ocasión, durante sus paseos o en la intimidad de su habitación de hotel, había recordado a Santana. La imaginó quejándose del clima, prefiriendo llegar ya a países como Francia, España, o incluso Bélgica y Holanda, donde el calor predominaba en esas fechas; y, a pesar de todo, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaran juntas, tomándose de las manos y besándose, aprovechando las libertades que varios países en Europa les ofrecían.

Era en momentos como esos que Britt resentía más su ausencia pero, cuando se sentía demasiado seducida por la tentación de contactarla, sacaba una foto de ellas en Hawaii y la miraba hasta el hartazgo, recordándose que lo hacía por su bien. O al menos eso quería creer.

Tras su experiencia en Italia Brittany se había encargado de disfrutar más de su viaje. Había aceptado invitaciones, por parte de quienes asistían a sus seminarios, para ir a cenar, beber algo o bailar. Siempre parecía ser objeto de coqueteos de tanto chicos como chicas y, aunque no aceptaba sus avances, dejaba que la cortejaran, como si se tratara de un pequeño juego para no perder la práctica y mantenerse entretenida.

Aquella noche, mientras contemplaba el puerto en el Parque Esplanadi apoyada en el barandal, le dedicó un pensamiento y un beso al viento a Santana. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar cuando volviera, sólo que deseaba que todo estuviese bien.

* * *

Estaba demasiado caliente.

Su corazón palpitaba desbocado mientras movía las caderas de atrás para delante para darle encuentro a aquella polla que se enterraba dura e insistentemente en su interior. Se arqueó placenteramente mientras dejaba caer la parte delantera de su cuerpo hacia el colchón apoyando una mejilla en la almohada y llevándose la mano desocupada a su erección, atendiéndola con caricias fuertes y algo toscas.

El sonido de sus nalgas contra la ingle de su marido era cada vez más constantes y de su boca no manaban más que gemidos altos y balbuceos inconexos. Una última embestida que rozó directamente su próstata le hizo gemir con cadencia, sintiendo como se derramaba en su mano y apretaba las paredes de su culo, envolviendo con gula la polla dura y rosada de Kurt. Mientras él respiraba agitado, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el sopor post orgásmico, Kurt lo embistió con fuerza un par de ocasiones más. Blaine tensó las paredes de su trasero una vez más sólo para ser recompensado con un gemido por parte de su pareja, corriéndose en su interior. A pesar del cansancio Kurt salió de su interior, ganándose un reclamo quedo por parte de Blaine, antes de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

Si bien a Blaine le gustaba tener siempre el control había descubierto que prefería sentir una polla en su culo y Kurt, por mucho que dijeran que era un hombre afeminado, era muy bueno a la hora de enterrarse en su interior y hacerlo delirar.

Blaine se acurrucó al lado de Kurt acariciándole el pecho con cariño mientras sentía los dedos largos de su marido acariciándole el cabello.

Aquella tarde se cumplía una semana desde la partida de Starchild y nueve días desde que Kurt estaba más callado y pensativo de lo normal. No tenía idea de lo que habían hablado su marido y ese cantante presumido pero fuese lo que fuese, lo había afectado. Kurt, que siempre era meticuloso, atento a los detalles y perfeccionista había sido encontrado divagando en medio de algún ensayo, en la hora de los almuerzos o incluso cuando salía a pasear con Damián. Blaine le había preguntado incontables veces que le pasaba, mordiéndose la lengua para no exigirle, para no echarle en cara la mala influencia que era Starchild para él, pero Kurt no le había hablado, se lo guardaba con recelo y le contestaba que no era nada, que sólo necesitaba pensar.

Aquello desató la discusión de aquella noche.

Blaine ya estaba harto de que Kurt no le hablara, que lo evitara, y apenas se aseguraron que Damián estaba dormido le echó en cara lo estúpido y desconsiderado que estaba siendo, que sólo hacía que se preocupara sin sentido, porque si en serio no fuera nada importante lo contaría, ¿verdad?

Kurt contra atacó cuando el nombre de Elliot salió a flote. Lo defendió e incluso le replicó, herido, si en serio pensaba que, tras diez años de estar casado lo engañaría con otro.

Blaine, sabiendo que había metido la pata, se encargó de tratar de enmendar su error. Se había deshecho en disculpas, lo había besado y acariciado, le había pedido perdón por sus inseguridades y lo había acariciado y consentido hasta terminar ambos envueltos en los brazos del otro, acomodados sobre la cama y besándose con una desesperación que creía olvidada.

—¿Blaine?

—¿Mmmmm? —Por un momento las caricias en sus rizos pararon. Curioso Blaine alzó el rostro y miró a Kurt. Su marido tenía la vista clavada el techo antes de voltearse a verlo y besarle en la frente con aire ausente —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Desde cuándo no actúo? —Blaine parpadeó, confundido, mientras Kurt volvía su vista al techo.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —Ahora Anderson se sentía cada vez más perdido.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Blaine no entendía a qué iba todo eso pero procuró esforzarse en recordar. Tenía casi más de un año que Kurt no había actuado en una obra, y por ese entonces no era un papel mayor.

—Tendrá unos diez u once meses, cuando presentamos Cats. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo trataba de recordar —aseguró Kurt. Blaine, intrigado, se apoyó en su antebrazo y lo vio. Parecía nostálgico, triste, como si la realización de aquella verdad hubiera sido un golpe muy duro —. Pensaba que extraño actuar.

—¿Es en lo que has estado pensando últimamente? —Kurt lo miró y cabeceó —. ¿Pero por qué? Si eres un magnífico director y un estupendo director de vestuario. Y sabes convencer a la gente para obtener buenos patrocinios y espacios publicitarios. Tal vez ya no puedas actuar y cantar muy seguido pero todo lo que haces es maravilloso.

—No sé, Blaine, sólo lo extraño. Hace diez años esperaba estar actuando en Broadway, cantando frente a un enorme público, siendo el centro de atención. Sé que soy bueno en todo lo que hago, pero me gustaría poder actuar, cantar. Apenas si recuerdo la última vez que estuve en una producción, mucho menos recuerdo cuando tuve un protagónico.

Si Kurt lo decía de aquella manera lo entendía. Él, a pesar de ser director, era suplente y solía actuar más seguido que su esposo, muchas veces en uno de los papeles más importantes. Si no fuera por esos momentos seguramente también se sentiría triste.

—Pero eso podemos arreglarlo —Con cuidado tomó la mano de Kurt, entrelazó sus dedos y le besó en la mejilla —Podemos conseguirte un papel, incluso puedes rotar conmigo para tomar el papel del élder. Sé que no puedes interpretar cualquier papel pero te encontraremos el perfecto. Volverás a actuar.

Kurt miró unos minutos más el techo y luego lo observó a él. Esbozando aquella sonrisa tranquila suya y un suave asentimiento dio por zanjado el tema, agradeciéndole con un beso que Blaine le contestó gustoso. No era por nada pero extrañaba bastante esos momentos.

—Ahora, ponte unos pantalones y abre la puerta. Sabes que Damián se pone de malas si no puede entrar a nuestro cuarto apenas se levanta.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Estuvo enojado con nosotros por semanas cuando cerramos las puertas tras hacer..'eso' y quiso visitarnos en la mañana y saltarnos encima y no pudo.

Blaine rió y se volvió a acostar. Al fin del cabo se había enojado con Kurt por nada, como siempre.

* * *

Santana se había convencido de varias verdades un par de días después de sincerarse con Dave y después de asistir a la convivencia de la empresa.

Para empezar se había convencido de que el departamento de Dave era más grande y con mejor vista que el suyo. Que su sofá era más cómodo a pesar de ser de piel, cosa que Santana solía odiar, se sentía tranquila y relajada en el departamento de Dave. Claro que ella sabía que todas esas virtudes que encontraba en el departamento de Dave nacían de lo desolado que sentía su hogar sin la presencia de Brittany.

—¿Sabrina? —Dijo Santana sentándose en el sofá y cogiendo su copa de vino.

—¿Qué? Es un clásico —Santana rodó los ojos —. ¿No te gustan los clásicos?

—Claro que sí: los coches clásicos. Tú has abusado del cine en blanco y negro. Estoy empezando a pensar que estás teniendo tu periodo —Dave se sentó a su lado dejando los bocadillos en la mesa de centro.

—De hecho ya me está subiendo. Quería que viéramos Donde las águilas se atreven pero no la termine de descargar.

—Que bueno porque prefiero ver a la sexy Audrey —Dave sonrió.

La segunda verdad de la que se había convencido Santana era un poco más vergonzosa que la primera. Santana López, perra despiadada de primera línea, gustaba de acurrucarse en el pecho de Dave Karofsky. Al principio le había impactado darse cuenta de ello pero luego se convenció de que no era la gran cosa. David era un enorme oso de peluche de carne y hueso ¿qué podía hacer ella? Se sentía segura, se sentía feliz. Era mejor que abrazar a esa ridícula almohada con un sólo brazo porque Dave también la hacía reír y era buena compañía. Entonces la verdad era que David Paul Karofsky se estaba volviendo su mejor amigo y gracias a él era soportable el tener un mes y medio sin su tonta y hermosa rubia.

—¿Estás llorando? —Santana preguntó cuando la película había terminado y escuchó a Dave sorbiendo —. Joder, que maricón eres —Dave se encogió en hombros secándose la solitaria lágrima que amenazaba con abandonar su ojo izquierdo.

—Mariconazo —Dave se terminó su copa.

—Hablando de.. ¿Cómo está tu jefe? —Dave enarcó su ceja derecha.

—No entiendo —Santana sonrió con aire de superioridad. Estaba un paso adelante de su querido amigo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Michael Denker no tiene un palo en el culo. Lo que él tiene es un enorme dildo de dos cabezas atascado en el culo. Es gay, tu jefe es gay —Dave empezó a carcajearse con tanta fuerza que su rostro se enrojeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —.¿Ya terminaste? —Dave negó mientras seguía riendo —. ¿No confías en mi radar? Te quiero recordar que yo te descubrí —Dave se levantó del sofá, aún seguía riéndose, y necesitaba una copa para calmarse.

—Nunca me distinguí por ser muy reservado. Empujando a Kurt y a Blaine, viéndole las nalgas a Sam Evans. En retrospectiva me pregunto cómo es que no me descubrieron antes —Santana le quitó la copa de las manos y bebió.

—Cuando te sacaste la camisa en la convivencia el tipo no pudo dejar de darte una mirada anhelante. Créeme, Michael Denker te deseaba —Dave se puso serio cuando notó que Santana decía la verdad.

—Tal vez es bisexual —lo dijo para zanjar el tema pero Santana no estaba muy conforme con eso.

—No. Michael Denker te venía como un hombre perdido en el desierto ve a una fuente de agua. Te hubiera arrancado la ropa de haber podido y eso sólo pasa cuando vives reprimiendo lo que eres, lo que quieres de verdad. He vivido con una mujer bisexual, tengo amigos bisexuales y ellos son bastante más felices y relajados —Dave contrajo la mandíbula.

—Pues lo lamento por él. Hace mucho destrocé mi armario y soy muy feliz. Nunca volvería a él y mucho menos me enredaría con un hombre casado y con hijos. Joder, sus chicos son maravilloso y su mujer es hermosa —Dave negó pugnando con el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo —. Pensar que...

—¿Esa pudo ser tu vida? —Dave no dijo nada pero su seriedad lo delataba —. Pero no lo fue Dave —Santana lo abrazo —. Lo acabas de decir, destrozaste el armario donde te escondías y ahora eres un fabuloso oso gay que llora con las comedias románticas —Dave sonrió —, que usa Oxfords de dos colores con sus trajes carísimos y que se folla...

—¿A tipos que nadie más se follaría? —Santana rodó los ojos y empujó a Dave.

—¿Cuándo demonios lo vas a olvidar jodido resentido hijo de puta? —Dave rió.

—Algún día. Claro que ese día puede ser el día en el que me regales mi Rolls-Royce ghost

Santana sonrió. Por lo menos todo aquello había servido para poner a Dave al corriente sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Michael Denker. Secretamente Santana esperaba que Denker intentará seducir a Dave y acusarlo de acoso sexual para quitarle unos cuantos millones.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara de zorra astuta? —Santana negó.

—Sólo estaba pensando en el argumento para una buena película —Dave la miró extrañado —. Vamos, quiero ver tu siguiente elección de película. Espero que por lo menos sea a tecnicolor.

* * *

—¿Papi? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Kurt apretó la pequeña mano con un poco más de fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimar a su hijo. Dubitativo sacó un panfleto arrugado de su bolsillo y lo releyó. "Audiciones para la puesta en escena de "The music man" en el teatro Westchester Broadway theater. Del siete al doce de agosto, únicos días. Horarios de audición: de 9 de la mañana a cinco de la tarde".

Había encontrado ese aviso tirado en algún rincón tras bambalinas de su teatro. Probablemente había pertenecido a alguno de los actores, pero ya fuera por falta de necesidad o interés lo dejó arrumbado y hecho una pelota. En una de sus caminatas en busca de desaburrirse Damián lo encontró, lo desdobló y usó el papel para colorear, y no fue hasta que su hijo se lo dio que cayó en cuenta del aviso.

Kurt había jugado con esa hoja de papel por varios días, leyendo y releyendo su contenido. Desde la conversación que tuvo con Elliot y, posteriormente, con Blaine, se había dado cuenta de que tan apartado estaba de sus sueños y metas. No iba a decir que no era feliz con lo que tenía, pero si era totalmente sincero, había varias cosas de las cuales se arrepentía. Quería retomar su carrera, quería ser el centro de atención y hacer que su voz tocara el alma de quien le escuchara. Por sobre todo, quería intentarlo.

Vislumbró por última vez la entrada del teatro antes de girarse a Damián y colocarse a su altura. El niño lo miró con curiosidad con sus enormes ojos verdes, inclinando la cabeza a un costado al no entender lo que su papá hacía.

—¿Papi?

—¿Podrías guardarle a papi un secreto? —Ante la situación misteriosa los ojos de su hijo brillaron con tanta intensidad que Kurt habría soltado una carcajada de no sentirse nervioso.

—¿Cómo el de Barry siendo Flash? —Esta vez Kurt no se resistió y rió.

—Si, como de que Barry Allen es Flash —Damián cabeceó entusiasmado —. Nadie se debe enterar que estuvimos aquí. Ni siquiera papá Blaine.

—¿Tampoco papá? —Damián lucía contrariado pero supuso que era normal, especialmente cuando le insistían en que a ellos debía contarles siempre la verdad.

—Tampoco —Tras un par de minutos que el niño usó para deliverar, asintió.

Agradecido Kurt lo besó en la frente, tomó su manita y tiró de él hacia el interior del teatro, quedándose plantado al piso cuando vislumbró al chico trepado en el escenario haciendo gala de su magnífica voz mientras dos hombres y tres mujeres parecían juzgarlo, sentados en la primera fila. Pese a sus intenciones de avanzar no lo hizo. Conforme los minutos transcurrían los actores cambiaban y, por la calidad de la actuación, supuso que aspiraban a ganar el papel de Harold Hill o de Marian Paroo.

Apretó la mano de su hijo quien estaba embelezado, contemplando los números con fascinación, y le pidió marcharse. Aunque Damián parecía confuso asintió y se dejó arrastrar fuera del teatro.

Mientras sus pasos lo separaban cada vez más del Westchester Broadway theater Kurt sólo podía escuchar a su yo de 15 o 16 años mirándolo con recelo y diciéndole 'cobarde' mientras él huía, preguntándose desde cuando no se sentía capaz de arrasar con la competencia y confiar en su habilidad.

* * *

La mano de Dave resbaló de su mejilla, hizo un ruido estrepitoso cuando la botella de agua que tenía frente a él se cayó sobre la mesa de juntas. Michael Denker estaba hablando de los puntos porcentuales y de estadísticas de la empresa. Dave había perdido el hilo como siempre cuando Denker empezaba con esas tonterías. Para Dave lo importante eran los talentos, conseguir buenos contratos y buena publicidad. Lo demás era cosa de Denker y del contador Lambert.

—Bien —Michael Denker revisó su reloj —, la junta se ha extendido. Mis disculpas —Dave cerró su carpeta intentando ignorar como todos los demás se deshacía en halagos para el jefe —. Pueden retirarse señores —Dave fue el primero en levantarse, moría de hambre y apenas tenía tiempo de llegar a comer con Santana —. David —Karofsky evitó gruñir cuando fue llamado por su jefe —. ¿Te llegó el memo sobre el viaje? —Después de la convivencia habían empezado a tutearse y es que no había mucha lógica en hacerlo de otra manera.

—Sí, Rebeca me lo dio. Partimos mañana —Denker asintió.

—Te esperamos en el aeropuerto a las siete en punto. El avión sale a las nueve.

—Sí. No tengo ningún problema con ello —Dave lo vio a los ojos. Quería terminar con esa conversación, de verdad tenía hambre.

—¿Has estado antes en Nueva York? —Karofsky en serio quería gritar de exasperación. Era mejor cuando Michael Denker le llamaba a su oficina y se quedaba callado leyendo los contratos que había conseguido.

—Sí, nunca por parte de la empresa. Siempre ha sido por cuestiones personales —la primera vez fue con su padre. El viejo no conocía Nueva York y Dave ahorro para llevarlo en un viaje estilo Perfume de mujer incluyendo al Waldorf Astoria, un Ferrari y bailar tango.

—Asuntos personales… ya veo… —Dave abrió la boca para preguntar el motivo de la cara larga de su jefe pero su móvil interrumpió la extraña conversación.

—¿Necesitas algo más? Santana me espera para comer —Deneker negó y Dave salió disparado.

Corrió hacia a los ascensores y luego pegó otra carrera para poder conseguir un taxi. Cogió su móvil para llamar a Santana que seguramente lo estaba esperando.

— _Dime que hubo un atentado terrorista y que por eso llegas tarde…_

—El atentado fue escuchar a Michael Denker por dos horas —escuchó a Santana reír —. ¿No te quieres escapar conmigo a Nueva York por el fin de semana?

— _¿A Nueva York? ¿Piensas ir por Blaine y separarlo de Kurt?_ —Fue el turno de reír para Dave.

—No, Dios bendiga para siempre esa unión…

— _Blaine ni siquiera te invitó a su boda. No sé porque le tienes tanto cariño._

—Imagino que se sentía culpable y Blaine no es muy bueno lidiando con sus sentimientos de culpa… o con sus celos… o con su sentimientos de inferioridad o con… Espera, ¿no se casaron junto a Britt y a ti? Tú tampoco me invitaste a tu boda maldita perra sin sentimientos.

— _Hola… Dave… Dave… te pierdo. Ya no tardes maldito panzón. Muero de hambre y yo no tengo reservas como tú._

Después de esa cariñosa despedida Santana colgó. Dave cerró los ojos por un momento, no quería ir a Nueva York solo pero parecía que no había remedio.

* * *

 _Nos vemos mañana_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Dave había dormido durante todo el viaje y al despertar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y Dave odiaba ese tipo de dolores, sólo lo hacían sentir irritado, verdaderamente extrañaba su casa a nivel del mar. Fueron directamente al hotel Hilton. Michael Denker no hablaba con nadie, esperaba en el lobby como los demás, pero se dedicaba a perder el tiempo en su móvil y eso irritaba más a Dave. El tipo de verdad era una diva; simplemente no caminaba, flotaba el desgraciado.

—Odio Nueva York —Petersen se acercó a él —. La gente parece tan importante. Debe ser porque vengo de Arizona —Dave rió.

—Si, la gente de Nueva York es pretenciosa —Lambert dejó el mostrador de la recepción. Parecía pálido y a punto de desmayarse.

—Señor Michael… —dijo a un hilo de voz —. Hubo un error en las reservaciones —tragó saliva cuando Denker elevó una ceja —. En lugar de cuatro habitaciones, nos reservaron dos dobles.

—Bueno, no es tan grave. No te preocupes Lambert. Sólo diles que nos lleven a las habitaciones. En una hora tenemos que ir a comer con la gente de adidas —Denker se dio la vuelta y siguió en lo suyo. Dave ya había apartado a Petersen como compañero de habitación así que todo estaba bien.

—Dave… —Lambert lo cogió del brazo —. Por favor, quédate con el jefe —Dave negó —. Te lo suplico. Por favor,por lo que más quieras… es que… —lo apartó más —. Joder tío, ronco como camión descompuesto y si duermo en la habitación con él lo voy a desvelar. Ese tipo es capaz de correrme por eso.

—Frank… —Lambert lo miró como corderito a punto de ser degollado. —Está bien cabrón. Pero me vas a deber una —Lambert casi lloraba de felicidad.

—Te juro que te lo compensaré…

—Si viviera de promesas —Dave golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Frank.

Los llevaron a las habitaciones y Dave aún tenía la esperanza de que Denker no quisiera quedarse en la misma habitación que él pero el tipo pendante simplemente cogió la tarjeta y la insertó en la ranura. Entró a la habitación sin más.

Dave aún tenía presente su conversación con Santana. Sólo esperaba que el fin de semana pasará lo más rápido posible.

—¿Te bañas primero? —Denker le preguntó de inmediato cuando Dave entró a la habitación.

—No, adelante —Denker abrió su maleta, tomó una bolsa negra de cuero, un pantalón y otro pequeño estuche negro. Entró a la ducha.

Dave soltó el aire. Michael Denker había viajado con su acostumbrado traje negro y su camisa blanca. Dave en cambio iba de vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una simple camisa a cuadros. Empezó por descalzarse y desabotonarse la camisa. No estaba muy cómodo con la idea de que Michael Denker lo viera sin camisa. Agradecía haberse puesto una camiseta interior, no es que se avergonzara de su cuerpo, ciertamente tenía panza, su abdomen no era plano y mucho menos marcado. Su pecho y sus brazos en cambio si estaban marcados, seguía haciendo pesas y corría todas las mañanas para no oxidarse.

Dave cerró los ojos un poco para descansar, no tenía porque ser paranoico, tal vez todo habían sido suposiciones de Santana. Sintió que apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Michael Denker salir de la ducha dejando a su paso una espantosa bruma de humo. El tipo se había superado a sí mismo, estaba todo vestido de negro. Traje negro,camisa negra, zapato negro, semblante de condenado a muerte.

—Lo siento… —Dave se sorprendió. No pensaba que Michael Denker supiera pedir disculpas, aunque no tenía ni idea de porque se disculpaba el tipo, tal vez por haber quemado la ducha —. Te he dejado poco tiempo —Dave miró su reloj. Faltaban veinte minutos para su reunión.

—Joder… —Dave lanzó su camisa y entró a la ducha volando.

Cinco minutos después Dave estaba fuera de la ducha. Había olvidado ponerse la jodida camisa. Estaba con el torso desnudo, sus vellos chorreando agua y con la toalla enredada en la cintura. Todo debió ser lo suficientemente grotesco como para herir la sensibilidad del buen Michael Denker quién se giró y con la mano en la puerta murmuró.

—Te veo abajo…

Dave pensó que más tarde tendría que disculparse pero no en ese momento. Cogió su traje gris y una de sus camisas favoritas que resultaba ser de color salmón. Su padre se la había regalado en su cumpleaños así que le tenía un especial cariño. En cinco minutos estaba listo. Cuando se reunió con su jefe y los chicos pudo notar que Denker seguía con esa mirada de horror, tal vez Dave estaba más panzón de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Aquella era una buena mañana, se dijo Blaine.

Había despertado temprano y con una erección y, aprovechando que su hijo todavía no estaba despierto, había levantado a Kurt a base de besos para poder disfrutar de aquel momento. Había tomado a Kurt quien se dejó hacer con el pecho contra la cama, y se apresuraron a vestirse para recibir al torbellino que suponía ser Damián a las siete de la mañana, como aparentemente cualquier niño normal de su edad. Tras juguetear por más de media hora y soportar silenciosamente los codazos a sus costillas o sus riñones se pararon de la cama para empezar el día. A pesar de sus pataletas y ganas de ver la televisión, Damián se dirigió con Kurt al baño para ser duchado mientras que Blaine preparaba panquecas de desayuno.

Cuando su hijo apareció con sus pantalones azules, una camisa blanca con un muñeco de Mazinger que él le había regalado, una bufanda de cuello gris con pequeños patrones negros en forma de balones y un suéter de rayas blancas y verdes Blaine le encendió la tele y le dijo que esperarían a papi para comer. Kurt todavía se tomó sus buenos treinta y cinco minutos para aparecer limpio y arreglado luciendo unos pantalones salmón entallados con una camisa de manga larga blanca, negra y gris y rematada con un saco índigo decorado con pequeños patrones de puntos blancos. Blaine se lo bebió con los ojos pensando que se vería mejor sin esa pañoleta y con zapatillas deportivas pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Lo besó en la mejilla y llamó a Damián, sirviéndoles cuando menos tres panqueques a cada uno. Pese a que Kurt le reclamara que quería ponerlo en engorda siempre dejaba su plato vacío.

—Hoy tenemos que abrir temprano el teatro. Según Allison tenemos lleno desde la función de las doce de la mañana hasta la función de las 10 de la noche —Blaine bañó su comida con mermelada de naranja, queso crema y mantequilla.

—Vas a morir de diabetes —Gruñó Kurt al ver el plato de su marido, mirando escandalizado a Damián cuando trataba de imitar a su padre —¡Ah, no! Nada de verter la mitad del frasco de chocolate en las panquecas, Damián. ¡Blaine, dile algo a tu hijo!

—¿Ahora si es mi hijo? —bromeó llevándose a la boca un gran bocado sólo para pasárselo con varios tragos de licuado de chocolate.

—Papá puede comer mucho dulce, yo también quiero —casi exigió el niño, olvidando el chocolate para ponerle mermelada a su comida.

—Cuando se convierta en una bestia hambrienta de sangre por la sobredosis de glucosa dejaré que te las arregles con él —Kurt gruñó, tomó el plato de su hijo y racionó la cantidad de chocolate y mermelada tanto como pudo —Parece que en vez de un hijo tengo dos.

—Vamos Kurt, no te enojes. Además debes comer, recuerda que debemos irnos temprano —Blaine trató de enmendarlo llevando un pedazo de su comida a los labios de su marido, quien lo recibió de mala gana antes de comenzar con su propio desayuno. De los tres era el que menos azúcar ingería. Prefería sus panquecas con un poco de miel de maple, queso y jamón encima.

—Por cierto, necesitaré salir alrededor de las dos por una hora.

—¿Una hora? Pero si tenemos otra función a las tres y media —Ante la expresión sorprendida y escandalizada de Blaine Kurt respiró y lo encaró lo más calmado que pudo.

—Lo sé, y no tardaré; pero prometí reunirme con Isabelle para hablar del artículo que publicará acerca de lo ingenioso de los vestuarios de la obra.

—¡Oh…! Por supuesto, lo había olvidado —Blaine cabeceó —. Aunque es un poco raro que la señorita Wright agende una cita en fin de semana, pero supongo que no ha de tener tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Blaine, procuraré no tardar. Por ello necesito que dirijas la obra y que Marcus tome tú lugar por al menos la primera función.

—De acuerdo, hablaré con él. Pero, ¿qué haremos con Damián?

—¡Yo voy con papi! —Se aventuró a contestar el niño con bastante ánimo. Demasiado ánimo, si se lo preguntaban a Kurt —. ¡Quiero jugar con Belle!

—Damián…

—Llévalo, Kurt. Sabes que estará muy inquieto en el teatro y no creo poder cuidarlo.

Kurt miró a su hijo menor tratando de sopesar los pros y contras de llevarse a su hijo con sobredosis de azúcar. Tras escasos segundos de deliberación aceptó, sólo esperaba que Damián se estuviese quieto el tiempo que él estaría ocupado.

—De acuerdo.

Damián celebró con una risita alta y alegre y Kurt no pudo más que inclinarse y besarle la cabeza.

Los tres se apresuraron a terminar de desayunar y a partir. Tenían un día demasiado ajetreado y apenas comenzaba.

—Esta no es la oficina de tía Belle…

Kurt y Damián se detuvieron nuevamente a las puertas del Westchester Broadway theater donde el cartel que anunciaba que aquel era el último día de audiciones reposaba. Kurt pudo notar como el rostro de su hijo se transformaba en el de un puchero y podía comprenderlo: Damián adoraba a su antigua jefa y socia de negocios y ésta siempre lo había tratado como una tía más. La perspectiva de que su tarde de juegos se había ido al traste lo tenía decepcionaba.

—No, no es la oficina de tía Belle —Kurt tomó ambas manitas de su hijo y lo miró con cariño —¿recuerdas ese super secreto que no le íbamos a contar ni a papi ni a nadie? —Su hijo cabeceó repentinamente emocionado —. Bueno, esta vez va a ser igual. Papi necesita entrar allí y hacer algo super secreto, y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie y estés muy quietecito.

—¿Pero estarás bien, papi?

—Claro que sí, mi amor —Kurt le respondió extrañado. La sensación de irrealidad aumentó cuando los ojitos de su hijo lo miraron más que preocupado —¿Por qué, cariño?

—Es que este lugar te asusta, papi. Como si hubiera fantasmas.

La respuesta directa y sincera dejó a Kurt helado. A pesar de que no sabía la razón del por qué había estado aterrado su hijo lo notó. Con manos trémulas y respiración contenida abrazó a su pequeño con fuerza. Debía ser algo bastante extraño que tu hijo de cinco años buscara protegerte cuando debería ser él quien lo cuidara.

—¿Papi? ¿Estás bien? —Cuando la voz de Damián comenzaba a sonar asustadiza Kurt se separó y lo besó en la frente. Los ojos verdes y cristalinos de su hijo lo miraban con insistencia y preocupación y Kurt no pudo más que darle un beso más, esta vez en la mejilla, y sonreírle —¿Tienes mucho miedo?

—Si —Admitió—. Pero necesito entrar. Ya verás que esos fantasmas no pueden conmigo.

—¡Y si te intentan molestar yo me los cargaré! ¡Nadie molesta a mi papi! —Exclamó Damián con determinación, haciendo a Kurt reír.

Sin más ambos cruzaron por segunda vez esa puerta y, aunque a Kurt le temblaban las rodillas al sentirse inseguro y nervioso, estaba ansioso y emocionado por competir.

* * *

Estaba aburrido.

Muy, muy, muuuuuuy aburrido.

Damián subió las piernas al respaldo de la butaca mientras dejaba a su cabeza colgar por el filo del asiento, pensando que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.

Cuando su papi y él cruzaron la puerta se acercaron hasta los hombres y mujeres con expresiones de haber comido un limón para que su papi pudiera hablar con ellos. No sabía muy bien de lo que hablaban, sólo había captado la palabra "audición", pero apenas esas personas se acomodaron tras una mesa a mitad del teatro su papi le ordenó que se quedara quietecito y que esperara a que se desocupe.

Por un rato estuvo dispuesto a obedecer, como un soldadito recibiendo órdenes, pero tras lo que pareció una eternidad decidió ponerse de pie y empezar a explorar, esperando encontrar a esos fantasmas que asustaron a su papá para darles una lección del tipo 'cazafantasmas'.

Pero por más que buscó y buscó y buscó, no encontró nada y terminó regresando a las butacas, sentándose, acostándose o acomodándose en todas las posiciones posibles con tal de intentar cumplir con las órdenes de su papá.

—Estoy aburrido...—Musitó. Metió las manitas a los bolsillos de su pantalón una vez que se sentó derecho y pudo sentir varias moneditas y un par de billetes dentro de estos.

Damián miró maravillado los millones que tenía guardados. ¡¿Cinco dólares y setenta y cinco centavos?! ¡Eso era como una millonada! ¡Podía comprarse varios Jelly Beans y helados y bolsas de papitas con eso!

Entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de conseguir caramelos y chucherías salió disparado a la cafetería del hotel, pero casi llora al verla cerrada, sin nada en los mostradores y sin nadie atendiendo.

¿Por qué los adultos eran tan crueles? ¿Quién tenía una dulcería sin dulces?

Damián apretó los labios, molesto y decepcionado, hasta que recordó que, camino al teatro, había visto una de esas tienditas donde venden dulces y comida. Mirando de lado a lado buscó que nadie lo viera para caminar hacia la entrada del edificio y asomarse por la puerta. Según recordaba estaba una o dos calles hacia la derecha, y su papi tal vez tardaría más tiempo en exterminar a los fantasmas…

Echando un vistazo hacia el interior se lamió los labios. Sacó sus billetes nuevamente y al exterior.

No tardaría mucho, estaría de regreso antes de que su papi terminara.

Y, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se apresuró a salir a hurtadillas y correr por la calle, buscando alguna tienda donde poder comprar sus golosinas.

Cuando la comida terminó Dave se disculpó con sus compañeros y salió pintado del restaurante. No quería pasar toda su tarde encerrado en el hotel escuchando la música clásica de Michael Denker para eso tenía la noche. Los representantes de Adidas los habían convencido a salir de rumba por algunos lugares de moda y parecía que su jefe estaba muy interesado en cerrar el negocio porque aceptó a pesar de que no se veía para nada emocionado con la idea.

Dave deshecho todo eso, se merecía una tarde tranquila por Nueva York, vio varios espectaculares de obras de teatro. Sonrió cuando vio uno en particular con los nombres de dos viejos conocidos. Pensó en ir a la función vespertina del Libro mormón pero no lo creyó correcto.

Siguió deambulando. Entró a varias tiendas para comprar regalos para Santana y algunas prendas para él. Llegó hasta otra zona de teatros, miró el reloj, estaba a tiempo para entrar a la función de Pan. Tal vez era un obra para niños pero a Dave le gustaba la historia y además el tipo que hacía el papel de Pan se veía buenísimo, ¿cómo podía negarse a ver a un forro de tipo en mallas?

Estaba por entrar cuando vio a un niño de escasos seis años caminando solo por la calle y luego entrando al lugar como si fuera un adulto más. El chico se formó en la fila de la dulcería mientras silbaba una melodía, Dave sonrió, vaya con el crío. Compró su boleto para la función y luego se formó detrás del crío.

Cuando fue el turno del pequeño se encontró con su primer obstáculo, no era lo suficientemente grande como para que la dependienta lo viera.

—Señor... —la señorita se dirigió a él con educación y Dave le sonrió.

—Lo siento pero hay alguien antes —Dave señaló hacia abajo. La chica se puso de puntas y se inclinó para ver al pequeño —. Hola —Dave se dirigió al pequeño arrodillándose frente a él. Notó cómo el niño le daba una una rápida ojeada, sonriéndole luminosamente y tendiéndole la mano con educación.

—Hola, señor oso —Saludó con sus ojitos verde azules brillando alegremente. Dave rió por lo amable y tranquilo que había resultado el chico.

—Mi nombre es Dave pero me puedes llamar oso, no te preocupes —le dio un firme apretón de manos. No quería asustarlo, ya de por sí era bastante raro que un hombre adulto se acercara a un niño que estaba solo y que no lo conocía pero algo le decía que ese pequeño rufián angelical se había escapado de la supervisión de sus padres.

—Oso Dave, entonces —El niño cabeceó sonriéndole antes de girarse al aparador y ponerse de puntitas. Como pudo sacó los cinco dólares de sus bolsillos y los dejó frente a la joven moviendo su manita desocupada para llamar su atención —¿Cuántos dulces puedo comprar con eso? —Dave sonrió. El dulce más económico costaba siete dólares.

—Chico, ¿me permites ayudarte? —El niño apenas y alcanzaba la barra con la mano.

—No me llamo chico, me llamo Damián —El niño lo corrigió mientras lo observaba con una graciosa mirada evaluadora —Y solo te daré una bolsa de Jelly Beans si me ayudas. Las otras dos y el helado y las papitas que vaya a pedir son para mí —Le aclaró con la barbilla en alto, como si fuera un duro negociador.

Dave se arriesgo a cogerlo en brazos y que el chico llorara pero para su tranquilidad, Damián estaba maravillado con el montón de golosinas a su disposición.

—¿Puedes ver mejor? —Le preguntó sonriéndole.

—¡Esto es genial! —Exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo a Dave por sobre su hombro —¡Gracias, Oso Dave! ¡Quiero esa bolsota con Jelly Bellys de sabores especiales! ¡Y esa otra con sabores frutales! ¡Y esas galletas de chocolate! —Damián chillaba atropelladamente mientras le señalaba a la chica todo lo que deseaba —. ¡Soy rico así que puedo pagarlo! ¡Hasta tengo setenta y cinco centavos más! —Y para que le creyeran se removió inquieto en brazos de Dave mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, sacando las monedas y colocándolas desordenadamente en el aparador —. ¡Incluso puedo comprar lo que quieras, Dave!

—Lo siento pequeño, pero me temo que no te alcanza para nada.

Apenas la dependienta dijo aquello los ojitos verde azulados se abrieron de par en par, brillando poco a poco, vidriosos, por las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular. Damián apretó los labios y se tensó en brazos de Dave, mirando su dinero con pena antes de moverse un poco inquieto, como si con eso el adulto entendiera que quería que lo bajase.

—Ey, ¿que pasa Robin? ¿No te dije que te iba a ayudar? —Le limpió las lágrimas —. Veamos, ¿cuánto es en todo lo que mi socio pidió?

—Serían veintidós dólares con veinticinco centavos, señor —La chica le contestó, esta vez mirándolo como si se tratara de algún tipo de súper atractivo héroe.

Dave además pidió un helado para él y pagó todo. Llevó al lloroso Damián hacia una de las bancas del teatro y le dio sus dulces.

—¿No crees que son demasiados dulces para ti, Robin?

—No...también son para mi papi, para cuando termine de cazar fantasmas —Damián sorbió por la nariz, dejó los dulces en la banca y se limpió la cara con ambas manos, tratando de evitar seguir llorando. Dave le dio su pañuelo —Gracias, Oso Dave Batman —Le sonrió con timidez, sorbiendo nuevamente por la nariz antes de sonarse la nariz y mirar sus manos —Papá dijo que cinco dólares me hacían millonario...y papi me dijo que debía cuidarlos porque eran mucho dinero. Y no alcanzó ni para un dulce.

—Bueno, todo tiene que ver con el lugar. Tus cinco dólares en el colegio son una fortuna pero en lugares como éste... Me sorprende que no haya tenido que hipotecar mi casa —Damián lo veía como si no entendiera nada —. Ahora, dime Robin, ¿me llevaras a la baticueva?

—Es que no sé cómo llegar —afirmó abriendo su bolsa de Jelly Bellys y tendiéndosela a Dave para que agarrara —Pero creo que está en Brooklyn. Siempre llego a ella con mis papis. Aunque hay otra baticueva en Broadway, en un gran teatro a muchas calles de aquí.

—¿Cómo que no sabes llegar? ¿No eres el gran Damián Wayne, el nuevo Robin? Y tu papá es Batman y tu madres es ni más ni menos que Talia al Ghul...

—¡Claro que soy Damián Robin! —Exclamó parándose sobre la banca y con ambas manos en la cadera —pero mis papás no me dejan subirme a un taxi solito porque aún creen que soy muy pequeño —bufó—. Y yo no tengo mami —Le corrigió. No entendió por qué el oso pareció boquear con esa aseveración —Tengo dos papis. ¿Batman tiene novio?

—A veces... Nightwing pudo serlo... —Dave rió —. ¿Batman o Nightwing se encuentran cerca de aquí? No sé, tal vez a un par de calles.

—Si, papi Batman… —Damián bajó la mirada, frunciendo sutilmente su entrecejo y sus labios —Aunque papi sería un buen Gatúbela… —Dave rió y Damián le sonrió, señalando hacia la izquierda —. Papi está por allá, en un teatro con una carpa roja y paredes que parecen ventanas. Se supone que tenía que esperar a que cazara fantasmas y se terminara de atender a unas personas que tenían cara de haber comido un limón, pero me aburrí y salí a comprar dulces porque la dulcería estaba cerrada.

Dave le revolvió el pelo. Tiró a la basura lo que aún quedaba del cono de su helado. Luego colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo, colocándose como si fuera un caballero esperando a su rey.

—Tus padres no te dejan viajar en taxi, pero ¿han dicho algo de viajar en los hombros de un oso? —Los ojitos de Damián se iluminaron y le faltó tiempo para treparse sobre aquel hombre, soltando un chillido de alegría cuando Dave se enderezó, enterrando sus manitas en el corto cabello oscuro.

—¡Está súper alto! ¡Ni mis papis están taaaaaan cerca del cielo! —Exclamó moviendo las piernas —¡Vamos, Oso Batman! ¡Tara rararara tara rararara BATMAN!

—Me pregunto, si tu papi es un buen Gatubelo, ¿tu padre quién es? —Dave empezó a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones del niño.

—Creo que papi sí sería Nightwing, o Robin. No es muy alto. Y si, mi papi es un buen Gatúbelo. Mi tía una vez dijo que se disfrazó de gato y le quedaba muy bien. Tiene un disfraz de esos que brillan como si fuera un globo negro en el armario.

—¿Y yo soy Batman? —Damián asintió —. ¿Un Batman gordo? —Dave rió.

—Claro que no. Eres super fuerte y super alto y super guapo. Seguro que te vez genial con el traje de Batman. Pero no ese de mallas gris con negro y amarillo, papi dice que ese es anticuado; hablo del traje genial que usa Batman en la peli del caballero de la noche —Dave se detuvo y bajó lentamente a Damián.

—Hemos llegado, Robin. ¿Quieres que entre contigo para hablar con Gatubelo? —Damián inmediatamente se tensó, negando con la cabeza exageradamente.

— No, nononononono —jadeó, mirando la puerta como si en cualquier momento se fuera a abrir y su papi fuera a aparecer por allí —Papi no puede saber que me escapé. Sino me va a castigar, o peor, nos castigará a los dos.

—Bien —le entregó el cargamento de dulces. Iba a tener que explicar el origen de esos dulces pero no dudaba de que Damián se las arreglaría para inventar algo —. Sólo tienes que prometerme que nunca vas a volver a escaparte y si estás aburrido primero le dirás a papá Gatúbelo antes de irte —Nuevamente Dave sintió como si esos ojos lo estuvieran evaluando y sopesando su respuesta pero, al final, Damián aceptó.

—Sólo si prometes jugar conmigo de nuevo —Damián lo condicionó, mirándolo anhelante.

—Claro que si Damián. Después de todo soy Batman, el mejor detective del mundo —Dave le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo vio entrar al teatro. Vaya que había sido una tarde maravillosa.

* * *

 _Nos vemos mañana_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Dave se puso feliz cuando llegó a la habitación y la encontró desolada. Por un momento pensó que su jefe había decidido que la única suit que podía ocupar era la presidencial pero observó con total desagrado que la ropa de Michael Denker seguía en el armario. Dave decidió que eso no le amargaría. Fue hacia la ducha con la idea de darse un baño relajante en la tina; incluso tuvo tiempo para una siesta sin ser molestado. Despertó y su jefe seguía sin hacer acto de presencia así que se vistió para la salida. Cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada para su encuentro Dave bajó y se encontró a Petersen y Lambert hablando animadamente.

A los pocos minutos apareció con los ejecutivos de adidas. Los seis abordaron un vehículo que les esperaba a la puerta. El lugar al que los llevaron estaba lleno de música y un ambiente relajado. Dave supuso que, aunque fuera por estadística, alguien en ése bar tenía que ser gay pero él no estaba allí para descubrirlo. Decidió que ésa noche bebería con sus compañeros, hablaría con el barman y tal vez bailaría con alguna chica que se lo pidiera. Para él sería una noche tranquila.

De sus compañeros no podía decir nada. Lambert y Petersen parecían tipos calmados, casados y centrados, pero él no metía las manos al fuego por nadie.

Todos empezaron a beber a la par pero pronto Michael Denker se les adelantó con unos cuantos whiskys y fue imposible alcanzarlo. La conversación era variada y fluida. Las mujeres se les acercaban extrañamente pues el más guapo del grupo, y por mucho, era Michael Denker. Cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse más serias, Dave se fue a la barra y empezó a hablar con gente a su lado y también con el barman. Resultó que se llamaba Diego y también era de Lima, Ohio.

Un poco después observó que Denker se alejaba del grupo para ir al baño. Dave no le dio mucha importancia y siguió conversando con Diego hasta que fue empujado hasta casi caer de su taburete.

—Daveeeee —Michael Denker estaba frente a él a penas y sosteniéndose —. Estoy como cuba —Dave lo observó y la compresión fue casi inmediata.

—¿Sólo como una cuba? Te vi estar como una cuba en la convivencia y a duras penas y hablabas. Tal vez hay algo más… —Michael Denker rió para espanto de Dave.

—Estoy volandoooooo —Dave asintió. Sentó a Denker en su taburete.

—Quédate un momento con mi amigo, Diego —le hizo una pequeña señal al barman —. Por favor Diego, que no se levante.

Dave fue con sus colegas y les explicó que el jefe se sentía mal. Ellos se ofrecieron a marcharse pero Dave los convenció de que se quedaran, al final él era gay y no es como si estuviera disfrutando mucho, los chicos le agradecieron el sacrificio y Dave regresó con su jefe.

—Vamos —Michael se levantó a penas.

—¿A dónde demonios? Yo quiero seguir divirtiéndome —se iba a caer pero Dave lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

—Me lo vas a agradecer mañana…

En cuanto salieron del lugar el agua de la lluvia les golpeó. Dave iba a llamar a un taxi pero Michael salió corriendo sin más.

—Ey… pedazo de idiota —Dave no tuvo más remedio que pegar la carrera detrás de sus jefe. Lo alcanzó varias cuadras adelante tirado en la acera y siendo empapado por la lluvia.

—Eres bastante rápido…

—Me levanto a correr todas las mañanas. ¿Qué diablos haces? —Denker se incorporó.

—Corro bajo la lluvia. Papá nunca me dejó hacerlo… tampoco me dejó jugar con otros niños de mi edad porque eran pobres. Ni me dejó jugar deportes de contacto porque eso no estaba a la altura de un niño de mi linaje. Básicamente el viejo no me dejó hacer nada con mi vida, bueno, nada divertido. Porque me hizo aprender latín, griego, francés, alemán y ruso. Luego mandarín y español. Me mandó a los mejores internados y me volvió un mini ejecutivo. Soy un completo desastre como padre por su culpa y además… —Michael estaba por resbalar pero Dave lo detuvo.

—Vamos, pediré un taxi para ir al hotel. Necesitas descansar —Michael negó.

—Caminemos —empezó a caminar en la dirección equivocada y Dave lo volvió a detener.

—Estamos muy lejos del hotel que resulta estar al otro lado —Denker se encogió en hombros y empezó a caminar en la dirección correcta.

—Tú lo sabes ¿cierto? —Dave no dijo nada. Se limitó a caminar a su lado —. Sabes lo que soy de verdad —Michael estaba llorando —. Tú lo puedes ver… —Dave llamó un taxi.

—Ven, sube. Iremos al hotel. Necesitas descansar y calmarte.

Dave lo ayudó a caminar y a mantenerlo callado cuando había personas cerca. Estaba seguro que Denker no iba a estar feliz cuando supiera cómo había perdido los estribos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación le ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Michael cerró los ojos y Dave pensó que iba a vomitar.

—He luchado durante años. Desde niño prácticamente… Dios, cómo he luchado… Me case con una hermosa mujer —Michael abrió los ojos —. Una mujer que mi padre me escogió —empezó a temblar y su semblante palideció —. Dios… te juro que he luchado —Michael parecía a punto de desmayarse. Dave fue al minibar y cogió dos barras de chocolate.

—Come —se sentó a lado de Denker —. Seguro tu glucosa bajó. Algunas porquerías de esas suelen ponerte así de mal —Michael empezó a comer lentamente.

—¿Te has drogado? —Dave negó —. Claro. Tú no necesitas tener un pretexto por si alguien te descubre. Yo lo necesito por eso, para ser libre, para ser yo mismo —guardó silencio por un momento y luego le preguntó —. ¿Has estado con muchos hombres? —Dave se levantó negándose a constatar —. Evidentemente si —Michael se terminó una barra de chocolate —. Yo he estado con algunos —rió tristemente —. Sabes, resulta que hay lugares para tipos como yo, ricos y con _cierto problema_. Nunca he besado a un hombre porque ellos no besan a sus clientes. Nunca me he sentido pleno después de hacerlo con alguno de esos tipos porque pienso en Elsa y en mis hijos… en lo que diría mi padre y yo… —Denker estaba llorando de nuevo.

—Vamos —Dave le quitó los zapatos y lo recostó —. Duerme un poco. Cuando despiertes mañana probablemente te vas a sentir muy mal por haberme dicho estas cosas. Es mejor que te detengas —Michael asintió.

Dave se quedó hasta que lo vio durmiendo. Apagó la luz y luego arrojó su chaqueta a la cama. Fue a la terraza y se sentó en uno de los camastros. Escuchar a Michael Denker había sido horrible porque Dave tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que hubiera sido su vida de no haber salido del armario. Quiso enviarle un mensaje a Santana para que le diera el número de Kurt y llamarle para agradecerle por haberlo empujado a salir del armario. La vida de Denker era tan jodidamente deprimente.

Dave cerró los ojos y se durmió casi de inmediato. Despertó cuando escuchó un alboroto, se puso de pie algo somnoliento, el ruido venía de la piscina. Al parecer alguien había caído a la piscina, Dave no podía ver muy bien porque estaba oscuro pero vagamente le pareció ver a Lambert siendo atendido por el personal del hotel. Estaba tan absorto en la escena que no escuchó a Denker caminando hacia él y se sobresaltó cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su torso. Se giró para encontrarse a un Michael Denker completamente desnudo.

—Te necesito… —los brazos de Denker, aunque delgados, eran sorpresivamente fuertes y lo aprisionaron —. Sólo bésame… quiero que tú me beses —Michael era más bajo que él pero hacía todo lo posible por doblegarlo y tal vez lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque Michael terminó resbalando hasta caer de bruces.

Dave lo sostuvo como pudo y lo arrastró hasta el interior de la habitación. Lo metió a la cama de nuevo y pensó muy seriamente en marcharse pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Le daba temor que Michael tuviera un accidente en ése estado. Prefirió cerrar la terraza, la puerta de la habitación y meterse a dormir a su cama.

Cuando Dave volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana que daba a la terraza. Miró su reloj, eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y vio que la pieza de Michael estaba completamente hecha. A los pocos segundos Michael abrió la puerta de la ducha y se sobresaltó al ver a Dave despierto.

—Buenos días —saludó Dave viendo que Denker se tornaba más gris y preocupado. Lo vio sentarse frente a él.

Pero Dave no se quedó. Entró a la ducha y empezó asearse. Le iba a dar a Denker una salida fácil y digna. Pensó que no encontraría a su jefe en el cuarto así que salió de nuevo de la ducha con la toalla enredada a la cintura. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Michael que seguía sentado en la cama y mantenía ese semblante de sufrimiento.

—Dave… —lo vio tragar saliva —. Lo de anoche… yo quisiera…

—No tienes que decirme nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte —Denker lo miró con agradecimiento y Dave se estremeció. Era tan terrible verlo así.

—Gracias… —se levantó con los hombros caídos, con un semblante cansado, Dave podía ver al tipo abatido por todo lo ocurrido.

Dave se apresuró a coger a Michael por el brazo. Lo giró y sin más lo besó. Al principio Michael intentó alejarse pero su resistencia duró poco, su mano se deslizó por el desnudo brazo de Dave deteniéndose sobre su hombro. Dave profundizó el beso, moviéndose rítmicamente. Michael pasó su brazo por el cuello de Dave desfalleciendo prácticamente cuando sintió la lengua de Dave deslizándose entre sus labios. Poco a poco el beso murió y Michael terminó con sus manos sobre los pectorales de Dave.

—Lo siento —Dave se disculpó y lentamente soltó a Michael.

—Te espero… te esperamos abajo —Denker salió de la habitación y apresuró al elevador. Sus manos estaban mojadas por el contacto con el agua que había en los vellos de Dave. En sus labios aún sentía el hormigueo del placer que le había provocado el beso de Dave. Denker cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el metal del elevador. Aún podía sentir el cuerpo firme de Dave.

* * *

Con aquella había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había echado un vistazo a su móvil, debatiéndose mentalmente en lo que debería o no de hacer. Rodó una vez más por la cama tratando de no despertar a su esposo y miró al techo, esperando encontrar allí las respuestas de su conflicto.

Como habían previsto el día fue todo un éxito en taquilla. Todas las funciones estaban hasta el tope y casi podía asegurar que mañana habría alguna buena reseña de ellos en algún periódico, sin importar lo grande o pequeño que fuera. Esperaba que toda la época vacacional tuviera un nivel de éxito similar, pues apenas los chicos regresaran a clase y las familias a sus rutinas, las ventas iban a bajar considerablemente.

Pero no era aquello lo que tenía a Kurt en un estado de insomnio. No. Lo que lo tenía con los ojos abiertos y los nervios a flor de piel era la audición a la que se había presentado aquella tarde. Por una parte se sentía contento y orgulloso de sí mismo. Aunque fuera en el último día se había presentado y había dado batalla con lo mejor que tenía y con una canción que significaba para él más de lo que pensaba admitir; pero, por el otro, estaba nervioso y algo temeroso. ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente bueno para que le dieran el papel? O peor, si se lo daban, ¿podría actuar? No pensaba poder ocultarle a Blaine demasiado tiempo un secreto como aquel; y aunque una parte de su cabeza sabía que no tenía porque guardarle cosas a su esposo, la otra le decía que no estaba seguro de que la reacción de su marido fuera precisamente positiva.

Consciente de que no iba a poder pegar el ojo se despegó de las sábanas y salió cauteloso rumbo a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche o un trozo de pay de limón lo ayudaran a conciliar el sueño. Hizo una escala en el cuarto de su hijo y se asomó para verlo dormir. Lo había castigado para no comer dulces por haberse escapado, pero había accedido a racionarle las golosinas que el extraño le había obsequiado apenas terminara su condena. Kurt no sabía quién era ese 'Oso Batman', esperaba que no fuera un pervertido pero, por lo menos, los dulces que le dejó a su pequeño estaban bien sellados y sin anda peligroso en ellos.

Una vez sentado en el desayunador y con el plato de pay en frente Kurt miró su celular una vez más antes de apresurarse a digitar un número que ya conocía. Nervioso se colocó el auricular en la oreja y esperó uno, dos, seis tonos. Decepcionado de que la llamara se fuera a buzón colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la barra; obviamente no iba a responderle, no tenía la responsabilidad y dudaba que su horario le permitiera hacerlo. Antes de que se llevara un gran bocado de pay y crema batida a la boca el celular comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándolo. Miró la pantalla y sonrió al ver el nombre, dejando que el móvil sonara un par de ocasiones más antes de levantarlo y contestar, llevándoselo a la oreja.

—¿Estás consciente de que aquí son las dos y media de la mañana? —Escuchó un bufido del otro lado y Kurt no pudo más que sonreír. No había pasado mucho tiempo pero lo extrañaba.

—Eres tú quien me habló, no yo —Elliot se quejó.

—Se supone que ya deberías estar despierto, allá deben de ser alrededor de las cinco.

—Lamento que mis horarios de comida importunen a su magestad —Kurt rió y Elliot lo acompañó poco después —. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó que no podías esperar más para escuchar mi preciosa voz?

—¿Estar aburrido? —Elliot se quejó otro tanto y Kurt estalló en risas. Tuvo que controlarse para no despertar a nadie —Hay algo que necesitaba contarte.

—¿Contarme? —Por un momento Elliot pareció confuso pero apenas pensó un poco, su voz se volvió más seria —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te peleaste con Blaine? ¿Damián está bien?

—¿Eh? Si...claro —Aquella respuesta pareció confundir más a su amigo.

—¿Entonces?

Kurt se tomó su tiempo para contestar y Elliot se dedicó a no apresurarlo. Cinco minutos después Kurt logró encontrar su voz, soltando de una vez por todas aquello que quería decir.

—Hoy me presenté a una audición para 'The Music Man'. Aspiré a ser Harold Hill —Una vez fuera Kurt sintió como si se sacara un peso de encima. Callado esperó la reacción de su amigo, la cual no se hizo del rogar, sorprendiéndolo al aparecer en forma de gritos y celebraciones que tuvo que acallar al apartarse el auricular del oído.

—¡Eso es sensacional, Kurt! ¡Es magnífico! —El entusiasmo de Starchild lo contagió y lo hizo reír, apenado y pero feliz —¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas audicionar?

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba —Mintió, pero Starchild no tenía que saber eso.

—¿Y cuándo te dan los resultados? —Kurt pensó, tratando de recordar lo que los jueces le dijeron.

—Creo que la próxima semana. Ya sea que me acepten o me rechacen prometieron mandarme un correo y llamarme.

—No seas obtuso, ya vez como te llamarán —Esa seguridad hizo que un calorcito especial se esparciera en el pecho de Kurt y, cuando menos por un momento, se permitió creer en las palabras de Elliot.

—Calla, que intento ser humilde.

Ambos rieron y conversaron un poco más. Kurt le contó de la gente que asistió, de lo buenos que eran y de la canción que cantó, incluso de la travesura que su hijo había hecho con un hombre desconocido. Quince minutos después Starchild, con voz de niño caprichoso pero resignado, le avisó que debía cortar y apresurarse a almorzar porque aquella noche tenía una presentación en un programa de televisión. Tras un par de minutos más que tomó su despedida ambos colgaron. En ese momento Kurt se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su banco, miró su pay y sonrió.

Nunca había esperado que una llamada de su antiguo rival fuese lo que necesitaba para poder relajarse y, por fin, ir a la cama.

* * *

Dave terminó su exposición sobre la importancia de la relación comercial ética entre escuelas y agencias y agradecía tener las horas que durará el simposio al que asistieron ese día. Y es que simplemente tenía que pensar en lo que había hecho; en un arrebato de humanidad había besado a su jefe.

 _Mentira, Dave. Tú y yo sabemos que es mentira eso_...

Dave negó, últimamente su consciencia tomaba la voz de Santana y eso le empezaba a preocupar. Tal vez se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico y empezaba escuchar voces. Ciertamente no era del todo cierto que sólo lo había besado por caridad. Michael Denker era atractivo y de alguna manera el beso había pasado por toda la tensión que había entre ellos.

 _Después de tanto tiempo sigues besando a los hombres que te gustan cuando te sacan de tus casillas. Eres muy predecible Davey._

Bien, si era un hombre que solía hacer estupideces cuando perdía los estribos y besar a Michael había sido la cúspide de la estupidez. Era un tipo casado, por Dios santo. Elsa era una mujer hermosa y Dave estaba seguro que también era una mujer encantadora. Y los chicos… Dios, los chicos eran increíbles. Pero del otro lado de la moneda estaba Michael Denker y su historia. A Dave le dolía el pecho sólo de recordar la mirada derrotada de Michael mientras le contaba sobre sus encuentros con otros hombres y le daban escalofríos de pensar que esa pudo ser su vida.

 _Claro, sin los millones._

Ése Michael Denker, drogado y alcoholizado hasta la médula, le había resultado sumamente tierno. Luego estaba lo tranquilo que parecía Denker esa mañana. No sonreía, porque Michael Denker parecía carecer de los músculos apropiados para hacerlo, pero se veía relajado. Hasta hablaba animadamente con Petersen y tenía un brillo en los ojos que resultaba agradable y...

Dave negó de nuevo; tenía que deshacerse de lo que sea que hubiera pasado por su cabeza en el momento del beso. Iba a alejarse de Michael Denker porque no podía hacer eso, no era correcto, no podía.

 _No puedes ¿estás seguro? Porque hay una diferencia enorme entre no poder y no querer. Tú debes estar seguro de no poder y sobre todo… de no querer._

Dave clavó su mirada en algún punto en el infinito. Quería poner su mente en blanco porque empezaba a sentirse mal, como si un terrible dolor de cabeza amenazaba con aparecer y no dejarlo.

Después de terminar con las conferencias se reunieron para comer y Dave se dedicó a observar a su jefe y su manera de beber. Había empezado con un whisky para abrir el apetito y luego había seguido con cuatro más porque seguramente era el único que no moría de hambre y necesitaba despertarse el hambre bebiéndose una botella entera de whisky. Cuando la comida llegó, Michael pidió la botella entera de vino para él solo y empezó a beber sin mucho cuidado mientras hablaba con Lambert y Petersen muy animadamente.

Cuando Michael se levantó para ir al baño, Dave decidió seguirlo, no era su padre pero no estaba de más hacerle notar que era un borrachazo. Entró al baño y cerró con el seguro, Denker estaba en uno de los urinales y cuando lo vio se sobresaltó.

—Hola… —y sucedió un milagro: Denker le sonrió —. Pensé que nunca me ibas a volver a hablar. Has estado callado todo el día ¿estás enojado? —Michael se movió hacia los lavamanos y observó a Dave por el espejo —. Hoy ha sido un buen día. He hablado con los miembros del equipo. Imaginé que te agradaría que me mezclara —Michael se giró y terminó a unos cuantos centímetros de Dave —. Sé que me crees aburrido y pedante —lo vio tragar saliva pero Denker no se movió. Sólo lo miraba intensamente —. Quiero agradarte…

 _Ibas a alejarte ¿no? ¿Qué haces allí Karofsky? Te vas a quemar._

—Preferiría que te agradaras a ti mismo —le sonrió. Michael en cambio, perdió un poco de seguridad —. Tal vez beber menos —Michael se giró. Sus manos se tensaron sobre las baldosas del lavamanos de tal manera que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

—Dijiste que no ibas a juzgarme —Dave se sintió levemente avergonzado pero decidió olvidarse de eso. Era por el bien de Michael y estaba seguro de que a sus hijos tampoco les gustaba ver a su papá siempre pasado de copas.

—No te juzgo —lo tomó por los hombros y luego deslizó sus manos hasta tomar las de Michael —. No me gusta que te escondas en el alcohol porque tarde o temprano vas a perderte.

Michael se dio la vuelta y se lanzó sobre los labios de Dave quién se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para retirarse. Lo acercó a él y profundizo el beso moviendo lentamente los labios. Michael estaba tan delgado que era sencillo rodearlo con sus brazos. Estaba seguro que podía follárselo sobre el jodido lavabo sin ningún problema…

—Joder… —Michael se separó de él de inmediato al escuchar que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

—Puse el seguro —Dave tragó saliva. La cara de miedo de Michael lo hizo tocar tierra de nuevo —. Sal tu primero. Diles a los chicos que me siento mal. Eso justificara nuestra tardanza —Michael asintió y se marchó sin mucho cuidado.

 _Te acabas de quemar amigo…_

—¿Qué estás haciendo Dave? —Se dijo viéndose al espejo —. Eres un imbécil. Nunca vas a llegar a nada con él…

Cuando salió del baño decidió disculparse con sus compañeros. Necesitaba un par de horas para él. Sólo tenía que sobrevivir un par de horas más, se marcharían a primera hora al día siguiente. Lo mejor para él era caminar por Nueva York. Con un poco de suerte volvería a encontrarse con Damián y tal vez podría conocer a Gatúbelo.

* * *

Si bien a Damián no le gustaba estar separado por demasiado tiempo de sus padres se sobre entusiasmada cuando éstos, incapaces de cuidarlo por el exceso de trabajo, acudían a la tía Lizzie para estar con él. La tía Lizzie era una amiga de su papi, además era súper hermosa, divertida y cariñosa con él.

Aprovechando que aquella tarde ella no tenía demasiado trabajo en la oficina lo llevó a pasear y divertirse por Times Square. Damián había tenido que caminar muy pegadito a ella para no perderse y, al comportarse como un buen niño, su tía había accedido a llevarlo a una cafetería para comprarle una malteada y un pastelito.

—Pero no le vayas a decir nada a tu papi, ¿de acuerdo?

Damián asintió solemne, aceptando el trato, después de todo estaba castigado. Si podía evitarlo al menos un día lo haría.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron acomodados en una mesita en la cafetería Conde Nast, la cual reconocía por ser una de las favoritas de su tía Lizzie, su papi e incluso de su tía Rachel. Cuando su tía le preguntó qué quería le pidió un pay de plátano y un vaso con leche y, tras prometerle que se quedaría esperándola quietecito, empezó a tararear y mover sus piecitos al ritmo de " _Dear future husband",_ tratando de cantar torpemente.

Fue cuando Damián había intentado bailar " _Happy_ " que, distraído, miró hacia la entrada. Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando saltó de su banco y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con esfuerzo y asomándose para ver una alta figura alejándose poco a poco de la cafetería. Ignorando las indicaciones de su tía corrió hacia el hombre y sorpresivamente lo abrazó por las piernas haciéndolo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio y detenerse.

—¡Oso Batman!—Exclamó sin concebir que pudo haberse equivocado de persona.

—Ey —Dave sonrió como niño en navidad cuando vio a Damián. Dave no era una persona de creer en el destino pero si le preguntaban en ése momento tal vez hubiese dicho que creía en el poder de la mente. Había llamado a Damián durante todo el día. Lo cogió en brazos sin pensarlo y lo abrazó. Extrañamente necesitaba algo así para sentirse un poco mejor. Después de su beso con Michael empezaba a pensar que era un ser miserable —. ¿De nuevo escapándote?

—¡Es que si no venía a por tí te ibas! —Exclamó dándole un besito en la mejilla —¿Crees que podamos entrar al café? O mi tía se va a asustar. Le dije que no me movería de la mesa.

—Igual se va a asustar cuando te vea conmigo —Dave entró de nuevo a la cafetería —. Siempre podemos inventarle que vengo del futuro y que soy tu Terminartor particular —fue hacía una de las mesas y se sentó junto a Damián —. ¿Quiéres algo de tomar o tu tía te está consiguiendo algo?

—Tía Lizzie fue a comprarme un pay de plátano y un vaso de leche —le sonrió moviéndose inquieto y emocionado —. Hoy papi Gatúbelo y papá Nightwing estaban ocupado, así que tía…

—¡Damián! —La voz de una mujer llamó la atención de ambos hombres. Una dama de cabello color chocolate de unos cuarenta y tantos años y vestida con elegancia se acercaba lo más rápido que podía malabareando dos platos de pastel y dos vasos, uno de café y uno de plástico con una pajilla de colores fluorescentes. Dave se apresuró a ponerse de pie y se ofreció a ayudarla. Con mirada cautelosa la dama aceptó, mirándolo mientras ponía los platos de pastel en la mesa y le sonreía al niño como si lo conociera —. Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?

—¡Es Oso Batman! —Damián exclamó, confundiendo más a la mujer.

—¿Oso Batman? —Los miró intermitentemente antes de detener sus ojos claros en Dave.

—Si, es mi term...termator enviado del futuro particular —Damián trató de explicar. Dave soltó una carcajada limpia y Elizabeth no pudo más que mirarlos con mayor incomprensión; sin embargo, pese a no conocerlo el hombre parecía no querer hacerle daño a su pequeño.

—Tu Terminator particular, ¿eh? —Se volvió hacia Dave con una ceja arqueada y una mirada penetrante.

—Dave Karofsky —le ofreció la mano —. Robin y yo nos conocimos en el teatro ayer y hoy simplemente chocamos en esta cafetería.

—¿Ayer? —Elizabeth aceptó la mano del hombre sin poder evitar relajarse un poco. Lucía como un caballero de aquellos que ya no hay, y esa sonrisa y esos modales casi la impulsaban a sonreírle de vuelta.

—No, Oso. No digas —Damián se paró en su silla y le cubrió la boca a Dave con ambas manitas —Eso es un secreto. Papi dijo que nadie debía saber.

Lizzie los miró entrecerrando los ojos. Tenía que hablar con Kurt muy seriamente del secreto que su hijo trataba de ocultar; sin embargo recordó el castigo de Damián y su mente se iluminó, uniendo los cables sueltos.

—¡Oh…! ¿El oso Batman que te ayudó con todos esos dulces? ¿Los mismos que tu papi te confiscó?

—Si...—Damián contestó, mirando a Dave con esos ojitos grandes, verdes y vidriosos, los mismos que usaba cada vez que quería algo, los que la hacían caer a cualquiera que los viera —¿Tú crees? Papi escondió todos los dulces que me compraste y me dijo que no podía comerlos hasta que me levantaran mi castigo.

Dave cogió al niño y lo sentó en su regazo. Era un pequeño demonio. Seguramente el pobre padre del chico se había muerto del infarto al no verlo en la butaca del teatro. Y para colmo aparece un montón de dulces que un extraño le había dado.

—Creo que tu papi se asustó mucho por no verte —Damián estaba a punto de llorar —. ¿Quieres a tu papi? —El niño asintió —. Y él te ama. Si algo malo te pasará, él se volvería loco, tienes que comprenderlo. Eres la joya más hermosa del mundo para ése Gatúbelo que tienes como padre. ¿Comprendes que no debes volver a escaparte?

Damián bajó la mirada y observó sus manitas como si, por primera vez desde ayer, comprendiera por qué su papi le había hablado fuerte y lo había castigado. Amedrentado Damián cabeceó afirmativamente, se dio la vuelta poniéndose de pie y se abrazó al cuello de Dave con todas las fuerzas que tenía en sus manitas. Elizabeth los miró con ternura. No le quedaba duda que el hombre no era malo y que, seguramente, el que Damián se lo hubiera encontrado ayer era lo mejor que le pudo pasar. No cualquier adulto ayudaba a un niño perdido, por no decir que muchos estarían dispuestos a hacerles cosas muy terribles.

—Hoy, cuando veas a tu papi, te disculpas. Le dices lo mucho que lo amas y que comprendes el motivo de su castigo. Le prometes que jamás volverás a hacerlo y le das un beso. Te aseguro que después de eso tu papi va a querer darte tus dulces de regreso. Pero recuerda que prometiste compartirlos —Dave lo reconfortó frotándole la espalda. Era un buen niño, sus padres lo habían educado tan bien, que no podía evitar sentirse encariñado.

Damián, que parecía no encontrar su propia voz, se dejó mimar por Dave sentándose nuevamente en sus piernas para comer pastel. Por unos momentos Elizabeth se abstuvo de decir más para conservar aquella atmósfera, pero en cuanto el niño comenzó a comer vio pertinente también romper con el silencio.

—Se nota que eres bueno con los niños —Dijo ella con simpatía alargando una mano para acariciar el cabello color caramelo de Damián. Notaba aún los surcos formados por las lágrimas y los ojitos rojos y casi podía asegurar de que, apenas lo dejara en brazos de Kurt, volvería a llorar mientras se disculpaba por haberlo asustado —Por cierto, no me presenté —Esta vez le sonrió a Dave más abiertamente, tendiéndole la mano —Elizabeth Wright.

—Creo que los niños son buenos conmigo, Ely —tomó un bocado de pastel que Damián le daba —. Además, Damián es un niño encantador. Es difícil resistirse a él. Sus padres han hecho un excelente trabajo. Y, evidentemente, la guapa tía también ayuda mucho —Elizabeth rió, dándole una sutil palmada en el brazo.

—Y yo veo que su encanto no se limita únicamente a los niños —Bromeó ella —A todo esto, joven Dave, ¿por qué mi pequeña bestia lo llama Oso Batman?

—Pues es obvio, tía —Damián se apresuró a contestar cuando Dave hizo amago de abrir la boca —Porque yo soy Damián Wayne y soy Robin, y OBVIO papi no puede ser Batman porque se parece a Gatúbela y papá tampoco porque se parece a Nightbing. Y como Dave es alto y guapo y parece rico, entonces él es Batman. Y es un oso porque parece un oso —Asintió como si ese último argumento fuese de lo más lógico.

Los adultos rieron cosa que Damián no entendía. Era evidente que lo que él había dicho era la más absoluta de las verdades.

—Robin, tengo que irme... —Damián chilló en descontento.

—¡Pero si acabas de llegar! —Exclamó mirándolo con el labio inferior de fuera, haciendo un puchero.

—Sí pero tú tienes planes con tu hermosa tía y yo no puedo interferir en ellos —de pronto a Dave le pareció muy conocida esa mueca. Como si la hubiera visto antes en otra persona.

—Pero puedes quedarte con nosotros, a mi tía no le importa —Afirmó frunciendo un poco más las cejas, ligeramente, la nariz —Quédate, Osito.

—Si no tiene prisa puede quedarse con nosotros. Planeábamos comer algo y pasear por Times Square —Lizzie le sonrió a Dave amablemente —¿nos acompaña?

—Yo… —Dave se iba a negar pero volteó a ver a Damián y no pudo más que sonreírle —. Está bien, me quedo. ¿Sabes? Eres el segundo hombre en toda mi vida que puede dominarme con un puchero. Puedes sentirte orgulloso, pequeño rufián.

* * *

 _Hola, tengo problemas con los comentarios. Al parecer los puedo ver en mi correo pero no puedo responderlos porque no existen. Por favor, no dejen de comentar. En cuanto se arregle el problema les responder. Si necesitan comentarme algo que necesite una respuesta inmediata, no duden en buscarme en tuiter: arroba acm2099_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Dave llegó a su habitación cuando el sol se había ocultado. Había pasado todo el día con Damián y su tía, había sido una tarde deliciosa, con juegos y comida. Dave hasta ése momento no concebía en su vida la idea de un hijo. Pero Damián le estaba haciendo pensar en esa posibilidad en su vida. ¿Todos los niños eran así? Tal vez Damián era como los chicos cuando empezabas a salir con ellos y mostraban su mejor cara. Tal vez de verdad sus padres habían hecho un excelente trabajo. ¿Estaba preparado para ser padre? Tenía treintaicinco años y aún no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La penumbra de la habitación se cortó cuando Michael abrió la puerta de la ducha. No llevaba más que la bata de baño y el pelo sin la ridícula gomina que le gustaba usar.

—Es tarde —Michael lo dijo casi como un reproche que Dave encontró ofensivo —. ¿Dónde estabas? —Dave no le respondió. Colocó el peluche que traía en su cama —. Dave…

—Estuve caminando. Quería despejarme —Michael asintió pero aún parecía molesto. Dave, en cambio, estaba decidido a terminar con toda esa locura —. Michael, lo que sucedió en el restaurante —Denker le dio la espalda.

—Lo sé. Fue un error. No se volverá a repetir.

Dave no supo qué más decir, se limitó a entrar a la ducha y perderse por un largo tiempo. Su baño se prolongó hasta que sintió que había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Michael estuviese dormido. Agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación; estaba tan acostumbrado a salir desnudo de la ducha, que había olvidado coger una camiseta interior. Se sentó en la cama y tomó al peluche que había traído. Era un Robin. Damián había insistido en que lo comprara y Dave no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. Para ser un chico de cinco años resultaba algo mandón.

Levantó el rostro cuando notó un cuerpo obstruyéndole el paso de la luz. Michael Denker estaba frente a él completamente desnudo. Dave abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Se puso de pie como impulsado por una fuerza invisible. Respiraba trabajosamente, como si hubiera corrido sin parar, ése era el momento. Si algo pasaba entre ellos era el principio del fin.

Arremetió contra Michael como un toro contra su enemigo mortal. Fue tanta la fuerza que terminaron encima de la cama de Michael hechos un lío de piernas y brazos. Estaban besándose de forma hambrienta. Dave acarició lentamente la desnuda pierna derecha de Michael hasta llegar a su cadera. Torpemente, Michael le quitó la toalla y gimió al sentir su polla desnuda, dura y pesada, cayendo sobre su piel.

Dave lo giró sin avisar y empezó a besar los hombros y la espalda de Michael quien se retorcía de placer debajo de las manos expertas de Dave. Le abrió las nalgas para disfrutar de la vista y sonrió al ver una figura diminuta bien incrustada en el culo de Michael. Lentamente removió el pequeño dildo y sonrió.

—Estuviste ocupado sin mí —le dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo en la boca.

De alguna manera ambos sabían que eso terminaría sucediendo, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Era obvio que Michael estaba mucho más preparado que el propio Dave.

—No sabía si aceptarías y la verdad es que tus besos me dejaron duro por todo el día.

Dave restregó su polla contra la de Michael provocándole un gemido soberbio a su jefe. Michael le levantó el culo, Dave cogió un preservativo de su maleta junto con el lubricante y se permitió ser todo lo lento posible en colocarse el preservativo y lanzando una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre el culo de Michael.

Entró en él todo lo tranquilo que pudo pero cuando sintió su pubis chocando con las nalgas de Michael simplemente se volvió loco. Sus embestidas fueron firmes y furiosas. Podía sentir la polla de Michael palpitante y goteando. Le cogió las bolas con una mano y Michael gimió. Se quiso acariciar pero Dave le empujó la mano y siguió follándose a Michael sin contemplaciones.

Dave bajó un poco la intensidad de sus movimientos sólo para cambiar de posición. Se recostó en la cama de Michael dejando a su amante arriba de él. Michael hizo un amago de levantarse porque parecía dolerle un poco estar así pero Dave lo detuvo.

—No… quiero que me sientas completamente —Dave podía sentir lo duro que estaba. Se impulsó para llegar más en el interior de Michael —. Mira —le cogió la polla. La tenía tan dura y sensible que el solo roce casi lo llevó al éxtasis —. Estás a punto de correrte —Dave volvió a impulsarse haciendo lloriquear a su jefe —. Yo también estoy a punto de correrme. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos mientras tú montas mi dura y gorda polla hasta hacerme terminar dentro de ti.

Michael empezó a moverse mientras se masturbaba. Dave lo veía a los ojos, lo tenía firmemente aprisionado con sus manos sobre la cadera de Michael. Ni cuando sintió su orgasmo venir cerró los ojos. El tibio semen de Michael se derramó por su pecho y llegó hasta su rostro. Dave le levantó para besarlo profundamente, luego se sacó el condón y lo tiró sin ningún cuidado.

—Ahora —tomó a Michael del cuello y lo llevó a su miembro que había perdido el anterior vigor —, vas a mamármela hasta que la vuelva a tener dura porque voy a follarte sobre el lavabo del baño. Luego sobre el maldito sillón y después en un camastro de la jodida terraza. Cuando terminé contigo no vas a poder pararte de la cama…

Dave se estiró en la cama. Estaba a punto de salir el sol. Vio el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana con veinte minutos y no había dormido más que quince minutos entre round y round.

—¿Ya me vas a decir de dónde salió el peluche sobre tu cama? —Michael estaba de lado y veía hacia la intacta cama de Dave. Prácticamente era el único lugar de esa habitación que no tenía fluidos corporales de ambos.

—Me obligaron a autorregalármelo —Dave cerró los ojos mientras se acariciaba los vellos de su pecho. Algunos de sus amantes lo hacían por él. Algunos otros que no fueran Michael Denker.

Habían follado como animales y, aún con eso, Michael no parecía demasiado interesado en acariciarlo fuera del acto sexual. Michael lo había consumido en el fuego de su pasión y al final de todo quedaba muy lejos el recuerdo de Michael esperando ser follado por él.

—¿Alguno de tus motivos personales para venir a Nueva York? —Dave abrió los ojos de golpe. Recordaba haberle dicho algo así a Michael cuando hablaron del viaje. Michael no se había movido, seguía viendo hacia la cama de Dave.

—No precisamente —Dave regresó a su autocaricia para relajarse. Toda esa conversación se le hacía absurda tomando en cuenta que Michael parecía sólo quererlo como un dildo humano —. La idea del autoregalo salió de la cabecita de un niño de cinco años que se volvió mi amigo —sintió a Michael girarse en la cama —. Lo encontré en un teatro queriendo comprar un arsenal de golosinas con cinco dólares. Lo encontré de nuevo con su tía en una cafetería. Me invitaron a pasar el día con ellos. Él me dijo que comprara el peluche para que lo recordara siempre.

—Tienes un encanto especial con los niños —Dave abrió los ojos y miró a Michael —. Mis hijos se quedaron muy impresionados contigo...

La culpa les había llegado a ambos justo cuando el sol estaba levantándose. Dave quería pensar que todo eso había sido cosa de una noche pero algo le decía que sólo era el principio de una historia que iba a terminar muy mal. Y si terminaba mal para él, se lo merecería, pero si las cosas terminaban mal para la familia de Michael; ésa iba a ser otra de las cosas que Dave iba a tener que cargar por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Dave sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró un reconfortante olor a comida.

—Cariño —habló con voz cantarina —, estoy en casa. Espero que la comida estés lista —Santana traía puesto un espectacular vestido negro que la hacía ver delgada, guapa... Magnifica en una sola palabra. De no haber sido gay le hubiera gustado ser lo suficientemente hombre como para conquistar a una mujer así.

—La comida es del restaurante italiano que te gusta y la he calentado dos veces. Llegas tarde Karofsky —Dave le besó en la mejilla.

—El vuelo se retrasó —buscó entre su maleta. Dave no tenía mucho en qué gastar su dinero. Era un hombre que sabía ahorrar y fuera de enviarle una cantidad a su padre no tenía demasiados gastos que los propios de un hombre soltero. Eso le daba la tranquilidad de darse ciertos lujos para él y para las personas que amaba. Sonrío cuando encontró el paquete —. Pensé en ti —le dio la distintiva bolsa de Tiffany's. Adentro estaba el estuche con un bonito collar —. Espero que te guste.

—Dave —Santana se encontró sorprendida y sobrepasada. El collar era hermoso. De un brillante oro blanco que engarzaba a tres preciosas esmeraldas — es...

—Hice un poco de trampa y no lo escogí yo. Me ayudaron un increíble crío que conocí en el viaje y su tía —Santana boqueó —. ¿Te gusto?

—No puedo aceptarlo Dave. Es demasiado —Dave sonrió. Cogió el collar y se lo puso a su amiga.

—Tonterías. Te ves hermosa. Además, es como un soborno. Pronto serás una estrella y podrás comprarme lo que yo quiera —besó su mano —. ¿Vamos a comer?

Dave no estaba seguro del porqué del regalo. Santana era el ser humano más cercano a él y la quería. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que el regalo era una muda disculpa por aquello que Santana no sabía. La iba a decepcionar porque él mismo se sentía decepcionado. Ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para decirle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido con Michael. Todas las estupideces que había hecho hasta ese momento habían sido un juego de niños.

 _¿Y lo vas a dejar de hacer?_

Dave no quería pensar en la respuesta a ésa pregunta.

* * *

Brittany quería visitar el Callejón Diagon pero algo le decía que, sin varita, no lograría llegar. Frunció sutilmente sus cejas, exhaló un suspiro y se dedicó a caminar echándole un vistazo a su mapa. ¿Dónde estarían las agencias de viajes mágicas? Ella quería llegar a una pero su mapa muggle no las señalaba.

Por un momento pensó en la remota posibilidad de que ella también fuera muggle pero la descartó, especialmente porque, como Luna Lovegood, podía ver los narggles y los runespoon y otras muchas criaturas con sus propios expectráculos del 'Quisquilloso'.

Apenas terminaron sus conferencias Britt se había apartado de su representante y se había dado a la tarea de recorrer Londres muggle y buscar el Londres mágico. Hasta el momento había recorrido el palacio de Buckingham, el parlamento, el Big Ben y la torre de tortura. También, como buena fan de las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, había buscado Baker Street y había intentado seguir las pistas de los lugares donde Sherlock y John estuvieron; además de visitar King's Cross y deambular en busca del Caldero Chorreante, el autobus Noctámbulo y la entrada de las oficinas del ministerio de magia.

Un poquito cansada y algo hambrienta pidió un taxi y le pidió que le llevara hasta Hyde Park. ¿Era el parque donde Roger y Anita paseaban a Pongo y a Perdi en los 101 Dálmatas? Le costaba recordar si eso se llevaba a cabo en Londres o París. Tras pagarle al paxista y decirle que su inglés era gracioso se dedicó a recorrer el parque con paso calmo y algo nostálgico.

Siempre había planeado con Santana un viaje a Inglaterra. Desde que estaban en la preparatoria su novia sabía lo mucho que ansiaba conocer a Harry Potter y visitar todos esos sitios mágicos con ella, incluso intentar conseguir su varita. Santana le decía que ella no estaba segura de ser una bruja pero que si algo podía asegurarle era que Britt si lo era. Una hechicera hermosa y muy capaz. Ausentemente se dejó caer en un banco y miró distraída el lago Serpentine. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho…

Sacó su móvil, no por primera vez, y buscó los mensajes de whats app de Santana, tentada a mandarle uno, cuando menos un saludo. Leyó el historial con gesto melancólico y apretó los ojos para intentar no llorar. Lord Tumblinggtton sabía lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella en ese momento, tomando su mano y escucharla muy seguramente quejarse de lo horrorosa que era la comida inglesa.

* * *

—Me pregunto quién será ese misterioso 'Oso Batman'… Que aparezca dos días seguidos es muy sospechoso.

Kurt no pudo más que darle la razón a Rachel mientras se llevaba su taza de café a los labios. Cuando Lizzie había regresado al teatro para entregarles a un muy entusiasmado Damián lo había tomado del brazo y separado para contarle de aquel hombre misterioso. Según Elizabeth recordaba el nombre de aquel hombre era David. Por un momento Kurt recordó al chico gordo e inseguro que lo molestaba en la escuela pero lo descartó. Según su amiga ese era un caballero, buen mozo, bastante alto y bien vestido y, que además, parecía adorar a Damián.

Eli también le comentó que había ayudado a su hijo a regresar al teatro donde lo había dejado, lo cual echaba por la ventana la mentira que Damián; y que, no conforme con todo eso, había hecho que Damián comprendiera el por qué de su castigo y le había hecho prometer que le ofrecería una disculpa por su imprudencia.

Estaba de más decir que Lizz estaba encantada con él. Si ese hombre no fuera considerablemente menor que ella la editora le habría echado las garras encima.

Esa noche su pequeño demonio se disculpó con él con verdaderas lagrimitas corriendo por su cara y le prometió solemnemente que no volvería a escapar ni hacer que se preocupara así por él.

—No tengo idea, pero deberías haber visto a Elizabeth. Si no la conociera diría que ese hombre la hijo mojar sus pantaletas. No lo describió como excesivamente atractivo, pero se deshizo en halagos por él: Que parecía un hombre fuerte, que tenía la pinta de un buen padre, que era muy caballeroso...no me extrañaría encontrar un altar del hombre misterioso en su oficina.

Rachel soltó una carcajada limpia y Kurt no pudo más que seguirla. Siguieron chismeando un rato más hasta que el reproductor soltó una canción que a los dos los hizo callar.

Cauteloso Hummel contempló el semblante de Rachel pero no había tristeza ni desolación en él, sólo nostalgia. Miró a la pequeña Barbra jugando con Damián y a Resse, de dos añitos, en su corral, procurando no prestarle atención a la canción.

Pero no podía.

Aunque no fuera la voz de Finn siempre se acordaba de él al escuchar alguna de las canciones que había cantado en el club del coro; esta vez la canción era _'I've gotta be me'_ , de Ryan Tedder. Cerró los ojos. Casi pudo vislumbrar a su hermano bailando torpemente junto con Mike; la sola visión lo hizo sonreír. Pero también le había hecho pensar en el tema del club de esa semana, en ser ellos mismos, y casi pudo imaginar la mirada curiosa y algo preocupada de Finn al preguntarle que le había pasado.

—El sábado audicioné para participar en una producción de "The Music man" a costa de Blaine —No supo por qué le había contado eso a su amiga y, a pesar de la cara de pasmo de Rachel, no pudo parar —hace demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan bien y tan mal a la vez. No recuerdo haber sentido jamás tanto miedo en una audición, como si estuviera seguro que no daba a la talla.

Una mano tomó la suya y la apretó. No desvió la mirada de su copa, preparándose para las preguntas de Rachel.

—¿Pero por qué no le dijiste nada a Blaine? Sabes que él te apoyaría.

Kurt apretó los ojos y los labios. No quería contestar eso, se sentía mediocre tan sólo con pensar en ello. Agradeció que Rachel no lo apresurara y, unos minutos después, Kurt se armó de valor para admitir algo que le avergonzaba siquiera imaginar.

—Porque creo que, en vez de apoyarme, Blaine me hubiera convencido de no audicionar...

Porque Blaine no le daba importancia a que no cantara ni actuara más, porque él pensaba que era feliz cuando, en el fondo, Kurt siempre había sentido que algo le faltaba.

Rachel lo miró sin saber qué decir pero Kurt no esperaba que lo consolara. Blaine también era amigo suyo y era comprensible que no supiera cómo sentirse. Sin que los niños les prestaran atención la chica se puso de pie y lo abrazó acariciándole el cabello y besándole la mejilla, repitiéndole que lo sentía y que esperara que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Estaba nervioso.

Ya habían pasado cinco días y no tenía noticia de los resultados de las audiciones.

Kurt miró su beagle con queso crema y su café deslactosado y se dió cuenta que no tenía hambre. Blaine, en cambio, comía el suyo, atestado con jalea de frambuesa, como si no hubiera un mañana mientras conversaba con los demás actores.

El timbre de su teléfono crispó sus nervios y saltó en su asiento. Hasta él sabía que eso resultaba sospechoso. Sabiendo que podía ser Elliot, Lizzie, Rachel e incluso alguno de sus proveedores, sacó el celular y miró la pantalla. Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla sintió que le faltaba el aliento y se disculpó con los demás, diciendo que tenía una llamada importante que contestar. Sin esperar respuesta Kurt corrió hacia los camerinos para luego contestar el teléfono, esperando que su voz no sonara demasiado chillona.

—¿Aló? —Contestó. Kurt se sintió orgulloso de que su voz no sonara tan ansiosa y descompuesta como se sentía.

—¿Señor Hummel?

—A sus órdenes

—Lamentamos informarle que el papel del Profesor Harold Hill le ha sido asignado a alguien más —Eso era más duro de lo que recordaba. Kurt respiró profundo, procurando no dejarse apabullar por las sensaciones que lo recorrieron. No supo en qué momento dejó de escuchar pero supuso que fue mientras trataba de concentrar todas sus fuerzas en no dejarse caer sobre el suelo al sentir sus piernas hechas gelatina —¿Señor Hummel?

—¿Si?

—Le decía que si lo esperamos en el teatro de dos a cinco de la tarde.

—¿De dos a cinco? —Ahora Kurt no comprendía nada. Solo esperaba que el director le tuviera paciencia.

—Para los ensayos —ante el silencio de Hummel el director soltó un resoplido de risa —Para el papel de Winthorp Paroo. Le estaba comentando que a todos nosotros nos encantó su audición y que nos daría gusto volver a verlo actuar después de tanto tiempo. Bienvenido a los escenarios de Broadway, señor Hummel Anderson; será todo un placer trabajar con usted.

Cuando el director colgó Kurt no pudo evitar chillar y llorar de alegría. Se sentía ligero, realizado, feliz. Tras más de casi cinco años había logrado un papel en Broadway en un teatro distinto al que él dirigía, un puesto del que no dudaba de sus méritos.

* * *

 _—Robert. Me llamo Robert Thorn._

 _Katherine sonrió encantadoramente. Robert estaba resultando tan amable y atento que Katy no podía esconder el interés que estaba surgiendo por conocer más a fondo a ese enigmático hombre._

—Corte... —Santana quitó la sonrisa tonta de colegiala enamorada. Katherine era un personaje tan bueno que le resultaba algo aburrida, por lo menos al principio, porque después experimentaría unos cuantos fenómenos paranormales que le cambiarían la vida —. Estás genial. En tu camerino está el nuevo vestuario.

Santana caminó despreocupadamente hacia su camerino. Ese estaba resultando un gran día. Se sentía realmente bien y no había tenido que fingir tranquilidad. Tal vez todo su buen humor se debía a lo que había visto por error en el noticiero. Se veía tan hermosa y despistada como siempre. Faltaban tres meses para que regresara a casa, tres largos meses...

 _¿Y qué has hecho para cambiar?_

Santana se trató de convencer a sí misma de que había cambiado. Hablaba con Dave, le contaba sus penurias y sus temores. Claro que arbitrariamente ignoró el hecho de que David era quien siempre la buscaba y prácticamente le rogaba para que se le aligerará la carga.

Su móvil vibró. Era un tercer mensaje de Dave. El primero era estupidez que la hizo reír. El segundo de un vídeo de la película La profecía y el tercero es para confirmar su cita para comer.

Dave estaba tan loco como Deadpool pero también era un caballero. Tenía un aire paternal que era imposible de ignorar, tal vez por su constitución física, o tal vez porque el tipo parecía bien plantado en el mundo. Aunque de eso último Santana tenía sus sospechas, sobre todo de un tiempo a la fecha, casi después de su regreso de Nueva York.

A veces, por algunos momentos, Dave bajaba la mirada y lucía contrariado. Santana pensaba en preguntarle pero luego Dave volvía a la normalidad y era como si Santana sólo se hubiera imaginado esa aflicción. Santana no tenía el estilo dulce de Dave para investigar sobre los problemas de los demás así que no tenía más remedio que esperar a que Dave estuviera listo para hablar.

—¿Al camerino? —Peter Jones era su coestelar. De los dos, el más famoso, aunque no por mucho tiempo —. Sabes Santana, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas. Está siendo un placer trabajar contigo.

Santana era una mujer latina con una sensualidad natura, lo sabía, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no le coqueteaba a nadie. Siempre le terminaba sucediendo lo mismo, a ella se le acercaban con intención de meterse a su cama.

—Gracias, Peter... —pobre Peter, intentando coquetear, iba a ser duro para su ego recibir una negativa. Lo que se iba a reír Dave cuando le contará de todo eso.

* * *

Michael a duras penas podía respirar. El cuerpo de Dave lo aprisionaba contra la pared de su oficina. Sus grandes manos le sostenían con fuerza la cadera. Podía sentir las fuertes embestidas que lo estaban llevando al límite. Tensó su mandíbula al sentir el orgasmo y eyaculo sobre su mano. Eres importante no dejar evidencias. Era tan difícil no gritar de placer cuando sentía la polla de Dave palpitando en su interior, derramando todo ese rico semen que tanto le gustaba. Para no gemir, Dave le mordió un hombro, mitigando sus salvajes sonidos.

Sorpresivamente Michael se giró para besar a Dave y él lo recibió gustoso. Toda muestra de afecto de Michael Denker después de haber follado era bienvenida, sobre todo porque había tan pocas. Cuando el beso terminó, Dave se desplomó sobre el sillón y Michael se dedicó a limpiar cualquier rastro de su encuentro.

—Tenemos casi un mes haciendo esto en tu oficina. Un día nos van a atrapar —Dave comentó aún con los ojos cerrados e intentando recuperar fuerzas.

—Efectivamente. Por eso he buscado una forma para solucionarlo —Dave abrió los ojos de golpe. Michael estaba secándose las manos y le sonreía con aire de autosuficiencia.

—¿Cómo...

—Bueno, resulta que tengo un amigo que tiene el mismo _problema_ que yo —Dave perdió toda esperanza de escuchar algo bueno de Michael Denker —. Tiene un motel discreto en la cincuenta y tres — _motel_ … Dave nunca había ido a uno. No tenía necesidad de esconderse así, cuando su vida sexual empezó, él ya estaba fuera del armario —. Claro que no puedes seguir con un medio de transporte tan precario como el metro. Qué tal si un día sólo tenemos una hora para vernos y tú yendo en metro sería imposible —Dave se puso de pie. Estaba tan enojado que sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas —. Así que me permití —Denker abrió un cajón y cogió algo y luego se lo lanzó a Dave quien lo atrapó sin ningún problema —. Es una Mercedes Benz clase GLK. Espero que te guste el color.

—Gracias —Vio como la sonrisa de Michael se amplió. Dave le lanzó de regreso la llave. Michael no pudo cogerla, cayó sobre la alfombra, en otro momento la torpeza de Denker le hubiera resultado tierna pero en ese momento lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza —. Ya había pensado en un vehículo. No en una lujosa Mercedes —la sonrisa del jefe desapareció. Santana y Dave ya habían hablado de comprar un coche. Sobre todo desde que casi causaban una trifulca en el metro. Habían reconocido a Santana y las cosas se habían puesto intensas.

—Bueno, será como tú quieras. Como sea vas a tener que llegar siempre tú antes que yo al motel. Nunca nos pueden ver juntos, tú sabes, por si acaso.

Dave estaba tan enojado y se sentía tan humillado que se preguntaba cómo había sido tan idiota como para enredarse como un tipo así.

—¿Estás tan seguro de que voy a ser tu amante toda la vida? —Denker perdió todo el color el rostro y se le ensombreció la mirada. Dave lo miraba furioso. Michael iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió el intercomunicador.

—Señor, su esposa está aquí —Dave bajó el rostro. Lo que le faltaba.

—Que pase —Elsa Denker entró. Le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla a Dave quien hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no separarse de esa muestra de afecto inmerecida.

—Oh, Dave. Que gusto —Elsa caminó hacia su esposo —. Los chicos preguntan por ti. Un día deberías ir a cenar a la casa y puedes llevar a tu amiga. Hace poco leí que la quieren para protagonista de una gran serie y... —Dave no sabía dónde meterse. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Elsa... —Michael interrumpió a su mujer.

—Sí, lo siento. Suelo divagar un poco. Venía a recordarte que tenemos una cena con los Newman y a que me des los papeles de la casa de campo.

—Yo les dejo. Tengo que trabajar...

—Claro, pero no olvides mi invitación. Tengo un amigo que quiero presentarte. Se moriría por ti. Es Pierce, ¿lo recuerdas cariño? —Michael negó —. Mi estilista... —Elsa besó a su marido y Dave simplemente se quería morir. Esos labios que apenas un momento antes lo habían besado con pasión. Todo lo suyo estaba tan mal en todos los niveles que Dave ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—Lo tendré en mente. Con tu permiso, Elsa.

Dave corrió a su oficina y se encerró. Esa relación, o lo que fuera que tuviera con Michael, tenía que terminar para siempre. Era un error, uno tan horrible que lo hacía sentir como el peor hombre del mundo.

 _¿Lo eres?_

 _¿Lo vas a dejar?_

 _¿Eres capaz?_

Cada cuestionamiento retumbaba en su cabeza con la voz firme de Santana López. La voz de su consciencia. La voz que le estaba haciendo ver que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

* * *

 _Nos vemos mañana._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

A pesar de que había intentado mantener la normalidad Blaine empezaba a sentirse nervioso por los cambios extraños que comenzaron a suscitarse. Más o menos un mes atrás Kurt cayó en una extraña rutina. Fue la mañana de un lunes que informó su resolución de entrar a un gimnasio todos los días, de dos a cinco y media de la tarde. Sorprendido por tal noticia Blaine le preguntó el porqué, si Kurt no era tan fanático del deporte, a lo que éste respondió simplemente con que quería mantenerse en forma. También le pidió que, si podía, fuera él quien recogiera a Damián. Blaine puso pegas pero acordó ir a por su pequeño los lunes, miércoles y viernes mientras que Kurt lo hacía los martes y jueves.

Anderson sabía que se sugestionaba demasiado, que no tenía por qué desconfiar, pero no podía evitar que la duda lo corroyera. Kurt regresaba contento y recién duchado, como si en vez de ir al gimnasio se hubiera pegado un buen polvo.

 _Pero eso no puede ser cierto…¿Verdad?_

Blaine sabía que no, que era una tontería, que Kurt no llevaría a Damián con su amante, a menos que, los días que recogiera a Damián Kurt en serio fuera al gimnasio o a algún otro lugar. Una tarde a Blaine se le ocurrió preguntarle a su hijo lo que hacía con papi los martes y jueves pero el pequeño le sonreía inocente y le decía que sólo se quedaba sentadito pintando dibujos o jugando mientras papi se desocupaba.

No conforme con todo ese secretismo Blaine también había notado la manera en la que Kurt mandaba mensajes mucho más seguido que antes y recibía llamadas misteriosas cuando menos tres o cuatro veces al día. En una ocasión se había detenido para hablar con él, preguntarle casualmente con quien hablaba tanto, pero la respuesta le gustó mucho menos.

—Tú sabes con quién, Blaine. Con Elliot, Mercedes, Britt, Rachel y Santana. Siempre me he mensajeado con ellos.

—Pero no tanto —Kurt arqueó una ceja y Blaine tragó saliva pesadamente. Sintió como si hubiera mandado todo al traste.

—No, porque todos solemos estar ocupados, pero cuando no, les hablo tanto como quiero.

Eso fue suficiente para zanjar el tema, al menos por parte de su marido, pero él no lo había olvidado.

—¿Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre si acaso que alguien siga a Kurt?

Blaine procuró no ver a Rachel de frente. Podía sentir su juiciosa mirada sobre él y no le gustaba. Lo más casual que pudo se alzó de hombros y bebió de su taza de café esperando que la actriz dejara de mirarle con tanta saña pero supuso que, cuando menos, no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

—Es solo que se está comportando algo extraño, Rachel. Sale a una hora específica todos los días, regresa limpio y bien bañado, sonríe como recien follado, recibe mas llamadas y mensajes… —Ésta vez fue su turno de ver mal a su amiga —¿Qué quieres que piense con tantas evidencias?

—¿Mostrar que confías en él? —Rachel no se amedrentó con su respuesta. Por alguna razón sintió que su expresión se volvió ligeramente más dura —Tú estás casado con él, Blaine, deberías saber que Kurt es incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

—Pero, con Elliot…

—Elliot es un amigo. NUESTRO amigo. Starchild puede ser un zorro y pudo haber tenido un enamoramiento con Kurt pero cuando supo que él y tú estaban comprometidos fue un buen amigo y se echó para atrás —Fue lo que Rachel dijo después, con mirada insondable, que hizo que Blaine se congelara en su asiento —A veces pareciera que no conoces a tu esposo.

* * *

Santana venía observando a Dave. Tenía una semana algo más raro; seguía con ese buen humor que lo caracterizaba pero había algo en su mirada que no terminaba de ser como antes. Dave se sentía mal por algo y tenía que ver con Michael Denker. No es que Santana fuese adivina, sólo era muy observadora. Denker lo llamaba a deshoras y le enviaba mensajes que Dave se empeñaba en ocultar. Dave no contestaba ni las llamadas y no revisaba los mensajes si Santana andaba muy cerca. Y en los últimos días parecía contrariado cada vez que su móvil sonaba.

Sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado entre esos dos. Estaba empezando a temerse lo peor. Ésa noche de películas estaba convencida de preguntarle a Dave por eso que lo tenía tan preocupado.

—¿Mad Max? —Santana no entendía el gusto de Dave por las películas viejas.

—Es a color —Santana hizo un mohín exasperado y se sentó en el sofá acaparando la botella de vino —.Es para los dos ¿lo recuerdas? —Santana se encogió en hombros.

—No si tengo que ver otro vejestorio de película —Dave le sonrió y empezó a reproducir la película. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta —. ¿Esperabas a alguien? —Dave negó extrañado.

Dave se levantó para abrir. Era extraño que no le hubieran llamado primero para abrir la puerta del edificio, nunca dejaban entrar a nadie así. Al abrir la puerta casi se va de espaldas; Michael Denker estaba en el quicio de su puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Denker observó por el hombro de Dave.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Dave negó —. Ya veo —Michael dio un paso para atrás. Se le veía tan incómodo. Como si nunca hubiera puesto un pie lejos de su castillo y todo le pareciera tan pequeño. Tan fuera de su mundo perfecto —. No has respondido ni mis llamadas —Dave enarcó una ceja —. Bien, sé que no fue del todo agradable lo que sucedió en mi oficina pero necesitamos hablar.

—No… —Dave quería decirlo con más convicción.

—Por favor… —Dave se sintió terriblemente descolocado al escuchar a Michael. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Michael diciendo esas palabras. Incluso parecía humilde —. No tendría ningún problema en suplicarlo —las palabras eran tan honestas o por lo menos eso le parecieron a Dave —. Sólo una vez más, en el lugar que te mencione…

—Michael —la cabeza de Dave era un mar de ideas. Quería hacer lo correcto pero Denker se la ponía tan complicada con esa maldita mirada anhelante. El infeliz que estaba frente a él estaba muy lejos del tipo frío, pedante y soberbio que siempre mostraba en la oficina —. Yo... mañana estaré… —¿Por qué era tan complicado con Michael? Era un adulto. Tenía que tener los huevos suficientes como para tomar decisiones de adulto.

—Eh… mañana lo tengo un poco complicado. Chris tiene su prueba para el equipo de ajedrez. No es que le guste demasiado. A él le gustaría nadar o el fútbol pero a mi papá le emociona… —Dave contrajo la mandíbula con impaciencia. No por lo de Chris, eso era caso perdido, Michael sentía pavor por su padre. El crío no tenía la culpa del lío que se traían ellos. Lo que le indignaba era el motivo porque el que el pobre niño tenía que jugar ajedrez.

—Pon un día —le respondió de mala manera y Michael pareció más contrariado.

—El sábado —le sonrió tímidamente —. Tengo todo el día —Michael se sonrojó y vaciló un poco antes de hablar —. Me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo.

—Cuídate Michael —Denker asintió y se marchó.

Dave cerró la puerta. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Michael Denker había bajado de su trono para hablar con él. Se había mostrado humilde, tierno y cálido. Era casi para no creerlo.

—Ahora si vas a hablar conmigo o tengo que preguntar —Santana lo veía con esa intensa mirada negra y sus brazos cruzados.

—No es que no quisiera contártelo. Es que… me siento tan avergonzado —Santana caminó hacia él y lo abrazó. Iba a ser una larga conversación.

—Pues no tanto como para decirle que no a Denker.

Después de escuchar a Dave, Santana se sintió cansada y abrumada. En esos meses había idealizado a Dave. En su mente era poco menos que Cary Grant combinado con Gregory Peck. Su ídolo se había caído de una manera bárbara.

Ambos terminaron en el sofá, Dave con su cabeza sobre la piernas de Santana y ella acariciándole rizado cabello sólo por hacer algo. Estaban callados; se notaba que todo el tema cansaba emocionalmente a Dave y le pesaba. Pensaba en Elsa y en los chicos y se sentía fatal, se le podía ver en los ojos, pero ¿por qué no lo dejaba?

Notaba que Dave sentía una pasión inconmensurable por ése hombre. Podía notarlo cuando describió sus encuentros sexuales y también estaba lo otro; esos sentimientos que Michael le provocaba, Santana podía ver por la expresión en el rostro de Dave que su jefe le importaba mucho. Tal vez era la línea paralela de la vida de Denker, que de cierta manera, era como un camino que Dave pudo haber tomado.

Santana había idealizado a Dave, estaba consciente de ello, desde de su primer encuentro en el metro y no había podido evitarlo. Dave parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, parecía pisar firme por el mundo y ser un hombre imperturbable. Pero la verdad era que Dave no dejaba de ser un ser humano y que se medía de acuerdo a las circunstancias que la presentaba la vida. Ésa era una nueva aventura; un terreno que Dave no conocía y que jamás pensó recorrer.

Dave sentía miedo, sentía odio por sus acciones pero a pesar de todo no podía cortar por lo sano. Santana no se atrevía a juzgarlo. Todos, en algún punto de la vida, habían sido buenos o malos.

—Te estás quedando sin pelo...

—Si, mi abuelo Sean era calvo —dijo Dave sin abrir los ojos —. ¿Estoy condenado siempre a ser malo?

—No eres malo Dave. Simplemente te encontraste con un dilema más que nos plantea la vida.

El silencio volvió a abrazarlos, cada uno perdido en sus errores, en sus éxitos y en sus fracasos. Pensando en todas la veces que tuvieron que reinventarse y lo que les faltaba por hacer, por vivir y por perder.

* * *

Alemania parecía ser un país lleno de robots, frío y lugares con demasiadas referencias a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No que Brittany no lo disfrutara, de cierta manera sentía que a Santana le encantaría, pero la gente en ese sitio era seria y de escasa conversación y el hecho de que ella tan sólo salpicara el alemán tampoco ayudaba. París, en cambio, estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que jamás había deseado pero, como en Berlín o Londres, era un lugar que le recordaba demasiado a Santana.

Sentada en el café Les Deux Molins mirando la pantalla de su teléfono Brittany sopesó los pros y los contras de sucumbir a su resolución. Ya faltaba menos, se recordaba, pero la necesidad de contactarse con la latina se hacía más y más acuciante.

— _¿Ce qui rend une telle belle fille seule ici?_

Brittany alzó la mirada esperando que se tratara de Amelié. Había esperado horas por ella pero le dio la sensación de que no aparecería pronto. En cambio se trataba de una chica alta, hermosa y esbelta de piel caucásica y rizado pelo negro. Sus ojos café brillaban con un aire coqueto que era resaltado por sus labios llenos y sensuales curvados en una sonrisa. Britt sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre tan sólo al verla, la chica era hermosa y ese acento suyo la había distraído. No era la primera vez que le pasaba durante el viaje pero supuso que su atractivo la sedujo un poco más.

—Esperar a Amelié —Su respuesta pareció sorprender gratamente a la mujer quien no pudo reprimir una risita. Britt no entendía por qué. Una parte de su mente le decía que seguramente para los parisinos ver a Amelié era el pan de cada día.

—No pensé que hablases francés.

—Es divertido hablarlo; además Lord Tumblington sabe comunicarse en muchos idiomas. Si no los aprendía seguramente me perdería mucho de sus conversaciones.

—Lord Tumblington… ¿Su esposo?

—¡Oh, no! Mi gato —Brittany comió una más de las pastas que le habían servido con su café. Tal vez lo mejor sería que pidiera también un pastel…La risa melodiosa de la francesa la volvió a distraer mirándola con curiosidad. Definitivamente era una mujer hermosa…

—Entonces su gato habla en otros idiomas —Britt asintió solemnemente —¿Muchos?

—Pues...Habla inglés, francés, mandarín, español e italiano. Tuve que aprenderlos para hablar con él. Había ocasiones en que fingía no escucharlo para poder saber a dónde iba o con quién se reunía. La vez que intenté alejarlo del crack parecía sorprendido y molesto. También le dije que la señorita Cabeza de Unicornio ya no sería su pareja si no se alejaba de las drogas. A ella le desagradan.

La francesa lucía contrariada pero para Brittany aquella reacción era normal. Fuera de Santana o la agradable gente de los países escandinavos e ingleses ninguno parecía comprender. No los culpaba pero, como siempre, seguía siendo desagradable que le dijeran tonta. Sin embargo la muchacha lo dejó pasar; le preguntó la razón de su visita y pareció fascinada cuando le comentó acerca de las conferencias que estaba impartiendo. También le contó que ella era modelo, que había estado paseando cerca de allí tras dejarle su portafolio a una agencia y que la había visto desde fuera, pensando que era hermosa y que no quería perder la oportunidad de saludarla.

También la invitó a caminar dispuesta a mostrarle la ciudad y, sin nada mejor que hacer, Brittany aceptó.

Platicaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Además Lauréne, la encantadora francesa, la invitó a cenar en el corazón de París, a unas cuantas calles de la Torre Eiffel. Lauréne le propuso subir a la majestuosa edificación pero Brittany se excusó diciéndole que ya había subido. Aunque le pesara tuvo que mentirle; no había querido subir hasta allá sin Santana y no pensaba hacerlo con alguien más. Cuando su cena hubo terminado y Britt le informó que debía regresar al hotel Lauréne se ofreció a guiarla a lo que aceptó. Después de todo no recordaba cómo llegar.

—¿Cuando partirán rumbo a España?

—En tres días —Avisó Brittany tras hacer cuentas. Lauréne la miró con aire depredador, aprovechó que era de su tamaño y se inclinó a besarla soltando una risita divertida por la mirada pasmada y confusa de la doctora.

—Te veo mañana entonces…

Sin darle tiempo para responder Lauréne abandonó el hotel contoneándose seductoramente bajo la mirada atenta de Britt. Instintivamente se lamió el labio tratando de captar mejor el sabor dulce de aquella boca y caminó mecánicamente hasta el ascensor. No fue hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras ella que cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido, acosada por el placer que le dio aquel beso y la culpa que la apabulló al aceptar que lo quería repetir.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —acababan de compartir un delicioso sesenta y nuevo. Posición que Dave le había enseñado y que Mike disfrutaba sobremanera. Michael se dejó caer sobre la cama sudoroso y cansado. Dave se sentía feliz al verlo tan pleno y relajado.

—Contigo siempre estoy bien —Michael le sonrió cálidamente. Lo vio moverse hasta llegar a abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Dave odiaba ese cuarto en el motel, con esas sábanas baratas y desgastadas. La cama demasiado blanda y las luces neón que en ocasiones lo despertaban. Odiaba el haber caído con Michael, odiaba visitar ese lugar en cuanto Mike le llamaba; sentía que mendigaba cariño y tiempo, sentía que le robaba a Elsa y a los chicos. Había días en los que se sentía tan mal que pensaba que iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar a Mike. Pero no había podido, casi tres meses de lucha interna y no lo lograba.

 _¿Y todo era malo, Dave?_

No, la verdad era que a todos esos sentimientos negativos se contraponía todo lo que Mike había ido despertando lentamente en él. Poco a poco Mike se había desnudado el alma; se había mostrado sin máscara ante él, siendo increíblemente entregado. Ambos contaron sus historias, sus miedos y lo que sentían al estar juntos. Michael era un hombre sensible y cariñoso que le decía que gracias a él era feliz. Y Dave se lo creía porque en su mirada había devoción y afecto.

Mike había dejado de apartarse de él después de tener relaciones. Realmente pasaba todo lo contrario, Mike se aferraba a él, se abrazaba a lo que tenían en aquel inmundo lugar. Michael parecía cada vez más feliz consigo mismo, más cómodo con lo que era realmente.

No habían mencionado las palabras pero Dave sabía que entre ellos existía el amor. Por primera vez en su vida, Dave se sentía enamorado.

—Santana tiene viajar mañana a San Francisco. Se va por tres días a promocionar su serie —Dave le besó —. Me gustaría que fueras a mi departamento, prepararte algo de cenar y hacerte el amor en una verdadera cama y no en éste pedazo de mierda —Michael apoyó su mejilla sobre el pecho de Dave mientras lo acariciaba.

—Me encantaría. Pero sabes que no es prudente. Alguien puede verme en tu departamento y si me ausento una noche Elsa puede sospechar. Tú sabes que no puedo...

Dave abrazó con más fuerza a Mike. La sola mención de Elsa o de los chicos desarmaba a Dave. Su amor por Mike era importante pero en las medidas de sus posibilidades quería evitar dañar a Elsa y a los críos. Aunque sabía que ellos tenían derecho a saber la verdad de su padre y del esposo que Elsa calificaba como frío y distante. Mike era quien más los dañaba con su actitud.

—Elsa y los niños serían más felices si tú fueses más honesto.

Mike hizo como si no lo escuchara. De un movimiento ágil Mike se montó sobre él, sabía cómo calmar a la bestia, lo tenía comiendo de su puño.

—Mañana podemos vernos todo el día. Después de todo cerraste un gran negocio y no tienes nada que ser, lo sé —Dave sonrió y luego soltó un gemido cuando Mike empezó a restregar sus nalgas sobre la polla de Dave —. Puedo traer las medias...

Dave lo cogió con fuerza de la cadera. Eso era lo que tenían y Dave lo aceptaba con sus consecuencias.

* * *

¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Qué es lo que lo estaba entreteniendo? Eran casi las once de la noche. ¿A quién se le ocurría llegar un jueves a las once de la noche?

Renuente Blaine despegó la mirada del reloj en la pared mientras comenzaba a andar, de un lado a otro, por toda la cocina. Kurt le había prometido que regresaría 'pronto', que iba a acompañar a Starchild al aeropuerto después de cenar juntos e ir a pasear como todos los malditos días desde que ese desgraciado había vuelto; pero su "pronto" se estaba convirtiendo en "tarde" a cada minuto y Blaine se había prometido que si su marido se tardaba una hora más en llegar él mismo iría a por él a donde quiera que estuviera, porque tenía sus dudas de si ambos estaban o no en el aeropuerto.

Otra vez esas dudas.

Día con día su desconfianza a su marido iba creciendo a pesar de que él procurara que no fuera así: se decía a sí mismo que Kurt no lo engañaría, que no se estaba acostando con nadie mientras decía ir al gimnasio, que Kurt lo amaba...pero nada era suficiente, nada lograba espantar los temores de su cabeza. Primero había empezado a pensar que su marido tenía un admirador secreto al que veía a esas horas, seguramente sus únicos momentos libres; luego creyó que tal vez ese amorío tenía más tiempo pero que, sintiendo que no compartían suficiente tiempo juntos, Kurt empezara a tomar horas de trabajo para encontrarse al desconocido. Cuando escuchó los rumores de un 'Oso Batman' guapo y caballeroso del que nadie quería contarle sus sospechas aumentaron y, sin saber por qué razón todo culminó en él elucubrando que Elliot jamás se había ido a Asia y que estaba follándose a su esposo en casa momento que tenía libre.

El sonido de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta lo hicieron tensarse y saltar. Presuroso se acomodó en la silla del desayunador y esperó que Kurt entrara. Necesitaba verlo, buscar pistas, sabía que debería haber una: mordidas en el cuello, labios rojos, pelo despeinado, algo que le dijera lo último que hizo; sin embargo cuando Kurt pasó lo único notorio que tenía eran las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en el rostro…

 _¿Será por el alcohol? ¿Por una sesión de besos? ¿Por el frío?_

—Llegas tarde —Esta vez fue el turno de Kurt de asustarse. Blaine sentía que era sospechoso. Si no ocultaba nada, ¿por qué sobresaltarse? ¿Acaso había algo en especial que quisiera encubrir? La parte racional de Blaine, muy en el fondo, rumoró que era una reacción normal después de todo su marido seguro esperaba que estuviera en la habitación y no allí, era normal que se asustara. Pero Blaine no estaba siendo racional, todo lo que hacía era sentir, y por más que su subconsciente lo intentara hacer calmarse simple y sencillamente no podía.

—Blaine, me asustaste —Poco a poco Kurt se fue internando en el departamento ofreciéndole una sonrisa suave y tranquila al llegar a la cocina. Sin embargo esta vaciló al contemplar la mueca hosca, preocupada y tensa de Blaine, instándole a acercarse a él con precaución. —¿Blaine?

—¿Por qué te asusté? ¿Acaso no esperabas que estuviera aquí?

—Bueno, no. Pensaba que estarías en el cuarto…

—¿Acaso hay razones para las que te debas asustar? —Para Kurt las preguntas iban teniendo menos sentido por lo que procuró usar una voz similar a la que usaba cuando estaba con su hijo.

—Tomando en cuenta que todo estaba oscuro y que escuché una voz medio macabra...si, podríamos decir que tengo razones para asustarme.

—¿Dónde estabas...?

—Ya te lo había dicho, Blaine. Acompañé a Elliot al aeropuerto —Blaine se acercó un par de pasos intentando tomar la mano de su marido —Blaine, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—No —Anderson retiró la mano con agresividad poniéndose de pie de un salto. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban como los de un felino en la oscuridad, desconfiados, acusadores —¿Qué me estás ocultando, Kurt?

Esa frase pareció congelar a Hummel y atravesar a Blaine como miles de estacas de hielo. Entonces SI le estaba ocultando algo. Cualquier tipo de esperanza de que todo fuera tan sólo producto de su imaginación se esfumó en un instante. Kurt lo estaba engañando, estaba viendo a otros, estaba planeando dejarlo, herirlo…

—Blaine, yo…

—¡NO! ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Kurt?! ¿Qué es lo que en verdad haces cuando dices que vas al gimnasio? ¿Por qué te mandan el doble de mensajes que antes, EH?!

—Blaine, déjame explicarte —Kurt imploró dando pasos tentativos hacia su marido.

—¿Te estás acostando con Elliot, no es así?! ¿TÚ Y STARCHILD ESTÁN COGIENDO?!

Un nuevo silencio congeló la escena. Blaine respiraba agitadamente mientras la expresión de Kurt transmutaba de una de pena, culpa y arrepentimiento a una de ira. Por un momento Blaine se detuvo a pensar si no estaba saltando a conclusiones demasiado apresuradas pero sus elucubraciones fueron cortadas de raíz cuando la voz furibunda de Hummel trituró aquella tensa calma.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso…?

—¡Qué querré decir! —Olvidando sus previos pensamientos Blaine escupió sus palabras —¡Es OBVIO que has estado saliendo con ese maldito de Starchild! Desde que él apareció todo cambió. Los mensajes, las salidas, ¡TODO! ¿Es que ahora sus salidas a coger no son suficientes? ¿Es por eso que aprovechas el horario de trabajo para ir y darle el culo?! ¿El es ese tal 'Oso Batman' o acaso es que tienes otro amante?!

—¿Acaso me crees algún tipo de zorra barata que va y coge con cualquiera sin importarle su matrimonio? —Esta vez Kurt también gritó. Su rostro, cuello y orejas estaban rojos por la ira.

—¡Si la bota te queda!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —Kurt prácticamente escupió lanzándole el bolso que traía encima por la cabeza a Blaine ganando unos minutos de silencio en lo que este se protegía.

—¿Papis…? —Anderson pensaba en gritarle a Kurt todo lo que era, lo que pensaba de él: que era un infiel, un sinvergüenza que no se preocupaba por su familia, una sucia y vil zorra, un desconsiderado, pero todo quedó atorado en su garganta al escuchar el breve y sutil sollozo de un niño.

Kurt y Blaine, casi con temor, se volvieron hacia la puerta que comunicaba la sala con las habitaciones. Allí, parado, en pijama, con la carita llorosa contraída por el miedo y aferrado a un peluche de Batman, estaba su pequeño, su tesoro, Damián. Él intentó moverse para agarrarlo, abrazarlo, protegerlo de Kurt, pero su bebé dio un paso atrás, negando y sollozando a lágrima viva. Se volvió a Kurt luciendo tan o más destrozado que él antes de que su marido lo mirara fría y despiadadamente como si se tratara de un insecto.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a nosotros —Las palabras salieron suaves pero contundentes, cual veneno. Blaine fue incapaz de moverse, aún pasmado, mientras Kurt se acercaba con cautela hasta Damián.

Hummel no parecía tener mejores resultados que él: su hijo también le rehuía mientras aferraba a su muñeco como si fuera una tabla de salvación. No logró registrar lo que Kurt le dijo pero, al cabo de varios minutos, lo pudo tomar en brazos y acunar.

—Vete al infierno, Anderson —A pesar de que Damián tembló por aquel tono no pareció querer apartarse de su papá. Con un par de zancadas Kurt llegó a la puerta y desapareció dando un fuerte portazo dejando a Blaine atrás, corriéndose de ira, temor y traición…

* * *

Tiempo le había faltado a Blaine para treparse en un taxi y aparecer en Meatpacking District, West Village en busca de un buen club nocturno. No era la primera vez que se aparecía por allí. Antes de estar casado visitó esos lugares en busca de amoríos de una noche y, tras haber contraído nupcias, Kurt y él también asistieron en varias ocasiones para ir a bailar y echarse uno dos polvos en los baños o en el cuarto oscuro.

Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, un polvo. Un cuerpo duro y caliente que le hiciera olvidar, algo que orillara a Kurt a pudrirse de la culpabilidad, a arrepentirse de haberle hecho daño.

Buscó a los alrededores hasta que encontró uno que le gustaba. Se llamaba Cielo y, por la cantidad de personas que ansiaba entrar, supuso que era uno de los mejores de la zona. Sabiendo el tipo de lugares que ese era y la preferencia que le daban a los chicos atractivos Blaine avanzó contoneándose hasta el guardia. Era un hombre atractivo, alto y de complexión gruesa. Pudo sentir un ramalazo de deseo cuando el hombre lo recorrió descaradamente y lo dejó entrar susurrándole lo bueno que estaba.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentirse cegado por las luces de neón de color y la música dura y estridente. Había olvidado eso, a los chicos colgando de jaulas, bailando en paños menores y los cuerpos calientes y ansioso frotándose los unos contra los otros. Blaine trató de encontrar un objetivo rápidamente con el cual coger pero se decantó por perderse entre la multitud y esperar a encontrar uno que realmente le gustara. Tras pasarse por la barra y pedirse un vodka con limón bastante cargado se sacó la camisa y la aventó a un lado antes de unirse a esa marea de cuerpos desnudos y comenzar a bailar en el ritmo errático que la música electrónica dictaba.

Varios hombres se acercaron a él y Blaine los disfrutó a todos y cada uno de ellos. Con la imagen en la mente de un Kurt muriéndose de la pena y la vergüenza bailó y se restregó contra varios. Recordaba haber tomado a un hombre alto y rubio por el culo mientras éste lo besaba, frotándose contra su paquete, o a un chico moreno, de ojos verdes que, tomándolo desde atrás, simuló embestirlo mientras mordía y lamía su cuello. A Blaine no le importó siquiera que lo masturbaran en media pista de baile como tampoco puso pegas a los hombres que lo mordieron y marcaron. Pero ninguno de ellos era el indicado para que lo follara, no...ninguno era suficiente.

Blaine estaba zarandeándose sensualmente tras la última paja que un chico de rasgos caucásicos le hizo con gusto cuando un hombre alto y fornido se cruzó en su camino.

—Mira si serás una putilla… se nota que no te han dado una buena follada en días, para que estés tan ansioso.

A pesar de la música alta y los gritos de excitación o algarabía Blaine pudo escuchar aquella voz dura y grave calandole de pies a cabeza. Dió un paso atrás y miró al hombre apreciativamente: eso era lo que estaba esperando, un hombre del que Kurt pudiera sentir envidia o que inspirara la misma sensación de querer recuperarlo que le provocó Dave Karofsky años atrás. El hombre se veía alrededor de los treintas, tal vez más joven, con el cabello oscuro recortado y una poblada y abundante barba en su rostro. Además aquel hombre se veía sexy y apetitoso. Como muchos otros se había sacado la camisa y dejaba ver unos brazos duros y bien forjados, un pecho firme y un abdomen algo marcado. Blaine no pudo de dejar de pensar que el vello que poblaba su cuerpo era tan sexy como la corbata floja en su cuello o los tirantes que sostenían sus pantalones. Tal vez Blaine jamás se lo admitió a Kurt pero si había algo que le había encantado de Dave, además de que era un amante atento y apasionado, era su porte varonil, aquellos brazos que lo podían cargar sin esfuerzo y el vello en donde era capaz de enroscar sus dedos.

Aquel hombre se inclinó a besarlo con voracidad, lo tomó de las caderas y le guió. Blaine, que había encontrado al objeto de su deseo aquella noche, lo dejó llevar las riendas mientras obedecía a cada una de sus silenciosas órdenes. Se escuchó romper el beso y gemir al sentir el pesado paquete que se restregaba contra sus muslos y, ni tardo ni perezoso, le tomó de la mano y le dijo que ya no aguantaba más.

Ambos se arrastraron a tropicones hasta el cuarto oscuro. Blaine no los recordaba muy bien pero si algo si memoró es que no le gustaba ponerse de rodillas en ese inmundo piso para darle una mamada a nadie. El hombre que lo acompañaba lo empujó por la espalda, se restregó contra su culo y le recordó lo caliente que estaba y Blaine, ansioso como estaba, obedeció sorteando amantes hasta encontrar un punto vacío.

Los besos volvieron con la misma fuerza y las manos se ocuparon en sortear al otro, abrir pantalones, pellizcar pezones, crear más marcas. Cuando Blaine liberó aquel pedazo de carne gimió al sentirlo tan grueso y amplio. Kurt tenía un buen tamaño, tenía una polla bonita, sonrosada y algo larga, pero aquella no tenía comparación y Blaine pudo sentir su culo contrayéndose de deseo. Le ronronéo al hombre que se lo follara, que lo cargara, y éste no se hizo del rogar. En un intento levantó a Blaine, le ordenó rodearle la cintura con las piernas y, tras prepararlo torpe y rápidamente, se enterró en el actor arrancándole un gemido desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Sintió su espalda ser azotada contra la pared y su culo ser follado hasta el cansancio. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en sollozos cuando aquella polla dio directo en su próstata, y soltó un grito satisfecho cuando aquel hombre lo hizo correrse y se corrió cerca de sus muslos.

Estuvo un tiempo más allí metido. Aquel hombre lo dejó poco a poco en el piso y lo acompañó hasta que Blaine se sintió más compuesto. Ambos se despidieron con una mirada y él se paseó por unos silloncitos para descansar sus piernas, intentando tener cuidado con su culo. Con ayuda de un par de mojitos y tiempo para reflexionar que logró sentir la culpa apoderándose de él, que aunque Kurt lo hubiera engañado él no tenía por qué rebajarse a su nivel y pagarle con la misma moneda; pero lo echo, echo estaba, y aunque se marchó de 'Cielo' tratando de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto con el culo destrozado y varias marcas en su cuerpo, el nudo en la boca de su estómago y el remordimiento no parecían querer dejarlo tranquilo.

* * *

 _Ese Blaine... es un loquillo. ¿Cómo lo ven? Les diría que si alcanzamos los 30 comentarios les publico de volada pero eso ahorita sería muy mal chiste._

 _Les adoro._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Ninguno dio a torcer su brazo a lo largo del día. Ambos sabían que tenían que concordar en el trabajo, que tenían que conversar y compartir opiniones, pero fuera de aquellas ocasiones ninguno habló; y si alguien del elenco se dio cuenta no lo puntualizó. Ese día Damián no había ido a la escuela y apenas llegó al teatro se lanzó a Blaine con lagrimones en los ojos pero sin saber qué decir. Blaine pensó en llevarse a su hijo, en decirle que su papi era malo y que los quería abandonar pero no quería que sufriera más. Cualquier problema que Kurt y él tuvieran que solucionar no involucraría a su bebé.

Alrededor de las doce Rachel apareció en el umbral de la puerta cargando con Barbra y Resse y comunicándoles que venía por Damián y que se lo llevaría a su casa. Blaine miró a Kurt, seguro él era el responsable, pero no puso pegas. En algún momento la bomba estallaría y entre menos pudiera escuchar Damián, mejor.

Los ensayos transcurrieron a ritmo lento y pesado, con la tensión tan palpable que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. Tenían presente que aquella disputa no podía durar mucho ya que repercutía abismalmente en su desempeño diario; pero por más que su conducta afectara su trabajo y su rutina ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, especialmente Blaine. Sin embargo a las dos en punto, la hora en la que Kurt solía desaparecer, éste se acercó a Blaine con paso cauteloso y callado y le pidió que le siguiera sin hacer ninguna pregunta, que necesitaba hablar con él.

Tras aceptar la petición de Kurt ambos caminaron hasta salir del teatro lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Blaine, quien pensó que continuarían su discusión en la privacidad de su casa o en alguna mesa escondida en algún café; en cambio avanzaron por varias calles hasta llegar al Westchester Broadway Theatre, lo que le dejó todavía más confuso. Fue cuando Kurt le abrió la puerta a su marido que la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el pavor amenazaron con corroer a Blaine.

No, no no...eso no podía ser cierto, ¡Sencillamente no! Se suponía que Kurt lo había engañado follando con Elliot o con algún otro hombre rompe hogares, destruyendo toda su relación; no que pasaba sus tardes en otro teatro, haciendo cosas seguramente menos censurables de lo que él pensaba…La sangre abandonó su rostro. Si Kurt había estado haciendo lo que Blaine empezaba a sospechar que hacía… entonces había mandado al carajo su relación por nada…

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Blaine no podía hablar. Sentía la garganta seca y los ojos escociéndole —¿Kurt…?

—Esto es lo que he estado haciendo —La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Blaine. Pese a que sabía que Kurt seguía enojado con él su marido lucía sinceramente arrepentido. No...Por favor, no…

—Yo...No lo entiendo…

—Las llamadas a deshoras, los mensajes abundantes, mis escapadas de dos a cinco de la tarde, todas son a causa de esto —Kurt llenó de aire sus pulmones, listo para darle una explicación más completa —.Hace varios meses, cuando te pregunté si recordabas la última obra de teatro en la que había participado fue porque, en una de nuestras salidas, Elliot me hizo la misma pregunta. Yo sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía pero que no era lo que me hacía feliz, que mi alegría estaba en actuar y cantar, en ser el centro de atención, y que quería regresar a ese mundo. Cuando hablé contigo sé que te preocupó que no me sintiera feliz pero...pero me preocupaba que le restaras importancia —Esa cara de vergüenza, de temor...A Blaine le dolió que Kurt no hubiera confiado en él, pero no tanto como el saber que había roto cualquier tipo de lazo entre ellos por una suposición errada —. Varias semanas después encontré un panfleto en nuestro teatro que alguno de los chicos dejó botado. En él anunciaban unas audiciones para _'The music man'_ y yo quise presentarme. ¿Recuerdas el sábado que me desaparecí con Damián? —Blaine cabeceó —.Vino conmigo a la audición. Esa fue la vez que pude presentarme, intenté audicionar varios días antes pero me dio...sentí miedo, Blaine, no me creía capaz de hacerlo —Kurt sonaba temeroso, herido, apenado de sí mismo. Blaine quiso abrazarlo pero se sintió sucio… —Pero lo logré. No me dieron el principal, hasta yo sé que estoy muy fuera de forma, pero aún así, obtuve un papel… un buen papel.

—Pudiste haber actuado en una de nuestras obras…

—Lo sé, Blaine, pero no es lo mismo. Fueran ciertas o no mis suposiciones, siempre pensaría que el papel me lo diste por ser tu marido, no por ser el mejor. Tú esperabas que yo hiciera lo mismo por tí al hacer las audiciones del Élder, es muy probable que ese fuera el método que emplearas —Blaine optó por el silencio que Kurt interpretó como una afirmación —. A partir de allí necesitaba una excusa para poder asistir a las audiciones, necesitaba decir algo creíble, por eso la excusa del gimnasio. Era una buena cubierta: Podía ensayar, lucir sudado y desaliñado y luego tomar una ducha alegando que era una acción normal después de hacer ejercicio. En cuanto a Damián, la razón por la que no quería traerlo conmigo es mayoritariamente porque se aburre fácilmente y luego empieza a explorar los alrededores sin medir si algo es peligroso o no; pero con sus juguetes y sus libros se logró distraer. Esa es la verdad, Blaine. Aún estoy enojado por cómo me llamaste ayer pero comprendo el porqué lo hiciste. Lo lamento, debí hablar contigo desde un comienzo...

—Si, debiste —Ambos callaron largamente hasta que Blaine, con la cabeza gacha y los puños tensos y apretados, retomó la palabra —. ¿Por qué, Kurt?... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste…?

Kurt quería decir que no sabía, que tal vez estaba esperando el momento adecuado para abordar el tema, que sencillamente la idea no se le pasó por la cabeza, pero estaba muy consciente de que todas esas eran mentiras, mentiras que Blaine no se merecía. Por unos minutos pensó bien su respuesta pero algo le decía que, fuera cual fuese ésta, escucharla sería difícil.

—Sentí que no me apoyarías —El inicio de esa respuesta le dio a Blaine como un puñetazo al estómago. Kurt se disculpó, alzó una mano y tomó la de su esposo, trazando pequeños patrones circulares en su piel. Blaine intentó soltarse pero Kurt no le dejó, quería hacerlo sentir bien, confortado, querido. Había sido su error pese a que Blaine también tuviera algo de culpa, pero su error al fin del cabo —. A veces...a veces siento que me opacas, Blaine, siento como si no quisieras que sobresaliera, como si temieras que me convirtiera en alguien capaz de hacer que el resto te olvidara, o como si pensaras que te dejaría atrás sólo por sobresalir. A veces desestimas mis palabras y siento que cuando te hablo no me escuchas —Blaine hizo amago de hablar pero Kurt le ganó la palabra —No digo que siempre, solo a veces, como si tampoco te importara mi opinión…—Tras eso abrió sus ojos: verdes, azules, decididos, hermosos —Pero a mi me importa la tuya y no quiero que las cosas sigan así. Sé que nos costará pero quiero arreglar las cosas, por tí, por mí, por Damián. Yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás si tú también lo estás.

Pero Blaine no podía hablar, no podía...todo estaba mal, muy mal...y todo eso era culpa de Kurt...Era su culpa...

—Ayer tuve sexo con un hombre en un club nocturno —. No iba a decirle que se frotó con muchos, no lo veía necesario. Pero su comentario fue suficiente para que las manos de Kurt se pararan en seco y soltaran las suyas mientras él lo miraba con incredulidad mezclada con horror.

—¿Tú...tú qué…?

—¡Fue tu culpa! —Fue lo primero que pudo decir, arrastrándose y buscando la mirada destrozada de su esposo —. Fue culpa tuya, Kurt. Fue porque no me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo que me vi orillado a hacer eso, a tener sexo con otro. Tú debiste hablar conmigo antes, de haberlo hecho esto jamás habría pasado.

—Me…¿Me estás echando la culpa porque tú me hayas engañado? —Kurt sonaba roto pero también podía escucharse la ira, la decepción contenida. Blaine se apresuró a tomarle las manos, a mirarlo a los ojos, a soportar esas dagas una vez más. Se las merecía, no se quejaría. Kurt no podía dejarlo, no podía… —Me estás echando la culpa, como la primera vez que me engañaste…

—Pero tú lo dijiste, Kurt. Podemos arreglarlo, ¡aún podemos! Todo fue un error, un terrible malentendido. Solo tenemos que olvidarlo, dejarlo de lado y comenzar de nuevo. Solos Damián, tú y yo. ¿Qué dices? Kurt…

—Blaine, suéltame…

—Pero…

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —Ninguno de los dos notó como varias cabezas se giraron a verlos, atraídos por el grito y el escándalo. Kurt estaba furioso de nuevo, estaba dolido pero no planeaba dejar que Blaine lo manipulara. No de nuevo —¿Me echas a mi la culpa de que tú me pusieras el cuerno a mi? ¿Crees que me podrías manipular para creerme eso? Te pude perdonar que me engañaras una vez, Blaine, pero no más.

—Kurt, no, por favor…

Pero Kurt y había comenzado a caminar hasta quedar a un costado de Blaine.

—En unos días le diré a mi abogado que te manden los papeles del divorcio. Y quieras o no, Damián se irá conmigo.

Si Blaine objetó Kurt ya no lo escuchó, cerrando la puerta del Westchester Broadway theater de un portazo, intentando no llorar.

* * *

Santana golpeó por quinta vez la puerta del departamento. Debió haber avisado que iba para Nueva York. Eran sólo tres días y de cierta manera la emoción le había hecho ser impulsiva. Tenía muchas ganas de ponerse al corriente con los chicos y con la promoción de la serie sabía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo.

Tocó una vez más dispuesta a marcharse si no le abrían, convencida de que los chicos no estaban en casa. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y vio a un lloroso Damián abrazando fuertemente a un horrible peluche de Batman.

—Damián, ¿dónde están tus padres? —el chico no respondió, sólo señaló hacia un pasillo que daba a la habitación principal. Santana estaba alarmada, Damián había corrido a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, eso era tan malditamente raro. El chiquillo tenía la mala costumbre de hablar hasta por los codos. Caminó hacia la habitación principal lentamente, casi imaginando una escena terrible. Encontró la puerta abierta y la habitación hecha un desastre. Kurt iba y venía con su ropa mientras tiraba de todocon furia —. Kurt... ¿Que pasa?

La voz ajena a la de su hijo le impresionó y le hizo girarse a la recién llegada con premura; pero si bien había esperado ver a una mujer parada en el umbral definitivamente jamás se hubiera imaginado que de entre todas ésta fuera Santana López.

—¿Santana…? —Kurt se bebió su enojo, cerró los ojos y trató de controlar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos torrencialmente. Sabiendo que la latina no era paciente hizo un esfuerzo por arrancarse las palabras de la garganta —¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Damián me abrió. ¿Puedes dejarte de formalidades y decirme qué mierdas está pasando?

—Damián y yo nos largamos de aquí —Tras un minuto más de incómodo silencio Kurt escupió las palabras tomando las prendas en sus manos y azotándolas contras la maleta —¡Porque te juro Santana, que si veo a ese desgraciado hijo de puta soy capaz de romperle la cara por muy 'padre de mi hijo que sea'! —Kurt había querido guardar la calma, pero no era posible. Se sentía traicionado, herido, tratado como un pedazo de mierda que sabía que no era. Por más que se mordió la lengua las lágrimas del coraje volvieron a bullir mientras él tomaba los bordes de su maleta y la lanzaba al piso —¡ME ENGAÑÓ, SANTANA! ¡Ese hijo de puta me engañó otra vez! ¡Otra! ¡Es un maldito enano infeliz! ¡Un desgraciado! ¡Un cabrón sin sentimientos! —Kurt pateó los pedazos de cristal que había en el piso, sentía una bola de fuego en su pecho que no se apagaba con nada. Se giró hacia el tocador y volcó todo lo que había en él indiscriminadamente. Gritó, corrió al armario y sacó un saco amarillo de Blaine —¡Es un hijo de puta! ¡UN HIJO DE PUTA! —Intentó romperla con sus manos, desgarrarla, hasta que le arrancó una manga. En un arranque, la tiró al piso y escupió encima de ella —¿Y sabes lo que dijo?! ¡QUE FUE MI CULPA! MI-PUTA-CULPA! Le dije la verdad después de que me dijo perra y zorra vendida y ¿qué hace? ¡IR A REVOLCARSE CON EL PRIMER DESGRACIADO QUE SE LE CRUZA EN EL CAMINO!

Kurt no podía dejar de llorar, no podía parar de gritar, corría de un lado a otro volcando lo que podía, sacando cajones y pisoteando todo su contenido. Destrozó lociones, ceras, ropa, todo cuanto pudo. Todo le recordaba él, todo gritaba mentiras, gritaba manipulación, gritaba control. A Kurt le dolía y enfurecía pensar que para Blaine no fue más que un juguete, un muñeco al que podía manejar a voluntad, al que podía mentir e infringir culpa para hacer todo lo que él quisiera, porque sabía que eso hacía, Blaine lo trataba como su marioneta, siempre feliz de mover los hilos de su vida. Un grito animal, furibundo, desgarrador escapó de él al agarrar a golpes la puerta del armario, intentando tirarla. Golpe tras golpe, grito tras grito, la ira se iba transformando en puro y lacerante dolor, en una triste realización, en una puta desgracia…

—¿Cómo pudo volver a hacerlo, Santana…? ¿Cómo pudo decirme que yo lo engañé…? ¿No sabía que yo lo... amo…? —Tenía los nudillos rojos, algo amoratados, pero la puerta del armario seguía en su lugar. Kurt aprovechó a arrancar todos los ganchos de ropa a su mano, todos los zapatos, todas las cajas, sombreros, corbatas y gorras, todo iba al suelo. Algunas prendas caían completas pero otras tantas sólo restaban tiras inmundas de ropa —Lo amo, Santana. Y aún así… ¡Me cambió por un hijo de puta que se encontró en un bar, como si pudiera tirarme a la basura cuando él quiera y recogerme cuando le viene en gana!

Santana abrazó a Kurt con fuerza. Lo sintió desplomarse en sus brazos y llorar con furia. Santana se lo había temido siempre, con ese temperamento de Blaine, era sencillo que terminara metiendo la pata algún día.

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte —pasó por encima de la ropa de Blaine que estaba regada en el suelo y terminó de empacarle a Kurt —. Nos iremos de aquí. Vendrán conmigo a mi hotel y luego me contaras todo con lujo de detalles —Kurt se limpió las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse para no asustar más al pobre de Damián. Salieron de la habitación con las maletas en mano —. Damián, cariño nos vamos ya.

El niño se asomó con su carita aterrada por el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto cargando con una mochila, una maleta y su Batman de peluche en brazos. Se acercó tentativamente a los adultos y se agarró firmemente de las prendas de Santana. Aquello le rompió un poquito más el corazón a Hummel pero lo entendía. Con la pelea de anoche, la tensión de la mañana y sus explosiones suscitadas pocos minutos antes era de esperarse que buscara refugio en la persona más estable.

* * *

El viaje al hotel fue amargo para Santana al ver a Kurt y a Damián tan mal. Estaba hospeda en la suite presidencial del Waldorf Astoria y por un momento fue bastante lujo como para impresionar a la infantil mente de Damián. Kurt tuvo un verdadero instante de relajación cuando le dio su ducha a Damián. Pudieron ver la maravillosa vista desde la tina estratégicamente colocada y un par de horas después Damián se había quedado dormido como un tronco.

Santana había descorchado una botella de vino y había escuchado con atención toda la historia que había culminado en la cobardía de Blaine y con el corazón roto de Kurt. Agradeció no haberse topado con Anderson porque sentía muchas ganas de matarlo lenta y cruelmente.

—Puedes venir conmigo a L.A. —soltó después de un momento —. Pueden ser como unas vacaciones para Damián y para tí. Por lo menos un par de semanas —Kurt la miró fijamente sin saber qué contestar —. Piénsalo. Mañana tengo entrevistas todo el día y el domingo por la mañana también, haré promoción. Mi vuelo sale por la tarde, será fácil conseguir dos pases más.

—¿Y el papel que acabo de obtener? ¿por el que pasó todo esto? El estreno será en un mes y sería poco profesional de mi parte claudicar —Pero aún con aquella excusa Kurt parecía considerar seriamente la oferta. Después de todo no era una idea descabellada y tanto él como Damián lo necesitaban.

—Al diablo con ese papel Kurt. Tú no te mereces un papel secundario en ninguna obra. Lo sabes. A mi me suena a un pretexto para quedarte a salvar algo que tal vez no tenga remedio. Te aseguro que cuando regreses de L.A. vas a partir culos. Sólo necesitas tiempo para reencontrarte —Santana vio el reloj, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, ambos necesitaban dormir —. Medítalo —se levantó del taburete y se tambaleo un poco. De pronto sonrió recordando a Dave —. Además, si vienes conmigo podrás ver el resultado final de una de tus obras. La dejaste inconclusa pero la vida se encargó de llevarla a buen puerto.

—Definitivamente estás borracha —Kurt soltó un resoplido de risa haciendo un intento de ponerse en pie. Cuando se sujetó de una cómoda ésta se tambaleó y Kurt cayó de sentón. Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia antes de que Kurt volviera a intentar levantarse con más éxito —.¿De qué demonios estabas hablando?

—Lo verás en L.A. —Santana lo llevó hasta la habitación donde descansaba Damián, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidió. La moneda estaba en el aire y todo dependía de Kurt.

* * *

Dave había recibido un mensaje muy extraño de Mike a los quince minutos de haber llegado a la habitación del motel. Le decía que llegaría tarde y cuando preguntó qué tan tarde la respuesta le resultó aún más extraña porque Mike había dicho: muy tarde.

Dave dejó la botella de champaña sobre la mesa y lanzó a la cama la caja de sorpresas que había destinado para ese día. En un principio pensó irse pero en el fondo sabía que iba a regresar en cuanto Mike le llamará así que prefirió dejar de hacerse el duro y esperarlo viendo la televisión. Después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer, ni siquiera en la oficina, esa semana había cerrado un contrato millonario que había dejado impresionados a todos. Hasta el viejo Denker le había mandado una felicitación junto con una pluma fuente de oro.

Cuando las horas pasaron Dave empezó a sentirse fastidiado y algo preocupado. Pensó en llamarle pero sabía que eso era pasarse de la raya porque estaba seguro que el retraso de Mike tenía que ver con su familia. Apagó el televisor, hasta los programas de deportes le habían provocado un dolor de cabeza, y ni hablar de los canales porno que abundaban. Dave odiaba particularmente todo el jodido porno. Se le hacía que no había nada más falso que esos videos.

Decidió salir a comer solo y aprovechar el agradable clima invernal. Había unos maravillosos siete grados y Dave amaba el frío. Comió ligero porque estaba seguro que su cuerpo iba a resentir si comía demasiado, caminó un poco por la ciudad disfrutando el cielo gris y la lluvia fría. Regresó un par de horas después y no pudo evitar la desilusión de encontrarse solo en la maldita habitación.

Cogió el libro que había comprado en su salida y se recostó para empezar con su lectura. Al poco tiempo sintió los ojos pesados. Habían sido horas de no dormir por las negociaciones del contrato y estaba cansado. Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose, volteó a la ventana y vio todo en penumbras. ¿Era muy tarde?

—Ey… —Mike se sentó a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

—Hola, ¿es de noche? —Mike sonrió.

—Es pasada la medianoche —Dave comprobó por la hora que algo había pasado definitivamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Tú nunca duermes lejos de casa —Mike asintió y se humedeció los labios nerviosamente —. Mike…

—No me voy a quedar —se levantó de la cama soltando a Dave —. Me escapé de hecho. Esperé a que todos estuviesen dormidos —Dave lo vio caminar nerviosamente —. Verás, mis padres llegaron de visita. Fue una sorpresa evidentemente y no pude venir antes. Tampoco podía avisar. Mi padre estaba pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos y... —Michael tragó saliva nervioso —. Dave, debemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo.

—¿Dejar de vernos? —Michael asintió.

—Sólo un par de meses. El tiempo suficiente como para que mi padre se tranquilice —boqueó sin poder explicarse por un momento —. Verás... Elsa ya... odia a mi padre pero ama a mi mamá. Ellas hablan mucho y, verás, ella le contó a mi madre que estaba preocupada por mi comportamiento…. sexual con ella. Le habló de nuestra falta de… actividad y mi nulo interés por estar con ella. Parece que mamá se lo contó a mi padre y él sospechó de inmediato. Claro que él no sabe con quién —se apresuró a decir como intentando tranquilizar a Dave —, pero supone que tengo una relación seria. Por eso debemos dejar de vernos…

Dave intentaba no llorar de rabia. Se puso de pie apretando los dientes e intentando controlarse.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a tu padre, Michael —Denker bajó el rostro.

—Pero yo si. Es que tú no entiendes. Él es capaz de destruirnos a todos. De destruirlo todo con tal de… Lo siento Dave… yo no puedo. No voy a enfrentarlo.

—¿Lo siento? —Dave lo miró incrédulo —. ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —Mike desvió el rostro —. Dejas que tu padre te joda la vida y ya —Dave gritó a pesar de que no era su intención —. Sabes, ni siquiera me sorprende. Sabía que lo nuestro no iba a ningún lado. Tarde o temprano terminaría si tú no te decidías a salir del armario. Pero lo que me hace hervir la sangre es la actitud que tomas con tu padre. Dices que tienes miedo de que lo que destruya todo, a tus hijos, a tu familia y a ti. Pero no te das cuenta que todo se cae a pedazos. Entre tu padre y tú se están encargarlo de joderlo todo.

—Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo que es ser empujado fuera del armario cuando no estás listo. Ése chico te lo hizo a ti…

—Sí, cuando ambos éramos unos críos. Tú ya eres un adulto hecho y derecho… —Michael tragó saliva.

—Me tengo que alejar de ti Dave y de… todo esto —Michael se iba a dar media vuelta y marcharse pero Dave lo detuvo.

—¿De qué? —le exigió —. ¿De qué quieres huir? —Lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos —. ¡Dilo! —Dave empezó a llorar lleno de desilusión y de furia —. DILO —gritó desgarrándose la garganta —. Dime que me quieres —lo sujetó con rabia —. Dime que amas... porque lo sentido. Porque me lo has demostrado en esa maldita cama entregándote a mí como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida —Dave lloraba y apretaba su dientes con rabia —. Dime que soy más de lo que me imagino en tu vida… —Dave lo soltó violentamente. Cerró los ojos y calló por un momento —. Dime que te mueres por estar conmigo… sólo conmigo.

Michael Denker negó con su cabeza y se dio media vuelta marchándose de la habitación. Dave cogió la botella de champaña y la estrelló contra la puerta después salió corriendo detrás de Michael. Afuera llovía copiosamente y la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Vio a Michael subiéndose a su coche y corrió hacia él.

—Se terminó…

Fue lo último que escuchó de Denker. Arrancó el auto y se marchó. Dave se quedó inmóvil viendo el auto desaparecer.

* * *

Si había algo que Kurt no había planeado que ocurriera en su vida una semana antes era arribar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles de mano de su hijo junto a su amiga de la infancia, Santana López. Pero, a pesar de todo, en esos momentos los tres se estaban escabullendo a las puertas del aeropuerto en espera de un taxi para que éste los llevara al departamento de la latina quien muy amablemente les ofreció su casa para hospedarse en ella.

Una vez que ocuparon el asiento trasero de uno de los automóviles y Santana le dio la dirección al chofer Kurt aprovechó sentar a su hijo en sus piernas, abrazarlo y perderse en sus tribulaciones.

Como Santana le pidió días atrás dedicó todo su sábado para pensar en lo que haría con su vida a partir de ese momento. Apagó su celular plagado de mensajes de Blaine y pensó en lo mejor para él, para su hijo. Sabía que Damián resentiría la falta de su otro padre, no le extrañaría que su hijo, en algún momento, se lo echara en cara, pero lo que Blaine y él tenía se había vuelto a romper y, esta vez, no estaba muy seguro ser capaz de dejar de lado aquella infidelidad y volver a empezar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Por ello, con esa idea metida en la cabeza, el domingo en la mañana lo encomendó para llamar al Westchester Broadway theater y ponerlos al tanto de su dimisión. El director, contrario a lo que se esperaba, se mostró atento y comprensivo con Kurt. Recordaba haber visto su pelea y le deseo la mejor de las suertes, confirmándole que alguno de los suplentes tomaría su lugar, que él no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

—¿Vives por aquí? —En ese momento Kurt dejó de prestarle atención a sus memorias para mirar por la ventana mientras Damián dormitaba cansado en sus brazos. El barrio parecía adinerado y, por lo que le decían Elliot, Mercedes y Santana, también uno de los más hermosos de la ciudad.

—Si —técnicamente Santana no mentía. Vivía en el barrio pero no justamente en ese edificio.

Bajaron del coche y Santana los llevó al interior del edificio. Agradeció mentalmente el haber hecho un duplicado de la llave de Dave. Era domingo por la tarde, imaginaba que Dave estaba en casa preparándose para el lunes, esperaba no asustarlo al abrir la puerta.

—Adelante —Santana los dejó pasar y lo primero que extrañó a Kurt fue la decoración masculina del lugar.

—¿Santana? —De pie, en medio de la sala, estaba un Dave Karofsky bastante desaliñado, vestido con una camisa de franela, unos vaqueros viejos, botas y barba de tres días. Aún algo pasmádo Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que con un poco más de barba hubiese parecido leñador de cuento —. Qué... ¿Kurt?

—¡Osito! —Antes de que Kurt tuviera tiempo siquiera para impresionarse por el hombre parado frente a él Damián salió detrás de sus piernas encarrerado rumbo a la sala, azotándose casi literalmente contra las piernas de David mientras enormes lagrimones caían de su carita —¡Dave!

—Ey... —Dave sonrió cogiendo a Damián en sus brazos. No podía evitar sentirse feliz por verlo de nuevo —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras amiguito? —Dave estaba tan confundido que se preguntaba si seguía dormido o había tomado café con marihuana y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —Preguntó Santana sorprendida.

—¿Tú eres el 'Oso Batman'? —Kurt logró articular después del momento inicial de confusión —¿El mismo que ayudó a Damián, le compró una cantidad irracional de dulces, acompañó a Ely y le compró ese horroroso muñeco de felpa?

Dave camino hacia Kurt con Damián aun entre sus brazos. El pequeño se sujetaba a su cuello y escondía el rostro en su hombro.

—Hola Kurt —Dave le tendió la mano —. Realmente fue fortuito que me encontrara con Damián y hasta hoy no tenía idea que fuese tu hijo. Él fue el que me ayudó a escoger tu collar —confesó mirando a Santana.

—Esto es demasiada coincidencia… —Kurt resopló todavía conmocionado —. Aún así, te agradezco que lo hayas cuidado. Si se perdía no sé qué habría sido de mí...

—¿Y por qué no trajimos a papá…? —Aquel reclamo quedó medianamente silenciado por el hombro de Dave. Las manitas de Damián se apretaron más fuertemente a la camisa de franela mientras la expresión de Kurt se volvía de total desolación —Quiero a mi papá… quiero mi casa, papi… y quiero llevarme a mi oso…

—Vaya, es una maravilla que todos se conozcan y se quieran —Santana habló cortando la tensión un momento —. Eso hará perfecta su estancia aquí. Porque Damián y Kurt se quedarán aquí —Dave abrió la boca para decir algo pero Santana continuo —. Te lo contaremos todo pero primero quiero que Kurt se ponga cómodo y deje sus cosas en la habitación mientras yo le cuento cómo es que nos encontramos y retomamos nuestra hermosa amistad.

—¿Puedo opinar al menos? —Preguntó Dave algo divertido. Cómo había extrañado a esa loca en esas veinticuatro horas. Se moría por contarle que le habían pisoteado el corazón y el orgullo pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

—No, realmente no puedes opinar. Ni tú tampoco Kurt, primero me escuchas.

—Había olvidado lo mandona que eres —Hummel sonrió con sorna cruzándose de brazos a pesar de que su mirada tuviera un aire divertido.

Santana se encogió en hombros, tomó a Kurt de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia la habitación.

—Si, pasen. Adelante, están en su casa —Dave negó. Reajustó sus brazos para caminar de nuevo con Damián y sentarse en el sofá.

* * *

 _Éste capítulo tiene algunas de mis partes favoritas del fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Dave observó a Santana y a Kurt desaparecer. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que algo serio había ocurrido entre Kurt y Blaine para que el primero terminara en su casa con todo y su pequeño hijo.

—¿Tú si quieres hablar conmigo? —Dave le preguntó a Damián secándole las lágrimas. Había cosas más horribles que ser abandonado por un amante y una de esas era ver llorar a un niño tan pequeño. Dave notó como Damián echaba un cuidadoso vistazo al cuarto antes de asentir. El niño se acurrucó un poco más en sus brazos y bajó sus ojitos a sus manos.

—Papi y papá se pelearon muy feo...Hace unas noches estaba solito con papá en casa porque papi fue a cenar con su amigo Starchild. Yo me quedé dormido pero me desperté porque papá estaba gritando muy fuerte y papá no suele gritar...—Poco a poco los ojitos verdes comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas —Papá gritó muchas cosas feas. Creo que le dijo 'perra' a papi, y papi se enojó y también le gritó y me sacó de casa en brazos y nos quedamos a dormir en casa de mi tía Rachel… —El niño pareció hacer una pausa mientras soltaba más lágrimas silenciosas y sorbía por su nariz —Al día siguiente papi y papá no se hablaban. Papi había llorado mucho en casa de mi tía la noche anterior, pero esa mañana daba miedo. Los dos. No sé qué pasó porque mi tía fue por mí, pero en la tarde papi apareció azotando la puerta y gritando y rompiendo cosas y llorando...Dijo que nos íbamos, que no quería ver a papá —La voz de Damián se cortó y se deshizo en lágrimas sobre Dave —. Me dió mucho miedo, Osito. En casa papi rompía todo, gritaba malas palabras y no dejaba de llorar, decía que papi le fue infiel, aunque no sé qué sea eso. Decía que por qué lo traicionó, y rompía sus cosas. Me oculté tratando de no escuchar pero papi gritaba y lloraba muy fuerte, y lo hizo más cuando llegó la tía Tana... Luego papi se calmó y sólo lloró. Tía Santana nos llevó a su hotel. Luego papi dijo que nos íbamos de casa, pero yo dejaba mis cosas atrás, y él me dijo que regresaremos, pero no pronto, y cuando le pregunté si íbamos por papá me dijo que papá no iba... Extraño a mi papá, Oso Batman… No quiero que mi papi llore ni que mis papás peleen. Quiero irme a mi casa…quiero a mi papá...

Dave lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente. Si, había cosas mucho peores que ser abandonado.

—A veces los adultos cometemos errores, cosas que hacemos cuando estamos enojados y, como somos grandes, nuestros errores también lo son. Ahora papi Kurt está enojado con tu papá y necesita unos días para tranquilizarse y pensar, por eso están aquí. Pero tú no te preocupes. Tu papi hará todo para que tú estés bien. Tal vez no lo entiendas ahora pero tu papi siempre piensa en lo que es mejor para ti. Él no quiere que escuches más gritos, ni que los veas pelear. Piensa que ahora sólo son vacaciones y que estarás con Santana y conmigo, ¿no te gusta la idea? —Damián lo miró antes de bajar la cabeza como si sopesara la idea antes de asentir. Dave se sentía contento al lograr que el niño dejará de llorar.

—¿Y mi tía Britt? Ella es super divertida y ella es esposa de mi tía Tana. ¿Tú también eres esposo de ellas? —Dave rió con ganas por primera vez desde que Michael lo había cortado.

—No, tu tía Santana no es de las personas que sepan compartir —Dave se limpió las lágrimas que le había sacado la risa —. Y yo más bien soy como tus papás. Me gustan los chicos —le revolvió el pelo.

—Yo también soy como ellos —Damián frunció graciosamente la nariz —. Las niñas dan asco —Alzó la mirada, viendo a Dave anhelante —Dave, ¿estás casado? —Dave boqueó sorprendido por la pregunta —. ¿Querrías ser mi esposo? Porque yo te quiero, osito. ¿Tú me quieres? —Dave volvió a reír pero con un poco de tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tuviera más corazón y le pudiera decir que lo quería cuando Michael se había largado sin siquiera mirarlo? —. ¿Osito? ¿Estás bien? —Damián se incorporó en las piernas de Dave para mirarlo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas rasposas, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Estoy bien —fingió una sonrisa más agradable —. Y claro que te quiero. Eres un niño especular pero no me puedo casar contigo hasta que tu papi Kurt me acepté y hasta que tu cumplas veintiún años y me confirmes que aún sigues odiando a las chicas.

—¡Por supuesto que te voy a seguir queriendo! —La expresión ofendida de Damián rivalizaba con la de su propio padre. Tomando por sorpresa a Dave, Damián saltó de sus piernas y salió corriendo rumbo al cuarto, gritando 'papi' y alertando a Kurt —. ¡Papi, papi! —Damián se detuvo frente a Kurt y Santana tratando de parecer formal —Dave dice que no me puedo casar con él hasta que tú lo aceptes y yo cumpla veinte años. ¿Falta mucho para eso?

—¿Casarte? —Kurt boqueó escandalizado por aquella noticia mirando a su hijo y hacia Dave que estaba parado detrás de Damián —¿Eso te dijo Dave?

—¡Si! —Chilló el niño la mar de contento —¿Cuánto falta para que tenga veinte y podamos ser esposos?

—Mucho —Cortó lo menos tajante posible pero no por ello Damián dejó de lucir enfurruñado aferrándose a la pierna de Dave.

—Pero yo lo quiero.

—Ya veo —Kurt dio el tema por zanjado pero no por ello dejó de mirar inquisitivamente a Dave no muy feliz de que le metiera esas ideas a la cabeza mientras Damián se negaba a soltar a su oso.

—Otro más sucubiendo a tus encantos Dave, ¿cuántos más? —Santana intentó bromear pero Kurt no parecía muy dispuesto a reír, mirando tan fijamente a Dave que éste empezó a sentirse incómodo. Sin embargo Karofsky no se amedrentó, Damián no tenía la culpa de sus rencores pasados, ni mucho menos de malos entendidos que sostenían tanto Kurt como él. Luciendo lo más calmado posible Dave volvió a cargar a Damián. Se sentía satisfecho de haber sido capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en ese rostro infantil y Kurt no iba a quitarle eso.

—Realmente Damián ha sido quien me ha pedido que me case con él porque dice que él es igual que sus papis y que las mujeres le dan asco. Yo únicamente le he dicho que me lo confirme en unos quince años más. Por lo pronto, creo que podríamos ser novios, ¿te gusta esa idea, Damián? —Que se jodiera Kurt, lo importante era Damián y tenerlo feliz, alejado de todos esos malos momentos que experimentó por las peleas de sus padres.

—¡Si! ¿Escuchaste papi? ¡Somos novios! —Como si necesitara reafirmarlo Damián se abrazó a Dave y le plantó un beso en la mejilla —. ¡Mira tía! ¡Somos novios!

La mirada de Kurt se suavizó tras la explicación de Dave y felicitó a Damián pese a que le extrañase ver a su hijo siendo tan cariñoso con alguien que no fuera de la familia.

—No lo dejes ir Damián. Es un pez tan gordo como su panza. Vale como un millón de dólares al año y te puede comprar un montón de golosinas y llevarte a parques o al cine —. El chiquillo chilló de emoción.

—¿Podríamos llevar a papi también, Dave? —El niño se movió inquieto en brazos de Dave —Y a tía Tana y a tía Britt. ¡A ella le gustan los parques de diversiones! —Dave observó como Santana desviaba la mirada. No les había dicho nada de la partida de Brittany.

—Claro que si, llevamos a quién tu quieras.

—Pero eso será otro día, mi amor. Por hoy necesitas cenar, tomar un baño e ir a la cama. Ya es tarde y necesitas descansar.

—¡Pero papi…! ¡Quiero jugar más con Dave!

—Nada de peros, Damián.

Santana observó a Dave. Estaba en un estado tan deplorable que no era difícil pensar que no había nada de comer en toda la casa. Por la ojeada rápida que dio a la cocina también pudo vislumbrar algunos botes de cerveza vacíos y algunas botellas esparcidas por doquier. Al parecer el hijo de perra de Michael había hecho algo muy grande y desagradable.

—¿Hay algo de comer en casa, Dave? —Karofsky vio a su amiga y boqueó antes de responder.

—Eh... — _Pizza y cerveza, amiga_. Pero obviamente no iba a decirle eso a Kurt _"figura perfecta"_ Hummel y a Santana _"perra despiadada"_ López —. No, pero enseguida voy a comprar algo. Hay un buen lugar a unos cinco minutos.

—¡Yo quiero pizza! —Damián exclamó a pesar de lucir ya un poco adormilado.

—Una pizza estaría bien —Dave se sorprendió. Por lo que había visto Kurt era un padre de mano firme y podía apostar que la pizza definitivamente no conformaba un alimento regular dentro de su dieta. Tal vez una pizza gourmet, pero no las pizzas que Dave acostumbraba cenar.

Tras todos acordar lo que pedirían para cenar Santana le mostró a Kurt dónde estaba el baño mientras Dave se encargaba de ordenar la comida. Cenaron en relativa paz. Damián lucía medio dormido y Kurt no parecía contar con demasiados ánimos para iniciar una conversación. Al poco tiempo Kurt se despidió, alegando que tanto Damián como él habían tenido un día pesado y que necesitaban dormir.

* * *

Santana sólo espero escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Kurt cerrarse para observar a Dave. Era momento de iniciar el interrogatorio.

—¿Entonces…?

Dave se había limitado a beber limonada mineral durante la cena, no quería que Kurt pensará que era un alcohólico. Pero si iba a empezar una conversación con Santana tenía que beber algo más que una limonada mineral. Cogió una lata de cerveza de la nevera y rellenó la copa de Santana.

—Todo acabo. Me mandó a la mierda. Llegó al maldito cuartucho del motel temblando porque su papi sospechaba… —Dave se bebió la mitad de su cerveza sólo para evitar llorar al recordar todo lo sucedido —. Le rogué. Dios, Santana… Le pedí que me dijera que me amaba, pero no lo hizo. No me amaba, Santana. Todo me lo imaginé yo. Y ahora… ahora… —los ojos de Dave se inundaron de lágrimas —. ¿Qué hago yo con lo que siento por él?

Santana se levantó para abrazar a Dave con fuerza. Se le destrozaba el corazón al verlo así. Estaba tan lejana aquella noche cuando vio a Dave coqueteándole al mesero… Sí, lo peor había sucedido: Dave se había enamorado.

—Algunos dice que es posible amar a dos personas a la vez. No estoy muy segura de ello. Pero estoy segura que se puede odiar a dos personas a la vez con tanta intensidad como para matarles con tan solo mirarlos. Blaine y Michael deben tener un un lugar especial en el infierno.

—Yo lo sabía Santana. Sabía que nunca íbamos a llegar a nada a pesar de que lo deseaba. Incluso esa maldita noche pensé que había hablado con su familia por lo tarde que era y porque él estaba allí, conmigo —Dave cerró los ojos como intentando apartar aquellas traicioneras imágenes de su cabeza —. Fui un idiota, Santana. Me enamoré de él… jamás le hubiera pedido nada, ni que dejara a su familia, ni que saliera del armario. Sólo quería que me dijera que me amaba… pero él no lo hizo… No me amaba…

—Es un idiota, Dave. No se merece que llores por él —Santana cogió con fuerza la mano derecha de Dave —. Lo único que se merece es una patada en las bolas —Dave rió tristemente. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento hasta que Santana decidió hablar —. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Pensé en renunciar pero Michael no se merece que arruine mi vida por él. Voy a hacer lo que correcto y me alejaré. No puedo humillarme más —Santana le abrazó después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y vas a rasurarte? —Dave volvió a reír.

—De hecho estoy pensando en dejarme la barba por un tiempo. Me veo malo —Santana asintió.

—Malo y diez años mayor. Pero es tu decisión. Dicen que cuando los hombres se quedan sin pelo empiezan a dejarse la barba —Dave volvió a reír y Santana se contagió con esa linda risa —. ¿Irás a trabajar mañana?

—No. Me reporté enfermo, así que tendré tres días libres. Voy a aprovecharlos para salir a comprar algo de comida de verdad para Kurt y para Damián y algunas otras cosas que falten. No quiero que piense que soy un tipo descuidado.

—Gracias por cuidar de ellos, Dave. Con la filmación y los ensayos no tendré mucho tiempo libre para atenderlos.

—Haré todo lo posible para que tengan unas buenas vacaciones. Se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado.

—No puedo creer que Blaine le haya engañado de nuevo —Santana negó exasperada —. ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? Tienen un hijo, joder.

—Blaine no es malo. Simplemente no sale muy bien librado cuando se nubla su pensamiento.

—David, no defiendas lo indefendible y vamos a dormir. Mañana tengo que estar a primera hora en el estudio.

Santana se fue a dormir pensando en una sola cosa. Su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en lo que había aprendido después de la partida de su esposa. Britt la había dejado por un motivo, una razón que Santana había ignorado a tal grado que la creía inexistente. Pero existía y amenazaba su futuro a lado de la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Aquella mañana, cuando Dave los recibió con un delicioso desayuno saludando tan efusivamente a su hijo, Kurt tuvo que admitir que había sido demasiado duro con él la noche anterior sin razón aparente. El hombre había ayudado a Damián en un momento de necesidad, lo había cuidado, y parecía esforzarse arduamente por animarlo; y él no hacía más que tratarlo con desconfianza y algo de recelo, todo por eventos que pasaron más de diez años atrás. Saludó a Dave con una sonrisa tentativa y preguntó por Santana. Karofsky le contestó que la latina había tenido que salir temprano por todo lo relacionado con la serie de televisión que estaba estelarizando.

Damián, apenas se despertó, a pesar de andar en pijama y con ojitos soñolientos, se había pegado a la pierna de Dave insistentemente. Le sostuvo del pantalón, se dejó cargar y lo abrazó y besó como si el hombre hubiera sido parte de su vida desde siempre.

Kurt lo miró con el corazón en la garganta. Damián apenas y había podido dormir. Durante la noche se movió demasiado y se despertó un par de veces llorando, buscando a su papá y diciéndole que le odiaba, que quería su vida de regreso. Kurt aguantó todo con el mayor temple posible pero no era precisamente fácil: escuchar que su pequeño lo odiaba justo después de que su marido lo engañara por despecho no era precisamente algo que pudiera enfrentar con cara dura.

Desayunaron con calma. Un poco más despierto Damián se empeñó en interrogar a Dave acerca de todo: por qué vivía allí y no en una mansión con una baticueva incorporada, qué hacía para divertirse, si quería acompañarlo al cine o si podían ir a pasear pronto. Cuando Kurt le dijo que saldrían en un rato para comprar algunos juguetes y recorrer la ciudad Damián se emocionó corriendo por todo el departamento. Kurt le insinuó que se fuera a jugar por un momento con sus juguetes y el niño, tras darle pelea, aceptó. Kurt necesitaba unos minutos con Dave a solas por mucho que su hijo se le quisiera pegar como una garrapata.

Cuando Damián desapareció en dirección al cuarto que estaban compartiendo Kurt se volvió a Dave y lo contempló. Por un momento recordó la descripción que Ely le dió acerca del 'apuesto y educado hombre' y trató de asociar sus propias percepciones con las de ella.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se sintiera más incómodo Kurt cerró los ojos, carraspeó y lo encaró. Lo mejor era dejar todo en claro desde el principio.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer. Tú nos acogiste anoche aunque no fuera tu obligación y, meses antes, ayudaste a mi hijo; y yo te pagué desconfiando de tí —Aquello le estaba costando pero pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto —. Lo lamento, David. Gracias por tu hospitalidad, y por animar a Damián. Ha hablado mucho del 'Oso Batman' que lo 'ayudó a abrir la tienda de dulces del teatro' y se nota que causaste una muy buena impresión con él.

—No te preocupes. Es normal. Soy un hombre adulto que no conoces y que de pronto se acerca a tu hijo. Damián es un niño espectacular, cuando lo encontré por primera vez parecía un adulto dueño de sí mismo, me impresionó. Me acerqué porque no podía ni siquiera alcanzar el mostrador. Le pregunté si quería ayuda y —Dave rió recordando la mirada evaluadora que Damián le había dado —, me miró. Dios, me juzgó en menos de cinco segundos. Me permitió ayudarle y luego quiso comprar una cantidad obscena de dulces —Dave notó la mirada de Kurt y la ceja derecha elevada —. Si, bueno. Terminé comprándoselos y me disculpo por ello —Hummel negó un par de veces pero Dave pudo notar la sonrisa relajada que se asomaba en sus labios y alcanzaba su mirada.

—Sólo intenta no consentirlo demasiado y no darle demasiada azúcar. En primer lugar: tú no lo pones a dormir, y en segunda, si le das todo lo que quiere voy a tener que arrancártelo de encima el día que estas _vacaciones_ terminen —Dave sonrió. Kurt sí que era un padre de mano dura.

—Prometo no darle más dulces Ni exponerlo a luces brillantes, ni hacerlo recibir la luz del sol. Tampoco le daré de beber agua, ni lo mojaré y, lo más importante, nunca lo alimentaré después de medianoche.

—Me alegra que hayas comprendido que mi hijo es tan o más peligroso que un gremlin —Kurt soltó un resoplido de risa e incredulidad. Vaya que el grandulón tenía sentido del humor —Necesito comprarle juguetes y algo de ropa, no pudimos sacar mucho...¿Quiéres venir?

—Si. Iba a salir a comprar lo necesario para el departamento —Dave se levantó y cogió sus llaves.

—Perfecto. Nos iremos en una hora —antes de que Dave pudiera decir algo Kurt lo miró con una ceja arqueada y las manos en la cadera —¿Qué? ¿Creías que me iría vestido así? Además Damián necesita un baño.

Dave soltó un suspiro. Claro que Kurt Hummel no podía salir de casa con unos simples vaqueros. Diez años después y con una ruptura tan dolorosa a acuestas, pero no perdía el porte altivo y, había que admitirlo, estaba mucho más guapo. Ya no era un niño; era un hombre y le habían sentado muy bien los años. Blaine iba a tenerla muy complicada para reconquistarlo.

—Lo esperaré aquí —encendió el televisor y se puso a ver el resumen de los partidos del fin de semana —. Tómese su tiempo, majestad.

* * *

Se sentía demasiado perdido, ansioso, culpable, necesitado...

Blaine le echó un vistazo a las butacas vacías, sentado al filo del escenario. El día había llegado a su fin y las explicaciones que tuvo que dar ante la ausencia de su esposo y su hijo, incómodas. No había dicho gran cosa, básicamente que Kurt y él habían discutido y habían acordado darse un tiempo para pensar y reconsiderar su relación. Cuando muchos de ellos, especialmente las chicas, le preguntaron del paradero de Damián, con el corazón en la garganta, les dijo que estaba con Kurt. Recibió malas miradas o gestos de apoyo y afecto pero ninguno logró hacerlo sentir realmente mejor.

Había intentado contactarse con su marido apenas la pelea terminó no creyendo, por alguna estúpidamente extraña razón, que fuera a cumplir su amenaza. Pero lo hizo y en ese preciso instante Blaine se apresuró a llamarlo, a buscarlo, a pedirle perdón por su estupidez.

Kurt, sin embargo, no le había contestado. Dejaba que su celular sonara hasta irse a buzón o le contestaba sólo para volver a colgarle no dándole oportunidad de decir nada. Su miedo y desesperación iban en aumento y el eco de las amenazas de divorcio sonaban en su cabeza hasta hacerlo incapaz de dormir.

Observó sus manos, las butacas y su celular una vez más. En la pantalla se leía el último mensaje de texto que había mandado y su esposo no había leído. Soltó un gemido lastimero, se encogió y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas en un intento vano de contener su dolor. Hasta él mismo era capaz de admitir que esta vez se había pasado, que lo había jodido.

Lo había jodido de lo lindo…

Necesitaba hablar con alguien; se estaba ahogando y ya no podía más con la culpa y el remordimiento. Cogió su móvil marcó sin pensarlo mucho.

—Sam ¿tienes unos minutos, tío? La he cagado en serio…

* * *

Aquel había sido un día de lo más provechoso y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Divertido.

Tras hora y media que les tomó a él y a Damián estar listos ambos se aventuraron junto con David a recorrer Los Ángeles. Kurt había ido allí con anterioridad pero sus visitas se habían visto mermadas tras el nacimiento de Damián. El niño iba y venía por todas partes pegando su rostro en las ventanas de la aparentemente nueva camioneta KIA de Dave y caminando por las calles que los llevaban hacia los centros comerciales donde Kurt se dedicaba a buscar ropa, tanto para él como para su hijo, además de ir a algunas tiendas de juguetes donde Damián olvidaba hasta su nombre.

La presencia de Dave también había sido una estupenda sorpresa. Tras sólo un par de horas Hummel cayó en cuenta que jamás conoció realmente al verdadero Dave. A pesar de que él le conocía un par de caras, la del chico gay reprimido y temeroso o la del jugador de fútbol abusivo, jamás llegó a creer que Dave fuera así de carismático, bromista o cariñoso. Diría que era un gran cambio en él pero jamás podría saber que era nuevo de David y qué había estado siempre allí pero que él nunca lo vio.

—Me alegra que hayas entendido el significado de 'no consentirlo', si no hubiéramos tenido esa conversación en la mañana estoy seguro que le comprabas toda la tienda —Bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Dave se sintió sonrojarse pero agradeció tener la barba para disimularlo. Dejó las cinco bolsas llenas de juguetes cómodamente en el piso. El haber pasado el día con ellos le había hecho olvidar el dolor de haber terminado con Michael. Había sido como la mejor terapia del mundo.

—Casi es navidad. Unos cuantos regalos no le hacen daño a nadie —Dave cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho y con la mano derecha empezó a acariciarse la barba. Cuando estuvo consciente de lo que hacía se detuvo. Era algo que su viejo hacía todo el tiempo. Un pinchazo de dolor se le metió en el corazón. Tal vez debería de llamarle más seguido a Paul.

—¿Eso significa que no le vas a regalar nada en Navidad? —Kurt soltó apoyando su peso contra el borde del desayunador, luciendo curioso y juguetón. Inconscientemente observó la manera en la que Dave jugaba con su barba y agradeció recuperar su cordura poco antes de que éste le volviera a prestar atención.

—Bueno… no precisamente —Dave le sonrió abiertamente. Era agradable poder hablar con Kurt sin gritarse o sin llorar —. Papá dice que una navidad sin regalos no es navidad —Dave se imaginó que el mejor regalo de navidad que podía conseguirle era regresarlo a su hogar y ver a sus padres felices de nuevo.

—Ahora estoy seguro que cuando nos vayamos de aquí mi hijo será el dueño de una tienda de juguetes —Dave rió y Kurt lo acompañó —.Eres débil, Karofsky. Mira que un niño de cinco años te tiene bien controlado —Kurt le dio a Dave la espalda avanzando hasta el refrigerador y revisando su contenido. Tal vez podría cocinar algo para él en compensación al buen día.

—Les quería preguntar si quieren comer fuera y también si mañana quieren venir conmigo al juego de béisbol. Uno de mis chicos me envió entradas —Juan Domínguez era bateador estrella de los Dodgers y uno de los grandes descubrimientos de Dave.

—¿Uno de tus chicos? —Kurt se volvió a verlo con una ceja arqueada —¿Tienes más de un novio? —Dave boqueó.

—No —aunque técnicamente los tuvo. Claro, no después de acostarse con Mike. A él le fue asquerosamente fiel —. Lo siento. Creo que no te he dicho ni a lo que me dedico. ¿Recuerdas el trabajo de mis sueños? Quería ser agente deportivo. Ahora trabajo para la agencia de deportes Octagon. Me dedico a ser la conexión entre los chicos, las escuelas y los grandes equipos que quieren firmarlos. Realmente es genial, es el trabajo que siempre quise tener —y no iba a renunciar por Michael Denker, de eso estaba seguro. Intentó no ponerse serio por el pensamiento de Michael y su relación.

—¿Y por qué no estás allí? En tu trabajo quiero decir. Después de todo hoy es lunes.

—Bueno, me dieron tres días por ser un chico bueno —Dave mintió pero en ese momento Kurt lo veía como un buen tipo y no quería cambiar su concepto por lo menos hasta que conocieran más —. Entonces, ¿vamos a comer?

—Sorpréndeme —Kurt redució los pasos que los separaban y le palmeó el antebrazo en señal de simpatía. Sentía que Dave ocultaba algo pero, con lo poco que se conocían, no quería presionarlo para hablar —. Y en cuanto a lo del partido, está bien, iremos. Y no, los deportes siguen sin interesarme demasiado pero a Damián le gustan; seguramente hasta conoce a ese chico tuyo —Se apartó de Dave camino a su habitación para cambiarse para cenar sin embargo no pudo resistir la tentación de verlo por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa juguetona y con la broma bailando en la punta de su lengua—¿Sabes? Con frases como "uno de mis chicos" bien podrías hacerte pasar por un proxeneta.

—¿Qué es un proxeneta? —La voz infantil de Damián atrajo la atención de ambos hombres. En vista de que su padre había enrojecido y boqueaba graciosamente, como un pez, Damián centró sus curiosos ojos verdes en Dave —Dave, ¿qué es un proxeneta? —Ladeó sutilmente la cabeza —¿Eres uno?

Dave rió cogió a Damián en brazos. El niño estaba completamente cambiado, como si supiera que iba a salir.

—No soy uno. Los proxenetas son personas que se dedican a vender a otras. Eso es muy malo.

—¿Y por qué papi dijo que eras uno? —Damián había intentado vislumbrar a su padre pero Kurt había aprovechado la explicación que Dave le dió para emprender una graciosa huída —. ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Dave? ¿Tía Tana vendrá también?

—Muchas preguntas para un viejo como yo —Dave lo llevó hasta la repisa y lo sentó —. Tu papi dijo que yo era un proxeneta porque le dije que uno de mis chicos nos dio pases para el juego de mañana. Y ahora vamos a cenar. Los voy a llevar a un bonito lugar, y creo que le voy a enviar un mensaje a Tía Tana para que nos alcance. Ahora la tratan como la estrella que es y hasta tiene una limo para ella sola. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Tiene una limo? —Damián boqueó impresionado con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par —¡Qué genial! ¡Hay muchas limos en casa pero nunca me he subido a una! —Damián empezó a dar saltitos impacientes sobre la barra usando sus bracitos de apoyo —¡¿Crees que me dejará subirme a la suya?!

—De regreso. Yo creo que Santana estará encantada. Damián, ¿te gustaría poner un árbol de navidad? Claro, tendríamos que comprarlo con todo y adornos porque no tengo nada de eso en casa.

—¡Un árbol!...

Kurt observó la felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de su hijo y no pudo evitar pensar en Blaine. Aún no se sentía capaz de hablar con él y era terriblemente doloroso imaginarse una navidad sin su familia reunida. Desde la muerte de Finn, Kurt había intentado pasar todas las fechas importantes con su familia, Carol y su padre. Ese año, en cambio, iba a tener que inventar una excusa para no preocuparlos con sus problemas maritales. Suspiró cansado. Su cabeza seguía siendo un remolino. No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar con su matrimonio y no quería preocupar a sus padres con ello.

—¿Nos vamos? Santana me respondió el mensaje y dice que nos ve en el restaurante. ¿Estás bien? —Dave le preguntó al notar la mirada perdida de Kurt.

—Si, lo siento. Pensaba en mis padres… —Dave iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un ansioso Damián que empezó a hablarle de cómo decoraban su casa en navidad.

* * *

 _¿Muy domestico? Espero que no. Les prometo acción pronto. O tal vez no..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Cuando estuvo en Toscana Loretta, la dueña del auditorio donde había expuesto su conferencia, en una de sus conversaciones fuera del trabajo, le había contado que, en Europa, tanto los españoles como los italianos eran quienes más calientes tenían la sangre por lo que tendían a la sensualidad y la coquetería. Los franceses también tenían lo suyo, le explicó, pero nadie como un italiano o un español para poder saber cómo meterte en su cama.

Y, a la mala, Brittany se había dado cuenta que tenía razón.

Madrid era la penúltima ciudad que debía visitar en aquella gira por dar a conocer sus ensayos y, sin mucho esfuerzo, la había enamorado. Al saber hablar español la lengua no era una barrera que le impidiera desenvolverse y por ello parecía ser una atracción mayor para los chicos y chicas que la veía. Entre ellos Britt había descubierto a Isabel, una mujer de piel apiñonada, cabello lacio y ojos aceitunados que se dedicaba a enseñar medicina en la universidad de Madrid.

Todo había comenzado con un intercambio de hipótesis e ideas, halagado las observaciones de la una y corrigiendo las de la otra. Al saber Isabella que estaría allí por al menos tres días se había aventurado a fungir como su guía llevándola a los mejores lugares dónde comer, dónde beber y hasta donde bailar. La primera noche la había arrastrado a una discoteca bastante popular entre los adolescentes y, al verla bailar sensualmente tanto con hombres como por mujeres por igual se había aventurado a guiarla a una disco gay durante la segunda noche. Fue en el transcurso de aquella mañana y parte de la noche que Brittany comenzó a notar los sutiles roces y coqueteos de la española: un roce ocasional a su rodilla, un apretón en la mano o incluso un ligero toque en el busto que hacía pasar por accidental; pero, al caer la noche, todas las atenciones tomaron un tinte más atrevido.

Las manos de Isabella tomaban licencia para escurrirse por sus muslos descubiertos mientras estaban sentadas en las mesas del antro. Brittany había empezado negándose, deteniéndola, pero conforme aquellas manos se internaban cada vez más dentro de su falda su fuerza de voluntad se iba evaporando. Entre trago y trago y entre sus intentos de control Brittany había empezado a evocar a Santana pero, en vez de producir renuencia hacia las atenciones de la maestra lo único que estimulaba eran sus recuerdos de su intimidad...

Recordaba las manos de Santana hundiéndose en su cabello mientras la besaba, la dulzura de sus labios cuando quería ser tierna y lo fogosa de su lengua cuando deseaba poseerla y dominarla. Sin quererlo su deseo comenzaba a doler de tanto deseo y sus acciones la arrastraban a un punto de no retorno...

Fue en el momento en el que Isabella la tomó por la cadera con ambas manos mientras que bailaban juntas que Brittany supo que ya no era capaz de resistir. Sintió el aliento cálido mezclarse con el suyo poco antes de que unos labios carnosos y suaves se arrimaran a los suyos, llamándola con deseo y arrancándole un gemido extasiado pues lo había extrañado.

Brittany no había sabido cómo pero de un momento a otro estaban en el departamento de aquella morena, siendo desnudada con habilidad mientras recibía apasionados besos en su boca y desperdigados por garganta. Las prendas volaron hasta que quedaron dos cuerpos revolcándose por la cama, rozándose seductora y deliciosamente. Brittany, postrada bajo aquel cuerpo de piel apiñonada se dispuso a disfrutar.

La lengua ávida y golosa de Isabella la recorrió desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta sus pezones amplios y rosas. Escuchó a Isabella jadear al decir que no se esperaba unas aureolas así de amplias y, casi con reverencia, sintió aquella lengua rozar los pezones, deseando disfrutarlos poco a poco. Una vez reconocidos los chupó con gula cerrando los ojos, ronroneando palabras inconexas que no hacían más que enviar chispazos de placer a su entrepierna, haciéndola humedecer. Acarició el cabello lacio y pidió por más siendo recompensada por succiones más demandantes y caricias a sus ingles que la hacían gemir.

—Dios, eres hermosa...

Incapaz de resistirse Isabella se acomodó entre sus piernas y coló una mano para tantear su ya húmeda entrepierna. Complacida deslizó curiosamente sus dedos por su hinchado clítoris para verla reaccionar. Los gemidos ahogados de Britt parecían Avivar las llamas en el interior de Isabella quien, todavía más excitada penetró los húmedos labios de la rubia con increíble facilidad.

—Mira lo caliente que estás...lo rica que te ves...—Isabella jadeó entre beso y beso, deleitándose con los gemidos cada vez más sonoros —no sabes lo mucho que quiero comerte...

Dos dedos penetraban a Brittany haciéndola delirar y mover sus caderas en busca de más. Sus uñas arañaron extasiada la espalda de Isabella quien gimió de placer antes de sacar sus dedos de la rubia y colocar una rodilla cerca de sus labios, rozándola al moverse, simulando embestidas. Los besos se volvieron cada vez más ansiosos y necesitados. Brittany buscó el culo de Isabella y lo apretó intentando de hacer que se moviera más rápido, más cerca, que le diera más y más y más...envalentonada dejó que uno de sus largos dedos se colaran entre aquellas suaves y deliciosas nalgas para humedecerse con sus jugos, haciendo un intento por penetrarla. Isabella se arqueó y se movió más rápido, chupó los labios de Brittany, sus pezones, todo cuanto tuviera a la mano. Deseosa de hacer a la rubia correrse coló una mano en su pubis y acarició su clítoris con deseo, bebiéndose el rostro enrojecido mientras la rubia se corría como estímulo para, ella misma, terminar.

Isabella se desplomó sobre Britt con su rostro entre los hermosos senos, y los lamió una vez más antes de besarla y acostarse a su lado. Britt, en su estado de post orgasmo se acurrucó de lado y dormitó sin saber que en la mañana se habría arrepentido de aquel ocasional polvo.

* * *

Dave había pasado unos muy buenos tres días con Kurt, Damián y Santana. Le habían dado la oportunidad de mantener su cabeza muy lejos de Michael Denker.

Gracias a ellos se sentía un poco más preparado para regresar al trabajo. Esa mañana empezó con su rutina antes de ir al trabaja con bastante ánimo: Fue a correr a primera hora, se dio una ducha y luego se dedicó a escoger un buen traje para combinar con su corbata verde chillón. Seleccionó uno de sus trajes Hugo Boss color gris, una camisa blanca y mancuernillas a juego con la corbata. Cuando terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata se dio un tiempo para examinar su rostro. Ciertamente se veía mayor con la barba que, para ese momento, estaba tupiéndose; pero también se veía misterioso y hasta cierto punto más rudo. De alguna manera le gustaba el cambio.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué pasó con el Dave Karofsky de las camisas de franela? —Cuando Dave se dio la vuelta se encontró con Kurt Hummel apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y observándolo, de arriba abajo, apreciativamente—. No pensé que llegaría el día en que viera al temeroso ex bully de McKinley, que tan afanosamente se encerraba en su armario, luciendo prendas tan vivas y coloridas.

—Es mi atuendo para el trabajo, y la corbata fue un regalo. Aunque la uso muy poco —cada vez que necesitaba un subidón de confianza —. ¿Me veo profesional?

—Como un profesional que brilla con luces de neón en el cuello y muñecas —Dave sonrió.

Al ir a la barra de la cocina se sorprendió de ver todo un desayuno de restaurante. Parecía que una de las pasiones de Kurt era cocinar, o tal vez lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. En esos días Dave lo sorprendió, repetidas veces, perdido en sus pensamientos, seguramente reviviendo en su cabeza lo que había ocurrido con Blaine. Sin embargo, aunque lucía triste, dolido, confuso y pensativo procuraba aparentar normalidad frente a su hijo.

—Hummel, esto es sorprendente.

—Que le puedo decir, Señor Karofsky, soy bastante bueno en todo lo que hago —Kurt sonrió petulante y se sentó frente a él. Escucharon de pronto el rápido andar de unos tacones. Santana tomó una de las tostadas francesas que Kurt había hecho.

—Necesitaba algo como esto, y también necesito café —le quitó la taza a Dave de la mano —. Debo correr. La limo no tarda en llegar. Hoy es un gran día. Quiero verlos a todos en el restaurante italiano que nos gusta, Dave. Quiero celebrar.

—Tengo un hijo, Santana. Tiene que dormir temprano —Santana desestimó sus palabras con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha.

—Dave se encarga del pequeño cretino. Ahora, me voy —les dio un rápido beso y se marchó.

Dave sonrió. Conocía un poco a Santana y notaba que toda esa tensión en parte también era porque extrañaba a Britt y aún sentía una enorme ansiedad por no saber nada de ella. Se estaban terminando los seis meses y Dave podía notar que Santana aún no sabía si podía darle a Brittany eso que tanto parecía hacerle falta.

—Sabes, puede que llegue entre dos o tres de la tarde... —se le ocurrió decirle a Kurt con el propósito de hacer algo para matar el tiempo para reunirse con Santana.

—¿Me estás avisando para tener la comida preparada? ¿Tengo cara de sirviente? —Bromeó.

—No. No tenía eso en mente —Dave sonrió —. Pero quería invitarlos a la playa. Estamos a unos muy saludables 18 grados y creo que podríamos tener un bonito paseo.

—¿La playa? Bueno… creo que a Damián podría gustarle. Gracias —Kurt intentó no ponerse nostálgico. Damián tenía escasos dos años cuando conoció la playa por primera vez. Estaba seguro que no conservaba muchos recuerdos de esa primera experiencia. Blaine había prometido que el próximo verano irían a Miami. De alguna manera, Kurt sabía que ese viaje jamás se realizaría.

—Yo también tengo que correr. Nos vemos por la tarde —Dave se despidió y salió pitando hacia el trabajo.

* * *

El camino a la oficina había sido relativamente relajado. Los nervios de Dave empezaron a descontrolarse cuando llegó al edificio. Bajó de su camioneta, un vehículo muy lejano a la lujosa Mercedes Benz que Michael quería regalarle. Al final se había decidido por una Sorento de KIA. Dave se tomó un momento para bajar. Suspiró, tomó la chaqueta de su traje y dejó el vehículo.

Subió al elevador acariciando distraídamente su barba. Le sonrió a sus compañeros para calmar sus nervios.

—Hola extraño —le saludó su secretaria. Lidia era una mujer de cincuenta años con un aspecto jovial y feliz —. ¿Qué hay de la barba, jefe? —Dave sonrió.

—Un cambio no está de más. Además, me veo malo y misterioso, ¿no cree?

—Renovarse o morir —ella sonrió —. Aquí todo se está renovando y creo que estará más relajado. Seguro hasta vas a aburrirte menos en las juntas de consejo —Dave la miró extrañado—. ¿No te enteraste? —Dave evitó negar con la cabeza. La miró fijamente esperando la respuesta —. Michael Denker y toda su familia se marcharon a Europa —el alma de Dave cayó al suelo. Se había largado, ni siquiera le había llamado, simplemente se había ido sin decir nada —. Dicen que el viejo Denker quiere abrir una agencia en Londres o algo así. El punto es que el señor Michael se fue con su familia por tiempo indefinido —Dave tragó saliva para disimular el nudo que tenía en la garganta —. Dave, te ves mal. Estás pálido. Deberías de tomarte otro día. Frank Lambert es nuestro presidente ahora y tú le caes muy bien —Dave negó.

—Estoy bien... Hay trabajo por hacer —Lydia le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Perfecto. Eres maravilloso. Se ve que te sientes mal y sigues aquí. ¿Sabes?, algunos rumores decían que el viejo Denker pensó en ti para la presidencia, pero que eres joven y no te conoce muy bien —Dave asintió mecánicamente —. Aún así se rumora que está gratamente sorprendido y feliz por los contratos que has firmado.

—Bien —cortó el chismorreo de Lidia sin mucha delicadeza. No quería saber nada del viejo Denker —. ¿Qué hay de nuevo para hoy?

—Tommy Marcano, el pitcher. Lo quiere la universidad de San Diego —Dave asintió y se dirigió a su oficina. Iba a dedicarse a trabajar y a olvidar. Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que dejar de amar a Michael, necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

Kurt no pudo evitar arrugar sutilmente la nariz al vez lo perfecto que estaba el departamento. Trastes limpios, suelo reluciente, ropa doblada y baños brillantes. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No que le molestara ver todo en perfecto estado, después de todo él se había dedicado a dejar el hogar de Dave así de impecable, pero eso le dejaba con demasiado tiempo para pensar y, sinceramente, lo que menos quería Kurt era pensar.

Avanzó con paso lento hasta el cuarto de su hijo y lo miró dormir en su cama. Ni siquiera tenía a Damián para distraerse. Toda la mañana su pequeño demonio había estado explorando todo el lugar de cabo a rabo pero, como todo niño saludable de su edad, necesitaba una siesta, especialmente si quería estar despierto y al cien por cien para cuando Dave fuera por ellos y los llevara a la playa, o para la cena con Santana.

Resignado a su suerte Kurt se internó a su cuarto, buscó su celular entre los cajones del tocador y miró la pantalla con expresión contrariada. Allí había alrededor de noventa llamadas, más de setenta provenían del mismo remitente. Borró el historial y se dedicó a contar los mensajes. Había casi cuatrocientos avisos de whatsapp, aunque en esta ocasión los contactos variaban. Indispuesto a despertar a Damián regresó a la salita, se sentó en el sillón individual y revisó, uno a uno los mensajes: había saludos por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo preguntándole a dónde había ido de vacaciones y el porqué de la decisión tan repentina; estaban los mensajes de rigor de Rachel exigiendo que le dijera a donde había ido; los de Ely, expresando su preocupación por él; los de Elliot, que primero intentaban bromear con él para luego convertirse en mensajes de preocupación, amenazando con ir a Nueva York para ver qué le ocurría; y, claro, los de él. Retrasando lo inevitable empezó a contestarles a todos. Le dijo a sus amigos que viajó por un asunto personal; tanto a Ely como a Elliot y Rachel les avisó que estaba en los Ángeles y, al cantante, además le preguntó si quería salir a pasear uno de los días que estuviera desocupado.

Cuando no le quedó más remedio se dispuso a leer todo lo que Blaine le había mandado y, pese a que sentía el amargor del engaño recorrer su garganta y caer en su estómago como pesadas piedras, fue incapaz de no sentirse un poco feliz al saber de él. Y odiaba eso, lo detestaba porque Blaine lo había humillado y herido, pero no por ello podía evitar querer saber de él, escuchar sus disculpas o saber si había alguna manera de recuperar lo que habían tenido.

En todos esos mensajes Blaine se disculpaba. A veces lo escribía compulsivamente, como si para su esposo aquel método le pareciera terapéutico, y otras tantas ocasiones trataba de mantenerse más compuesto sólo para explotar en otro de sus usuales ataques de ansiedad. También preguntaba por Damián. Le rogaba que le dijera algo de su príncipe: una foto, una nota de voz, una noticia, algo a lo que aferrarse. Él también enviaba notas de voz...A Kurt le molestaba y dolía escucharlas porque la voz de Blaine, en muchas de esas grabaciones, era cansada o implorante.

Todo eso era demasiado para él: demasiado dolor, demasiada confusión, demasiada ira y tristeza y debilidad…

Lo extrañaba. Lo odiaba pero lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba los abrazos matutinos, los besos ocasionales, las risas de sus dos niños a cualquier hora, el cabello suave y ensortijado que acariciaba mientras leía o repasaba alguna nota o libreto. Extrañaba el cuerpo cálido, la sonrisa fresca, los ojos amarillos, la paz del matrimonio.

Pero por más que lo anhelara no quería sucumbir, pues sabía que esa relación, sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, se convirtió en algo nocivo y peligroso para su persona: Recordaba lo mucho que Blaine lo había herido, la sensación de ardor que quemó su cuerpo al enterarse de la traición, lo desconsiderado que había sido, lo poco que lo apoyaba, lo controlador que su marido era con él, la forma en la que lo culpaba por sus propios errores, y la desconfianza escondida tras promesas vacías.

Pensó en no contestarle y dejarlo pudríendose en su amargura pero, al final, cedió en responder. Le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo, que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de perdonarlo algún día; sin embargo le prometió enviarle noticias de su hijo e incluso una que otra foto o nota de voz, pero no más. Blaine no debía enterarse de cual era su ubicación, a menos que lo quisiera frente a la puerta de la casa de David en cuestión de horas…

* * *

Dave aparcó la camioneta en el estacionamiento de su edificio. Grandes lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Estaba tan triste... Michael le había partido el corazón en tantos sentidos, lo había apartado de su vida de la manera más sin vergüenza y contundente. Era como si lo suyo jamás hubiera existido, y tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Se limpió las lágrimas y se quedó por un momento pensando en Damián y su sonrisa infantil. Ese chiquillo había sido tan noble que le había dicho que lo quería, y era de corazón. Bajó del coche y se fue a su departamento con un mejor semblante posible. Iba a disfrutar esa tarde y darle buenos recuerdos a Damián.

—Hola... —saludó al llegar.

—¡DAVE! —Dave casi trastabilla cuando una estela color rosa corrió directo a él hasta estamparse contra sus rodillas en un precipitado abrazo.

Dave cogió en brazos al pequeño y caminó hacia la sala. Una persona iba a hacerles la limpieza a los departamentos cada tercer día, así se mantenía ordenado todo; pero para sorpresa de Dave, Kurt había decidido quitarle el trabajo a esa persona y había dejado todo el lugar brillando.

—Tuve que ir a trabajar y por lo que veo tu padre también estuvo trabajando. Creo que hasta pulió los pisos. ¿Te aburrías? —Dave tenía la idea de que toda esa limpieza se debía a un motivo que nada tenía que ver con el aburrimiento.

—No puedo estar quieto —Kurt le respondió algo avergonzado, apareciendo por el umbral de la cocina.

—Bueno, dejemos los pisos y el aburrimiento. ¿Nos vamos a la playa?

—¡Si! —Damián se movió alegremente en los brazos de Dave antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Claro que vamos, mi amor —la mirada de Kurt se suavizó —Toma los juguetes que quieras llevarte y mételos en tu mochila porque cuando Dave esté listo nos vamos.

—Sólo tengo que cambiarme —Dave caminó hacia su habitación y fue seguido por un parlanchín Damián.

Cuando Kurt los miró desaparecer en la habitación, aprovechando que ya estaba vestido con unas bermudas, sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó de sus pantalones, apretando los labios y leyendo el mensaje que se desplegaba en la pantalla. "Te amo, por favor no me hagas esto, regresa conmigo…". Cerró los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, dividido entre el coraje, el dolor y el despecho; pero aún con todo no contestó. Cuando escuchó el barullo regresar se guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero, respiró y recuperó su sonrisa cargando con la mochila de Damián en el hombro mientras veía a su hijo en brazos de Dave.

—… Y entonces la tía Rachel nos castigó a Bárbara y a mí —Damián bufó graciosamente, luciendo claramente ofendido —¿Pero qué íbamos a saber nosotros que ese jarrón se lo había regalado la señora Streisand? Y de todas maneras no debió haberlo puesto cerca de dos niños.

—Claro. Ella debió pensar en eso —Dave dejó a Damián para que caminara hacia su padre —. Déjame ayudarte —le quitó la mochila con las cosas a pesar de la mala cara de Kurt —. Ya sé que tú puedes con esto y tres bolsas más, además de llevar a Damián y todos los juguetes que tiene; pero permíteme sentirme útil —a regañadientes Kurt se lo permitió y, con ello, los tres se pusieron en marcha.

Viajaron durante treinta y tres minutos hasta la playa de Santa Mónica, la más cercana según David. El lugar se veía cálido y alegre, con una feria situada sobre una plataforma y pequeñas casitas bordeando el camino, acompañadas de altas palmeras que se movían al compás de un suave viento. Damián chilló excitado que quería ir al lugar plagado de luces y una enorme noria para subirse a tantos juegos pudiera pero David, con ese tacto tan especial que tenía con los niños, lo convenció de que abandonara su idea, cuando menos por esa tarde. Tras darles algo de guerra y dilucidar que peleaba una batalla perdida Damián aceptó las palabras de Dave a regañadientes, pero no por ello dejó de ver la rueda de la fortuna con ojos anhelantes a través de la ventana del auto. Dave encontró estacionamiento a un par de calles de la playa y, apenas bajaron las cosas, caminaron hacia la costa apreciando la arena clara, el cielo despejado y el agua cristalina brillando de un hermoso color turquesa.

Kurt respiró profundamente y sonrió. Le gustaba ese aroma a arena y a sal, por alguna razón le hacía sentir relajado. Esa no era su primera vez en las playas de Los Ángeles. Desde que Mercedes y Santana vivían en allí tanto Blaine como él las habían visitado con bastante asiduidad; sin embargo todo cambió cuando Damián había nacido. El primer año de la vida de su príncipe se abstuvieron de viajar, temerosos de que algo malo le fuera a pasar y, pese que visitaron Santa Mónica y Los Ángeles cuando Damián cumplió dos años, y tenían planes para ir a Miami, si visitaban alguna playa procuraban que fueran las de Long Island, el cual quedaba tan sólo a un par de estaciones de metro de distancia de Nueva York.

Por ello su hijo estaba de lo más maravillado allí, corriendo descalzo de un lado a otro y metiendo cuando podía sus pies en el agua, gritándole a Dave y a él lo fría que estaba, pero sin ganas de salir de ella. Embobado como siempre que Damián le hablaba Dave caminó, corrió y jugó a su lado obedeciendo cada uno de los caprichos del pequeño tirano: Si Damián quería meterse al agua a Dave le faltaba tiempo para quedarse en bañador y acompañarlo, argumentando que era para cuidar que no se ahogara; si Damián veía algún hombre vendiendo dulces o nieves Dave le compraba un cono con varios sabores y se conseguía uno a sí mismo; si Damián deseaba revolcarse en la arena y jugar con ella Dave estaba allí, sentado, ayudando a Damián a escarbar y a construir edificaciones amorfas que su pequeño describía como magníficos castillos o grandes fuertes que los protegerían de todo mal.

Era en momentos como aquel que Kurt se preguntaba cómo es que Dave seguía soltero y sin hijos. Se le veía a leguas que disfrutaba la compañía de los niños y casi podía apostar que ansiaba tener uno propio. De hecho no sabía siquiera si Dave tenía novio pero intuía, por el tiempo que pasaba con ellos, que la respuesta era 'no'.

A veces ambos lo incluían en sus juegos, como entrar al mar y construir castillos, y Kurt, aunque no quisiera mojarse o ensuciarse, no podía decirles que no. A menos claro que el juego se tratara de correr y perseguir, allí no había manera que esos dos lo hicieran cambiar de opinión y darles el sí.

Estuvieron jugando, riendo y nadando por horas hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y el clima se volvió más fresco. Dave les sugirió caminar un rato por la playa rumbo a la plataforma donde estaba la feria, al menos para conocerla de fuera, y ambos aceptaron gustosos. Damián, más emocionado que los dos adultos, se había adelantado un par de pasos sin perder de vista la noria, pero, ante la insistencia de su padre, no se alejaba más, tal vez porque sabía muy en el fondo que sería peligroso.

—¡Vamos, apresúrense! —Exclamó deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para verlos. Estaba desesperado —¡Sino nos apresuramos la van a cerrar!

—La feria no se irá a ningún lado, mi amor —Repitió Kurt por enésima vez pero Damián, como todas las ocasiones anteriores, lo ignoró cambiando el peso de una de sus piernas a la otra antes de volver a caminar —. A veces me pregunto a donde colocaron el botón de apagado...

Si Dave pensaba contestar algo no tuvo la oportunidad. En medio del silencio que se había creado entre ambos los violines y chelos que cantaban al comienzo de la canción de "Viva la Vida" comenzaron a sonar. De un segundo a otro la mirada de Kurt se ensombreció y, sin mucha convicción, llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su móvil, leyendo en la pantalla de descanso el nombre del remitente.

—¿Blaine? —Preguntó Dave. Sabía que era momento de destapar la cloaca.

—¿Qué tanto te contó Damián? —Kurt no era tonto, sabía que si Santana no le había dicho nada a Dave su hijo si lo había hecho.

Se lamió y mordisqueó los labios, era uno de sus tantos tics nerviosos, antes de sucumbir ante la necesidad de leer lo que Blaine le había puesto. Le rogaba por una respuesta, una noticia, por su perdón. Sin la ira fría y burbujeante recorriendo sus venas a Kurt lo apabullaban el dolor y la pena. Una de las últimas frases lo acabó: "Déjame verlo, por favor, déjame hablar con él...nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin mi príncipe". Tenía la garganta seca y cerrada. Eso no se lo podía negar, sabía que si la situación estuviera invertida Blaine no le impediría saber de su hijo.

—La parte del dolor por saber que te engañó —Kurt giró el rostro hacia el mar mientras discretamente se limpiaba las lágrimas —. Sé que no somos amigos, ni nada por el estilo pero si quieres hablar y desahogarte...

—Blaine pensaba que le estaba siendo infiel —La voz de Kurt brotó cual suspiro entrecortado. Se tomó su tiempo en recuperar su habla, esperando sonar un poco más decente —. Por un tiempo me estuve desapareciendo de dos a cinco de la tarde diciendo que iba al gimnasio. Él pensaba que me veía a escondidas con mi amante pero la verdad era que me escapaba por esas horas para ir a los ensayos de una obra de teatro —Kurt no supo muy bien cuál fue la reacción de Dave, él no tenía demasiados ánimos de arrancar sus ojos del mar —. Estuve un año sin actuar ni cantar, David, y no lo había notado. Me había inmerso más en la gestión del teatro y había dejado de lado mi actuación, y quería retomarla. Pero… pero sentí que a Blaine no le importaba mucho si actuaba o no, él pensaba que yo era feliz con lo que tenía pese a que no lo era, por eso hice la audición a escondidas y por ello iba a los ensayos a sus espaldas —Soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —. Un día Blaine explotó. Me preguntó por qué me iba, qué hacía a dónde y con quién. Yo tenía la intención de contarle todo, faltaban sólo un par de semanas para el estreno, pero Blaine dijo que yo era una perra, una zorra, y… —Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Allí estaban de nuevo el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas, esta vez avivadas por la ira olvidada —. Salí de allí con Damián. El día siguiente fue peor. Me había calmado, estaba propuesto a arreglarlo todo, y lo llevé a donde había estado. Le dije que hacía, que pasó, por qué no le conté antes, y todo se fue a pique —Se abrazó a sí mismo hincando las uñas en la suave piel de sus codos —. Me dijo que me había puesto el cuerno con alguien porque pensó que yo lo había hecho primero. Peleamos más feo, lo mandé al carajo y le dije que le iba a mandar los papeles del divorcio… —Kurt negó con suavidad, su vista se había vuelto a nublar. Estaba triste, devastado y vulnerable, y lo más irónico de todo aquello era que el chico que hace más de diez años lo había molestado hasta el hartazgo ahora era quien estaba más dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas.

Dave quería abrazar a Kurt por lo hombros pero evitó el gesto por temor a incomodarle. Kurt lucía tan mal. Le recordaba a él mismo y como se sentía con respecto a Michael. Tal vez él nunca lo había engañado pero Dave se sentía defraudado porque lo que para Karofsky fue amor, para Michael Denker no fue más que un encuentro casual.

—El verdadero amor no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece —dijo la frase pensando tanto en Michael como en Blaine. Tal vez más en Mike que en propio Blaine. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos sólo para hacer algo.

—No sabría decirte si Blaine había dejado de ofrecerme algo y solo exigirme —Se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, cual si reflexionara —Ni siquiera puedo afirmar si yo había ofrecido algo nuevo en nuestra relación. También tuve la culpa, por desconfiar de él, por no hablar con él desde un inicio, como antes.

—Lo siento. No quise sonar como si estuviera juzgando a Blaine —Dave de pronto se encontró sumamente avergonzado. Por un momento dejó que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su pensamiento —. Si he de ser honesto contigo pensaba en alguien más cuando hable. Sé que Blaine es un gran chico y deseo que ustedes superen esto para que vuelvan a ser una familia feliz.

Dave prefirió callar antes de cometer otra estupidez y hablar sin sentido.

—No dijiste nada malo, David, sólo me hiciste pensar —Kurt lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. Se veía triste, cansado, abatido y confuso —. Y no creo que esto lo podamos superar. No es la primera vez que Blaine se acuesta con alguien más como consecuencia de una pelea. No me ha sido infiel antes pero, muchos años atrás, se acostó con un muchacho porque yo no estaba cerca de él, me echó la culpa de su infidelidad. Lo mismo pasó esta vez —Negó con pesadez —. Cuando Blaine se dio cuenta que él había sido quien me había engañado a mí, me culpó. Dijo que si no hubiera hablado con él antes jamás se habría revolcado con un extraño. Tuvo razón en que yo debí haber hablado con él pero, ¿acostarse con alguien por despecho? ¿Para herirte? Eso es algo que no le quiero ni le puedo perdonar.

—Lo siento. Es evidente que tú lo amas mucho. Hace un momento me has dicho que tú también tenías la culpa, por desconfiar de él, por no hablar con él desde un inicio, como lo hacías antes. Y de alguna manera eso me pareció una justificación y no quería molestarte haciéndote ver que nada justifica lo que te hizo. Claro que puedo tener una mala percepción. No me encuentro fino en lo que respecta al amor últimamente —Dave sonrió tristemente —. Nunca he sido realmente bueno en el amor y las relaciones. Después de terminar con Blaine tuve muchos amantes por decirlo de alguna manera. Nada serio, nada estable y nada que tuviera mucho que ver con el amor. Y cuando por fin conocí eso que la gente dice que es el amor… las cosas no resultaron del todo bien.

Cuando Dave sintió una mano tomando su antebrazo con suavidad se sorprendió. Miró a Kurt pero este tenía la vista fija en Damián quien había detenido su caminata para sentarse en la arena y jugar.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Cuando lo cuestiono los ojos verde azules de Kurt miraban a Dave con suavidad, simpatía, solidaridad... —Si no quieres, lo respeto.

—Quiero pero tengo miedo de que no entiendas. A veces ni yo mismo entiendo cómo fue que me enrede en esa relación —Damián recogía una concha de mar y cuando al fin pudo conseguirla se la guardó en un bolsillo —. Tuve una relación con un hombre casado —si iba a decirlo tenía que empezar por lo peor —. Era mi jefe. Conocí a su maravillosa esposa y sus tres hijos. Incluso tomé en brazos a uno de sus hijos y jugué con los otros dos —Dave negó apartando esas imágenes de su cabeza —. Me acerqué a él porque su vida era como me imaginaba la mía antes de salir del armario —Dave parpadeó y se limpió las lágrimas —. Al principio quería saltar de la cama después de follar. Era como si hubiese cometido un crimen pero luego poco a poco se fue soltando conmigo. Dios —suspiró —, me enamoré. Estaba dispuesto a ser un secreto por el resto de su vida si hubiese sido necesario. Claro que como un idiota enamorado esperaba que un día fuera honesto consigo mismo y saliera del armario —Dave tragó saliva para no llorar de nuevo —. Un día llegó y me terminó porque su padre sospechaba que tenía una relación con alguien. Lo peor fue darme cuenta que nunca me quiso. Haberme enlodado, haberme metido hasta el fondo de la mierda… nada de eso valió la pena porque él ni siquiera me amó.

Dave no quería ver a Kurt, prefirió contemplar a Damián que estaba maravillado con las luces de la rueda de la fortuna.

—Me imaginé formando una familia con él. Con un hombre casado, en el armario, que sólo sabe obedecer a su padre. Cuándo me dijiste que iba a ser un gordo y calvo, ¿también imaginaste que iba a ser tan patético? —Fue en ese momento donde Dave sintió un brazo envolverlo con cariño, una mano acariciándole mimosamente la nuca y una voz suave y cándida susurrando palabras de confort, en un intento por calmarlo.

—No eres patético David, sólo estás enamorado. Verdaderamente enamorado —Lo estrechó con ambos brazos un poco más fuerte.

Dave se rió a las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Kurt. Él siempre había sido bastante físico para sus demostraciones de afecto y allí estaba, después de tantos años, abrazando a Kurt Hummel tan fuerte que tenía miedo de hacerle daño de nuevo. Era reconfortante, los dos estaban sufriendo y buscando una manera de salir adelante.

—El tipo fue un cabrón, David —Murmuró acogiendo al grandulón con mimo. Sorbió por la nariz lo más discretamente que pudo, la tristeza de Dave era tan palpable que Kurt no podía ser inmune a ella aunque quisiera —Pero, como tú dijiste, es un hombre casado, en el armario, sin voz ni voto, con miedo. ¿Crees que un hombre así, aunque realmente te amara, lo diría? ¿No crees que eso lo haría más real para él?

—Tal vez —Dave se apartó un poco del abrazo para ver a Kurt a los ojos —. Pero aferrarme a eso dolería más...

El móvil de Dave vibró en su bolsillo y se separó de Kurt. Sonrió al leer el mensaje de Santana. Parecía alterada, seguro estaba muerta de hambre.

—La señorita López nos solicita de inmediato —Kurt sonrió y llamó a Damián.

Antes de subir al coche Dave recibió otro mensaje. Resultaba que un amigo, amigo de otro amigo con el que Dave se había acostado, tenía ciertas relaciones con la universidad que había patrocinado el viaje de Brittany a Europa y gracias a él se había enterado de que la rubia mujer llegaba a L. A. el viernes de esa semana. Dave se había tomado la libertad de organizar una noche romántica para Santana y para Brittany. Estaba seguro que esa historia de amor si podía salvarse. Todo dependía de dar el estímulo adecuado.

—Listo —dijo subiendo al vehículo. Sonreía genuinamente y eso sorprendió a Kurt —. ¿Qué? —Preguntó igual de sonriente y encendiendo el coche.

—Tienes cara de que acabas de hacer una maldad —Le murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que su excitado e inquieto hijo no escuchara —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Sólo que tengo buenas noticias —Dave no iba a decir nada. Estaba seguro que si Damián lo escuchaba iba a terminar diciéndole a Santana.

* * *

—Joder… —Dave se dejó caer en la cama mientras intentaba quitarse los zapatos.

La cena había sido por demás interesante. Dave no podía negar que bromear con Kurt había resultado mucho más fácil después de hablar sobre sus descalabros amoroso. Aún le faltaba que Kurt conociera sus devaneos con otro chicos que estaban bastante lejos de Michael Denker pero que ciertamente habían resultado más amorosos.

Sonrió pensando en la cara de Kurt cuando Santana mencionó en la cena que el adolescente Dave Karofsky solía masturbarse pensando en él. Se lo había confesado a Santana en una de sus juergas y evidentemente a su amiga le divertía poder joderlo con ello. Cuando Dave era adolescente no podía ver porno; en aquellos años tenía pavor de sólo pensar que su padre o su madre podían descubrir algo en su historial de búsqueda, o el simple miedo de ser un adolescente confundido. Así que cuando veía a Hummel pavonearse con esa actitud desafiante y segura, además de sus pantalones ajustados, todo era una bomba para sus hormonas de adolescente. Mil veces repasó en su cabeza el beso con Kurt con un final mucho más feliz.

Claro que todas esas fantasías fueron desvaneciéndose cuando tuvo amantes reales y fue más feliz siendo él mismo. Kurt terminó siendo una desgastada fantasía de adolescente. Era como los chicos que tenían su revista favorita porno debajo del colchón con las páginas arrugadas y maltratadas de tanto uso. Dave tenía su imagen de Kurt, de un Kurt joven con traje de porrista y contoneando su fabuloso trasero por los pasillos del colegio.

De pronto se sintió extrañamente excitado, era la primera vez desde que Michael se había marchado. Cerró los ojos bombeando su erección para hacerla más firme. Pensaba en las largas piernas de Kurt, su culo enfundado en una diminuta falda de porrista y su rostro que de pronto fue sustituido por el de Michael. Dave abrió los ojos de golpe dando un puñetazo sobre la cama. No iba a masturbarse pensando en Michael.

Enojado consigo mismo se levantó y se lavó las manos y el rostro. Prefería dormir amargado que terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Espero que encuentres pronto al oso que te haga olvidar amigo... —le dijo a su imagen en el espejo y luego se fue a dormir.

Santana estaba leyendo su libreto con mucha atención. Se encontraba realmente emocionada por el estreno de la serie. Esperaban que fuera un éxito al principio del año. Por los sustos que estaba leyendo pensaba que podían tener una oportunidad de pegar un hit. Su primer protagónico y trataba de calmar sus nervios. Pasó la página y se disponía a leer cuando su móvil sonó.

—Espero que sea importante Karofsky porque me interrumpiste en algo muy importante.

— _¿Qué tanto me amas? —_ Santana rodó. No iba a responder, Karofsky estaba loco —. _No siento tu amor en este momento. Pero vas a recordar lo mucho que me amas cuando te diga que avión de Brittany llega hoy a las dos en punto de la tarde. Pitt, tu chofer, tiene la llave de una cabaña en la playa que rente para ustedes. Todo está listo Santana, sólo tienes que convencerla de ir contigo._

—Dave...

— _Lo sé. Soy un metetodo y lo siento. Pero te mereces ser feliz y ella te hace feliz. No dejes escapar esa felicidad._

Santana no sabía como reaccionar. Una parte de ella quería correr al aeropuerto y decirle a Britt que volviera a casa. Pero otra parte estaba aterrorizada porque no sabía si podía darle lo que quería. Nunca había sido sencillo para ella hablar y decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Brittany se había alejado de ella precisamente por esa razón.

—Gracias Dave.

Fue su escueta respuesta. Se olvidó el libreto y todo lo demás. Necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo en el estudio. Se subió al coche que Dave había dispuesto para ella y le pidió al chofer que le diera una vuelta por la ciudad.

Tenía dos opciones. Dejar ir a Brittany o cambiar. Santana no creía en los cambios de las personas. Sin embargo si creía que las personas podían intentar modularse para agradar a alguien. Ella podía intentar ser un poco más como su esposa quería pero necesitaba el apoyo y la consideración de su mujer.

—Vamos al aeropuerto, Pitt —se decidió por luchar. Tenía que hacerlo por ella y por el amor que sentía.

El lugar era un hervidero de gente como siempre. Santana tuvo tiempo para comprar orquídeas, la flor favorita de Brittany. Se acomodó el cabello por enésima vez y su chaqueta blanca inmaculada. Santana veía a las personas que iban y venían. Miró su reloj, eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Cuando vio un pelo rubio se estiró cuan larga era. Allí estaba por fin, hermosa, alegre y... ¿Tomada de la mano de una chica?

Santana pudo sentir su corazón destrozarse. La orquídea cayó de sus manos y ella fue retirándose lentamente. No lloraba, estaba en shock simplemente. Regresó al coche con rapidez.

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó el chofer pero Santana negó.

—Llévame a mi departamento.

* * *

Apenas el taxi arribó a la dirección acordada Brittany le pagó la cantidad propia y salió, mirando con alegría y algo de ansiedad el departamento. Había intentado contactar a Santana en el momento que Isabella y ella pisaron el aeropuerto pero, por más que le llamó, la latina no contestó el teléfono. Pensó que seguramente estaría demasiado ocupada con el estreno de la serie de televisión que estelarizará, por lo que había mantenido los mensajes y las llamadas en un rango que ella esperaba fuera decente.

Entró animadamente al edificio y saludó a un muy sorprendido portero, uno que no supo qué hacer con su abrazo y que sólo se limitó a reír afirmando que él también la había extrañado.

—Kenneth, ¿Sabes si Santana se encuentra aquí?

—Por supuesto, señorita Pierce. La señorita López llegó hace algunas horas; supongo que sabía de su llegada y la ha estado esperando.

Brittany sonrió luminosamente como si el portero no le pudiera dar mejor noticia y, tras volver a abrazarlo, darle un beso en la mejilla y darle un pequeño pero embarazoso recuerdo de Ámsterdam se trepó en el elevador, moviéndose de un lado a otro ante su nerviosismo y euforia.

¡Había tantas cosas que necesitaba contarle a Santana…! Quería contarle acerca de su viaje, de los lugares a los que había ido, de su intento fallido por encontrar el callejón Diagon, ella sabía que necesitaba su varita antes de ir a Inglaterra; e incluso de Isabella. Lo que había nacido entre ella y la española era algo que le gustaba mucho pero que no alcanzaba a comprender por completo: Sabía que Isabella era guapa, que era una mujer cálida y apasionada; sabía que le gustaba por ser divertida y por hablar de ella de todo; además de que el sexo con ella también resultó ser delicioso. Pero si bien Isabelle le encantaba Brittany amaba a Santana, por ello quería hablarlo con ella, platicarlo y saber su opinión; porque si había algo que ella valorara más que a Lord Tumblington y la magia era a su esposa, su opinión y su juicio.

La campanilla del elevador la distrajo y, casi sin pensarlo, soltó una risita mezclado con chillido en el momento que lo abandonó. Avanzó hasta la puerta del departamento, introdujo la llave y abrió, sorprendida de ver todo en penumbras, especialmente cuando Kenneth le había avisado que Santana estaba allí.

—¿Santana? —La llamó asomándose y mirando de un lado a otro, buscándola —¡Ya llegué!

—Hola —Santana no se mostraba ni mínimamente perturbada. Había estado llorando, claro. Pero no se lo mostraría a Brittany. Había guardado cuanto pudo de sus cosas en cajas. El departamento sería de Brittany —. Te estaba esperando para darte las llaves.

—¿Las llaves? Yo no necesito otras llaves tontita, ya tengo las mías —Britt le sonrió con calidez a pesar de sentirse extrañada —¿Qué pasó, Santana? ¿Por qué hay cajas de cartón por todas partes? —Ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Fuiste de compras? ¿No te sorprendió que llegara?

—Son mis cosas Britt. Las voy a llevar a una bodega —o mejor dicho a la bodega de Dave en el edificio —. Te dejo el departamento. Me marcho.

Notó la confusión en el rostro de Brittany, Santana sin embargo no mostraba nada. Se guardaba todo el dolor y todas las emociones debajo de una máscara de total indiferencia. Vagamente se dijo que estaba actuando mal, que esa era precisamente la razón por la que Britt se había marchado. Pero ¿qué más daba? Brittany estaba con otra, se había revolcado con ella y la había traído con ella.

Ya no importaba la razón. Lo que importaba estaba muerto y Santana no iba a demostrar dolor.

—¿Marcharte? —Ésta vez Brittany lució más descolocada que antes, como si no alcanzara a entender —¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te marchas, Santana? ¿Para qué me dejas el departamento? Aquí vivimos las dos.

—No. Aquí vas a vivir tú.

—Tú sabes que no, éste es nuestro hogar desde hace ocho años. ¿Qué pasa? Por favor Santana, dime que pasa… —Brittany se sentía demasiado confundida, demasiado herida y, por qué no decirlo, también algo triste y decepcionada. No había esperado que Santana fuera la persona más comunicativa del planeta cuando ella regresara de su viaje pero, cuando menos, no esperaba tener que toparse con esa pared de nuevo; al menos no con la misma insistencia y los mismos resultados de siempre —Habla conmigo…

—No hay nada de qué hablar Brittany. Te marchaste, has regresado y es momento de terminar esto definitivamente —Santana no quería estar ni un minuto más frente Brittany. Sólo podía ver sus labios y recordar que habían sido besados por otra mujer —. Kenneth me ayudara con las cajas

—¡Santana, espera…! —Sin que Santana lo previera Brittany alargó el brazo para tomar su muñeca, mermando sus movimientos —Santana, explícame que ocurre, por favor. No puedo entenderte si no me dices qué es lo que te pasa.

Santana la miró a los ojos y luego observó sus labios. Lentamente retiró la mano de Brittany para poder caminar hacia la puerta.

—Conocí a alguien, Santana —Aquella mera aclaración pareció congelar la retirada de la latina —. Es española, su nombre es Isabella; vino conmigo a Nueva York, en parte porque tiene familia aquí —Brittany hizo una pausa aprovechando el mutismo y la falta de movimiento de Santana para volver a atrapar su muñeca —. Quería hablar contigo acerca de ella. La verdad es que ella me gusta, pero no sé qué hacer porque es a tí a la que amo y extraño —Le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar en movimientos suaves y circulares —¿Ahora puedes decirme qué te ocurre?— Su voz sonaba suave, tratando de relajarla, de que la mirara… —No puedo saber qué te duele, o qué te molesta, o qué te pasa si no me lo dices, Santana… ¿No fue esa la razón por la que te dije en un inicio que necesitábamos un tiempo? ¿Porque no podías decirme nada aunque seamos pareja desde hace más de diez años? Dime algo, lo que sea. Quiero saber lo que sientes, lo que piensas…Por favor…

A pesar de todos los intentos de Santana el dolor y la tristeza se abrieron paso, resquebrajando un poco su máscara. Pero se recompuso y, con el mayor aire de desinterés, le sonrío.

—¿Conociste a alguien? Vaya. ¿Es guapa?

—Santana… —Brittany jadeó algo herida, aflojando su agarre, dejándola libre —No has cambiado… ni siquiera un poco —apretó los labios, sintiéndose decepcionada —Pensé que habías entendido la razón por la que me marché, Santana. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que algo te duele! ¡Porque lo vi! Vi que te duele, que te lastimé; y presiento que tu partida tiene alguna relación conmigo y con Isabella, pero sigues sin decir nada, ¡ni una sola palabra! —Esta vez era Brittany la que estaba llorando del coraje, de tristeza...

Santana asintió pero no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente giró la perilla de la puerta y se marchó. El camino a su coche fue extremadamente triste y lleno de lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos sin siquiera notarlo. Se marchó de inmediato hacia la cabaña que Dave había rentado, no quería que Kurt y Damián la vieran así. En el camino sólo atinó a enviarle un mensaje a Dave. Necesitaba estar con alguien porque se terminaría volviendo loca.

* * *

En cuanto llegó al lugar notó la decoración romántica. Las luces a media luz, el aroma, las rosas en la cama. Lo destruyó todo. Arrojó cada cosa al suelo con toda la furia que fue capaz. Lloró sobre la cama hasta casi quedarse dormida. Se despabiló cuando vio unas luces y luego escuchó los suaves golpes en la puerta. Después de abrir se arrojó a los brazos de David que la envolvieron de inmediato.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —Santana no podía hablar porque el llanto se lo impedía. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta que no parecía deshacerse por mucho que llorara —. Santana...

Poco a poco Santana fue contándole todo entre gritos y sollozos. Terminaron recostados en la cama y a pesar de que Santana le había contado todo no se sentía aliviada en lo más mínimo.

—Santana, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —Dave le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Se estaba besando con otra. Me dejó, me engañó y ahora resulta que tú estás de su lado.

—No estoy de su lado. Estoy de tu lado pero… Joder, no sé cómo pudiste aguantar sin decirle que la viste. Que eso te destrozo el corazón.

—¿Para qué? —Santana se sentó en la cama —. Ella me pone los cachos. Si me hubiese amado lo suficiente no hubiese hecho algo como eso.

—Pero ella te dijo que estaba confundida ¿no? —Santana iba a hablar pero Dave la interrumpió —. El amor no se va en seis meses, ni en un año, ni en un vida. Sé que te ama porque te buscó y tú también la amas a ella. ¿En serio vas a dejar así? ¿En serio vas a dejar que esa española salida de la nada se quede con ella? —Santana poco a poco fue regresando a su posición original sobre el pecho de Dave.

Santana no dijo nada por un momento sólo pensó en las palabras de Dave.

—Tal vez tengas algo de razón Baloo... Pero es momento de ver las cosas como son. Brittany quiere algo que yo no puedo darle. Y si está con esa española es por algo.

—Santana...

—No quiero que digas nada más. Hoy no. Sé que tú puedes creer que el amor es capaz de lograrlo todo pero hay ocasiones que el amor no basta para ser feliz —Dave abrazó a Santana —. Quédate aquí conmigo —Dave le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Por supuesto que se iba a queda.

—Sólo voy a enviarle un mensaje a Kurt. Se quedó muy preocupado cuando salí.

—Si, dile a mami que estaré bien —Dave soltó sonrió. Por lo menos Santana no perdía el buen humor.

* * *

Blaine observó el calendario con mucha atención. Faltaban dos semanas para navidad. La primera navidad sin su hijo y sin Kurt, por lo menos si todo seguía así. Kurt no respondía sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaban.

Que caro estaba pagando su error. Kurt tenía que perdonarlo. No podía simplemente desaparecer todo el amor que ambos sentían. Blaine estaba dispuesto a cambiar, de verdad quería hacerlo, no quería imaginarse la vida sin Damián y sin Kurt. El tiempo sin ellos lo había hecho madurar y Kurt tenía que saberlo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Santana se detuvo. Sentía que su corazón no podía más. Había salido a correr con Dave puntualmente desde que vio a Brittany con la española. Le ayudaba para despejarse durante el resto del día. Faltaban siete días para navidad y Santana estaba esperando si un milagro de navidad la hacía saber qué hacer con su vida amorosa.

—¿Estás bien? —Dave había regresado y le tocaba un hombro. Se veía tan preocupado que le resultaba enternecedor. Se notaba que Dave estaba sanando poco a poco. Tal vez se debía a su terrible vocación de protector. Dave se preocupaba por Kurt, por Damián y por ella. Esa era su razón por la que Dave Karofsky había dejado de sufrir por Michael Denker.

—Sí. Sólo… necesitaba descansar un poco. Además —Santana vio hacia el mar —, la vista es maravillosa. Es un buen domingo —Dave sonrió.

—Debimos traer a Kurt y a Damián.

—No son personas madrugadoras ¿recuerdas? A las seis de la mañana Kurt debe lanzar fuego —Santana se unió a la sonrisa de Dave.

—Santana, he estado pensando… bueno, Kurt y Damián ya tienen más de un mes en casa y yo…

—¿Quieres decirle que se vaya? —Santana le preguntó y le divirtió la mirada sorprendida y casi ofendida de Dave.

—No. Claro que no. Por Dios, ¿cómo dices eso? No. Sólo que imagino que Damián debe seguir con sus estudios y que Kurt, pues, necesita algo en que distraerse. Pero no sé si hablar con él al respecto. No quiero sonar paternalista.

—Eres paternalista. Deberías de modularte un poco. Sin embargo, tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Damián. Tiene que regresar al colegio. Pronto Kurt tendrá que decidir si regresa a Nueva York o se queda aquí.

Santana también tenía que decidir. Lo sabía.

* * *

Kurt estaba teniendo problemas para tener ánimo en esa fecha tan especial. Se esforzaba por Damián, que ya de por sí también tenía que luchar con su propia tristeza por querer ver a su padre. Kurt tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerse sereno. No sabía cómo agradecerle a Dave y Santana tanto cariño a pesar que ellos tampoco la estaban pasando bien.

Ésa mañana en particular, Dave y Santana regresaron de correr con una actitud completamente positiva. Volcaron todas sus energías en olvidarse de sus tristeza y de enfocarse en lo que valía la pena. Salieron de compras por decoraciones navideñas, comida y regalos. Aquella mañana incluso Dave le había pedido permiso para poder salir solo con Damián a un viaje secreto. Kurt tuvo sus reservas pero, al final, le había dado permiso de llevarse a su hijo. Había sido una buena elección ya que, al arribar al departamento, su hijo había aparecido gritando y saltando, algo mugroso y sudado, mientras Dave entraba al departamento cargando un enorme pino de navidad con ayuda del portero.

Pronto el departamento fue decorado para recibir una navidad que intentaba ser reconfortante para los tres adultos y para Damián.

Kurt, con un beso en la frente a Damián, se excusó para ir a la cocina y prepararles algo de tomar. Se tomó su tiempo para elaborar el el ponche de frutas y algo de ponche de huevo usando el tiempo para reflexionar en lo que le diría a su padre con respecto a donde pasarían las fiestas decembrinas tanto él como su pequeño. Cargado con cuatro tazas y dos jarras tapadas regresó a la salita sintiendo un calorcito reconfortante recorriéndole de pies a cabeza cuando vislumbró a su hijo acurrucado en brazos de Dave con una manita aferrada a su camisa con tan poca fuerza que seguramente estaría dormido; a su lado Santana lo miraba con una sonrisa suave y cariñosa enroscando los dedos en el cabello lacio color caramelo, algo que a Damián siempre parecía relajarle.

—¿Por fín agotaron a la bestia? —Los saludó en voz baja dejando las bebidas en la mesa ratona antes de inclinarse sobre su hijo lo suficiente para besarle la frente. No fue hasta que se retiró poco a poco de Damián que fue consciente de la cercanía entre Dave y él. Confuso por su repentino nerviosismo y algo abochornado se alejó de ambos con cautela acomodándose en el sillón individual, tomando una taza y sirviéndose ponche de frutas tan sólo por mantenerse ocupado.

—Estaba viendo las luces y poco a poco se quedó dormido —Santana le pasó una taza de ponche a Dave que no quería moverse para no perturbar el sueño de Damián —. Hoy nos dieron la buena noticia en la oficina de que no trabajaremos el veinticuatro y tampoco en Navidad.

Santana gimió al beber el ponche y le dijo entre labios a Kurt que la bebida estaba deliciosa.

—Es mi receta secreta —Kurt se pavoneó con orgullo bebiendo también del suyo —¡Y eso es fantástico, Dave! ¿Has tenido que trabajar en Navidad o nochebuena años atrás? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Los últimos tres años trabajé en Navidad. Y luego viajaba a Hawaii para pasar año nuevo con el viejo oso. Pero éste año el gran oso se fue a un crucero para solteros —Dave rió. Últimamente la vida amorosa de su padre era más intensa que la suya.

—Debe ser horrible saber que tu padre si follará antes de que termine el año mientras tú sigues aquí, consolandote con tu mano —Santana le acarició tiernamente un brazo mientras ponía una fingida cara de consternación —. Bueno, por si les preocupa yo trabajaré en nochebuena. De hecho es mi último día de rodaje —Santana bajó el rostro muy entretenida con el contenido de su taza —. Y les tengo una noticia...

—¿Noticia? —Kurt trató de no lucir ni sonar preocupado —¿Qué noticia, Santana? ¿Qué estás un paso más cerca a la dominación mundial? Porque eso ya lo sabemos —Bromeó alargando la mano para apretar cariñosamente la rodilla de la latina.

—De hecho estoy en eso, pero no —Santana se lo llevó con calma por un momento —. Voy a divorciarme.

Dave cogió entre sus brazos a Damián y se levantó para besar a Santana en la mejilla. Era una decisión difícil para su amiga pero iba a estar con ella.

—Santana —Kurt no sabía qué decir. Él mismo se había planteado más de una vez la posibilidad de separarse de Blaine pero no terminaba por decidirse. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó de su lugar para acomodarse junto a Santana, apretándole la mano —. Estoy seguro de que ella te ama y también te extraña; además no creo que esa española pueda ofrecerle ni la quinta parte de lo que le ofreces tú.

—Tal vez. Pero lo cierto es que Brittany se fue por una razón, Kurt. Nunca seré lo que ella quiere que sea. No quiero hablar más de esto. Es una decisión ya tomada. Así que mejor hablemos de la falta de sexo que nos ataca a los tres desde hace meses.

Santana era buena para disipar las tensiones y los temas que le eran escabrosos. Dave se puso de pie para dejar a Damián en su cuarto. Kurt tenía un sentimiento de desolación en el alma. Brittany y Santana iban a separarse. Santana había sido tan contundente y Kurt no podía serlo. Por más que lo intentaba, por más que lo pensaba, aún no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Cómo lo decidiste tan rápido? —Le preguntó a Santana sin mirarla a los ojos —. Nos casamos el mismo día. Los cuatro estábamos tan enamorados, y míranos ahora…

—Me decidí por ella. Porque merecemos la felicidad. Y yo nunca podré ser la felicidad para ella. Puedo intentar reconquistarla. Lo puedo lograr actuando como otra persona, pero no sería yo. Sería lo que ella quiere que sea. A la larga yo sería infeliz y ella también porque se daría cuenta que le mentí. ¿Qué caso tiene tanto sufrimiento?

Kurt observó a Santana. Las luces del árbol de navidad iluminaba sus ojos y pudo notar que Santana evitaba llorar. Su móvil interrumpió el silencio, metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesita ratona, mirándolo con aire ausente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para darse a entender.

—Es Blaine. Quiere ver a Damián —soltó a bocajarro jugando con el borde de su camisa —. Quiere estar con él en Navidad… También dice que quiere verme a mi, estar conmigo, intentar arreglar las cosas —bajó los ojos hasta sus manos sin notar cómo nuevamente se mordía compulsivamente el labio inferior —. Antes estaba convencido de que no quería verlo, que no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer; pero Damián lo quiere. Es su padre después de todo… —Pasó saliva —Tal vez deba darle otra oportunidad…

—Oh, cariño. Será el padre de Damián toda la vida. Lo que tú tienes que decidir es qué será para ti... —Santana se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo soy el primero en apoyar que Damián vea a Blaine —Kurt y Santana observaron a Dave que regresaba de acostar a Damián y se sentó a lado de Kurt —. Pero lo que no me gusta es ese debo de. Es un pariente cercano del: tengo que. Ambos me suenan a obligación, Kurt —Dave sabía que lo veía desde afuera y que tal vez era sencillo hablar pero también pensaba en Damián. Cuando salió del armario su padre lo apoyó incondicionalmente pero su madre no podía ni verlo a los ojos. Poco a poco esa discrepancia abrió una brecha entre sus padres. Discutían todo el tiempo. Se recriminaban cosas del pasado y Dave estaba en medio de aquellas discusiones. No quería que Damián terminará en esa posición —. Lo primero que te preguntaría es si quieres el acercamiento por ti o por Damián o por ambos.

—Aún lo amo, Dave —Admitió, pero tanto Dave como Santana pudieron notar que la afirmación parecía dejarlo abatido —Lo amo, pero no lo he perdonado. La última vez que esto pasó me tomó más de año y medio darle una nueva oportunidad, el problema es que ahora… —Apretó las manos en puño hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos —ahora que me lo ha vuelto a hacer, por despecho, echándome la culpa, no estoy muy seguro que sea sano para mí el regresar con él —se abrazó más firmemente a Santana —. ¡Pero no saben…! Cada vez que veo sus mensajes, que lo escucho, no puedo esperar verlo de nuevo, dejar que Damián esté con él —Kurt sentía su voz cortarse pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos —Mi hijo no merece tener una Navidad sin sus padres, como las de mi infancia, Damián merece tenernos a ambos. Pero, ¿y si es mejor que Blaine y no nos veamos? ¿O no volvamos a estar juntos? Sé que ahora, cuando menos, no volveré a tenerle la misma confianza…

—Siempre te has engañado un poco Kurt. Tus problemas con Blaine empezaron antes del engaño. Él está muy acostumbrado a no darte tu lugar y no escucharte —Santana tenía que ser un poco dura. Le daba la impresión de que Kurt a veces olvidaba que Blaine le había hecho pasar a segundo término. Tal vez sin querer pero esa era la verdad —. Siento que debes pensar un poco más en los motivos por los que terminaste yéndote de casa.

—¿Y qué hay de Damián? Blaine ha mandado un par de mensajes de voz para él y, cuando Damián los escucha, todo lo que quiere es regresar con él, llamarlo. No puedo mantener a mi hijo alejado de su padre y sé que Blaine no me alejaría de él —O eso era lo que Kurt intentaba pensar obviando la manera en la que le había gritado la primera noche de la pelea donde parecía querer poner a su hijo en su contra.

—Aún no has decidido si te vas a separar Kurt. Creo que debes esperar para que Damián vea a Blaine. Por lo menos hasta que estés seguro sobre lo que harás con tu relación —Santana lo dijo pensando en el bien de Kurt.

—Francamente yo pienso que deberías hablar con Blaine. Debe estar volviéndose loco. No sabe nada de ti o del chico. Tal vez podrías reunirte con él en un lugar neutral. Decirle que no le quitas sus derechos de padre pero que tú aún necesitas tiempo para tomar una decisión en cuanto su relación —Dave se atrevió a tomar la mano de Kurt entre la suya —. También puedes hablar con Damián. Él es muy inteligente y si le explicas entenderá que por ahora no pueden irse a vivir con Blaine o que tal vez nunca lo haga. Damián es un niño, pero no es tonto y si tu hablas con él acabarás con su inquietud.

Kurt asintió con sutileza apretando la mano de Dave, aceptando su apoyo, y dejándose reconfortar en brazos de Santana. Ambos tenían razón pero sentía que tomaría el consejo de Dave. Quedaría con Blaine en un lugar neutro y hablaría con él, le dejaría en claro que no le prohibiría ver a su hijo con citas previamente pactadas pero que él necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que sería de ellos.

—Lo haré, Hablaré con Blaine —Kurt aclaró firmemente.

—Falta poco para Navidad. Puedes esperar si quieres o llamarlo para que venga y hablar con él. Nosotros vamos a apoyarte —Dave le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

—Lo sé —Kurt le agradeció arriesgándose a recostarse sutilmente sobre el costado de Dave, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose un momento de relajación —Quedaré con él después de Navidad.

* * *

Dave terminó de hacerse el nudo de la corbata y luego se colocó la chaqueta. Por fin era nochebuena y a pesar de todos los altibajos todos se encontraban de mejor humor. Él había dejado de extrañar a Mike. Por lo menos estaba más resignando a no verlo y poco a poco sabía que todo aquello se volvería un recuerdo.

Decidieron cenar en casa y como Dave no había querido que Kurt cocinara toda la noche pidió la cena en el restaurante favorito de Santana.

Dave tomó el sobre entre sus manos y sonrió. No era un regalo pero esperaba que a Kurt le gustará un poco la idea. Decidió que lo mejor era dárselo antes de que llegara Santana y de que empezara el festejo. Aprovechó que Damián estaba distraído llamando a los hijos de Rachel y apartó a Kurt.

—Lo siento —sonrió nervioso jugando con el sobre —. Pero quiero darte esto antes de que empiece la cena —le dio el sobre a Kurt —. No es un regalo propiamente porque Santa te dejará el regalo en el árbol obviamente —Dave sonrió de nuevo como un niño cuando hace una travesura —. Verás, hace unos días encontré a un amigo —Dave omitió deliberadamente la parte de ex amante porque a Kurt qué le podía interesar eso —. Estuvimos hablando y él me recordó que había estudiado en Nueva York, en Nyada para ser exactos. Obviamente tu nombre salió en la plática y resulta que él te conoce. Quiero decir, te vio actuar. Esta montando una obra. Peter Pan —Dave estaba cada vez más nervioso por la mirada que Kurt le lanzaba —. Es una obra interactiva para niños. Sé que para nada es el estilo, ni el glamour al que tú estás acostumbrado pero Brandon me pidió que te diera los datos para que audicionarás. Él dijo que no sabe porque dejaste la actuación, que eres magnífico. Yo sé que lo eres. Te he escuchado y tienes una voz hermosa que transmite tanto. Yo pensé que tal vez te podrías interesar. Puedes llevar a Damián y te puedes distraer un poco.

Cuando Dave dejó de hablar, sudaba a chorros y estaba sonrojado, tanto que incluso a pasar de la barba densa se notaba. Kurt no dejaba de verlo de esa forma inquisitiva tan suya, como si lo juzgara a él y al sobre que tenía aún en las manos. Kurt se lamió los labios, se cruzó de brazos y se acarició el mentón con una parsimonia desesperante antes de tenderle la mano para aceptar el sobre, tomándolo entre los dedos de Dave para inspeccionar la inscripción en el exterior.

—¿Es en serio? — Arqueó una ceja en dirección a Karofsky cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de su pierna izquierda a la derecha.

—Por supuesto. Brandon me pidió venir personalmente a darte los pormenores de la obra pero yo no quise incomodarte. Él está muy entusiasmado, Kurt.

—Ya veo —Dave se sentía nervioso, Kurt parecía ecuánime, desinteresado, como si aquella propuesta estuviera muy por debajo de su nivel; pero, en el momento que menos lo esperó, una sonrisa cálida, emocionada y alegre se expandió por todo su rostro mientras Kurt abrazaba el sobre con fuerza y miraba a Dave con una euforia que no recordaba haberle visto a lo largo de aquellos días.

Sin que lo previese Kurt se le echó prácticamente encima, abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza mientras una risa fresca, nerviosa, demasiado contenta, brotaba de su garganta incontrolablemente.

—¡Gracias…! —Exclamó ahogando su gemido de alegría contra el saco verde —¡Dios, David…! —Se separó apretando con sus manos los fuertes antebrazos —¿Tienes una idea de lo que esto significa para mí! —Y, sin saber qué más hacer, volvió a abrazarlo saltando sobre él, rodeando con sus piernas el cuerpo sólido de Dave, no pudiendo parar de agradecerle.

—Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero el día que regresaste a McKinley... —Dave se aclaró la garganta —. Te escuche cantando esa canción de Sunset boulevard. Fue maravilloso —Dave se sentía un poco liberado al contarle eso. Había estado espiándole como siempre y cuando Kurt cantó se había sentido tan conmovido que nunca lo olvido —. Ése día más que cualquier otro supe que tú brillarías en un escenario. No sé porqué dejaste de actuar. Pero créeme que me encantaría verte de nuevo cantando y actuando. Tú brillas y... es sublime verte así.

Cuando Dave culminó su discurso Kurt lo sujetaba por los hombros apartándose lo suficiente para poder mirarlo mientras su propio corazón galopaba desaforado dentro de su pecho y su rostro se sentía tan cálido como todo en su interior. Kurt no supo desde hace cuanto pero pensó que había necesitado eso, esas palabras, ese apoyo incondicional, esa confianza en su actuación que, poco a poco, fue perdiendo al ser desplazado a otras áreas ajenas a las que él se quería desenvolver. En menos de diez minutos Dave le había ofrecido a Kurt lo que él siempre deseó que le diera su marido: un recordatorio de que él era bueno en lo que amaba, una mano en pos de ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños, un empujoncito que lo regresara al camino adecuado…

Se sintió estremecer extasiado casi al mismo momento en que sus ojos le picaron con lágrimas de sentimientos tan intensos que no quería analizar. Más silencioso le acarició los antebrazos antes de rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos y aferrarse a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Supuso que Dave podía sentir sus lágrimas pero por el momento no le importaba; todo lo que sabía es que Dave, el mismo hombre del que desconfió en un inicio, que había enamorado a su hijo en cuestión de minutos, que los estaba alojando en su casa y los apoyaba y cuidaba a pesar de sus propios problemas, le dió un obsequio invaluable, algo que jamás sabría cómo pagarle… Porque Dave supo darle eso por lo que había rogado por tanto tiempo sin siquiera saberlo.

Poco a poco Kurt se fue retirando del cuerpo del oso sintiéndose más agradecido que abochornado. Con el sobre en mano, las mejillas algo enrojecidas y los ojos sutilmente hinchados ambos regresaron al salón hermosamente decorado en donde Damián, vestido con su trajecito color rojo y su camisa verde menta, y Santana los esperaban. Su hijo, a pesar de que en la mañana había estado algo apagado por la ausencia de Blaine, estaba dando tumbos por todo el departamento, picando dulces y rondando los regalos cual león hambriento. Dave había dejado una obscena cantidad de cajas desperdigadas debajo del árbol y, pese a ser o no para él, el niño se sentía ansioso por revisarlos.

Tratando de evitar la mirada de la latina pues no se sentía preparado para averiguar si ésta estaba o no al corriente del regalo que Dave le había obsequiado, y se perdió en su habitación para dejar allí el sobre y colocarse una corbata color esmeralda con pequeños copos de nieve que su pequeño le había obsequiado.

Cenaron con amena tranquilidad entre bromas e hilarantes fantasías que Dave le decía a Damián respecto a papá Noel y los regalos. Cuando dieron las doce en punto se felicitaron entre ellos. Damián corrió hacia el árbol buscando los regalos con su nombre. Se volvió loco con unas figuras de acción de Batman junto con Robin, Gatúbela y Nightwing. Dave había pensado en regalarle la katana de Damián Wayne pero sabía que Kurt era capaz de castrarlo con ella. Ese regalo tendría que esperar para cuando su Robin creciera.

Para Santana había pedido en Tiffany's unos aretes y pulsera que hiciera juego con el collar de esmeraldas que le había regalado. Santana evitó decir que era demasiado, ya conocía a Dave y estaba por demás decirle algo sobre un regalo tan costoso.

Con Kurt había sido un poco más complicado pero su regalo había llegado casi providencialmente. A Brandon lo había encontrado en una cafetería y habían hablado en la fila esperando que les atendieran y Rock, otro de sus ex, lo había encontrado buscando regalos para los hijos de su actual pareja. En un principio Rock pensó que Dave también buscaba regalos para su hijo y con eso empezó la conversación sobre Kurt. Cuando mencionó que era un actor y director de teatro musical, Rock le dijo que era una enorme coincidencia que él fuera uno de los enfermeros particulares de Barbra Streisand. La idea llegó como un relámpago; compró el blu ray de Funny girl y le pidió a Rock que si podía conseguirle un autógrafo de la Streisand.

Todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Rock no sólo le había conseguido una simple firma, la Streisand le había dedicado unas palabras a Kurt. Aunque Dave tenía muy poco crédito en cualquiera de los dos regalos que le dio a Kurt esa noche. Tal vez sólo el haber sido amante de dos chicos geniales. Los regalos habían sido un poco suerte y otro tanto labor del propio Kurt. Brandon conocía el trabajo de Kurt y lo admiraba. Rock le había dicho que Barbra se había encantado con la idea de que Kurt fuese egresado de la famosa Nyada.

Cuando Kurt lo abrió, curioso por el tamaño, jamás se esperó lo que encontró. Instantáneamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas acompañadas de un gemido pequeño pero sonoro que pareció alertar a Damián.

—¿Papi?! ¿Papi, estás bien? —El niño bajó de un salto de su lugar al lado de Dave para correr hasta donde estaba su padre, trepándose en sus rodillas y quitándole el obsequio de las manos para saber qué era lo que había causado esa reacción. Pero Damián no entendía. Miró la caja, le dio la vuelta y no encontró nada fuera de lo común, era una película de Funny Girl gabarateada con negro en la portada, pero nada demasiado especial.

A pesar de eso su papá seguía llorando. Cariñosamente lo abrazó y se dejó abrazar mientras su papá parecía estar mirando a Dave repitiéndole 'Gracias, gracias, gracias' cientos de veces, hablando apresuradamente al decir que era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado aunque Damián no entendía muy bien del por qué.

—Eres un… —Kurt se tragó la mala palabra mientras dejaba a Damián en la cama y se apresuró a levantarse para abrazar, por tercera vez, a David; con tanta fuerza que el gran oso se sorprendió que ese cuerpo aparentemente tan delicado pudiera aplicarle tal presión —¿Es parte de tu resolución de navidad el matarme? —Rumió restregando el rostro contra el saco de Dave —Me las vas a pagar por hacerme llorar de esa manera…

—A ti no —dijo Santana viendo la caja de Funny girl —. Pero a Rachel si —le tomó una foto al autógrafo y luego a Kurt y Dave abrazados —. Pienso publicarlo ahora mismo —Dave sonrió. Cogió su pañuelo y se dio a Kurt para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

—Poco tuve que ver. Resultó que otro amigo —Santana rió y repitió la palabra amigo con ironía. Dave se aclaró la garganta y siguió —. Él es enfermero y cuida a la señora Streisand. Destino, puro destino.

—Pudo ser destino, porque Gaga y la mismísima Streisand seguramente querían que esto llegara a mis manos, pero tú fuiste el que me lo dio, así que no te quites el crédito —Le golpeó cariñosamente el costado antes de atreverse a besarlo en la mejilla. Muy en el fondo de su inconsciente pensó que el cosquilleo de aquella barba se sentía agradable —Gracias, Dave. Por todo… —Se volvió a Santana con sonrisa felina y macabra, contoneándose hasta donde había dejado la caja de la película para tomarla —Y hagamos que sufra con ganas: tómame una foto con esta belleza. Eso le pasa por haber conocido a Patti LuPone y no decirme dónde la vio, la muy perra.

Dave soltó una carcajada mientras veía entretenido como Kurt y Santana se sacaban se sacaban fotos con la película autografiada, discutiendo cuál sería la que más coraje le daría a Rachel. Damián, aunque no parecía encontrarle ningún sentido a todo aquel embrollo, se les unió por las risas y las fotografías antes de ir a por Dave y tirar de la manga de su camisa.

—¡Vamos, Batman! ¿No quieres tomarte fotos con nosotros? —Le incitó con esa sonrisa tan amplia que creaba pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, tal como ocurría con Kurt.

—Claro ¿con quién me voy a tomar la foto? —Dave casi rió al mirar la mirada de superioridad que Damián le lanzó por sobre su hombro.

—Pues te dejaré tomarte una conmigo.

Tras una cariñosa negación Dave dejó que Damián tomará su celular e intentó tomarse una foto con él hasta que se el teléfono se le resbaló de entre las manitas un par de veces, sugiriendo que lo haría por él. De un momento a otro Santana se apretujó a su lado lo obligó a tomarse una selfie a su lado, procedimiento que imitó Kurt y, por último, todos juntos, con el árbol, las luces y el ventanal a sus espaldas, dándole un lindo panorama navideño.

* * *

Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que habían esperado, tomando en cuenta los sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Brittany había decidido pasar la Navidad en su departamento. Lord Tumblington había acaparado el sofá individual mientras usaba, con completa indiferencia, las orejitas y cuernos de reno que su dueña le había obsequiado. Britt también había intentado obligarle a usar un traje que le hiciera juego pero, tras triturarle una de las mangas con sus filosas garras, Britt lo regañó y se resignó a que "Sir Reno Lord Tumblington" no volaría con Santa Claus esta Navidad.

Había sido una nochebuena bastante relajada: Isabella, tras verla algo apagada, se empeñó en cocinar para ella una cálida y abundante cena navideña agregando en el menú algunos platillos tradicionales de España como lombarda al horno, turrón, mazapán y churros con chocolate, mismos de los que Britt quedó prendada, repitiendo en más de una ocasión.

Satisfechas, se limitaron a recostarse en el sofá, una abrazando a la otra, mientras buscaban alguna película para ver mientras esperaban que dieran las doce. Mientras Isabella cambiaba canales y la abrazaba, quejándose del centenar de películas navideñas repetidas una y otra vez, Britt no pudo evitar recordar a Santana. Ellas habían pasado navidades en casa pero casi siempre involucraban una cama, muchos juegos, a ellas desnudas, algunas botellas de champaña y a su esposa besándole la nariz y los labios cuando Navidad llegaba, dándole un hermoso e irremplazable regalo que Britt, sin duda, atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Tal vez por eso se sentía tan vacía. Isabelle era una chica estupenda: hermosa, cariñosa y muy dedicada; pero no era su latina de sangre caliente, boca de camionero, mirada desafiante y sonrisa dulce y amorosa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Blaine estaba nervioso. Jugaba torpemente con la copa de vino que había pedido. Cuando Sam había llegado a su departamento con la dirección de Kurt en L.A. Blaine terminó llorando sobre su hombro. Sam había convencido a Rachel de darle la dirección. Blaine había tomado un avión de inmediato hacia L.A. Le había enviado un mensaje a Kurt informándole que tenía conocimiento de donde vivía pero que no estaba dispuesto a irrumpir en su vida. Blaine derramó la copa; era incapaz de lidiar con los nervios.

Kurt le había respondido el mensaje dándole una cita para hablar. A veces la cabeza de Blaine empezaba a atentar en su contra, pensando que seguramente se había acomodado en casa de Elliot o cualquier otro chico pero, por más que le costó, se obligó a calmarse y dejar sus inseguridades de lado. Si quería que Kurt volviera con él, si quería tenerlo de vuelta, tenía que cambiar, que demostrarle lo arrepentido que se sentía y lo mucho que los extrañaba a él y a su hijo.

Cuando Kurt apareció en las puertas de Water Grill toda la determinación de Anderson se fue al traste: sus pulsaciones se habían disparado y su respiración acelerado. Allí estaba, tan guapo e imponente como siempre, vestido con un traje tornasol, una camisa color borgoña por debajo y una corbata plateada. Cualquiera podría asegurar que su esposo era la representación gráfica de la seguridad pero él, que había vivido tantos años a su lado, podía vislumbrar los pequeños desperfectos en su postura que le gritaban lo nervioso y tenso que estaba.

—Kurt… —No fue hasta que el maître desapareció rumbo a la cocina con sus órdenes que Blaine tuvo la determinación suficiente para dar el primer paso. Los ojos verdes lo miraron por sobre su carta, serios y expectantes —¡Lo siento tanto…! No tienes idea lo mucho que lamento lo que hice. ¡Yo…!

—Lo sé, Blaine —Kurt lo cortó acomodándose mejor en su silla y tomando la copa de vino que le habían llevado. Nunca admitiría que necesitaba algo de alcohol en su sangre para sacar adelante esa conversación —. He escuchado tus mensajes, hemos hablado por mensajes de voz. No dudo que estés arrepentido.

—¿Entonces? —Blaine se felicitó por no sonar tan desesperado como se sentía —. ¿Qué es lo que te retiene aquí? ¿Por qué no has regresado a casa? Ha pasado más de un mes y yo… yo estoy enloqueciendo si ustedes.

Kurt, dubitativo, extendió la mano y tomó cuidadosamente la de Blaine. Los ojos miel brillaron como si fuera oro ante tan simple gesto, tan sutil contacto, pero a pesar de que Kurt quisiera confortarlo, no quería ilusionarlo.

—Porque no puedo regresar a casa —Ante la esperada expresión confusa y destrozada de Blaine Kurt carraspeó y habló —Escúchame por favor, Blaine. Lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo que hiciste, es algo serio, algo que no puedo perdonarte de la noche a la mañana —lo miró fijamente, que notara que estaba hablando en serio —. Tú deberías saberlo, no debería extrañarte: la última vez que me engañaste no te di una oportunidad hasta un año después, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero Kurt…

—Déjame terminar, por favor —Blaine se calló y asintió, apretando los labios en un esfuerzo por guardar silencio —. Esta vez es algo más serio: estamos casados y ese engaño fue a razón de una pelea por un mal entendido. Yo sé que fue mi culpa no haber hablado contigo de mis ausencias, pero la manera en la que actuaste fue inconcebible, Blaine. Soy tu marido: por más enojados que estemos el uno del otro ese tipo de cosas no se hacen. ¿Crees que un buen matrimonio sobrevive si lastimas a tu pareja sólo porque éste te hizo daño? —Blaine bajó la mirada, avergonzado —. Te amo y lo sabes, pero lo que hiciste me lastimó mucho, minó mi confianza en ti. ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de que, si volvemos a discutir, no intentarás hacerme lo mismo que me hiciste esta vez? ¿Qué me lo garantiza? Tú puedes darme tu palabra, Blaine, pero eres temperamental, explotas y no sabes como lidiar con los celos o con cualquier cosa que salga de tu control. Y así, cualquier promesa que me hagas no es nada más que palabras que se las llevará el viento ante la menor provocación.

—Eso significa… ¿Eso significa que no volverás a casa?

—No, no por el momento —Kurt odiaba a Blaine. ¿Cómo podía tener unos ojos tan malditamente expresivos? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir como si estuviera cometiendo una terrible equivocación, aún y cuando sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto? —Entiéndeme Blaine, necesito tiempo para mí, para pensar. Quiero saber lo que va a ser de nosotros, cuál es el siguiente paso que debemos dar. Sé que he tenido un mes para dilucidar todo eso, pero necesito más. No es una decisión fácil de tomar.

 _¡Claro que lo es! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es volver a mi lado, que tú y Damián lo hagan, para que volvamos a ser felices._

Blaine supo lo que pensaba, sabía lo que su garganta se esforzaba por gritar, pero se limitó a hacer tripas corazón, tragar duramente y asentir. Kurt tenía razón. Aunque él quisiera tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, aunque le pesara, aunque le hubiera costado muchos días y algo de ayuda de aceptarlo, lo que había hecho era difícilmente perdonable. Pero…

—¿Pero y Damián? —Kurt pareció sufrir al escuchar el nombre de su hijo. Pensó que así se vería él si se mirara en un espejo en ese preciso instante —. Kurt, sé que en este momento no quieres verme, pero debo, necesito ver a mi hijo. A nuestro hijo —rogó. Subió ambas manos a la mesa y con ellas atrapó la de Kurt. Los ojos verdes de su esposo miraron aquel gesto con atención, permaneciendo callado —.No tienes idea de lo cerca que he estado de enloquecer de no tenerlo. Lo necesito, Kurt, es mi príncipe, mi tesoro. No me prives de pasar tiempo con él. No podría mantenerme cuerdo sin él.

—Yo tampoco podría —Kurt admitió apretando los labios, devolviéndole a Blaine el apretón de manos con fuerza —. Y no pienso impedirte estar con él —Un peso se desvaneció de su estómago cuando miró que una chispa de algarabía brillaba en los ojos dorados de su marido —. Damián también te extraña, mucho y tiene tanto derecho de estar conmigo como de estar contigo.

—¡Entonces…!

—Puedes verlo, Blaine —Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos con sorprendente velocidad —. Pero debemos llegar a un acuerdo: no puedes llevártelo sin mi permiso. Acordaremos los días que quieras estar con él, las horas, como sea que queramos. Puede pasar unos días contigo, pero si no está en casa el día acordado soy capaz de imposibilitarte de verlo, por mucho que tú o él pataleen.

—¡No lo haré! —Le aseguró desesperado. Kurt le creyó y asintió.

—Estaba pensando que, por regalo de Navidad para Damián y para tí…

—¡Dios, si! —Blaine gimió de alegría y Kurt no pudo evitar reír un poco, tratando de no llorar. Blaine era demasiado bueno en contagiarle su sentir —¿Cuántos?

—Tú y él deben de estar aquí el treinta. Sé que no querrás pasar nochevieja sin él pero es la condición —Blaine cabeceo repetidas veces —. Año nuevo también lo pasará conmigo, pero ustedes dos pueden celebrar unos dos o tres días juntos.

—Kurt… —Sin esperarlo Blaine se levantó. De un movimiento estuvo a su lado y, parado, lo estrechó con fuerza, como si se tratara de una tabla de salvación —Gracias… Gracias por no impedirme verlo.

Kurt no contestó. Las manos le temblaban ante el cúmulo de sentimientos que lo estaba avasallando. Era demasiado. Aunque se prometió no sucumbir le regresó el abrazo casi con necesidad y lloró en silencio con los sentimientos atorados en la garganta. Había necesitado ese abrazo, había necesitado tener a Blaine a su lado. Todavía sentía el escozor de la traición carcomiendo su interior pero, a pesar de que se hubiera esforzado por rechazar a su marido, no había sido capaz. Allí, en esa mesa discretamente acomodada en el Water Grill, Kurt confirmó que, a pesar de todo, seguía amando a su estúpido, egocéntrico y emocionalmente inestable esposo.

* * *

—Te voy a extrañar, Batman —Damián estaba firmemente aferrado al cuello de Dave como si la vida se le fuera en ello —¿Tú me vas a extrañar, osito…?

—Claro que sí mi querido Robin —Dave colocó una rodilla en el suelo para poder estar a la altura del niño —. Serán un par de días y vas a divertirte mucho con Blaine —Dave tomó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un móvil. Nada espectacular, tenía un par de juegos, pero sobre todo un GPS. No es que desconfiara de Blaine, pero no estaba de más pensar un poco más allá. Nunca se lo diría a Kurt. Sólo estaba cuidando de ellos y en eso se justificaba —. Mi número está registrado. Puedes llamarme, enviarme mensajes, fotografías o lo que tú gustes.

Kurt llegó para llevarse a su hijo. Dave le dio un abrazo y los vio marcharse, sabía que Blaine no tenía ni idea de dónde se estaban quedando, porque de haberlo sabido le hubiera llamado para reclamarle.

—Vamos grandote, no vayas a llorar —Santana se abrazó a él —. Son sólo tres días —le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Dave también la envolvió con sus brazos. Eran sólo tres días pero lo iban a extrañar muchísimo.

* * *

Dave llegó al siguiente día un poco más temprano de la habitual. El departamento estaba desolado y se sentía tan enorme... Qué lejos estaban los días en los que le gustaba su soledad y compartir la cama con amantes ocasionales.

Tomó café de la cafetera y mientras revisaba su celular. Damián le había enviado varias fotografías de su padre y él. Esa era otra verdad, tener a Damián en casa le había hecho darse cuenta en algo que se había negado. Quería una familia, quería ser padre y tener un hijo. Sabía que sus próximas relaciones irían encaminadas a algo más serio.

Observó la nota de Kurt sobre el refrigerador. Estaba con Brandon en una audición para el personaje de Peter Pan. Se imaginaba a Brandon viendo a Kurt, encantado y sin poder respirar ante tanta maravilla. Dave observó la hora y no se lo pensó dos veces. Iba a ir por Kurt para festejar la audición, después de todo estaban solos, Santana tenía entrevistas todos los benditos días hasta año nuevo.

El teatro no era muy grande pero se veía acogedor y Dave se puso contento de haber llegado a tiempo para ver a Kurt cantar When I went home. No pudo evitar ponerse de pie cuando terminó y aplaudir. Se sonrojó cuando Brandon volteó a verle con gesto de molestia. Dave se disculpó y decidió quedarse sentado sin molestar a nadie. No sabía exactamente qué se le llevaba a un actor cuando audicionaba, así que compró un poco de todo: Flores, porque había escuchado una conversación entre Santana y Kurt sobre lo mucho que le gustaban los nardos; Chocolates, porque a todo mundo le gustaban los buenos chocolates; y un preparado herbolario, para las cuerdas vocales.

Eso último lo había comprado como sugerencia de una linda chica que lo había visto buscando flores y al preguntarle para que las quería se había emocionado diciéndole que lo mejor para un cantante era ese dichoso brebaje. Dave no sabía si era cierto o no, pero aún así buscó una tienda, lo compró y también lo probó, porque no iba a darle a Kurt algo que tuviese un sabor desagradable. Realmente le gusto. Sabía a miel con limón, así que había pasado la prueba del sabor.

Cuando vio a Kurt bajar del escenario y dirigirse a él se puso de pie cogiendo con rapidez todos los regalos.

—Lamento la interrupción de hace un rato. Me emocioné —dijo avergonzado. Kurt lo miraba sorprendido, boqueando al repasar todo lo que Dave tenía en brazos, acercándose un par de pasos más para encarar a Dave a los ojos, sintiendo como irremediablemente sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

—Siento que acabo de ganar un Tony, no que acabo de audicionar para un papel de una obra interactiva de Peter Pan —Kurt jadeó mientras recibía todos y cada uno de los regalos, pasando saliva dificultosamente al intentar desvanecer el nudo que apareció en su garganta —. ¡Nardos! ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan los nardos? —Jadeó sonriente, aspirando complacido las flores mientras Dave le sonreía ampliamente. Apenado no pudo evitar reír, buscando con la mirada cualquier distracción, agradeciendo mentalmente a la presencia de los chocolates —¿Es acaso esto parte de un plan secreto para hacer que mis caderas o mi trasero crezcan? —Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír juguetón ante las mejillas sutilmente ruborizadas de David; sin embargo se obligó a desviar su atención al frasco a su lado, observándolo con curiosidad —. Y ¿esto es…?

—Es una cosa natural que me recomendaron para los cantantes. Fue una linda chica. Estaba comprando las flores y ella me preguntó que si eran para mi novia y le dije que no, que eran para un amigo que audicionaba para una obra de teatro musical. Me dijo que ella era foniatra y me recomendó esto para ti. Creo que me quería coquetear pero al decirle que las flores eran para un amigo creo que entendió que soy un poco gay.

—¿Un poco gay? —Kurt resopló divertido— No te ofendas Dave, pero cualquiera que te vea con tus conjuntos usuales para el trabajo podría apostar toda su fortuna a que eres tan gay como yo. O tal vez más. Tiene en tu colección piezas que a mí no se me han ocurrido ocupar—Bromeó con cariño, mirándolo contrariado, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque no lo aceptara hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había hecho sentir así de especial, y no sabía muy bien como agradecerle sin parecer demasiado atrevido. Sin mque l gato asustado, fuerte y seguro como demostracio.ás tomó sus obsequios con una mano antes de apretarle cariñosamente el antebrazo y besarle la mejilla, sintiéndose extrañamente atrevido por tan sutil demostración de afecto —. Muchas gracias, David. Realmente no debiste traer nada. Esto es… es maravilloso —Jadeó ruborizado. —Nadie más que mi padre ha hecho esto por mí.

—Tal vez es porque ambos no somos tipos muy artísticos pero sabemos apreciar a una estrella. También me gustaría invitarte a celebrar. Santana no llegará a casa hasta la madrugada y sin Damián el departamento se siente muy solo. Pensé que podíamos ir al cine y a cenar. O podemos ir a comer algo ahora y luego al cine. O si estás muy cansado podemos dejarlo para después…

—¿Te das cuenta de que hablas muy rápido cuando estás nervioso? —Kurt se permitió reír entre dientes ante la expresión sorprendida y avergonzada de Karofsky, dedicándole un pensamiento a lo tierno que un hombre grande, fuerte y seguro como él se podía ver —Ya que insistes… dejaré que me lleves al cine y a cenar, mientras escojas un buen restaurante y una película decente —Dave sonrió. Aún se ponía nervioso con Kurt. Después de todo, quería caerle bien y terminar siendo buenos amigos.

Dave sentía que estaba un poco en deuda con Kurt por haber escogido una película de terror. El pobre había estado brincando en su asiento y aferrándose a su brazo cual gato asustado. Dave estaba seguro que en cuanto se quitara la camisa vería marcas de los dedos de Kurt. Así que para remediar un poco el evento traumatizante decidió llevarlo al mejor restaurante que conocía. A pesar de correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su joven ex amante, pero se tenía que tener muy mala suerte como para verlo de frente.

—¿Quieres vino? —Preguntó distraídamente mientras veía la carta de vinos. No se daba cuenta que jugaba con su barba; un gesto que se estaba volviendo entrañable para Kurt.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Es algún tipo de tic nervioso? —Kurt cuestionó mirándolo curioso por sobre su menú, tomando a Dave por sorpresa —Y tú me trajiste aquí, deduzco que sabes cuál es el mejor… Aunque espero que no pase lo mismo con los vinos con las películas.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿Ofrecerte vino? —Dave rió un poco —. Mira, lamento lo de la película. No pensé que fuera tan terrorífica. Pensé que eso de: más espantosas que el exorcista era un eufemismo. Prometo que la próxima vez entraremos a una de dibujos animados.

—Si tuviera vino en mi copa te lo tiraría en la cara —Dave volvió a reír —. Y no, hablaba de porque te acaricias la barba. Me da curiosidad.

—Oh —Dave dejó de hacerlo, repentinamente cohibido —. Creo que es por papá. Siempre ha tenido barba y él suele hacerlo también —cuando el mesero se acercó Dave pidió el vino y una entrada. Estaba feliz de no ver a Paco por ningún lado —. Hay una fotografía mía —Dave rió ante la mirada extrañada de Kurt—. Soy una maldita bola de grasa en el regazo de mi papá. Él me sostiene en brazos y yo estoy jalando su barba —Dave parpadeó. Por un segundo su mente había viajado muchos años atrás —. El viejo siempre ha sido un gran padre.

—Definitivamente debo ver esa foto; y por como hablas de él, y por lo poco que lo he conocido, lo es —Kurt miraba a Dave atentamente, portando una sonrisa suave y sincera, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas —. Y no tienes que parar de hacer eso que haces con tu barba, dramático. Sólo me dio curiosidad el por qué te la acariciabas. Pareciera que estás ideando algún plan macabro —Rió entre dientes.

—Mis planes malévolos están suspendidos por el momento hasta que consiga manipular masas —Dave pensó en pedir cordero, estaba delicioso después de todo. Vio la carta una vez más sin poner atención en el mesero que se acercaba.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Dave se congeló, ¿por qué de todas las malditas personas en el mundo…? Dave levantó la cara del menú y le intentó sonreír a Paco, quién lo miraba atentamente—. Hola, ¿listos para ordenar? Para ti cordero ¿cierto? —Dave asintió —. ¿Señor? —se dirigió a Kurt que veía extrañado todo el intercambio.

—Si… ¿a mí me podría traer un filete flameado con salsa de whisky y patatas gratinadas? —Cerró la carta, mirándolos con curiosidad, especialmente interesado en el por qué el rostro de Dave había tomado una coloración tan fantasmal de repente —. Que el filete esté a término medio, si es tan amable.

—En seguida, señor —les sirvió más vino y luego se marchó.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? Tal vez no sea tan lujoso como a lo que acostumbras. Me han dicho que hay un lugar muy bueno a unas calles de aquí. Si quieres podemos ir... —Dave quería evitar tanto esa conversación pero sabía que Kurt no la dejaría pasar.

—Dave, ¿tengo que recordarte que hablas especialmente rápido, además de que hablas mucho, cuando estás nervioso? —Kurt arqueó la ceja, sus penetrantes ojos, curiosamente azules a la luz de las lámparas del restaurante, fijos en el rostro tenso de su compañero —. Ahora, ¿me contarás de buena manera qué fue todo aquello que acaba de pasar? Te advierto que si noto que me mientes, porque lo sabré, te haré preguntas incómodas hasta que me sienta satisfecho con las respuestas. Te recuerdo que ser padre incluye la aplicación de "detector de mentiras",

—Se llama Francisco. Paco... —suspiró. Era momento de que Kurt supiera unas cosas más de su pasado amoroso —. Me acosté con él hace un par de meses —esperaba que con eso Kurt no preguntara más. Sobre todo la edad de Paco que todavía no cumplía los dieciocho reglamentarios.

—¿Hace un par de meses? —Frunció sutilmente las cejas —No que el chico no sea guapo, pero ¿Por qué? Además de que no se ve de más de 15 o 16 años.

—Tiene dieciocho. Hasta los tipos como yo tenemos un límite —Dave bebió algo de vino para continuar —. Antes de Michael me dedicaba a las labores típicas de un hombre sin compromisos. Conocía algunos chicos, tú sabes, nunca fui muy exigente. Cuando me llamaba la atención alguien era por su forma de ser o por su mirada o porque simplemente me coqueteaba. Y hubo varios, sobre todo hombres más... Terrenales. Por llamarlos de alguna manera. También estaba el departamento de chicos como Paco, que se notaba que sufrían, que se creían el patito feo y que eran vírgenes. Digamos que yo me ofrecía como materia de experimentación. Claro que todo terminó cuando conocí a Mike y me enamoré.

—Espera, ¿Brandon también? —La manera en la que los hombros de Dave cayeron pesadamente le dieron la respuesta.

Por largos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio. Paco, que había regresado con sus platillos, les sirvió mandándole ocasionales miradas a Dave y otras más a Kurt, antes de rellenarles las copas con más vino y marcharse. Dave empezó a comer apresuradamente pero Kurt, al contrario, seguía observándolo con una expresión circunspecta.

—Se escucha peor de lo que fue. Nunca terminé mal con Brandon. Ni con Rock, él hasta me invitó a cenar con su actual pareja. Se van a casar en marzo —Kurt seguía con esa mirada que incomodaba a Dave —. Tampoco le rompí el corazón a Paco. Él supo que no estaba buscando al amor de mi vida.

—¿Pero pasó algo más con él? —Instigó bebiendo un trago más de su vino, dejando su comida intacta.

—No. Nos vimos un par de veces en mi departamento. Eso fue todo. Lo juro —Dave dejó de comer y miró a Kurt —. Era un hombre distinto. Enamorarme y que me destrozaran el corazón me cambio ciertamente. Pero... —se humedeció los labios nerviosamente. De nuevo estaba a punto de decirle a Kurt algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie más —. Lo que me hizo reflexionar y querer algo distinto para mí fueron Damián y tú —Dave se atrevió a tomar la mano de Kurt como lo había hecho muchos años atrás, en un restaurante, un día de San Valentín. Pero a diferencia de aquella ocación Kurt no se apartó. Regocijado, la apretó un poco más, sintiendo los dedos diestros y calmados de Hummel acariciarlo, tratando de infundirle la fuerza para hablar —. Eres un maravilloso padre, Kurt. Has educado un hijo de una forma preciosa. Gran parte del encanto Damián es por ti. A pesar de lo que sucedió con Blaine, Damián sigue siendo un niño seguro, optimista y lleno cualidades. Te considero tan buen padre como lo es el mío —Dave era tan honesto en esas palabras que Kurt se sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza —. Y te juro que me gustaría formar una familia, tener un hijo, ser un ejemplo para alguien. Tú me has enseñado eso, y para lograrlo debo pensar con más seriedad con respecto a mis relaciones.

—Lo siento —escucharon al mesero aclarándose la garganta y viéndoles fijamente. Sobre todo a Kurt —. ¿La comida no ha sido de su agrado? ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?

—¡No! No… No —Kurt, tras mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de azotar la cabeza contra la mesa. Empezaba a preocuparle que, en ocasiones, sus dotes de orador comenzaran a flaquear frente a Dave, especialmente cuando éste siempre sabía que decir para dejarlo con el corazón martilleando dentro de su pecho. Cerrando los ojos por unos segundos se concentró en respirar profundo y tranquilizarse antes de mirar al muchacho, mordiéndose el labio al darse cuenta que, por ningún momento, las manos de Dave habían soltado las suyas —. Está todo bien, es sólo que no me he visto en la posibilidad de probar bocado —Sonrió con lo que pensaba fuera encanto sazonado con una pizca de peligrosidad —. Aunque te agradecería una copa de Rosemount Blends Shiraz Cabernet, por favor —Observó a Dave por el rabillo del ojo y a su expresión que gritaba que no quería estar allí —. Que sea toda la botella, por favor.

—Ya... Comprendo —Paco se giró para ver a Dave a los ojos —. Con Dave en muy difícil probar bocados. Hay que comérselo entero y disfrutarlo porque no lo volverás a ver —cogió violentamente la botella de vino, obviando el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión incómoda y molesta de Hummel —. En seguida les atenderá otro mesero —Dave se frotó el rostro con las manos y separó un poco los dedos para ver a Paco caminando. Llevaba unos pantalones mucho más entallados que le ajustaban a la perfección en las nalgas…de pronto sintió un pellizco en su ya de por sí lastimado brazo —. Oye...

—Ten la decencia de que, si estás con alguien, no le veas el culo a otro hombre —Kurt comentó con sorna disfrutando de cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían. Nadie más tenía por qué saber lo poco que le gustó que aquellos ojos miraran a otro en vez de a él —. Creo que tal vez fuiste tú quien pensó que ese niño no quería nada más contigo porque a mí me pareció que lo que acaba de hacer fue un desplante de celos —Arqueó la ceja y frunció la nariz en desaprobación, reiterando su inconformidad al chasquear la lengua.

—Creo que te tuvo miedo. Yo te tengo miedo —Dave dijo aun acariciándose el brazo donde había recibido el pellizco —. Lo subestime. Es muy joven —y con un buen culo, eso lo pensó y casi vio que Kurt había adivinado lo que pensaba por la molestia tatuada en su cara —. No me culpes, soy un hombre de culos —Kurt se enderezó lo suficiente para volver a pellizcarlo, esta vez con más malicia —. Joder, ¿ahora qué? Si pensaba en el culo de Evans, en el tuyo y hasta en el de Mike.

—Pero también estabas pensando en el culo de ese niño. Te lo dije Dave, soy padre, leer mentes aparentemente es una habilidad que viene incluida en el paquete —Kurt intentó obviar lo que Dave había dicho de su culo pero un sutil cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen le indicó que no era un tema fácil de olvidar.

—Ni tan niño —Dave evitó decirle que a Paco le gustaba seducirlo con batas de encaje y eso no era de niños que sólo vieran las aventuras de los Jóvenes Titanes.

—¿Quieres otro pellizco? —Dave pareció estremecerse ante la idea, alejándose inconscientemente de Kurt—. Creo que no solo subestimaste a este chico, Dave. Puede que tú hayas pensado que muchas relaciones terminaron bien, y puede que varias lo hayan hecho; pero en otros casos, como el del chiquillo celoso de aquí, seguramente fue solo tu noción de que todo estaba en buenas condiciones. Que tal vez no notaste que estaban más… interesados en tener una relación contigo de lo que tú lo estabas.

Dave se quedó en silencio. Kurt, como siempre, lo había puesto a pensar. Tal vez tenía razón y él pudo destrozar más ilusiones de las que pensaba…

—Creo que tienes razón, Kurt —Murmuró algo distraído, tras tomarse el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar —. Tal vez deba hablar con Brandon y con Rock sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros. Saber si les hice algún daño y disculparme —volvió a tomar a Kurt de las manos —. Gracias —Dave vio los muy bonitos ojos azules de Kurt y luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia los suaves y rosados labios que dibujaban una sonrisa. Dave se puso nervioso de pronto y no atinó más que a reír pícaro —. Sabes, casualmente la única vez que no fui muy exigente con el culo de alguien fue con Blaine. Creo que me conquistó la gomina... Porque ambos sabemos que Blaine puede ser muy encantador pero le faltan nalgas.

Kurt no pudo más que estallar en una indiscreta carcajada alejándose de Dave lo suficiente para palmearle el brazo. Tampoco que pensara negar esa aseveración, Dave tenía sus fundamentos para decirlo y Kurt tenía más de 10 años de vida sexual con él para confirmarlo.

—Para mí ni la gomina, se ve mejor con el pelo despeinado que con ese casco blindado al que quiere llamar 'cabello'.

Su nueva mesera apareció con el vino de que había solicitado Kurt. Después la cena transcurrió entre bromas y algunas preguntas de Kurt sobre la anterior vida de Dave. No le molestaba responder esas preguntas. Una vez contándole lo que solía ser y viendo que Kurt no le juzgaba, se sintió más relajado y dueño de sí mismo. Kurt pidió un postre para ambos y la conversación se derivó en Damián y lo mucho que ambos lo extrañaban.

—¿Me esperas un momento? —Le preguntó Dave después de pagar la cuenta —. Quiero hablar con Paco y disculparme con él si hace falta —le dio las llaves de la camioneta —. O puedes irte al coche si prefieres —Kurt asintió y vio a Dave caminando hacia el capitán de meseros, sintiéndose orgulloso y algo desconfiado.

Kurt espero diez minutos en la mesa y luego decidió que lo mejor era ir al coche. Se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y en encendió la radio, dispuesto a pasar el tiempo lo más cómodamente posible. Dave parecía tener un gusto por los Rascal Flatts pues en la memoria del auto guardaba toda su discografía. Tras una aburrida media hora en la que Hummel no podía evitar preguntarse lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras pensaba en llamar a un taxi, Dave apareció. Tenía el cuello de la camisa arrugado y su barba estaba extrañamente desaliñada, y Kurt no podía más que apretar la mandíbula, intentando regular su respiración.

—Había olvidado el factor latino. Les hierve la sangre —Dave encendió el coche —. Pero creo que ya quedó arreglado y Paco se encuentra más feliz con nuestra ruptura.

Pero Paco no era al único que le hervía la sangre. A pesar de que su cabeza conspiraba en su contra Kurt se intentó convencer de que Dave sólo había ido a pedirle perdón al mocoso estúpido, pero por la condición de su camisa, su barba alborotada y todo el tiempo que se había tomado su supuesta 'disculpa' seguramente esta había involucrado un servicio completo, besos desenfrenados y un polvo seguro en el baño incluidos.

—Si. Cualquiera se siente feliz cuando se lo acaban de coger —No supo qué lo impulsó a hacer un comentario tan fuera de lugar pero no se arrepintió. Algo en su interior le gritaba que Dave se lo merecía por irse a cogerse a un menor de edad con el que se supone que ya no tendría nada que ver cuando él estaba allí, esperándolo.

—No me lo tiré, lo juro. Y él me beso —Dave ciertamente había participado pero lo detuvo porque eso estaba mal —. Sólo hablé con él después de calmarlo.

—Como digas —Rumió mirando por la ventana, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo y todavía enojado —¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que se había enamorado de mí y le expliqué que se sintió así porque fui el primero. Me confesó que le gusta un chico de su colegio y yo lo animé para que hable con él. Le dije que él ya lo tenía seguro. Luego me dijo que se quería disculpar por lo que pasó en la mesa. Pensó que eras mi pareja y ya no tuve tiempo de aclararle que no porque lo llamaron para que siguiera trabajando. Eso fue todo.

A pesar de que el monstruo en el pecho Kurt segua ofendido e inquieto pecho ba que besos desenfrenados y un polvo seguro en el baño inclua fuerza para hablaría ofendido e inquieto se volvió discretamente a mirar a Dave mientras arrancaba el auto y lo ponía en marcha. De cierta manera tenía lógica que el muchacho se le echara encima ante la menor provocación por sus reacciones y palabras en la mesa, y que Dave le contestara, pues el tipo si bien era agradable no era un santo; pero eso no dejaba de hacer que se sintiera algo molesto muy a pesar de que no tenía ninguna razón de peso. Solo eran amigos, se repitió a pesar de que ese término parecía ya no satisfacerle tanto como antes.

Tras soltar el aire que había en sus pulmones miró nuevamente al frente y, sin mirarlo, le apretó la mano que sostenía la palanca de velocidades.

—Fue lo correcto —Murmuró a pesar de fruncir sutilmente el entrecejo y arrugar la nariz —. Solo espero que no todas tus disculpas terminen contigo besando a todos tus ex amantes. O cogiendo con ellos. Eso sería terriblemente incómodo.

Dave soltó una carcajada. Kurt era, sin duda, un tipo sumamente divertido.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Un día antes de la llegada de Damián a casa,

Kurt y Dave estaban sentados en la sala cada uno en sus cosas. Dave con su computadora haciendo cosas del trabajo y Kurt estudiando su obra. Ambos dejaron de lado todo cuando vieron a Santana aparecer en la televisión. Santana, en las entrevistas, era muy divertida y se ganaba al público de inmediato. La última pregunta de esa entrevista fue bastante más personal que las otras y Dave pudo notar que Santana se dividía en contestar o no a la pregunta.

—Entonces, ¿sales con alguien o no? —Dijo el tipo, sonriéndole a Santana.

—No salgo con nadie. De hecho, estuve casada por ocho años —Dave abrió cómicamente la boca. Era la primera vez que Santana hablaba de su matrimonio en televisión —.Es una chica espectacular. Sólo que las cosas no se dieron.

—El matrimonio es difícil. Dímelo a mí, que ya llevo tres y busco a la cuarta —el tipo le sonrió a la cámara.

—Pretendía quedarme con una. Lamentablemente no puedo ser otra persona. Como actor te acostumbras a ocultarte y terminas levantando un muro entre las demás personas y tú. Ella no quería estar con una persona así —Santana dijo sonriendo a la cámara con cierta tristeza.

—Creo que Britt estará muy triste al escuchar a Santana —dijo Kurt pensando en que tal vez debería de comunicarse con la rubia.

La entrevista había culminado y, aún con ello, Brittany era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la televisión. Lord Tumblignton escapó de entre sus dedos para treparse en la mesa en busca de comida aprovechando su distracción, pero, ni eso logró regresarla a la realidad.

* * *

Santana le había dicho en televisión que estaba casada con una mujer. Bueno, más bien que estuvo casada, lo cual había llenado a Brittany de una sensación amarga. ¿Entonces eso era todo? ¿Hasta allí había llegado su relación? Inconscientemente Brittany bajó la mirada y sintió cómo su piel era humedecida por cálidas y cada vez más abundantes lágrimas. El nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable y sintió como si el corazón se le cayera hasta los pies.

Quería ponerse de pie, tomar su chaqueta e ir por Santana en un suspiro hasta la estación de televisión donde se estaba transmitiendo la entrevista pero sentía sus músculos paralizados y su mente apagada. Santana había insinuado, en televisión abierta, que su matrimonio había terminado, y Brittany trataba de dilucidar si era por su desliz con Isabella o por haberle pedido cambiar algo, aunque ella pensara en un inicio que era para su bien. Para el de ambas…

—¿Brittany? —Britt cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se obligó a tragarse sus lágrimas, su dolor y el nudo en su estómago. Tan discretamente como pudo se limpió el rostro y respiró hondo antes de girarse a mirar a Isabella, quien lucía fresca con cabello húmedo por su reciente baño y vistiendo únicamente una camisa holgada y su ropa interior —¿Qué haces?

—Viendo entrevistas —. Brittany trató de sonar optimista pese a que sentía que el mundo le caía encima mientras Isabella se acercaba hasta el sofá. La española le besó los labios con suavidad y se acomodó en el espacio vacío, acurrucándose a su lado. Britt no pudo evitar pensar que aquel cuerpo cálido no le proveía de ningún consuelo —¿Quieres ver algo en especial? Estuve revisando los canales y creo que están pasando Pretty Woman por alguna parte.

—Si, por supuesto —Britt tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal mientras Isabella tomaba una sábana y las cubría a ambas con ella. Centraron su atención en la televisión por al menos diez minutos hasta que Isabelle se giró a mirarla, acariciando la mano de Britt con cariño —¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

—Si. No creo poder aceptar, Isabelle —La española lucía decepcionada y Brittany hizo un esfuerzo por tomar sus manos y besarlas. Después de todo Isabella era una buena chica —. Lo mejor sería que pasaras el año nuevo con tu familia, sin mí. Yo no he visto a mis amigos, probablemente pase las fiestas con ellos.

Aquello no era del todo verdad pero lo que le estaba pidiendo Isabelle, pasar el año nuevo con ella y su familia ,era algo que no podía aceptar, mucho menos con lo que acababa de escuchar; con todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Empezaba a pensar que venía siendo hora de cortar con ella. Isabella era una mujer encantadora pero siempre estuvo segura de que ella no era con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, y engañarla haciéndole pensar lo contrario era demasiado cruel.

Instintivamente Britt bajó su mirada y observó su móvil, tomándolo entre sus manos y apresurándose a escribir un par de mensajes. Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella. Si aún existía alguna manera para salvar su relación Britt se esforzaría en hacerlo.

* * *

—¿Crees que debería hablar con Blaine de una vez? —Kurt había terminado de cocinar el desayuno: Omelettes con champiñones y espinacas acompañados de jugo de toronja, y aún con ello parecía moverse compulsivamente. Estaba nervioso, ansioso.

Ese día Damián regresaba a casa pero, aunque quisiera tenerlo en sus brazos desde la mañana, tanto él como su esposo jamás habían acordado la hora en la que iría a por el niño.

—¿Hablar de qué? ¿De que es un chaparro asqueroso? —Santana preguntó antes de beber jugo.

—De la hora en la que puedo recoger a Damián, Santana —Kurt se sentó por un momento en la mesa pero casi de inmediato se puso de pie. No podía estar quieto —¿Crees que me dejará ir a por él de una vez? Nunca quedamos en el momento, sólo en el día. Además no sé si debo ir a por él en el hotel que se esté hospedando, o en algún café, o…

—¿Por qué no le dices que te lo traiga? —Santana notó la incomodidad de Kurt —. ¿Qué? Él sabe la direccion ¿cierto? —Santana observó a Kurt —. Oh, no le dijiste con quién te estás quedando.

—Blaine es una persona muy irracional cuando está celoso. Aunque me esté quedando en casa de Dave en calidad de amigo seguramente no le agradaría... —Kurt sabía que lo que decía carecía de sentido pero ni él había realmente reflexionado el por qué no consideró prudente decirle a Blaine que estaba con uno de sus ex —.Además Blaine no sabe dónde está la casa de Dave.

—Creo que el enano tendría una buena razón para estar enojado. No sólo le mentiste tú, Dave tampoco dijo nada. Obviamente me llamó a mi y yo ni siquiera le respondí al gran hijo de puta —Santana se terminó el desayuno —. Deberías llamarle a tu querido Blaine para que se pongan de acuerdo. No queremos que Damián le diga que vives con Batman.

Pero el timbre de la puerta lo alertó, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Santana se apresuró a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Escuchó un agudo grito antes de que Damián se estrellara contra sus rodillas y lo abrazara, exclamando lo mucho que lo había extrañado; pero lo que atrajo por completo su atención era la mirada severa y firme que Blaine le dirigía, exigiendo una explicaciòn.

—Buenos días Kurt. Damián quería saludarlos a tí, Santana y a "Batman" desde temprano —Kurt tragó saliva pesadamente antes de asentir —¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Si, por supuesto —Kurt se hizo a un lado para que Blaine entrara al departamento. Blaine observó todo con curiosidad y reserva deteniendo sus atentos ojos en los juguetes regados en el suelo o en las decoraciones que fueron aportaciones suyas —¿Quieres desayunar? Preparè omelettes y jugo.

—¡Si, papi! ¡Quédate a desayunar con nosotros! Lo harás, ¿verdad que si? —Damián se colgó de la mano de Blaine, lo cual suavizó la expresión del director. Blaine, en respuesta, lo cargó y besó su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que el niño suplicó clemencia.

—Si tu papá está de acuerdo... —Blaine miró a Kurt de reojo esperando su respuesta.

—Buenos días. Huelo huevo. Espero que tengan champiñones y... —Dave se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Blaine y a Damián. Era lo último que imaginó presenciar al empezar su mañana.

—Buenos días, Batman —Blaine se giró hacia él para sonreírle pero Dave pudo notar sin complicaciones que era un gesto tenso y severo que exigía una larga explicación —Damián me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Tienes un bonito departamento. No lo imagine así cuando me dijiste que vivías en L.A.

—¿Sabías que Dave vivía aquí? —Esta vez fue Kurt el sorprendido, pero Blaine no pareció arrepentido ante el tono acusador.

—Si. Te había dicho que seguíamos en contacto y que Dave me había mencionado que estaba trabajando en Los Ángeles.

Extrañamente eso se escuchaba muy raro y la frase incómodo a Dave. No era que hubiese buscado a Blaine y le hubiese dado la dirección con un doble sentido, después de todo sabía que Blaine estaba casado y enamorado de Kurt y que, además, poco después ambos tuvieron un hijo. Dave le había provisto la dirección porque eran amigos, no porque siguiera pensando en él de alguna forma romántica. Dave le tomó la mano a Blaine con una sonrisa a pesar de la incomodidad.

—Bien —Kurt miró las manos entrelazadas de Dave y Blaine y se tragó su incomodidad y sus reclamos. Antes de llegar allí a Kurt poco le importaba lo que Dave hacía de su vida e ignoraba cualquier dato de su vida deliberadamente. Ninguno de los tres parecía saber qué decir, sólo sentir como la tensión iba aumentando al punto con el paso de los segundos.

—¡Batman! —El grito animado de Damián cortó el momento incómodo. El niño, felizmente ingenuo, saltó hacia Dave y rió divertido al sentir como lo cargaba en el aire bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine —Te extrañé, osito.

—Hola, ¿te divertiste? —Dave le sonrió con verdadera alegría a Damián —. Después de desayunar tengo que salir a la oficina, pero en cuanto regrese quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste.

El niño asintió entusiasmado y luego todos se sentaron a desayunar sumidos en una conversación monótona sobre lo que había ocurrido con Dave después de que Blaine lo dejó de ver. La trivialidad terminó cuando Dave se despidió para ir a la oficina diciendo que llegaría tarde porque quería adelantar trabajo para poder estar el último día del año en casa.

Santana podía ver el reproche en el rostro de Blaine y su patético enojo. Eso hacía hervir la sangre de Santana. Lo vio despedirse del chico y luego tuvo el descaro de decirle a Kurt: voy a llamarte. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Santana seguía teniendo un temperamento latino: fuerte y picante. Era momento de enfrentarse a ese hombre que se creía ofendido en su orgullo.

—Iré a la bodega, enseguida regresó —le dijo a Kurt antes de que éste se aventurara a preguntar algo. Camino por el pasillo con paso apretado y se encontró a Blaine a punto de salir del edificio —. Blaine... —el aludido se giró para ver a Santana luciendo algo sorprendido, por lo visto.

—Santana, hola —le saludó apartando la mano del picaporte —¿También vas de salida?

—No, de hecho sólo baje para hablar contigo un par de cositas —Santana lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó de la puerta — ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para juzgar lo que hace o deshace Kurt? Te vi con esa cara de reproche y de coraje. Cómo sí te sentirás ofendido porque estuviera viviendo con Dave. Yo lo traje aquí, para tu información. Me lo encontré llorando y hecho una miseria porque el "amor de su vida" lo había engañado de la forma más absurda y por razones todavía más estúpidas—Santana lo miró con enojo, regodeándose al sentir como Blaine se tensaba —. Kurt puede estar cegado por el amor que te tiene pero a mi no me engañas. Durante años te has encargado de minarle la vida y de hacerlo chiquito para poder brillar. En lo que a mi respecta eres despreciable sólo por eso.

—No es cierto… Eso no es cierto —Blaine boqueó tratando de soltarse de las manos de Santana. Quería intentar huir, gritarle que él tenía derecho de enojarse y reclamarle a Kurt que no le dijera con quién estaba viviendo, pero la mirada fiera y acusadora de la latina lo mantenía con la garganta cerrada y la mirada turbia.

—¿No es cierto? Dime, ¿cuántos personajes principales ha hecho Kurt desde que ustedes se casaron? ¿A cuántas audiciones ha ido? ¿Es la gran estrella que se imaginó que sería? —Blaine contrajo el rostro —. Kurt está en segundo plano. Incluso hasta dejó de trabajar una temporada para cuidar a Damián cuando era pequeño y ¿tú qué hacías? Ah sí... lo recuerdo. Pusiste en el teatro El Rey León. Una obra por la que Kurt luchó durante años y que tú terminaste protagonizando. Ahora, pregúntate, ¿cuántas veces lo has escuchado? ¿Cuántas veces ha sentido tu apoyo? Se lo suficientemente hombre y no le reclames a Kurt por estupideces. Menos cuando tú le pusiste el culo a un tipo cualquiera y luego quieres darte baños de pureza culpando a Kurt.

Cuando Santana terminó de hablar Blaine no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar… ¿Jamás había notado que su esposo había sido desplazado a segundo plano por él? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que había minimizado a su esposo a tal punto que sus sueños dejaron de importarle? Por un momento recordó a Kurt diciéndole, tras hacer el amor, que extrañaba actuar, recordó la conversación, y se cualquier intención suya de reclamarle algo se evaporaron. No podía procesar que por él Kurt había perdido oportunidades y su confianza pero la mirada acusadora de la latina no le permitían dejarlo pasar.

Santana no espero la respuesta de Blaine, se dio media vuelta y regresó al departamento. Por lo menos había sembrado una duda en la mente de Anderson. No sabía si Kurt y Blaine iban a regresar o no, pero en lo que a ella pensaba sinceramente que no eran una pareja muy equilibrada.

* * *

Santana compartió una cena tranquila y agradable con Kurt, Dave y Damián. Kurt por fin había convencido a Dave de que él podía cocinar la cena de año nuevo sin ningún problema y Dave tuvo que ceder como el buen oso que era. Dave había repartido abrazos y besos después de ponerse algo achispado con la champaña. Como buen cinéfilo, también había preparado una selección de película para iniciar el año.

Santana se preguntó cómo la estaría pasando su rubia favorita. No había hablado con ella desde su fatídico encuentro en el departamento. Sin embargo ya había contratado a un abogado. Santana tenía que reunirse pronto con Brittany para firmar el acuerdo de divorcio. Había planeado muchísimas cosas para ese encuentro pero al final no se había decidido por nada en realidad.

Se fueron a dormir en la madrugada y sin quererlo, Santana soñó con Brittany. La rubia estaba sola en el departamento. En el sueño, Santana abría la puerta del departamento con el juego extra de llaves que tenía. Se llenaba de ternura al encontrarla en el sofá, dormida y abrazando al maldito gato gordo.

— _¿Santana...? —Brittany se sentó y Santana le dio un casto beso en los labios._

— _Sí, soy yo. No es un sueño. Vine porque quería darte un abrazo y también para hablar contigo —Brittany se abrazó fuertemente del cuerpo de Santana —. Te he extrañado tanto —Santana la rodeo con sus brazos —. No sabes lo mal que me sentí al verte con ella en el aeropuerto._

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte de esa manera tan horrible? —Santana le besó la frente._

— _Porque siempre pensé que protegerme de todos era lo correcto. Porque no sé confiar en la gente, ni dejar que traspasen la barrera que pongo para que no me lastimen. Cuándo eres bueno y noble la gente tiende a abusar de ti y yo no podía confiar en nadie. Perderte fue lo que me hizo recapacitar, verte con ella me hizo reaccionar y al final decidí cambiar para ser mejor. No creo confiar en nadie cómo voy a confiar en ti. Pero todo tendrá que ser poco a poco porque si me das un si ahora mismo sé que a la larga terminaría sintiéndome cómoda y todo volvería a ser igual._

— _Lo haremos poco a poco... Quiero que me demuestres que puedes cambiar para mi._

— _Lo haré. Por lo pronto, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a San Diego a la presentación de mi serie? —los enormes ojos de Brittany brillaron en la media luz de la habitación. Santana la besó de nuevo con más suavidad y disfrutando de nuevo ese contacto. Esa noche no habría más que besos y caricias, palabras de amor y de perdón. Era el mejor de los comienzos para el año nuevo._

Cuando Santana despertó se sentía triste y cansada. Quería que Brittany fuera feliz y también quería encontrar un modo de ser feliz. Se lo debían.

* * *

Dave no podía creer que prácticamente ya estaban a mitad del mes de febrero. Después de año nuevo los días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siguió el consejo de Kurt y había hablado con muchos de sus ex amantes, se dio cuenta que algunos habían esperado vagamente que las cosas se pusieran formales pero entendían que Dave nunca había prometido nada y el concepto que muchos tenían sobre él era relativamente bueno.

Brandon le había dicho algo que ha Dave le había gustado muchísimo: _Estar contigo era increíblemente romántico y pasional. Lo desagradable era saber que tenía fecha de caducidad y que tú no le ibas a dar una oportunidad porque realmente no buscabas nada más. Simplemente llegaba un punto en el que dejabas de esforzarte._

Pocos días después recibió un mensaje de Rock para invitarlo a cenar y presentarle a su prometido. Era una buena oportunidad para hablar con él y para suavizar las cosas. Pensó en Kurt, lo invitó a la cena, después de todo había sido su idea el que cerrara los círculos que había dejado abiertos con sus ex. Además de que el prometido de Rock resultaba ser luchador profesional y Dave no quería que las cosas se pusieran violentas. Era mejor prevenir.

—Demonios —Dave negó frustrado. El maldito nudo de la corbata tejida simplemente no quedaba.

—¿Problemas? —Kurt estaba cómodamente apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación de Dave. Parecía bastante divertido por la inutilidad de Dave para hacerse el nudo.

—Es esta maldita corbata tejida. Compré tres y es la primera vez que uso una. No puedo hacerme el jodido nudo —Kurt rió y se acercó a Dave. Cogió la corbata verde de material tejido. La acomodó en el cuello de Dave y con unos movimientos rápidos le dejó listo el nudo

—¿Mejor? —Dave se vio al espejo y sonrió.

—Eres un maldito maestro con esas manos tuyas —Kurt enarcó su ceja derecha y Dave boqueó algo sonrojado.

—¡Osito! —Damián irrumpió en la habitación corriendo hacia Dave quien lo tomó en brazos y sonrió en cuando el niño empezó a acariciarle la barba —¿ Ya se van? —Dave asintió.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir? —Damián movió su cabeza positivamente.

—Es una cena aburrida de adultos —Dave rió —. Yo quiero ir con la tía Tana al cine.

—¿Ya escogieron la película?

—¡Si! Iremos a ver Star time! Es esa película de una guerrera extraterrestre que llega a invadir la tierra pero al final la protege de los suyos —Kurt rió entre dientes. Las películas de animación no eran las preferidas de Santana —¿Van a llegar muy tarde?

—Probablemente, mi amor —Damián estiró los brazos hacia Kurt y éste lo cargó —Así que quiero verte dormido cuando lleguemos.

—¡Pero osito me dijo que iba a dormir conmigo! —gimió entristecido mirando a Dave suplicante.

—Vamos, pequeño dictador. Se nos hará tarde —Santana intervino observando el reloj.

A pesar de que la cena había empezado ligeramente incómoda, tras una ronda de champaña, las noticias de la boda y las felicitaciones ofrecidas por su parte ayudaron a relajar el ambiente. Rock parecía especialmente feliz al lado de su pareja. Las miradas que intercambiaban eran cortas pero profundas, como si sostuvieran importantes conversaciones en silencio que Kurt y Dave no lograban entender. Y de cierta manera Kurt los envidiaba pues, tras un largo trago a su cabernet y un vistazo rápido a su anillo de matrimonio, tuvo que admitir con tristeza que él no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había compartido esa complicidad con Blaine. Suspiró con pesadez y, cuidadosamente, observó a Dave desenvolverse en una conversación con Rock y su futuro marido con una facilidad francamente asombrosa y, casi sin quererlo, sonrió.

Había ocasiones en las que terminaban solos, cuando Santana estaba grabando o cuando Blaine se llevaba a Damián para pasar algunos días juntos. En esos días Kurt se sentía menos solo compartiendo con Dave. Escuchando sus planes de trabajo o sus historias sobre lo sucedido en la oficina. Se habían dado cuenta de que disfrutaban la presencia del otro: tras varios meses Kurt había reconocido lo mucho que Dave le agradaba, lo mucho que apreciaba y disfrutaba su sentido del humor y lo tranquilo y feliz que se sentía en su compañía. A pesar de que sus trabajos y mundos fueran diferentes podían hablar de casi cualquier cosa por horas: los gustos de Dave por las películas antiguas, los musicales que Kurt amaba, sus comidas favoritas, la obsesión inexplicable de Dave por los Rascal Flatts y la música country,su ropa y, por supuesto, Damián.

Dave irradiaba una seguridad que lo impulsaba a contarle las cosas, a asistir a él cuando quería hablar o expresarse y Dave, fiel a esa sensación que transmitía, lo acompañaba y trataba de aconsejarlo en medida de lo posible. Incluso cuando no podía hacer nada el gran oso buscaba la manera de consolarlo, ya fuera con un apretón de mano, con una caricia en la pierna o con un abrazo, y le distraía de sus problemas lo suficiente para minimizarlos.

Además también estaba la ternura que le transmitía cada vez que se le tomaba el pelo, o cuando Dave miraba embobado a su hijo. Kurt había aprendido rápidamente que Dave tendía a hablar más de la cuenta cuando se sentía tímido o estaba nervioso por algo. En más de una ocasión Karofsky se había atrevido a llevarle algún obsequio al culminar un ensayo y, con la precisión de un reloj suizo, al momento de entregarle el obsequio empezaba a hablar hasta por los codos como si fuera un rito para calmarse.

Cuando Rock le habló para preguntarle si conocía alguna banda para bodas Kurt salió de su ensimismamiento y, torpemente, le contestó que sí, pero que no en Los Ángeles. Los dos se vieron inmersos en una conversación al respecto donde Dave participaba activamente y Hummel, casi bajo amenaza, le prometió a Rock que hablaría con Starchild, Rachel o Mercedes por si alguno gustaba de hacerle el favor de cantar en el evento.

Cuando Kurt supo que la atención se había desviado a otro tema donde no necesitaban de él más que respuestas en monosílabos y una mirada atenta se atrevió a volver a sus elucubraciones echándole un vistazo más a Dave. Karofsky se veía bastante bien esa noche. De hecho, Dave parecía verse bien siempre desde que se había reencontrado. Si bien en un inicio le había sorprendido que Dave tuviera algún sentido del estilo ahora sólo se encargaba de admirarlo con interés. Esa noche había optado por vestir un traje gris oscuro y una camisa blanca que se verían pulcros y algo aburridos de no ser por la extravagante corbata tejida color esmeralda y el pañuelo del mismo que color que se asomaba por el bolsillo superior de su saco. Irremediablemente sonrió; era hilarante pensar que Dave había conseguido reunir una colección de corbatas que él envidiaba.

Discretamente desplazó su mirada de la corbata hasta el rostro y se dio su tiempo para apreciarlo con detalle. Kurt jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero le había agradado la decisión de Dave de dejarse crecer la barba. A Kurt le gustaban los hombres con barba, después de todo. Y ese pequeño tic que parecía haberle copiado Dave a su padre también le agradaba; era imposible para él despegar sus ojos de los dedos de Dave cuando se acariciaba la barba… casi agradecía que para notar esos detalles Dave fuera bastante despistado porque de lo contrario hacía tiempo que él hubiera muerto de la pena.

—Gracias Dylan —Kurt parpadeó cuando sintió la mirada de Dave encima de él —. Estaríamos encantados de asistir, ¿cierto Kurt? —Kurt asintió sin saber de qué hablaban —. Claro que no pienso beber mucho porque como te decía, suelo ser un borracho bastante cariñoso —Dylan soltó un profunda carcajada.

—Mientras no lo seas con mi novio, me seguirás cayendo muy bien —Dylan dio un manotazo alegre sobre la mesa —. Es más, te reto a que nos tomemos unos tragos ahora mismo —Rock le apretó cariñosamente en antebrazo.

—Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea —Dylan le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarlo. Dave se puso de pie y ambos caminaron a la barra para empezar a beber —. Hombres, todos somos el mismo género pero siempre resultamos unos más civilizados que otros —comentó Rock viendo a Dave y Dylan pidiendo una botella de mezcal —. Será una épica borrachera.

—A veces me pregunto si no tendré dos hijos en vez de uno. O mejor dicho, tres —Kurt negó al mirar a los dos hombres con una ceja arqueada. Damián, Blaine, Dave… ¿Acaso todos los hombres en su vida eran iguales? —. Nunca conocí a David como estudiante de universidad, pero me estoy dando una idea de cómo era —Se giró a Rock, sonriendo malicioso —¿Quién crees que caerá primero?

—Es curioso, nunca he visto a Dave como un hijo. Tal vez como el padre, pero no como hijo. Es un tipo bastante maduro y centrado. Hay que tener cuidado cuando se infantiliza a la pareja o a los amigos. Termina uno haciéndose cargo de ellos como si fuéramos sus padres y a veces hasta disculpamos sus faltas. Y la respuesta franca a tu pregunta es que no creo que ninguno caiga. Por lo menos no enfrente del otro.

Aquella respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. Infantilizar a los amigos o la pareja…¿Él había hecho eso con Blaine? No podía decir que no. No supo si desde que nació su hijo, o antes, había empezado a sentir que Blaine tenía alma de chico y que por ello se comportaba como tal. ¿Estaba haciendo lo mismo con Dave? Se giró a mirarlo llevándose un trago a la boca y vaciando su contenido de golpe.

Dejó que sus dedos jugaran con la copa entre sus manos sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado, dándole un largo trago a su vino esperando tragarse las palabras que ansiaban salir de su garganta en un afán por defenderse.

—Dave es material para ser buen padre, lo noto cuando juega con mi hijo —No supo qué más decir y sólo se limitó a observar la espalda de David mientras se reía junto a Dylan. Probablemente alguno de los dos había dicho o contado algo gracioso.

—No sólo es eso ¿cierto? —Rock le sonrió —. Dave siempre ha sido un buen tipo. Algo coqueto. Aunque lo veo más serio. Cómo si le hubiese ocurrido algo. En un principio pensé que era porque estaba enamorado de ti pero luego vi el anillo. Supongo que eres casado.

—Algo así —Le sonrió de medio lado. Ante la expresión confusa de Rock Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y jugó un poco con su anillo antes de comenzar a hablar —. Hemos tenido problemas muy serios, nuestra relación me ha estado afectando más de lo que me di cuenta en un inicio y, ahora que he tenido tiempo para reflexionar, pienso que es lo más sano para él, para nuestro hijo y para mí.

Kurt se había dado cuenta que eso era algo que le faltaba con Blaine, no sabía cómo explicarlo a ciencia cierta, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lejos de Blaine había aprendido a valorarse como persona. El cómo había tenido miedo de decirle cosas a su esposo, el cómo se había acostumbrado a que no le prestara atención o que le restara importancia a sus intenciones de superarse… Fuera de la infidelidad de Blaine y sus celos irracionales Kurt notó que con él se sentía algo temeroso de sobresalir, de decir la verdad, de ser ignorado y él deseaba todo lo contrario de su pareja. Deseaba alguien que le diera confianza, que lo llenara de detalles y que lo amara por sobre todas las cosas.

—Lo siento —le tomó la mano con cariño —. A veces lo más sano es alejarse. Dave y yo salíamos llevarnos muy bien en la cama —Rock fijó sus ojos en Dave —. Él era... Apasionado, muy apasionado —Rock parecía recordar algo —. Pero nunca tuvimos nada más que eso. Nos dejamos de ver, imagino que él tuvo muchos amantes, siempre fue muy coqueto con otros tipos. Con todos los tipos que le dieran un poco de entrada —Rock rió —. Con Dylan es distinto. Somos distintos y ha sido maravilloso. Mil veces mejor de lo que fue con Dave. Aunque —Rock se giró para ver a Kurt a los ojos —, el hombre que se case con Dave será muy feliz.

—Si, lo sé —contestó con aire ausente recordando vagamente las semanas en las que Dave parecía demasiado apagado por lo que su jefe, el hombre del que se había enamorado, le había hecho —Realmente espero que lo encuentre. Merece a alguien que le corresponda de igual manera.

—No sólo él se lo merece —Rock le guiñó el ojo y volvió a contemplar a Dylan y a Dave.

Cuando la botella de mezcal se terminó Rock se dispuso a levantarse. Conociendo a su prometido sabía que seguiría pidiendo alcohol hasta que Dave cayera y Dave no iba a caer a menos que fuera por una congestión alcohólica. Rock le dijo algo a Dylan y él asintió, luego ambos se despidieron de Dave y de Kurt.

—¿Nos vamos? —Dave le preguntó a Kurt sentándose a su lado y abrazándole por los hombros —. Dylan insistía en pagar —soltó un bufido divertido. Dave tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y arrastraba ligeramente la lengua al hablar —¡ Mesero! —gritó llamando a su mesero —. La cuenta por favor amigo —Dave se concentró en Kurt y su mano fue hacia el pecho de Kurt y luego a la mascada que tenía puesta —. Es bonita, ¿de seda? —Dave no se daba cuenta pero tenía a Kurt completamente rodeado con sus brazos y estando demasiado cerca de él.

—S-Si... de Pineda Cobalini —Kurt se recriminò por tartamudear por la sorpresa pero era inevitable teniendo a Dave a un palmo de su rostro. Tan inevitable como el ruborizarse por el contacto tan sorpresivo —. Dave, ¿no crees que será mejor que yo conduzca a casa?

—Claro que si —Dave le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla —. Quiero llegar sano y salvo a la baticueva —él dio las llaves poniéndose de pie. Cuando Kurt se levantó y empezaron a caminar, Dave abrazó por los hombros y siguió así hasta el estacionamiento del lugar —. Kurt, ¿estás cansado? —preguntó subiéndose a la camioneta.

—¿Cansado? —Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse más. Cuando trató de descifrar el porqué de su enrojecimiento desplazó la idea a un sitio recóndito de su mente —. No, para nada. ¿Por què?

—¿Te gustaría ir la playa conmigo? Probablemente es una pésima idea porque estoy como una cuba y el aire me va a poner en la lona pero nunca hemos ido de noche a la playa y es un lugar muy relajante por las noches —Dave se acercó para tocar la tela de la mascada —. Te queda muy bien la seda —le sonrió viéndole a los ojos.

—G-Gracias...—allí estaba el tartamudeo otra vez, acompañando a su rubor aumentado. Definitivamente ir a la playa era una pèsima idea, más porque nunca habìa lidiado con un Dave asì de ebrio y, por ende, así de cariñoso. Tanto contacto le estaba resintiendo y por más sutiles que fueran las caricias su cuerpo lo comenzaba a resentir. Debìa decir que —Si...Si, vamos a la playa —cadi se da un golpe contra el volante, pero era culpa de Dave. Si No lo viera asì le habrìa sido más sencillo negarse.

La playa estaba completamente iluminada por la luz artificial y la rueda de la fortuna. Caminaron, Dave abrazaba a Kurt por los hombros acercándolo a él mientras caminaban.

—Es bonita, ¿verdad? —El mar se movía rítmicamente mientras las olas se rompían antes de llegar a la costa —. La primera vez que viene a la playa fue aquí. Estaba buscando a un chico —Dave rió por la mirada de Kurt —. No para lo que crees. Era un bateador, bastante bueno por cierto. Se terminó yendo a San Francisco —siguieron caminando. La mano de Dave cayó a la cadera de Kurt —. Hemos llegado muy lejos, ¿no crees? Bueno, yo he llegado muy lejos. Porque yo sabía que tú terminarías siendo una estrella. Tú eras perfecto desde siempre. Altivo, seguro de ti mismo y, a pesar de toda la mierda que viviste, nunca te rendiste. Y tú me hiciste alejarme de ese Dave del colegio... Qué lejos estoy de aquel terrible beso en el armario.

—Si, ahora has besado a cientos estando fuera del armario —Dave soltó una carcajada y Kurt agradeció la distracción. El firme agarre a su cadera había provocado que su respiración se irregularizara. Casi podía asegurar que Dave escuchaba el errático palpitar de su corazón. Realmente esperaba que eso fuera paranoia —Y tú me has idealizado, Dave. Desde que nos dejamos de ver años atrás cambié para mal; me empecé a ocultar, comencé a dudar de mí mismo y mis habilidades. Hasta hace unos meses no era más que la sombra de lo que una vez fui... —.se lamió los labios desviando su mirada y su rostro ruborizado para que Dave no los viera —. Tú me ayudaste a ser yo mismo de nuevo, ¿Sabes? Yo te debo eso.

Dave se movió para estar frente a Kurt con sus manos sobre su cadera que fueron moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba pasando por sus brazos, sus hombros y deteniéndose en el rostro de Kurt acunándolo con ternura.

—No me debes nada —Dave acarició las mejillas de Kurt con sus pulgares —. Y no he besado a muchos —sonrió pícaro —. Bueno, por lo menos he mejorado con eso de los besos. Algunos han dicho que soy muy bueno.

—¿No besabas a muchos? ¿Entonces solo follabas con tus conquistas? —Kurt intentó bromear pero estaba muy nervioso. Tan nervioso que podía sentir el palpitar de su alocado corazón en la garganta. Dave estaba demasiado cerca y, pese hacer que sus piernas y todo en él temblara como una masa gelatinosa, no se sentía incómodo —. Y cualquiera puede decir que es bueno besando David. ¿No te has besado aún a tí mismo para comprobar tu teoría?

—Bueno, yo no lo digo. Lo dicen ellos —sonrió acercándose un poco más a Kurt —. Yo sólo sé que cuando beso lo hago con todo el deseo y las ganas. Cómo cuando te besé a ti...

—¿Cómo cuando me besaste a mi? —Kurt soltó un jadeo mirando a Dave con sus ojos dilatados y sus manos colocándose cautelosamente sobre los amplios antebrazos. Instintivamente su mirada se desplazó a los labios de Dave sutilmente entreabiertos, exhalando aliento sobre su rostro. Necesitaba distraerse. Distraerlos a ambos… —¿Besas a todos como a mi? —Intentó bromear, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

—No... A nadie he besado como te bese a ti —Dave sabía que era cierto. Kurt había sido su primer beso y había sido lleno de pasión contenida, de deseo por probar algo que creia prohibido. Todo lo que había sentido en aquel oscuro momento lo puso en ese beso —. Kurt... —Dave inclinó el rostro y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído —. Quiero besarte —Dave pudo sentir como Kurt se estremecía entre sus dedos mientras soltaba un jadeo muy parecido a un gemido.

—¿Qué esperas...? —Jadeó apretando su agarre al antebrazo de Dave, intentando que sus piernas no temblaran más de lo que lo habían hecho cuando escuchó la petición.

Dave acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Kurt. Lo besó con suavidad pero su cuerpo hablaba de las ganas y el deseo que sentía. El brazo derecho de Dave envolvió su espalda y con el izquierdo le rodeó la cintura. Probó sus labios y jugó con ellos, luego, poco a poco abrió su boca. Kurt pudo sentir el sabor amargo del licor en la lengua de Dave, hasta empezó a sentirse mareado pero Dave no le dejó. Su beso se hizo más pasional y profundo, con su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de Kurt.

Al separarse Dave aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Kurt sentía el fantasma de la barba de Dave. Cuando Dave abrió los ojos no pudo más que sonreírle a Kurt y abrazarlo más a su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor que hace diez años? —Dave le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda.

Sin embargo la respuesta de Dave llegó con los labios de Kurt buscando los suyos con premura, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, saboreándolos. Enroscó sus dedos en el cabello corto de la nuca y movió tentativamente la cadera, aprovechando el gemido sorprendido que Dave dio para colar su lengua dentro de su boca. Kurt sentía cosquilleos que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza mientras las manos de Dave se aferraban a su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo apasionadamente, arrancándole más de un suspiro. Casi con renuencia se separaron y Kurt aprovechó para lamerse los labios intentando rescatar un poco del sabor amargo del mezcal y de los labios de Dave que le quedaba del beso.

—Vaya —dijo Dave tragando saliva. Necesitaba calmarse porque entre su borrachera y esos besos iba a terminar haciendo algo muy malo pero muy rico —. Vamos a caminar. Necesito un poco de aire —Dave abrazó a Kurt por la cintura y empezaron a caminar.

Los besos habían relajado mucho las cosas entre ellos. Dave estaba más cómodo siendo cariñoso con Kurt. Habló con él de un montón de cosas que Kurt no conocía pero que le fueron sumamente divertidas. No pararon de hablar y de besarse furtivamente. Dave empezó a recuperarse de la borrachera poco a poco mientras animaba a Kurt para que hablara y hablara sin parar. Se sentaron en la arena cuando el sol empezó a aparecer, Kurt estaba sobre el pecho de Dave que lo abrazaba.

—Es hora de regresar —Dave quería inmortalizar ese momento y guardarlo para siempre en su mente —. Kurt, antes de irnos, quiero hablar de lo que pasó. Los besos han sido maravillosos y no me arrepiento de haberte besado. Pero sé que estás casado, que puede que aún ames a Blaine y no quiero que esto que pasó vuelva las cosas incómodas entre tú y yo. Tienes cosas que resolver y yo también... —Dave le acarició el rostro y luego su mano terminó sobre la mascada de seda que estaba en el cuello de Kurt, pero sin forma alguna —. Besos borrachos no valen —sonrió —. Nadie tiene que saber lo que sucedió hasta que estemos preparados para continuar.

—Tú tienes excusa, yo no estaba borracho —Kurt intentó bromear cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano sobre la que Dave tenía sobre su cuello, acariciándola ausentemente con el pulgar. Dave tenía razón, ambos tenían asuntos que saldar: él aún tenía que decidir el papel que Blaine tendría en su vida y, aunque no lo mencionara, Dave tenía el asunto pendiente con su ex jefe —. Pero yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberte besado —Admitió.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Blaine vio el crepitar de las llamas. Era febrero y pasaban, por lo que decían, la última tormenta invernal. Estaba seguro que el frío se extendería más allá de marzo. Nueva York sin Kurt y sin Damián era terriblemente aburrido. Más de una vez se había planteado la idea de irse a vivir a Los Ángeles pero ¿cuál sería la finalidad? ¿Reconquistar a Kurt? Blaine no podía pensar en eso como en una posibilidad. Kurt no daba muchas muestras de querer retomar su relación. Algo se había roto entre ellos, o tal vez nunca existió eso que Blaine pensaba y que los mantenía juntos.

—¿Siempre fui un patán? —Blaine le preguntó a Sam. Su amigo había decidido pasar un tiempo en Nueva York y Blaine se mostró más que entusiasmado de tenerlo en su casa por el tiempo que quisiera. Sam lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan solo.

—Si, a veces —Blaine lo miró sorprendido y con el entrecejo fruncido, a lo que Sam se alzó de hombros —. ¿Prefieres que te mienta? —Anderson suspiró pesadamente y negó —. Sé que no lo haces adrede, compañero, se te nota en la cara que ni siquiera te das cuenta, pero eso no le quita que seas egoísta, desconsiderado y poco consciente, especialmente con Kurt. Al principio yo tampoco lo notaba, pero había cosas que poco a poco iban cambiando. Cuando me di cuenta Kurt no se parecía demasiado al muchacho que conocí cuando entré a McKinley.

—Nunca entendí cómo tratarlo. Nunca entendí que había darle su espacio. Pero… —Blaine cerró los ojos —. Kurt tiene unas alas enormes y yo no lo deje volar. Yo, entre todas las personas del mundo, deje que se hundiera. A mi lado hubiera terminado por apagarse. Fui egoísta, mezquino y hasta avaro con él porque tomé su talento para darme baños de gloria.

—¿Pero entiendes que no es solo eso, verdad Blaine? —Sam jugó con su cerveza, atrayendo los ojos miel de Blaine —. Lo que dices es una parte del problema, pero no lo es todo. Jamás, en todos estos años, a pesar de saber que Kurt te amaba profundamente, confiaste verdaderamente en él. Siempre te sentías inseguro, eras déspota con la gente que hablaba con él argumentando que pensabas que le coqueteaban a Kurt. Jamás le diste el beneficio de la duda; jamás dejaste que él se encargara de todo, ¿y sabes por qué? —Blaine bajó la mirada —Porque, muy en el fondo, pensabas que si a Kurt le daban a escoger entre otra persona y tú no te escogería a ti por todas las cosas que ha sufrido contigo.

—Supongo que nunca confíe en mí…

* * *

Blaine alzó la mirada una vez más para observar el reloj, pero por más que lo quisiera la manecilla no se detenía. Estaba nervioso, sentía que las manos le temblaban y sudaban, quería retractarse y huir, pero sabía que no era justo ni para Kurt ni para él, que aquello era lo correcto.

Cuando Blaine se daba cuenta de cada uno de sus errores sentía una lanza atravesar su corazón. Él nunca había querido eso para Kurt. Él había deseado que Kurt fuera exitoso, que pudiera caminar orgulloso por la calle por ser quien era. Él había querido apoyarlo, ser su todo… pero su propia personalidad se había encargado de eclipsarlo y acapararlo, cortándole las alas e impidiéndole volar.

A pesar de que se sentía arrepentido y acabado al ver aparecer a Kurt en la puerta de Starbucks con unos pantalones entallados color índigo y una camisa de estampado tribal, supo que estaba listo. Se levantó con toda la gracia que fue capaz y le saludó con la mano, atrayendo su atención. Kurt le sonrió en respuesta y se le acercó, abrazándolo en un gesto que a Blaine le supo muy corto por lo rápido que Hummel se apartó. Cuando se sentaron Kurt notó el vaso frente a su asiento y leyó la orden. Su gesto se suavizó, luciendo algo entristecido, y buscó sus ojos mieles intentando encontrar algo en ellos, pero Blaine no se lo dió, solo bajó la mirada y dejó a su dedo jugar con el borde del vaso, tratando de prepararse para lo que veía.

—Blaine…

—No lo he olvidado. Tu orden de café —cuando se sintió lo suficientemente compuesto Blaine alzó la mirada encontrándose con aquellos intensos ojos verdes intentando escudriñar su alma —. ¿No lo quieres?

—Blaine, no es eso. Yo….

—No, por favor. Necesito decirte algo muy importante —Observó el entrecejo y la nariz de Kurt fruncirse como muchas otras veces. Sabía que lo hacía cuando le interrumpía pero no pudo evitarlo, si no soltaba lo que debía decirle de una vez sentía que jamás lo haría—. Prometo que la interrupción valdrá la pena. He estado pensando y siento que lo mejor para nosotros sería divorciarnos —Observó los ojos de Kurt abrirse desmesuradamete por la sorpresa —. Durante tu ausencia, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en casa de Dave, he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar lo nuestro. Y… Y he llegado a la conclusión de que, aún sin desearlo, te he hecho mucho mal. Kurt… cuando empezamos a salir jamás llegué a pensar que te engañaría o que me vengaría de ti al pensar que tú me habías herido. Tampoco estaba entre mis planes hacerte sentir culpable por las cosas malas que ocurrían en nuestra relación, ni mucho menos convertirte en algo que no eras al restarle importancia a lo que decías, sentías o pensabas respecto a tí o a tu actuación —Cuando no se sintió capaz de enfrentar aquellos expresivos ojos redirigió su mirada a sus manos, temblorosas y algo sudadas —. Kurt, aún y cuando me duela aceptarlo, aunque te ame y desee que regreses a mi lado, tal vez lo mejor para nosotros sea cortar nuestra relación por lo sano. Mereces a alguien que te apoye y te ayude a sobresalir y no alguien que te opaque y te esconda del mundo. Mereces tener todo lo que conmigo has perdido…

Por largo rato ninguno dijo nada. Blaine estaba demasiado avergonzado y Kurt se había quedado francamente sin palabras. Procuraron dirigir su atención a lo que tuvieran a la mano, como los vasos con café o los pastelillos que Blaine había pedido antes de que Kurt llegara; pero ambos sabían que debían hablar y retrasar el momento no haría que las palabras previamente dichas por Blaine desaparecieran.

—¿Estás seguro? —Blaine quería negar pero, muy a su pesar afirmó.

—Mientras tenga la oportunidad de seguir viendo a mi hijo, lo estoy. ¿Tú estás bien con ello?

—No lo sé… De alguna forma creo que es lo correcto. Pero no deja de ser doloroso pensar que hemos terminado así—Ambos se miraron por largo rato compartiendo esa sensación de desazón, nostalgia e inseguridad que les daba la idea del divorcio. Pero, a pesar de todo, Blaine se sentía ligero, porque una parte de él le decía que aquello era lo correcto.

—Lo es —Blaine afirmó. Instintivamente buscó la mano de Kurt y la apretó con fuerza, aliviado de que Hummel no hiciera amago de apartarse de él.

* * *

El glorioso día de San Valentín había llegado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Blaine. Sam tenía una cita con una chica y Blaine no había querido quedarse solo en casa. Había sido bastante mala idea salir; a donde sea que miraba había parejas felices y eso era demasiado para su sensibilidad. Sin quererlo se encaminó al restaurante favorito de Kurt y se sentó en el bar.

—Un vodka martini. Mezclado no revuelto —le dijo al barman mientras veía a su alrededor. No había ni una sola persona sin pareja en el lugar.

Blaine estaba distraído viendo la televisión cuando escuchó un pequeño revuelo al otro lado de la barra. Sólo podía ver la espalda del hombre que había tomado unos globos en forma de corazón que eran parte de la decoración de la barra y los había pinchado con su navaja suiza. El hombre se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el taburete. Su pelo era castaño pero ya empezaba a teñirse con unos mechones plateados. Tenía barba, desaliñada, parecía que no se había afeitado en una semana, y lucía malhumorado.

—Buenas tardes Doctor Gruber —vio al tipo asintiendo. Parecía el típico pobre diablo que odiaba San Valentín. Blaine estaba pasando un mal momento en el amor pero no odiaba la fecha y tampoco las muestras de amor.

—Whisky. Doble y el T-bone con papas fritas —el barman empezaba a servirle el trago sin hielo y le dejó la botella —. Dile al tipo de la cocina que no queme mis jodidas papas fritas. No es tan complicado. Hasta el asiático de mierda que tienes lavando pisos puede hacerlas.

—Eso fue muy rudo, ¿no crees? —Blaine lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido una vez que el barman se perdió rumbo a la cocina —Pudiste decir lo mismo de manera mucho menos...grosera.

El tipo miró a Blaine y luego se giró como si buscara a alguien detrás de él. Luego regresó su atención hacia Blaine.

—¿Es conmigo? Wow, pensé que los tipos bonitos como tú no podían hilar más de dos palabras. Te felicito, acabas de superar mis expectativas. Ahora, porque no nos haces un favor y te bebes ese trago de mierda.

Blaine frunció pronunciadamente sus cejas. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota que era? Blaine iba a responderle a ese imbecil cuando el barman llegó con la comida. Y luego se dirigió hacia él para darle otro vodka matini.

—Lo siento. El doctor Gruber acaba de comprar el restaurante. Pero evidentemente no es muy bueno tratando con los clientes. Aunque es el mejor jefe que he tenido en mi vida.

—No me lo puedo imaginar de alguien tan gruñón y maleducado—Blaine sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no conocía al hombre, pero su actitud le había incordiado.

Vio al tipo beberse tres whiskys y dos cervezas oscuras. Terminó la cena y dejó dinero en la barra. Caminó hacia el chico de la limpieza y le dijo un par de cosas. Blaine no podía escucharlo pero el chico de la limpieza parecía verlo con un sentimiento de gratitud que incomodaba al hombre. Luego se marchó como llego.

* * *

Kurt se dejó caer grácilmente en el sofá antes de acurrucarse contra Dave, sintiendo gratamente como el amplio brazo lo rodeaba por los hombros y lo atraía hacia su pecho, ayudándole a acomodarse. A lo largo de aquella semana se habían suscitado bastantes cambios en sus vidas y, para gusto de Kurt, todos eran para mejor.

Aún y cuando ambos habían admitido que se atraen el uno al otro eso no significaba que estuvieran listos para dar el siguiente paso. Kurt aún tenía que discutir los detalles del divorcio con Blaine y Dave… Aún y cuando Dave no hablara mucho de ello tenía que lidiar con su jefe.

—¿Todo bien? —Incómodo por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos Kurt se removió en su lugar. Alzó la mirada, observó los calmos ojos oliva de Dave y negó. Casi de inmediato el oso se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente con mimo, acariciándole la espalda en movimientos circulares hasta que cualquier pensamiento indeseado fue delegado a segundo plano —¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —Contestó besándole la comisura de los labios.

Kurt no podía negarlo, se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo aunque su hijo había tomado su reciente euforia como una afrenta personal. Y es que, si bien Damián se había mostrado optimista ante su acercamiento, casi de inmediato se había puesto celoso. El problema de Kurt no era que su hijo lo celara a él… ¡Sino que celaba a Dave! Damián estaba enfurecido porque él le estaba robando tiempo de calidad con su oso, y fue por ello que Dave, en solución, había sugerido una salida entre los tres al cine para apaciguar la ira de su pequeño acaparador.

—¿Quieres esperar a Santana para comer o pedimos algo de una vez? Últimamente la siento triste —Dave le despeinó el pelo sólo para molestarlo un poco. Kurt le lanzó una mirada asesina y Dave rió. Definitivamente le gustaba sacar a Kurt de su elemento. Claro que con los años lo hacía mejor, ya no eran golpes, eran caricias.

—No sabes los problemas en los que te estás metiendo al hacer eso, David —Kurt le amenazó al darle un manotazo, pero aquello no pareció más que avivar la risa de Dave —Saca tus zarpas de mi cabello. Y sí, definitivamente Santana no está bien. Tal vez debería hablar con Brittany. Lo he estado posponiendo.

—También estás pasando por momentos difíciles.

A penas Dave terminó de decir eso Santana apareció hecha una furia. Se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones tomando el mando del televisor.

—Hola para ti también cariño —dijo Dave mientras le quitaba la mascada a Kurt, de nuevo, solo para molestar.

—¿Se están follando? —preguntó Santana a bocajarro. Dave se rió —. Bueno, váyanse a la mierda los dos —Santana empezó a cambiar canales bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos —. Brittany no quiso ver a mi abogado. No quiere firmar el maldito acuerdo. ¿Qué demonios le ocurre? Se está follando a otra. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Piensa que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que termine su aventurilla y que luego la reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Kurt y Dave intercambiaron miradas. Santana los miró con fastidio y siguió cambiando de canales.

—Espera —Dave le dijo al pasar a un canal de noticias.

— _Esta mañana falleció el empresario y dueño de varios miles de millones, Arthur Denker. La noticia fue confirmada por nuestro corresponsal en Londres, donde el señor Denker radicaba junto a su familia. A Arthur Denker de ochenta años le sobreviven su esposa e hijo, Michael Denker. Hasta el momento ninguno ha dado declaraciones a la prensa._

Dave se movió separándose de Kurt. Terminó poniéndose de pie casi en automático pensando solamente en una sola cosa.

—Yo... Necesito... Voy a...

Si decir más se fue a su habitación y por primera vez en esos meses la cerró con llave. De inmediato cogió su móvil y dígito el numero de Michael con una agilidad asombrosa. Como lo esperaba el número lo mandaba a buzón de voz. Arthur Denker muerto... ¿Qué estaría pasando con Michael en ese momento?

* * *

Después de la noticia de la muerte de Arthur Denker, Dave tardó semanas en recuperar el ritmo y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Notó con cierta tristeza que Kurt estaba algo aprensivo con sus aproximaciones pero Dave no se detuvo. De verdad le gustaba la compañía de Kurt y no lo usaba para olvidar a Mike, de verdad, de verdad disfrutaba estar con él.

—Kurt... —lo llamó desde el interior de su habitación cuando vio una ráfaga de color salmón pasando por su puerta.

—¿Si? —Con algo de renuencia Kurt regresó sus pasos para asomarse por la puerta de la habitación de David. Vestía un traje de saco y pantalón color salmón y una camisa color chocolate con estampado floral deliciosamente ceñida a su torso.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con la corbata? —Dave lo miró con unos ojos suplicantes y cariñosos y, por mucho que Kurt pareció querer resistirse a ellos, tras un suspiro sutil Kurt asintió, borrando de dos pasos la distancia que había entre ambos antes de alzar las manos y adueñarse de la corbata —. No estaba muy seguro combinar rosa con verde —Dave rodeó la cintura de Kurt con sus brazos y lo acercó a él —. A veces las combinaciones no resultan —Dave bajó lentamente el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha —. Otras veces tienes que esperar para que las cosas resulten —Dave volvió a besarle, esta vez en la mejilla izquierda —. Lamento si te hice daño en los días anteriores —se acercó para susurrarle al oído —. De verdad me gustas... Tú me gustas Kurt Hummel.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Dave? —El aludido lo miró sorprendido. Kurt había recibido los besos, las caricias y los mimos abiertamente, pero miraba a Dave con seriedad, poniendo las manos entre los dos para apartarse lo suficiente de Dave para mirarlo de frente —¿Puedes decírmelo? —Ante la falta inmediata de respuesta Kurt posó ambas manos en el pecho de Dave —. Dave, necesito que me digas que es lo que verdaderamente quieres. ¿Qué planeas decir, que planeas hacer con respecto a Mike… ? Sé que no es ni el tema ni el momento indicado, pero me gustaría saber.

—Lo sé. Realmente es el tema —Dave le besó la nariz —. Quiero que la herida esté bien cerrada. Porque quiero ofrecerte lo mejor de mí y no sólo una parte que al principio sea hermosa pero que luego se desgaste por no ser verdadera. Quiero darte todo, bueno o malo, pero todo lo que soy para salir adelante...

—Dave... Tienes que ver esto —Santana les interrumpió sin decir ninguna broma al respecto de cómo les encontró. Alarmados, tanto Kurt como Dave salieron de la habitación. El televisor estaba de nuevo en un canal de noticias.

— _A un poco más de un mes de la muerte del millonario Arthur Denker su familia vuelve a estar envuelta en una polémica. El heredero, Michael Denker, fue detenido la madrugada del martes en compañía de un chapero mientras le daba el respectivo pago por sus servicios. Los cargos que le imputan al señor Michael Denker son de origen sexual, nuestras fuertes aún investigan si el chapero con el que se encontró en un motel de Londres era menor de edad. Se ha mencionado la posibilidad de que el joven de renta tuviera diecisiete años. De confirmarse esto, Denker tendría que responder además por el delito de corrupción de menores._

Dave cogió el control remoto para apagar el televisor. Sus nudillos eran una línea blanca que se formaba por la fuerza con la que sostenía el aparato. Se giró para ver a Santana y a Kurt. ¿Qué podía decir? Un momento antes de que se diera la noticia estaba pidiéndole un oportunidad un poco más seria a Kurt y luego pasaba eso.

¿Qué era Michael Denker para él en ese momento? Dave necesitaba responderse esa pregunta porque una parte de él tuvo la esperanza de que después de la muerte de Arthur, Mike se comunicara, pero ¿para qué? Michael estaba en el armario y casado además. Claro que después de esa noticia lo del armario ya no existía y lo del matrimonio estaba por verse. ¿Qué tenía para ofrecerle Michael Denker?

Dave observó los expresivos ojos azules de Kurt y entonces la pregunta cambio. Realmente lo que él se tenía que preguntar era ¿qué podía ofrecerle él a Michael Denker? Abrazó a Kurt con fuerza, no para consolarse, sino porque así le hubiese gustado que así terminará su escena de hace un momento.

—Dave... —Santana llamó su atención. Dave le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Fueron hacia la mesa donde el desayuno ya estaba puesto.

El timbre interrumpió la conversación. Dave fue el primero en levantarse para abrir la puerta y se quedó congelado por un momento cuando vio quién les buscaba.

—Tú... Tú eres el cantante... Pasa, pasa por favor —le dijo sonriéndole.

—¡Elliot…! —Kurt se levantó para abrazar a su amigo, luciendo sorprendido —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Sorpresa? —Elliot estrujó a Kurt con fuerza haciéndolo chillar sorprendido al cargarlo —¿En serio te sorprende que haya venido?

—Tengo mis razones. Desde que te dije que estaba en Los Ángeles no has hecho acto de presencia —Le reclamó algo avergonzado, mirando de reojo a Dave.

—Te dije que estaba ocupado, princesa —Elliot se carcajeó y Kurt, en respuesta le dio un manotazo por el mote —Que sensible… —De un movimiento dejó a Kurt en el suelo y se volvió hacia Dave, tendiéndole la mano calurosamente —Perdona mis modales: Elliot Gilbert. Un placer —Se giró presuroso a Santana antes de guiñarle un ojo y murmurar un rápido 'hola, Satán'.

—Hola... —Santana se acercó para abrazar a Elliot. Dave estaba bastante divertido viendo la euforia de Kurt y Santana por el artista. De pronto su móvil sonó.

—Demonios. Tengo que irme. Hoy firmamos un contrato muy importante y no puedo llegar tarde —Dave cogió su portafolio. Le dio un beso a Santana en la frente, uno a Kurt en la mejilla y por inercia casi besa a Elliot —. Lo siento. No beso a chicos que no conozco —le guiñó y su móvil volvió a sonar —. Los veo a la hora de la comida. Voy a intentar llegar temprano. Elliot, estás en tu casa —después de decir eso salió disparado sintiéndose bastante apenado por no poder quedarse a conversar.

—Ahora comprendo por qué Damián lo llama oso —Elliot se asomó para ver a Dave desaparecer hasta que tomó el ascensor —Grande, fuerte, barbudo y aparentemente cariñoso. Cumple con los requisitos.

Había demasiadas cosas que contar: Desde que Kurt había dejado a Blaine y había llegado a L. A. ambos no habían podido comunicarse mucho. Le habló de cuando cortó con Blaine, de cómo se habían encontrado con Santana y que ella los había llevado a casa de David; le contó de sus primeras interacciones, de su desconfianza inicial, e incluso del amor que Dave le tenía a su hijo casi desde el inicio. Habló de lo que había hecho con David, de cómo éste lo había sorprendido de lo mucho que había cambiado e incluso le habló de los sucesos recientes, como la sesión de besos en la playa y la plática que tuvo con Blaine con respecto a la separación. Cuando Kurt hubo terminado frunció el entrecejo, incómodo, al ver la sonrisa guasona de Elliot. No necesitaba tener demasiado cerebro para saber que algo estaba tramando.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh! Nada, es sólo que estás completa y absolutamente enamorado del oso —Elliot canturreó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —Kurt exclamó sintiéndose repentinamente ruborizado. Presuroso buscó a Damián con la mirada, temeroso de que su hijo hubiera escuchado, pero para su suerte Damián estaba encerrado en su cuarto, jugando el juego de "Little Planet 3" que Dave le había obsequiado junto con un Play Station, Kurt no le había prestado atención a cual de todos, para empezar con su colección de 'vicios', si le preguntaban a él —. Yo no estoy enamorado de David, sólo me gusta —Le reclamó en un siseo que fue olímpicamente ignorado.

—¿Tú crees? —La postura muy digna de Elliot irritó a Kurt —. "Es tan considerado que me trae flores y regalos de vez en cuando, terminando mis ensayos, como si fuera el ganador de un Tony o si fuera el día del estreno de mi obra"; "se ve tan lindo cuando juega con Damián todo el día, con esa cara de idiota de que haría cualquier cosa por él"; "no te imaginas lo que fue besarlo, hasta se me mojaron las bragas"...

—¡Yo no dije eso! —Kurt rugió todavía más enrojecido. Seguramente Damián estaría sordo o con los audífonos puestos si no lo escuchaba.

—Piénsalo, Kurt. ¿Es lo que sientes o es lo que quieres pensar que sientes? —Elliot no le dio tiempo a un pasmado Kurt de contestar —. Has tenido tiempo para reflexionar. Puede que en su momento lo hubieras amado pero, ¿ahora? Ahora creo que sabes que lo que puedes sentir por él es algo más fraternal que un amor romántico. Lo que me hablas del maravilloso señor Karofsky es otra historia. Tal vez tu no lo notes pero luces como un adolescente enamorado, y suenas como uno también. David te trata con el cariño y respeto que mereces, te apoya, te escucha, cuida de tí y de Damián, te comprende y te impulsa a ser mejor. A lo que entiendo, te parece atractivo y te gusta sentirlo cerca porque te conforta; y luces feliz cuando sientes que Dave también te tiene la confianza para hablarte de sus problemas, aunque parece haberte herido que no lo haya hecho muy bien esta última semana con ese ex que comentas —Kurt pasó saliva ausentemente y bajó la mirada. Elliot aprovechó para echarse para adelante, tomar su mano y acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar antes de llevársela a la boca y dejar en ella un suave beso —. Tal vez yo esté equivocado, que lo dudo, pero parece que estás enamorado de él. Y, en mi opinión, deberías darle una oportunidad a eso que pareces tener con él.

—¿Y si no sirve de nada? —Kurt exhalo varios minutos más tarde. Minutos en los que Elliot pensó que no diría nada —. Dave aún parece enamorado de su ex. No puedo esperar a tener nada serio con él si lo sigue amando.

—¿Él te dijo que lo sigue amando? —Hummel frunció la nariz.

—No necesita hacerlo, Elliot. Sus acciones hablan por él.

* * *

Todo el recorrido a su oficina había sido algo incómodo, no por él, evidentemente, pero sí por lo que decian de Michael y su desliz en Londres. Todos hablaban de eso, todos opinaban y todos emitían un juicio y eso ponía a Dave de malas. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Michael había hecho pero tampoco podía juzgarlo. Lamentablemente lo sucedido no solo lo afectaba a él, estaba su familia de por medio.

—Hola jefe, ¿ya escuchaste el cotilleo? Parece que el gran señor Denker bateaba para tu bando —Dave entró a su oficina seguido por su secretaria —. Imagino que a ti nunca te tiró las redes —Dave enarcó su ceja derecha —. Si, según las noticias le gustan los paquetues —Lidia rió pero Dave se mantuvo serio.

—En lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es en sus hijos y en Elsa —Lidia paró en seco —. Creo que lo mejor es trabajar. Tráeme el contrato que vamos a firmar hoy, por favor —Lidia asintió y salió de la oficina.

Dave suspiró cansado. Sólo esperaba que Michael estuviera bien y que, de alguna manera, sus hijos pudiesen perdonarlo.

* * *

Kurt y Dave seguían teniendo esos coqueteos pero de alguna manera no habían terminado por dar el siguiente paso. Kurt se sintió terrible cuando Dave sugirió que debería salir y conocer personas. Conocer tipos, eso era lo que quería decir. Toda su maldita forma de ser, todo lo maldito cabellero y seductor para que al final no tuviera los suficientes pantalones como para decirle que seguía amando al imbécil de su ex. Porque Kurt estaba seguro que todo ese cambio se debía a lo que había ocurrido con Michael Denker.

Un par de días después de su discusión con Dave, Kurt decidió salir con Elliot a un club de moda. Se vistió para matar pero si era honesto, al único que quería matar era a Dave Karofsky.

—Damián ya está dormido —le dijo a Santana y a Dave que estaban en la sala. Santana lo miró de arriba abajo —. Me voy. Elliot me está esperando en su coche.

Santana vio salir a Kurt y luego regresó su mirada a Dave. Enarcó una ceja y se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego explotó.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Vas a quedarte sentadote sin hacer nada? Mueve tu maldito culo gordo y ve por Kurt —Dave se levantó lentamente y se sirvió un whisky con una paciencia que se le antojaba a Santana como una tortura —. Di algo, coño —le gritó.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo mismo le sugerí que saliera a divertirse.

—Eres un idiota. Un rotundo idiota. ¿Lo dejas ir así como así? Tú le gustas. Él te gusta ¿A qué juegas diciéndole que salga con otros?

—¡No juego, Santana! —Dave golpeó la barra con su vaso —. ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —bajó el tono al recordar a Damián dormido —. Kurt estuvo toda su vida con Blaine. Luego, viene aquí, pesa lo que pasa entre nosotros. Lo que sigue es que Kurt va a estar conmigo porque lo ayudé, porque lo apoyé. Lo que sigue es que él esté de nuevo en una relación seria conmigo. ¿Cuándo va a encontrarse? ¿Cuándo será Kurt Hummel?

—¿Estás seguro que es un acto desinteresado? O sólo es un pretexto que estás buscando para no estar con Kurt porque aún sientes algo por Michael Denker.

Santana se levantó y se encerró en la habitación con Damián. Dave se bebió de golpe otro trago de whisky directo de la botella.

* * *

Kurt no pudo evitar contemplar las luces y los edificios que se desdibujaban a su paso mientras el Buick Regal Gs de Matthew surcaba el camino con tranquilidad.

A pesar de su renuencia inicial a salir de fiesta, fuera o no con Elliot, Kurt terminó pasando un buen rato en el club. Había bebido y bailado como no lo hacía en años y, aunque sentía algo de corte ante la idea de coquetear, permitió que otros hombres se le acercaran e intentarán conquistarlo. A esa noche le siguieron algunas otras hasta que conoció a Matthew Dent, un atractivo neurocirujano que no tuvo reparos en decirle todo lo que le había gustado de él mientras ambos bailaban de una forma demasiado obscena en algún rincón del antro. Tras un par de bailes más y unas cuantas copas Dent se aventuró a pedirle una cita y Kurt, contrario a lo que hubiera pensado días atrás, aceptó.

La cita que habían tenido fue más que perfecta. Matt lo llevó a Cicada, uno de los restaurantes más caros, deliciosos y románticos en todo los Ángeles, alegando que un hombre tan maravilloso sólo merecía lo mejor; y Hummel, que a lo largo del mes había tenido encuentros ocasionales con algunos chicos en los bares, aceptó aquellos piropos gustoso.

Además Kurt no podía negar que, para sus cuarenta y seis años, Matthew era un hombre envidiablemente atractivo: de ojos grises y expresivos zurcados por sutiles arrugas que se marcaban cuando sonreía, cabello castaño, algo rebelde y ondulado, nariz recta, hermosa sonrisa.

Se volvió a mirar nuevamente por la ventana con aire distraído y dejó su mente volar. Después de la discusión que tuvo con Dave, a Kurt le tomó un par de días más asimilar que, pese a que a él no le agradaba demasiado la idea, Dave tenía razón. Sin haber estado con otros hombres más que con Blaine, Dave y Adam, probablemente el aventarse de lleno a una relación seria sería todo menos sabio. Una vez que asimiló la veracidad de las palabras de Dave se dio tiempo para salir a divertirse.

También estaba Dave…

Kurt sonrió ante su recuerdo. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver el gesto dulce y bobalicón del oso mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba con fuerza. A pesar que Kurt se había comportado como un completo patán después de su discusión David hacía lo posible para mantenerse a su lado como el buen 'amigo' que era. Cuando Kurt había empezado a salir con hombres Dave también se había ofrecido en cuidar a Damián cuando éste no pasaba tiempo con Blaine y, después de llevar consigo a su hijo al gimnasio, le había pedido permiso para inscribir a Damián en clases de tae won do que se impartían en el mismo establecimiento.

Suspiró. Tampoco podía olvidar lo furioso, irritable y berrinchudo que se ponía Damián cuando sabía que iba a salir, retirándole la palabra por algunas horas o lanzándole miradas resentidas, como si le reclamara el llegar tarde o dejar de pasar todo su tiempo con él. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que si se enteraba que estaba saliendo con otros chicos el enfado de su príncipe iba a crecer a niveles catastróficos.

Su nombre en labios de Matthew lo sacó de su ensimismamiento seduciéndolo a volver a la realidad antes de girarse a verlo. Una mano en su nuca tiró de él y, en segundos, sus labios se estrellaron con los del neurocirujano, jadeando complacido por la manera tan experimentada en la que éste tomaba su boca. Tras un par de comentarios positivos acerca de la cena y la promesa de Matt de que le volvería a llamar Kurt bajó del auto y se encaminó al departamento de David, recostándose contra las paredes del ascensor.

—¿Alguien sigue vivo? —Fue la manera en la que los saludó mientras abría la puerta contemplando, con interés y alivio, que Dave y Santana estaban cómodamente sentados en los sofás de la sala, deteniendo su plática al escucharlo entrar.

—Hola extraño —le saludo Santana antes de beber de su copa —. ¿Qué tal la cita con el médico?

—Sí, cuéntanos si el abuelo no se rompió la espalda al ponerte la silla —bromeó Dave. A Santana le divertía lo ácido que se ponía Dave con los posibles novios de Kurt. Era su forma de ser celoso y francamente prefería esa manera a la infantil de Blaine.

—Pesado —Kurt le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Dave, desapareciendo por la cocina antes de volver con una copa en la que se sirvió algo de vino —. Estuvo bastante bien. Matt es un hombre bastante amable y agradable, y muy gracioso —Se dejó caer al lado de Santana. El que Dave estuviera en lo correcto con respecto a ellos no implicaba que se sintiera menos resentido con él—. De hecho, me invitó a salir otra vez, aunque me dijo que el siguiente destino sería una sorpresa —Se mordió el labio inferior —. No pude resistirme y acepté. Me da curiosidad que pretenda hacer.

—Así que gracioso... Tal vez se equivocó de profesión y debió de ser payaso en las fiestas —odiaba tanto a los médicos. Dave le quitó la mascada que traía en el cuello sólo para molestar como era su costumbre. Iba a decir algo más pero su móvil le interrumpió —. Joder —vio su reloj. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche —. El lunes parece que va a suceder algo gordo porque todo mundo anda muy tenso en la oficina. Debo ir a adelantar algo —Dave le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla a Kurt y luego se levantó llevándose la mascada como premio. Fue entonces cuando Kurt notó el vendeja en el antebrazo derecho de Dave.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó a Santana intentando no sonar alarmado.

—Llevó a Damián a jugar hockey y tú hijo lo cortó con una de las hojas de los patines —Kurt boqueó —. Fue completamente accidental. Damián se iba a caer y Dave intentó evitarlo, se lanzó y Damián movió las piernas con los patines y lo cortó.

—¿Cómo supo Dave que a Damián le gustaba el hockey…?

—Se lo dijo hace unos días mientras veían la televisión —Santana se acercó a Kurt. Algo le decía que Hummel se estaba lamentando por ser un mal padre —. No estás haciendo nada malo. Sólo te estás tomando tiempo para ti y Damián lo sabe, Dave se lo dice siempre que se enoja porque sales con tus amigos. No te hagas mala sangre.

—Es complicado, Santana. Me pierdo de mucho de lo que ocurre en la casa, de lo que le gusta a mi bebé, de la herida de Dave …—Suspiró abatido sin notar como Santana se permitió sonreír. Ella sabía que, aunque no fuera de forma consciente, Kurt estaba aceptando lo mucho que el gran oso le importaba—. ¿Está bien?

—Ya te lo dije, está bien. No fue nada profundo. Dave no necesita dos Hummel preocupones detrás de él. Aunque estoy seguro que le encantaría tener un enfermero —Rió entre dientes al ver a Hummel desviando la mirada, falsamente ofendido pero rojo hasta las orejas.

—No sé de lo que me hablas —Kurt rechinó los dientes al escuchar a Santana reír con más fuerza —Perra —Gruñó fastidiado, chasqueando la lengua y bebiendo otro trago de su copa de vino, dejando que su pensamiento divagara entre Dave y su pequeño y temperamental Damián —. Aún así es pesado enterarse de lo que hace Damián por medio de otros. Siento que Dave es más su padre ahora que yo… —Negó con cansancio.

—Pues al oso no le molestaría nada ser el papá de Damián y tu papito —Santana le dio un empujón amistoso —. Es muy divertido verlo celoso —Kurt pestañeó curioso y extrañado, pero no por ello menos complacido.

—¿Celoso? Él fue quién sugirió que saliera con otros tipos—Santana bufó divertida. Kurt se mordió el labio y se recostó más contra el respaldo del sofá. Tenía ganas de preguntar más, cómo es que sabía que estaba celoso.

—¿Y? El que te haya dicho algo así no quita que tú le gustas y que te quiere. Antes pensé que lo hacía por otro motivo. Pero al ver su comportamiento sé que siente algo por ti.

—De ser así, preferiría que me lo dijera —Aunque, si Kurt era sincero, si Dave le dijera algo como aquello no buscaría a nadie más para ser feliz. Kurt simplemente mojaría sus boxers antes de quitárselos y entregarse completamente a ese hombre de brazos fornidos y labios pecaminosos —. Yo sé que lo quiero y lo que siento… pero supongo que a Dave no le gusta pensar que ese es un sentimiento que he desarrollado por él sólo porque es el hombre con quien más he convivido desde que me mudé aquí.

—Ni te lo dirá, porque si te dice algo así seguramente tú lo dejarías todo y te tirarías a sus brazos con las bragas en las rodillas —Santana hizo reír y enrojecer a Kurt, sobre porque ella había puesto en palabras exactamente lo que él estaba pensando —. Mira, déjate de cosas y mejor cuéntame si Matt es bueno en la cama. En una escala del uno al David, ¿qué tan bueno es?

 _No creo que 'se acerque al David'…_.

—No hay mucho que contar, aún no nos hemos acostado —Ante la mirada de Santana Kurt no pudo más que estallar a carcajadas —. No que Matt no tuviera ganas, créeme —Kurt esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa al recordar a Matt besándolo en el baño del restaurante, o a él mismo haciéndole una mamada que hizo ver estrellas al médico —, pero lo convencí de esperar hasta la tercera cita. A la segunda, si soy benevolente. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que está muy bien equipado.

Los chismes se terminaron hasta que la botella de vino se agotó. Kurt podía decir misa, pero Santana notaba que él estaba muy interesado en Dave. No importaba cuantas mamadas espectaculares recibiera o con cuantos tipos follara, iba a terminar en las garras del oso, definitivamente.

* * *

Dave soltó un suspiro, por fin había terminado su reporte. Por culpa de esa estupidez no había podido ir al parque y al cine con Damián. Cerró su computadora y salió de la habitación. Kurt estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono con el ridículo vejestorio o por lo menos eso supuso por el tono meloso con el que Kurt hablaba. Al parecer el vejete le estaba cancelando la cita porque Kurt le decía que no había problema.

Estupido médico, cambiar a Kurt por una de esas cosas de médicos. Si que se tenía que ser idiota. Claro, los médicos de por sí eran idiotas y se creían paridos por los dioses. El único que había sido esculpido por el mismo Zeus era Kurt Hummel.

Dave fue a la cocina y cogió una botella de agua. Regresó nuevamente a la sala y se tomó un momento para beberse toda la figura de Kurt. Hasta los domingos por la tarde, con unos pantalones holgados y una simple camiseta negra, se veía como un puto dios.

—¿Te cancelaron? —Se sentó en el sofá disimulando el hecho de que le estaba viendo las nalgas a Kurt.

—¿Es tan obvio? —Dave se alzó de hombros y Kurt no pudo más que disimular una sonrisa ante su desdén —. Si. Matt dijo que le había salido un imprevisto, pero que luego me compensaría —suspiró dramático —. Ya ves, las desventuras de salir con un doctor...

—Si, pobres mártires —ironizó Dave encendiendo el televisor, pero realmente no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Sus ojos estaban en las nalgas de Kurt y se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando Hummel se dejó caer a su lado —. Supongo que lo malo de que no te avisara antes es que no pudiste salir con Damián y Santana.

—Estoy pensando que podría alcanzarlos si me apresuro —Miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua, acomodando su cabeza contra el hombro de Dave —. ¿Ya terminaste con lo que sea que tenías que hacer?

—Sí... Terminé —la voz de Dave se hizo más ronca. Desde donde estaba podía ver la silueta de la polla del Kurt a través de la tela de los pantalones —. Debería llamarle a Santana para preguntarles dónde están.

Esa voz…Kurt no pudo evitar estremecerse placenteramente al escucharla tan firme y clara, cerca de su oído. Cuidadosamente bajó la mirada y contempló, no sin regocijo, que la polla oculta en esos pantalones comenzaba a cobrar vida. Tragándose un jadeo y mordisqueando convulsivamente su labio inferior decidió arriesgarse…No tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.

—Esa es una buena idea —Sintiéndose travieso y atrevido Kurt se estiró cuan largo era del lado contrario a donde estaba Dave para alcanzar su móvil, queriendo moverse un poco más para poder sentir ese firme y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo—¿Me acompañas?

Dave era un buen hombre, o por lo menos eso quería pensar, pero los buenos hombres también tenían un límite: primero esa hermosa silueta de la polla de Kurt, luego sus nalgas que casi se las había puesto en la cara cuando se estiró y, para terminar por volverlo loco, estaba esa vista de su piel cuando la camiseta se le había levantado por coger el móvil. Dave lo tomó de la cadera y lo elevó como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, regocijándose al escuchar el gemido sorpresivo mientras lo colocaba horcajadas sobre él. Miradas azul y verde se conectaron sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que, instantes después, ambos se besaron salvajemente, buscando ansiosos la lengua del otro.

—¿Te ha besado así? —Kurt gimió extasiado mientras Dave le daba una doble nalgada cuando sus manos se colocaron sobre las nalgas de Kurt. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder porque volvió a besarlo con hambre y deseo, sintiendo como Kurt gemía dentro de su boca y se estremecía por la firmeza de su agarre, arqueando la espalda pronunciadamente, buscando frotar su pecho contra él —¿Te hace sentir así? —Dave metió su mano derecha por la cinturilla del pantalón para alcanzar la erección de Kurt. Pasó su pulgar por la húmeda punta de ese delicioso miembro y sonrió cuando vio a Kurt estirarse como felino, su cuerpo implorando por más, hincando las uñas en sus hombros en un vano intento por controlar aquel torrente de emociones que se desataban salvaje y rápidamente en su cuerpo. Oh… Dave adoraba esa visión. Sólo con verlo, espalda arqueada, ojos cerrados y labios hinchados, le provocaban unas imperiosas ganas de hacerlo ronronear su nombre —. ¿Te hace disfrutar? ¿A hecho que ese enorme felino que hay dentro de ti salga a jugar?

—Dave… —Kurt gimió sintiendo como las manos amplias le arrebataban la capacidad para pensar, casi para respirar. Con los ojos nublados se relamió los labios, hambriento, comenzando a moverse incitante sobre la polla de Dave, deleitándose al sentir como crecía bajo sus nalgas mientras sus propios dedos se apresuraban a abrirle desesperadamente la camisa. Presuroso arrimó la boca al cuello de Karofsky y lo succionó. Escuchar el gemido gutural lo incitó a succionar más insistentemente hasta dejarle un delicioso chupetón cercano a la clavícula. Kurt podía sentir el delicioso cosquilleo Ante la sorpresa de la acción los movimientos de Dave se entorpecieron y Kurt se alejó lo suficiente para apreciar, con gula y posesión, aquel pequeño rosado.

—¿Y a tí? ¿Hay alguien que te haga disfrutar como lo hago yo…? —Kurt se balanceaba sobre el regazo de Dave apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para darse impulso. Llevando sus manos a su polla logró que Dave lo soltara antes de ponerse de pie. No le dio tiempo a David de sorprenderse. De un momento a otro le separó las piernas colocando una suya entre ellas y se arrodilló, deleitándose cuando los ojos olivo se dilataron hasta casi ponerse negros. Con una sonrisa felina se relamió los labios y arrimó el rostro al pantalón, aprovechando que eran unos vaqueros para bajar la cremallera con los dientes, posando tentativamente su lengua sobre la abultada erección, aún oculta bajo los boxers, una vez que le desabrochó el pantalón —¿Hay alguien más que te pueda satisfacer como lo hago yo…?

—No hay nadie en este universo como tú —Dave lo tomó de nuevo por la cintura y lo recostó en el sofá. Dave cubría por completo el cuerpo de Kurt y eso le daba un plus a su expiración. Dave lo besó y gimió al sentir a Kurt frotándose contra él —Joder... —dijo cuando el timbre empezó a sonar — ¿Quién demonios será?

—¿Eso importa? —Kurt envolvió a Dave por la cadera, con sus piernas, haciendo más firme el roce entre sus pollas. Ambos chicos gimieron y Kurt se permitió arquear la espalda, extasiado, arañando la espalda de Dave al tratar de sostenerse de él —. Deja que se largue…

—Si... —Dave siguió besándolo y agarrando con firmeza las nalgas de Kurt. El timbre dejó de sonar pero empezaron los fortísimos golpes en la puerta —. Tal vez sea Santana. Tal vez olvidó las llaves… —ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de Santana llegando a la una de la mañana a medio vestir y sin poder entrar al departamento porque confundió las llaves —. ¿Podemos seguir esto en mi habitación? Le podemos decir a Damián que me vas a ayudar con un pequeño problema —Dave restregó su erección sobre la de Kurt sólo para enfatizar el problema —. En serio quiero follarte.

—En primer lugar yo no diría que el 'problema' es 'pequeño'... —Kurt ronroneó estirando el cuello y mordiendo la piel de los hombros de Dave con deleite —. ¿Crees que si camino a tu habitación sin el pantalón puesto demostraría lo mucho que yo quiero que me folles…? —Dave gruñó pero se tuvo que levantar cuando los golpes sobre la puerta. Kurt chasqueó la lengua y, con un movimiento fluído, se deshizo de su pantalón, presumiendo sus glúteos desnudos, esperando darle a entender a David que todo ese tiempo se anduvo paseando sin ropa interior —. No tardes, Dave…

Dave se medio abotonó la camisa y se cerró el pantalón con dificultades porque estaba tremendamente duro. Antes de abrir la puerta intentó calmarse. Abrió la puerta y se quedó congelado pensado que era un espejismo, una alucinación que le producía su mente.

—Michael... —Dave se giró para ver a Kurt levantándose del sofá y perdiéndose en los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones.

—Lo siento, supongo que es un mal momento. Quiero hablar contigo —Dave contrajo su rostro. Quiero, exijo, demando. El mismo Michael Denker de siempre.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo —Michael asintió.

—Ya veo. Puedes decirle a tu amiguito que espere —Dave lo fulminó con la mirada de tal forma que Michael dio un paso atrás.

—Te ruego que te largues antes de que me colmes la paciencia y terminé sacándote a patadas de aquí.

—Me voy, pero igual nos veremos mañana. Voy a regresar a la agencia... —Dave le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Eso era lo último que se esperaba. Sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarse un poco y luego caminó hacia la habitación de Kurt. Pensó en abrir sin tocar pero sabía que eso no era correcto.

—Kurt... —golpeó suavemente pero no hubo respuesta —. Kurt... Por favor... —golpeó de nuevo sin éxito —. Abre... —nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

—Joder, Kurt…

Hummel se arqueó cuán largo era sobre el cuerpo de Matt, balanceando las caderas circularmente mientras sus manos buscaban apoyo en las rodillas del neurocirujano. Observó como Matt jadeaba, gemía y maldecía hincando los dedos en la piel de sus caderas, incitándolo a moverse más. Kurt, obediente, se levantó lo suficiente de aquella polla para volver a dejarse caer, una y otra vez, siendo recorrido por espasmos de placer que trataban de disipar las nubes grises que asaltaban su mente.

Cuando Matt le avisó alrededor de las doce de la noche que ya estaba en su departamento y lo cansado que se encontraba después de una operación de varias horas Kurt le preguntó si podía ir a verlo. Aunque extrañado Matt afirmó gustoso y le dio su dirección, gozoso de ver a Kurt en la puerta de su hogar con unos pantalones peligrosamente entallados a sus firmes piernas y su delicioso culo y una camisa que bien pudo haberse clasificado como segunda piel. No le dio tiempo de saludar, sólo sintió aquellos sensuales ojos seduciéndolo antes de que un beso cargado de emociones lo sometiera. Kurt había puesto a Matt de cero a cien sin demasiado esfuerzo y lo había dejado rendido en su cama tras mamarle la polla y montarse sobre él.

A pesar de todo, del deleite, del gozo y de las deliciosas descargas placenteras que recorrían su cuerpo Kurt no podía sacarse de la mente la voz de aquel insufrible al que tanto Dave amaba, llamando al estúpido oso. Se embistió con más fuerza sobre aquella polla hasta que, en un movimiento fluido, la sacó completamente de él. Pudo escuchar a Matt gemir en desaprobación y sorpresa pero todo quedó olvidado cuando, frente a sus ojos, gateó sobre la cama, sobre sus cuatro extremidades, y le ofreció el trasero para que se lo follara.

Matt no necesitó más. Con un gruñido animal se dirigió a Kurt, lo tomó de las caderas y se lo folló como si no hubiera un mañana, gimiendo halagos para Hummel a la altura de su oído, recordándole lo deliciosamente sexy, lo hermoso y lo perfecto que era.

Mientras Matt sacaba su polla de su culo y lo acomodó para un 69, al borde del orgasmo, Kurt pensó con amargura que por muy sexy, hermoso y perfecto que fuera, Dave ya lo había cambiado por su estúpido ex novio…

* * *

—¿Santana? —La latina despegó su mirada del libreto al escuchar la voz miserable de Hummel. Kurt se había desplomado a su lado en el sofá manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Podía notar el labio inferior magullado por tantas veces que se lo había mordisqueado casi tanto como unas inusuales bolsas oscuras bajo por claros ojos, o como la mirada esquiva y arrepentida que intentaba no encararla de frente —¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo?

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías a hablar conmigo. ¿Qué sucede princesa? —Santana había esperado esa conversación desde que Dave le dijo sobre la sorpresiva visita del señor "estaca en el culo" —. Parece que Damián y tú son los más estresados por la carga de trabajo de Dave —en la última semana Dave había tenido poco tiempo para ellos. Se la pasaba en el trabajo y con proyectos que lo tenían muy preocupado.

Santana estaba segura que Denker estaba detrás de todo eso. Todavía recordaba a un triste y malhumorado Damián sentado en el sofá de la casa, esperando a que David llegara; o a un estresado Kurt quien, aunque no lo admitiera, estuvo pendiente de la puerta hasta que el sueño pudo con él. Dave era el primero en llegar a la oficina y el último en irse, aunque en eso de ser el último, Santana también tenía sus dudas. Estaba segura que el señor Denker estaca en el culo estaba con David, acechandole, intentando metarsele en los pantalones.

—El día que Denker llegó, apenas Matt me llamó, fui a su casa y me acosté con él —Kurt se sentía avergonzado, subiendo las piernas en el mueble y abrazándolas en el acto. Se sentía ruin, sucio, como un maldito. Una voz en su cabeza insistía que era exactamente lo mismo que Blaine le había hecho a él.

—Y tú te sientes mal porque crees que traicionaste a Dave y actuaste como lo hubiera hecho el hermoso de tu ex marido —Kurt desvió la mirada —. Dave no es tu marido, ni tu novio. De hecho, el propósito de todo esto es que tú follaras con algunos tíos y que después regresarás con Dave. Bueno, eso último es parte de mi plan, no sé si Dave piense en eso pero es evidente que te sigue esperando.

—¿Me sigue esperando? —Kurt bufó incrédulo —¿Tras la llegada de su adorado Mike? ¿Tengo que recordarte como me ignoró los días en los que la noticia acerca de Mike y su padre, o su homosexualidad saliendo a la luz?

—Estás siendo muy dramático princesa Peach —Santana se acercó para abrazar a Kurt —. Estás siendo injusto porque tus celos te están dominando. Dave llega muerto del trabajo y aún así te ve con esos ojos de anhelo.

—Me enerva el tan sólo pensar que Dave pudo estar con ese estúpido Mike. Sé que debo darle a Dave el beneficio de la duda, pero cuando ese pendejo entra en la ecuación siento que mi cerebro se apaga —Recargó su frente contra las rodillas, como si estar en esa posición lo hiciera sentirse protegido —. Obviamente lo quiero, Santana. Quiero estar con él, quiero sentirlo, hablarle, abrazarlo, que me abrace, me sentí culpable de haber tenido sexo con Matt, y eso que no tengo nada formal con Dave… Me siento muy confundido…

—Pues deja de sentirte mal. Dave no te va a juzgar y tampoco estará molesto contigo por lo que paso con el médico. Y con respecto a Michael, sólo debes confiar en Dave. Si ya hubiera estado con Denker no te buscaría. Dave puede ser todo lo que tú quieras pero no es de los tipos que jueguen —Kurt se abrazó a ella como si fuera un niño pequeño y eso enterneció a Santana —. Ahora, dime, del uno al Dave ¿qué tal estuvo el buen doctor?

* * *

Dave suspiró cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento. Había sido poco más de un mes muy intenso por el trabajo y por la presión de estar con Michael. No es que Denker fuese descarado en sus coqueteos, sólo que maldito lo conocía y sabía que botones tocar para joderle un poco la vida. Primero lo había llenado de trabajo, luego el trabajo había sido en la oficina de Denker y una vez dentro de la telaraña, Dave había tenido que sortear las insinuaciones veladas. Las miradas sugestivas, los roces que de inocentes no tenían nada e incluso las conversaciones cuando estaban solos, porque Michael aprovechaba para recordarle sus encuentros y las prendas que solía usar.

Obviamente era pesado y una parte de él quería sucubir pero de alguna manera nunca terminaba por convencerlo y Dave le daba unos pases de torero magistrales.

Y para añadirle un poco más de presión al asunto, estaba Kurt. Había terminado con el medicucho de cuarta para enredarse con un niño pijo, actor y rubio de no más de veinte años. A Dave no le molestaba la diferencia de edad, lo que le molestaba era, pues que el tipo estuviera con Kurt. Además de la estúpida sonrisa y de que se creía muy cool con sus camisetas de superhéroes y diciéndole a Damián que era Barry Allen. Porque ésa era otro de las novedades con el nuevo novio, Kurt lo había invitado a pasar. Dave quiso asesinarlo cuando el inútil de Gavin, lo llamó: señor.

Lo maravilloso de esa noche fue que Damián hizo un berrinche monumental y Kurt no pudo salir con Gavin. Se quedaron a ver una película de la liga de justicia dónde Batman era el mas chingon de todos, como siempre, y Damián tuvo a bien recordarle a su padre que Batman siempre ganaba.

—Hola —dijo al abrir la puerta. Vio la hora en su nuevo reloj y sonrió. Por primera vez en más de un mes llegaba a una hora decente. Damián corrió hacia él y Dave lo tomó en brazos en el acto. Ya tenía seis años, así que Dave iba a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera esa alegría de niño. Pronto Damián se volvería un niño grande, luego un adolescente y poco iba a querer esas muestras de afecto —. ¿Me extrañaste? —Damián asintió alegremente, aferrándose al cuello de Dave y llenándolo de besos en el rostro. Caminó con él y se encontró a Santana y a Kurt sentados en los taburetes de la barra —. Lo sé. He llegado temprano. Por fin termine con la maldita propuesta para San Francisco y miren —Dave les enseñó el nuevo reloj —. Rolex nos regaló unos relojes a los ejecutivos.

—¡Guau! ¡Batman! —Damián exclamó con sorpresa tomando con ambas manitas el brazo de Dave para contemplar el elegante reloj con sus ojitos verde azules desmesuradamente abiertos —¡Está enorme! ¡Mira papi, está enorme! —Damián sacudió el brazo de Dave ignorando que su padre había apretado los labios en una fina línea —¡Y tiene muchas piedritas! ¡Y tiene muchas de color verde! ¡Y otras de esas que vienen con las cosas de niña! ¿Qué son esas piedritas, osito?

—No…

Dave se detuvo cuando vio a Kurt ponerse de pie y caminar hecho una furia hacia su habitación. Azotó tan fuerte la puerta que Damián y él se estremecieron.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —Santana abrió su computadora y en cuestión de segundos le mostró a Dave el motivo del enojo de Kurt —. No puede ser.

—¿Rolex les dio a todos los ejecutivos relojes de veinte mil dólares? —Dave no lo podía creer.

* * *

Dave entró a la dirección general hecho una furia. Michael estaba revisando unos documentos despreocupadamente y al observarlo se quedó extrañado.

—Toma tu reloj —el estuche de la caja fue colocado con violencia sobre el escritorio de Denker —. ¿No has entendido que no quiero que me compres? —Michael se reclinó en la silla estudiando a Dave.

—Es tuyo. Te lo has ganado. La agencia ha triplicado sus contratos gracias a ti.

—No lo quiero. Y tampoco quiero que tú me acorrales, ni que me haga insinuaciones. Quiero que me dejes tranquilo.

—Ya... Comprendo. Bueno, te voy a dejar en paz, siempre y cuando tú aceptes a tener una cita conmigo —Dave lo miró con exasperación —. No es algo muy difícil, antes te gustaba y creo que si busco un poco voy a encontrar al oso que me devoraba —Dave contrajo la mandíbula y con un tono molesto contestó.

—Una cita, esta bien...

—Perfecto, te veo mañana. Te recogeré en tu departamento a las nueve de la mañana.

—En mi departamento no. No te quiero cerca de mi casa —Denker lo miró con cierta incredulidad. Cuando fueron amantes Dave se la pasaba rogándole por ir a su departamento —. Te veré en el café dónde solía comprar nuestras bebidas, ¿recuerdas? —Michael asintió —. Pero... ¿A las nueve?

—Un día. Nuestra cita durará todo un día...

Dave salió de la oficina de Michael sin decir una palabra más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

El grito de Pierce fue casi desgarrador. Blaine se giró para ver al chico que estaba tirado en medio del escenario con las manos firmemente cerradas sobre su tobillo derecho.

—No te muevas —le dijo al chico —. Llamen a los paramédicos y a una ambulancia. Hay que llevarlo al hospital.

—No, no señor. No ha sido nada —podía ver el terror en la cara del muchacho y la forma en la que empezaba a sudar frío. Tenía mucho dolor pero también tenía miedo. Blaine reconocía las lesiones de ese tipo. Pierce había dado el giro demasiado rápido.

La ambulancia llegó de inmediato y Blaine evitó en todo lo posible que Pierce se moviera. En la sala de urgencias le tomaron unas radiografías. Para ese momento el tobillo de Pierce era tres veces más grande y había un color morado negruzco que hacía ver mucho peor.

—Déjeme ver —Blaine se giró al escuchar la voz. Era bastante particular como para olvidarla —. Interesante —vio las radiografías a contraluz y las evaluó por un momento —. Fracturaluxación de tobillo. Ponganle el aparato de yeso. Tiene que estar inmovilizado durante seis semanas y luego evaluar. Adminístrenle Ketorolaco intravenoso.

Blaine contempló silencioso como todos se movían al compás que el médico marcaba, con la precisión de un reloj suizo. Lo único que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento fue la mano de Pierce apretando firmemente la suya, luciendo alterado.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Quién es usted? Ni siquiera usa una maldita bata y me está diciendo que no voy a poder actuar en seis semanas. Estamos a punto de estrenar —Pierce le gritó al médico —. Necesito morfina. Eso es lo que necesito y a un doctor de verdad…

—Tranquilo, ¿ok? —Blaine le animó —. Sólo son seis semanas. Y puedes tomarlo como unas vacaciones involuntarias.

—Claro, como si saber mi nombre y que traiga puesta una bata va a cambiar el hecho de que tienes que pasar seis semanas con el aparato. Lo siento Ginger Rogers. Es lo que hay.

—Doctor Gruber, basta —otro médico más joven corrió las cortinas —. Permítame, por favor —el doctor Gruber le dio de mala gana las radiografías y luego se marchó —. Lo siento. Soy el doctor Newman, el traumatólogo. Creo que mi colega ya les informó de la lesión que presenta el señor Moore. Y las señoritas enfermeras ya están pasándole el medicamento. En unos minutos más debe ceder el dolor. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—Sí. ¿Cómo demonios el doctor House está tan seguro que necesito seis semanas con esta cosa? —Blaine vio al doctor dándole una ojeada a las radiografías —. Tienen que hacerme más estudios, una resonancia, una tomografía. Algo más certero que una simple radiografía.

—El doctor Gruber es un excelente médico. El diagnóstico es correcto. Y el tratamiento que indicó es el que se sigue en estos casos. Claro que podríamos hacer todos los estudios que usted menciona pero son innecesarios. Es política del hospital que hagamos gastar lo menos posible a los pacientes y eso incluye el realizar estudios sin ser recomendados. La resonancia y la tomografía nos darán idea del daño al tejido blando y a los tendones, pero fuera de eso no son propiamente un tratamiento. Usted ya tiene el tratamiento. El doctor Gruber es el dueño del hospital y él es el primero en decir que debemos estudiar al paciente.

De mala gana Pierce aceptó su tratamiento. Blaine se ofreció a darle un papel importante en su siguiente obra siempre y cuando se recuperara. Por la tarde, cuando los ensayos habían terminado, Blaine decidió hacer un poco de investigación. El nombre completo del doctor era Jeremy Gruber. Tenía cuarenta años y al parecer era un excelente médico. Había cursado su carrera en Boston, era médico internista y tenía una segunda especialidad en infectología.

Solía trabajar en países de latinoamérica donde daba tratamientos gratuitos y atendía en clínicas de salubridad sin cobrar. Algunos decían que era un santo a pesar de su carácter y su aparente falta de interés en las formas sociales. No se le conocía una relación con nadie y sus mayores escándalos eran sus demandas por mala práctica médica y otros en contra de una empresa farmacológica. Blaine observó que en la página del hospital de Gruber había una invitación abierta para una gala de beneficencia. No se lo pensó para comprar su boleto.

* * *

Era una mañana extrañamente cálida para ser noviembre. Fiel a su costumbre Dave había llegado diez minutos antes de su cita. No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, Kurt y Damián tenían casi un año viendo con él. Tenía que admitir que cuando Michael lo dejó pensó que le costaría una vida olvidarlo pero Damián había llegado a salvarlo.

—Dave... —Karofsky levantó el rostro y observó a Michael que se sentaba a su lado. Era tan extraño ver a Michael con él en una cafetería. Siendo amantes jamás quiso ir más allá del motel que visitaban—. Me gustaría ir contigo a caminar por la playa.

—No quiero ir a Santa Mónica. Podemos caminar por la ciudad, ¿lo has hecho? —Michael evitó negar pero Dave lo conocía, sabía que nunca había pisado una calle de la ciudad. Era demasiado rico, demasiado pijo como para bajar de su trono y caminar —. Es una ciudad hermosa y cálida.

—Siempre te ha gustado empujarme más allá de todos mis límites —Michael le sonrió y Dave le regresó el gesto.

—Sólo hubo un límite que no pude cruzar —la sonrisa de Michael se desvaneció y Dave se sintió mal de hacerlo sufrir —. No te sientas mal. Realmente no te guardo ningún rencor. Te odie, claro que lo hice. Nadie me había lastimado como tú lo hiciste, pero ya pasó un año y todo está bien.

—Me enamoré de ti, Dave... —Dave sonrió cálidamente. Esas palabras llegaban tarde.

Se bebieron el café en un silencio casi armonioso. Salieron sin un rumbo fijo y poco a poco la conversación empezó a fluir. Michael le contó lo mal que se había sentido cuando su padre murió. El viejo Denker nunca aceptó que su hijo fuese homosexual. Dave entendía un poco a Michael al respecto, su propia madre seguía sin hablarle y pensaba que vivía en pecado, Dave se estaba temiendo que su madre moriría sin entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Elsa lo había abandonado después del escándalo y los chicos seguían sin querer hablar con él. Había sido un golpe duro enterarse de las preferencias de su padre de aquella forma tan ruín. El chico de renta no era un menor de edad como habían dicho en las noticias, tenían dieciocho años pero parecía de quince, Michael le había dado una pequeña fortuna para que todo el problema parara y luego regresó a Estados Unidos, sin su padre, sin su familia... Lo había perdido todo.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos los llevaron al motel donde habían vivido ese tórrido romance. Entraron juntos por primera vez y solicitaron la misma habitación de siempre. Dave observó con nostalgia la cama y la estúpida ventana por la que la luz roja entraba e interrumpía su sueño.

—No puedo creer que te dejarás la barba —Michael le acarició el vello en su rostro —. Te ves atractivo pero no termina de gustarme —los brazos de Michael se enredaron por encima de su cuello. Dave sintió el cuerpo de Michael pegado al suyo. Era cálido y parecía tan dispuesto. Mucho más que antes.

Lo beso. Era algo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo. Sentía a Michael amándole, deseando estar con él y con nadie más. Dave podía sentirlo estremecer y susurrando un te amo que se perdía entre sus bocas. Se separó sutilmente de Michael. Lo había amado, claro que lo había amado, pero ese sentimiento tan poderoso y tan calcinante se había ido.

—Dave... Podemos intentarlo. Las cosas han cambiado y ahora yo puedo darte un lugar que...

—Lo siento Mike —Dave le tomó de las manos para alejarlo —. Fuiste lo más frustrante que he vivido en el amor —Dave sonrió un poco porque al final de cuenta era cierto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado pidiéndole a Michael que dejará a su familia o que reconociera su relación ante los demás. Lo único que Dave le pidió fue que le dijera que lo amaba y eso llegó muy tarde —. Te amé como si no hubieses sido de carne hueso —Dave se tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta —. Te amé con todo lo que un alma puede amar...

Michael terminó sentado en la cama viendo hacia el piso del motel. No había ni una sola gota de expresión en su rostro. Dave se arrodilló a su lado para tomarle cariñosamente las manos.

—Que lo nuestro no pueda salvarse no quiere decir que estés derrotado. Ahora eres una nueva persona, sea como sea, has salido del armario y puedes darte la oportunidad de encontrar a una persona que te haga feliz. Aún puedes salvar tu relación con tus hijos. Puedes ser el padre que se merecen, el hombre honesto y cariñoso que los ama. No los pierdas Mike, lucha por ellos, conócelos y deja que te conozcan —Michael se derrumbó sobre los brazos de Dave y empezó a llorar en silencio —. Tal vez no fui muy buen amor pero seré un buen amigo... —Dave intentó bromear y se sintió bien al escuchar una leve risa de Michael. Las cosas iban a estar bien para ambos.

* * *

Kurt cerró la puerta a sus espaldas cuidadosamente, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie a la vista para recibirlo. Suspiró y caminó hasta la cocina antes de tomar un vaso y servirse un whisky, dejándose caer en el banco más cercano.

Debía de admitir que esa noche no había sido de lo más agradable. Gavin era un buen chico, era lindo, amable, atractivo y bueno con los niños, pero no estaba muy seguro de quererlo más que como un compañero. Por más que hablaban no compartían demasiados intereses. Gavin no comprendía ni la mitad de las cosas que él ya había vivido y, sobre todo, sus artes amatorias dejaban mucho que desear tomando en cuenta sus experiencias previas.

¿Cómo había terminado fijándose más de la cuenta en un hombre como Dave? Estaba seguro que en su adolescencia no le había dirigido más de un pensamiento, y esos normalmente eran de molestia, temor o lástima, pero entre más lo miraba, entre más conversaba con él, vislumbraba detalles de ese hombre que le iban encantando. Su caballerosidad, la forma en la que trataba a Damián y lo detallista que era con él eran las más obvias, aquellas que le permitieron verlo como una persona nueva, reformada; pero…aquellos brazos grandes, fuertes, fornidos…la mandíbula cuadrada, salpicada por una tupida y recortada barba, esos ojos que lo perforaban sin clemencia, haciéndole sentir que sus manos le sudaban como el escenario jamás lo había hecho…

—Ey... —Kurt se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abriéndose y la voz invasora —. Lo siento, ¿te asuste? —Dave no esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto, después de todo eran casi las dos de la mañana. Después de estar en el motel habían ido a hablar a un bar. Resultaba que era sencillo hablar con Michael de sus proyectos de trabajo.

—Hola… —El cuerpo de Kurt se tensó casi de inmediato. A pesar de sus antiguas cavilaciones, una vez que su cerebro vinculó la hora que era y que apenas Dave estaba arribando a casa, imágenes desagradables comenzaron a asaltar su cabeza. Imágenes que involucraban al estúpido ex amante de Dave, doblado en una cama, con Karofsky acomodado entre sus piernas, desnudo, músculos tensos y arremetiendo sobre su amante con toda la fuerza y pasión de la que era poseedor. Haciendo tripas corazón se obligó a sonreírle, intentando convencerse de que lo que Dave hiciera o dejara de hacer no debía importarle pese a que lo estaba corroyendo por dentro —¿Por qué tan tarde?

—Tuve una cita de negocios —mintió en parte porque, aunque no había sido el propósito de la salida, habían terminado hablando de negocios y del futuro de la compañía —. Pensé que todo mundo estaría dormido ¿saliste con tu novio? —Dave usó la palabra novio con toda la intención de incomodar a Kurt.

—Lo hice —Contestó removiéndose en el banco con incomodidad, mirando a Dave con molestia. Algo en sus entrañas le indicaba que Dave no estaba diciendo la verdad, o no por completo, y si él no estaba siendo completamente sincero, Kurt tampoco pretendía estar apenado por salir con su ahora ex novio —. Pero corté con él —alzó su vaso de whisky y contempló el contenido, moviéndolo como si brindara por el evento.

—¿Te hizo algo? —Dave se acercó a él más preocupado como para seguir jodiendo a Kurt sólo porque se sentía incómodo por no decirle que había salido con Michael.

—No, ¿qué me podría haber hecho un veinteañero que no pudiera soportar? —Kurt le sonrió irónico. — Sólo corté con él porque Gavin es demasiado joven para mi, casi diez años de diferencia. Definitivamente no es lo que busco.

Dave sonrió aceptando el whisky. Se sentía celoso, claro, pero también se sentía feliz por Kurt. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan seguro de sí mismo y de su sensualidad como hombre. Era evidente que un hombre como Kurt iba a hacer trizas a un chico como Gavin. Aunque el Kurt que llegó a su departamento un año atrás nunca se hubiera atrevido a decir eso, o hacerle algo a un chico de la edad de Gavin.

—Así que no es lo que buscas —intencionalmente hizo que sus brazos se pegaran teniendo un contacto íntimo. Kurt rogó silenciosamente que Dave obviara el estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza —. ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Kurt?

—Veamos… —Hummel se removió un poco, lo suficiente para que sus muslos se rozaran discretamente debajo de la mesa. Si Dave se sintió halagado por el gesto no se lo hizo saber —. Definitivamente alguien que no tenga diez años menos que yo y que hable de estupideces adolescentes como si fueran la razón del por qué la tierra gira —Ante la risa de Dave, Kurt no pudo más que contagiarse por ese melodioso sonido —. Busco a un hombre seguro de sí mismo, agradable, comprensivo, que me apoye, atractivo y que, definitivamente, adore a los niños, O cuando menos al mío. ¡Ah! Y que me prenda, definitivamente.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dave lo miró divertido —. Bueno, a Matt seguro le gustan los niños pero definitivamente no iba a poder cargar a Damián sin romperse la espalda; y en cuanto a Gavin, era bastante lindo, agradable, comprensivo y definitivamente adoraba jugar con los juguetes de Damián, después de todo tenían la misma edad —le dio un empujón juguetón sólo para molestarlo. Era un placer culposo eso de ver las mejillas de Kurt sonrojadas por el coraje y, además, era su culpa por no traer mascada.

—¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que puede llegar a ser? —Rumió tras devolverle el empujón —. Ok, Gavin fue un… 'experimento'.

—Eso que me describiste lo puedes tener con muchos hombres que se enamoren de ti —Dave sabía que gran parte de lo que Kurt describía era por él. Pero Dave quería más, quería que de alguna manera Kurt se diera cuenta de que lo que quería era a él. Tal vez nunca sería el tipo de hombre que a Kurt le gustaba físicamente y era tosco y feo pero soñaba con que de alguna manera Kurt terminará amando todo lo imperfecto que era —. Me voy la próxima semana a Hawaii, tenemos un congreso. Estaré diez días, pretendo visitar a papá —prefirió desviar la conversación. No quería terminar diciendo a Kurt que podía ser un tipo horrible físicamente pero que lo amaba.

—¿A Hawaii? —Kurt sintió como las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta mientras procuraba no comenzar a gritar. ¿Un congreso? ¿En serio Dave pensaba que era así de obtuso y estúpido? ¿Que no eran esas las típicas excusas de los estúpidos que se iban a un viaje romántico con sus enamorados? ¿Dave pensaba hacer lo mismo con Mike? Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el vaso. No quería explotar, pero estaba llegando a sus límites. Primero le insinuaba a Dave que él era el hombre con quien quería estar y Dave lo bateaba diciendo que esa descripción se aplicaba con cualquier estúpido, ¿y ahora esto?

—Sí, Hawaii, donde vive mi papá. El congreso durará cinco días pero yo pedí cinco más para pasarlos con el viejo. Hace mucho que no lo veo. ¿Estás molesto porque me voy a Hawaii?

—No, ¿Por qué habría estar molesto por un supuesto "viaje de negocios"? —Escupió venenoso —. ¿Irá tu jefe? —Dave tuvo que reír. No podía no hacerlo. Kurt se había mostrado algo celoso antes pero su elegante felino se limitaba a levantarse e ignorarlo. Pero ahora le estaba reclamando casi literalmente y Dave amaba ese gesto.

—Estás celoso —Dave volvió a reír por la forma en la que Kurt lo fulminaba con la mirada —. Mike irá, es el dueño después de todo —Dave sabía que no iba a hacer rugir al tigre que habitaba en el cuerpo de Kurt pero si lo estaba molestando lo suficiente como para que le encajara las garras. Kurt no era un gatito, no. Kurt Hummel era un enorme felino y Dave lo quería para siempre, sin medidas y sin reservas, dentro y fuera de su cama.

—Ah, ¿si? —Hummel gruñó, sus ojos verde azules contraídos, luciendo furiosos y peligrosos. Pateó a Dave por debajo de la mesa, esperando a que el bastardo quitara de su carota de pasmote esa estúpida expresión —¿Y quién demonios dijo que estaba celoso?

—Oye... Eso dolió —Dave se levantó de su taburete y tomando a Kurt por sorpresa lo cogió de la cadera y se lo llevó como si fuese todo un cavernícola. El destino final era su habitación pero le costó patadas, rasguños, puñetazos y mordidas. Cuando por fin entró a su habitación, arrojó a Kurt sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama —. Por los rasguños que me hiciste en el cuello van a pensar que tuve sexo salvaje y desenfrenado cuando me quite la camiseta para nadar. Eso no se hace señor Hummel, por lo menos no sin la parte del sexo.

—¿Preferirías que agregue la parte de 'sexo salvaje' a la lista? —Kurt miró a Dave desde las sábanas fijamente, procurando separar las piernas con descaro para darle una mejor vista a Dave de lo que tenía al alcance de su mano… de lo que podría tener si se acercaba y besaba lo suficiente.

—Eres perverso. Viernes de follarte a un tío y mira como estás ahora —Dave se lanzó a la cama y aprisionó a Kurt entre el colchón y él —. Estás delicioso, exquisitamente follable. Hermoso, en una sola palabra —Dave lo besó sin contenerse. Ya no podía más. Y menos cuando Kurt gemía entre sus brazos —. Sabía que eras demasiado hombre para Gavin, dime ¿por lo menos te causó un orgasmo? Sé que tú a él sí. Seguro te pedía porque le dieras más y más duro sin saber que lo que tú necesitas es a un hombre que te desee tanto como yo lo hago.

—El chico me provocó un orgasmo… —Alargó la mano y tomó la corbata de Dave entre sus dedos, tirando de ella lo suficiente para que el rostro de Dave estuviera a su alcance, mordiéndole el labio inferior con algo de fuerza —. Después de todo, sabía cómo moverse también para complacerme —El gruñido de desagrado de Dave lo deleitó. Alzó las caderas lo suficiente para que sus erecciones se rozaran y ambos disfrutaran, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echar para atrás su cabeza —. Pero el que me hiciera llegar al orgasmo no implica que yo quedara completamente satisfecho. Creo que estás consciente de lo mucho que puede tomar el satisfacerme…

—Oh, claro que estoy consciente de eso —Dave empezó a besarle el cuello. ¿Estaba celoso? Claro que lo estaba. Kurt se había revolcado con otro ese mismo día y hablaba bien de él. Pero mejor ocuparse que preocuparse. Iba a hacerle el amor lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo olvidar otros amantes —. Quiero dejarte satisfecho —le desabotonó la camisa para tener acceso a los sensibles pezones de Kurt. En cuanto tuvo contacto con ellos lo vio arquearse tan sensualmente que la excitación de Dave aumentó.

—Dave… —Los dedos largos y pálidos buscaron a tientas el cabello de Karofsky antes de dar un tirón de ellos. Dave alzó el rostro y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por los brillantes ojos verdes. Kurt aprovechó los instantes de desorientación e invirtió los papeles, besando a Dave con brío antes de, sorpresivamente, retirarse de su cuerpo y ponerse de pie —. Disfruta tu viaje a Hawaii —Se despidió juguetón, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Que maldito eres Kurt Hummel —dijo al aire tirándose en la cama. Se imaginó a Kurt del otro lado de la puerta, sonriendo por haberlo dejado así y Dave sonrió también—. Dios... —Dave se dio un firme apretón en su polla —. No puedo dormir así —si tenía otra oportunidad de tener a Kurt entre sus garras le pagaría por eso.

* * *

A tres días de la partida de Dave, Kurt no pudo más y decidió salir solo a un club. Casi de inmediato se enredó con un hombre. Necesitaba apartar de su cabeza las imágenes de Dave con su maldito jefe.

—Eso, precioso… Así… No sabes lo delicioso que te ves.

Kurt jadeó al sentir las amplias manos de su nuevo amante amasando sus glúteos mientras lo instaba a moverse con un poco más de fuerza, más insistencia. Gimió al sentir aquella polla intentando penetrarlo con más premura, pero lo calmó acariciando el pecho amplio y velludo, distrayendo a su amante con algunos arañazos que lo hicieron jadear y maldecir.

Kurt se había rendido ante lo obvio y, aquella noche, había buscado a un hombre media cabeza más alto que él, de complexión robusta… como un oso. Había notado como Armand lo miraba con lascivia e, inconscientemente, eso lo determinó como su presa. El arquitecto tenía brazos amplios, y fuertes, pectorales firmes y algo de panza; presumía una poblada barba y unos ojos grises que no dejaban de recorrerlo. Las manos grandes acunaban su culo con facilidad y su polla era de un tamaño respetable. Pero aquello no le hizo más que memorar con más fuerza al hombre que, sin querer admitirlo en voz alta, extrañaba en demasía.

—Ese culito goloso, mira como le gusta tragarse a mi polla, cómo se la come toda…

Kurt se estremeció, gimió y cerró los ojos. En un movimiento Armand se salió de él, lo tiró a la cama y se dispuso a poseerlo con mayor brío. Kurt prefirió tener sus ojos cerrados a mirarlo, imaginando que esas manos que lo acariciaban con rudeza eran más cariñosas y lo trataban como a una criatura valiosa, que la barba que picaba en su cuello era más corta y menos descuidada, que esas palabras eran más dulces, a pesar de poder decir las mismas frases, y que aquel cuerpo era uno más cálido, cómodo y que se amoldaba mejor con su figura esbelta.

Mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo y escuchaba a Armand gemir y gruñir muy cerca de su oído Kurt comprobó algo que ya sabía y no se había dado el tiempo de confirmar: Por más hombres que follara o lo besaran, ninguno lo hacía como él, ninguno hacía a su corazón galopar de impaciencia, cariño y deseo, ninguno lo miraba y trataba como él…

Ninguno era David.

* * *

—Así que Armand. Extrañamente me recuerda a alguien muy cercano —A Santana le encantaba el clima de noviembre. No hacía calor pero tampoco frío. Era ideal para pasar la tarde en la terraza del departamento de Dave, así que sin consultarlo, había comprado dos camastros y los había puesto en la terraza. Era sólo una pequeña remodelación que sabía que al gran oso no le molestaría —. ¿Tratas de compensar algo que has perdido?

Kurt no la observaba, estaba perdido viendo la luna con una copa de vino en la mano. A veces Kurt podía ser un idiota, Santana no podía creer que no viera el amor que Dave sentía por él.

—¿Te provoca algún orgasmo el fastidiar a la gente? —Exhaló con pesadez llevándose la copa a los labios, sorbiendo un poco del líquido borgoña.

—No pero me da más años de vida y sensualidad —se sentó en el camastro libre —. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces? —Kurt miró a Santana antes de suspirar y regresar la vista a la luna. Pronto sería luna azul. Se preguntaba si Dave estaría de regreso en casa para ese entonces —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tratando de compensar algo? ¿Cómo sabes que no me van los osos?

—Vamos amigo —Santana rió —. Creo que te van más de lo que pensaste nunca. Lo que quiero saber es porqué estás así. ¿El oso nuevo la tenía pequeña?

—Créeme cuando te digo que su tamaño no es el problema —Bajó la mirada a su copa, moviéndola de un lado a otro, pensativo —. Pensar en otro hombre mientras te están follando… ¿Qué tan normal es eso?

—Normal cuando estás enamorado. Porque estás enamorado, ¿si sabes que amas a Dave? Y lo amas más de lo algún día amaste a Blaine. Lo amas tanto que te embarazarias de él si pudieras.

—¡Estás exagerando! —Kurt exclamó ruborizado, esperando que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que Santana no lo notara —. Y, en dado caso de estar enamorado o no, él ya tiene a Mike de nuevo. No creo que le interese yo cuando tiene a su estúpido niño ricachón, ambos viajando por Hawaii.

Santana empezó a reír con fuerza. Los celos de Kurt eran tan divertidos. Era como un chico al que su mejor amigo le decía que iba a entrar al equipo de fútbol en lugar de estar con él en el club Glee. Kurt se sentía desplazado, sentía que Michael le estaba robando la atención que Dave le prestaba y eso era mentira.

—Sabes que David trabaja para él ¿cierto? Y ahora ni siquiera está con él. Está con Paul y lo sabrías si tan solo te dignaras a hablar con él por teléfono.

—Yo no necesito hablar con él —Kurt pasó saliva, mirando nuevamente su copa por al menos un par de minutos —… pero creo que Damián se muere por saber algo de Dave. Tal vez sea una buena idea marcarle mañana.

—Damián le envía mensajes y Dave le llama. Sólo que no te lo dice porque cree que estás enojado porque los "abandonado". Palabra terrible, Kurt.

—Yo nunca dije que nos había abandonado —Replicó enrojecido, mirando a Santana de soslayo. Tras bufar sonoramente sacó el móvil de sus pantalones y miró el número de Dave, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras discernía qué hacer —. ¿Cuántos días faltan para que vuelva?

—No pienso responderte. Pregúntale a tu hijo —Kurt no dio señales de querer responderle —. Kurt —Santana tuvo que obligarlo para que volteara a verla —, te ama. David te ama y tú lo amas a él. Dale una oportunidad a ese sentimientos y olvídate de Michael porque eso es el pasado para él. Por fin cerró esa parte de su vida y el presente para él son tú y Damián. Sólo piénsalo, bebé —Santana le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente —. Voy a salir con Britt, nos vemos más tarde.

Kurt miró la puerta que daba a la terraza antes de vaciar su copa de un solo trago. Tras un último vistazo a sus manos y a la luna decidió llamar a Armand para quedar con él. Dijera lo que dijera Santana, por mucho que quisiera creerle que Dave estaba enamorado de él, no podía; no con Karofsky tan lejos, en el mismo sitio que Mike. La sola idea de Dave y Mike en el mismo lugar hizo hervir su sangre y darle el empujón que necesitaba para marcarle a Armand. No era Dave, pero no planeaba lamentarse y desvivirse por alguien no lo amaba.

* * *

Dave sonrió cuando por fin llegó a casa. Estar con su padre había sido genial pero no había nada como su hogar y poder dormir en su propia cama. Además estaba el hecho de que extrañaba a Kurt, a su remolino Damián y hasta extrañaba al demonio encarnado que resultaba ser Santana López.

Cuando abrió y encontró el departamento desierto se sintió un poco mal. Ciertamente no había hablado con Kurt pero si con Damián y esperaba más emoción de parte de ellos por su llegada. Sabía que Santana estaba grabando y que no llegaría hasta pasada la medianoche.

—Vaya —suspiró —, así esto se siente tener el departamento solo. Realmente es una mierda —se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos —. Creo que debo comprarme un perro.

Dijo al aire porque en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano se quedaría igual de solo que al principio. Santana no se quedaría para siempre a vivir con él. Tarde o temprano se compraría una mansión o en el más remoto de los casos en regresaría con Britt a su departamento. Kurt… bueno, él también podía marcharse en cuanto quisiera. Tarde o temprano su situación se iba a tener que esclarecer y tal vez él terminaría perdiendo todo por jugar al hombre de mundo y sugerir a Kurt que se fuera a disfrutar de los placeres amatorios de otros hombres.

—¡OSITO! —Sin previo aviso Dave fue sacado abruptamente de sus cavilaciones por una bala azul saltándole encima y sacándole todo el oxígeno de los pulmones —¡Por fin regresaste! —Damián lloriqueó acurrucándose en su pecho, sosteniendo la tela de la camisa con toda la fuerza que sus manitas pudieron reunir y humedeciendo la tela con sus lágrimas.

—Vamos Robin, sólo me fui diez días —Dave lo abrazó con fuerza. Dios, cómo lo había extrañado —. Estás enorme, ¿cómo creciste tanto en diez días? Y te ves más fuerte ¿has entrenado más? Pronto serás más alto que yo —Dave estaba feliz, se sentía completo de nuevo con tan sólo ese abrazo.

—¡OBVIO! ¡Voy a ser super enorme como mi abuelito Burt! —Damián afirmó con la carita enterrada en el pecho de Dave, sin dejar de llorar o abrazarlo —. ¡No te vayas otra vez sin mi! ¿Entendiste? ¡Te lo prohibo! —Exigió el niño alzando el rostro para ver a Dave con sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de reproche.

—Quería llevarte pero estás en la escuela. No puedo simplemente sacarte de ella diez días para que te vayas conmigo a Hawaii pero te tengo unos regalos y uno es muy especial. Mi papá lo compró para ti —realmente lo había mandado a hacer. Era un Robin tallado en madera. No era realmente un juguete, era una pieza de colección y Dave no estaba muy seguro de que Damián le encontrara atractivo pero era un regalo de su padre así que se lo tenía que dar.

—¡¿Puedo ver mis regalos?! —Damián comenzó a saltar encima de Dave, sacándole el aliento más de una vez —¡Papá! —Chilló Damián en protesta, replicando que su padre lo cargara y separara de Dave —. ¡Quiero a mi Batman!

—No si le sigues saltando encima —Exhaló Hummel con voz imponente, no amedrentándose por el puchero de su hijo.

Dave le sonrió a Kurt que se veía más hermoso que nunca y si era honesto, no le molestaba para nada la idea de que Kurt le saltara encima. Le podía saltar todo lo que quisiera y más con ese par de nalgas que se cargaba.

—Hola Kurt —se levantó del sofá mirando a Kurt —. ¿Tú no me saludas? —Pensó decirle que si él no tenía ganas de saltarle encima pero era una frase peligrosa con Damián allí —. Papá también pensó en ti y te traigo un regalo —varios si era honesto.

—Hola Dave. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje con Mike? —Kurt sonriò a pesar de su mirada seria y el siseo de sus palabras.

—¿Quién es Mike? —Damián cuestionó extrañando y mirando a Dave con precaución mientras Kurt lo dejaba en el piso. Hasta Damián sabía que nada bueno pasaba cuando su papá hablaba así —¿Es abuelito? ¿u otro niño?

Dave tomó en brazos a Damián y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonrió cuando el niño se acarició la mejilla para quitarse la sensación del vello facial de Dave. No esperaba flores, ni besos, ni caricias, pero por lo menos quería que Kurt se sintiera más seguro. Parecía que no recordaba que se había ido con una erección del tamaño de Texas que él le había provocado una noche antes del viaje a Hawaii.

—Michael, Mike. Es mi jefe. O mejor dicho, era mi jefe. Renunció a su puesto y se quedó en Hawaii. Conoció a un amigo de mi papá y creo que se enamoró de su Ferrari rojo —y aunque pareciera cómico esa era la verdad. Una noche, cuando su papá fue a buscarlo, conoció a Michael y luego Michael conoció a Richard, el amigo de su padre y después el romance inicio. Al parecer a Michael no le importó demasiado que Richard tuviese casi treinta años más que él.

—¿El dueño de la empresa puede renunciar? —Kurt se mostraba atónito y bastante desconfiado. Pero a pesar de todo tenía una chispa de esperanza de que Dave estuviera diciendo la verdad, de que Mike estaba fuera de su camino.

—A su puesto como presidente y director. Obviamente sigue siendo el accionista mayoritario y asquerosamente rico pero creo que ahora no necesita a una agencia multimillonaria. Lo que necesita es a un tío de cincuenta y ocho años, establecerse y reencontrarse con sus hijos —Dave le sonrió a Damián. No era su padre, ni quería suplir a Blaine porque él era su padre y además hacía un gran trabajo, pero Dave quería ser llamado papá. Lo deseaba con toda su alma y para él sería un gran honor si Damián lo llamaba así algún día.

—¿Re encontrarse? ¿Qué perdió a sus hijos en Hawaii? —Damián curioseó ladeando la cabeza, ignorando que su padre se había quedado repentinamente callado y mirando a Dave casi sin parpadear.

—No cariño. Michael tuvo problemas con su familia y sus hijos se pusieron muy tristes por como actuo. Así que se marcharon de casa junto con su mamá. Pero Mike ya no se porta mal y quiere pedirles perdón —Dave observó a Kurt. Hubiese dado su brazo izquierdo para poder leer su mente en ese momento.

—Lo van a perdonar —Aseguró el niño con convicción, alzando su mentón —. Todo sale bien cuando se dice _'Lo siento'._ Papá y papi siempre lo dicen.

—Claro que lo harán. Ellos son unos niños muy listos como tú. Obviamente, tú eres más guapo —le dio otro beso —. Hoy te quiero invitar a cenar, ¿puedes ir conmigo? —Se lo dijo a Damián pero realmente veía a Kurt. Tenía la esperanza de que el jodido Hummel se apuntara a la cena y poder hablar con él porque parecía pasmado por la noticia de que Michael ya no era parte de su vida.

—¡SI! ¡Vamos a las pizzas de horno! ¡Papá no me quiere dejar comer de otras más que las de horno! —Chilló Damián alegre, dando saltitos entre los brazos de Dave.

—Mientras yo pueda pedir mi _frutti di mare_ ustedes dos pueden comer lo que quieran—Fue la sencilla respuesta de Kurt tras varios minutos, interrumpiendo el parloteo de su hijo —. Y no creas que vas a atascarte de pizza, que te voy a estar vigilando.

Por lo menos eso era un avance. Kurt iba a cenar con ellos. Dave aún no sabía si era correcto empezar a conquistar a Kurt o respetar que seguía en una relación con un tipo y según Santana se veían todos los jodidos días. Dave pensaba por lo menos aclararle todas las dudas a Kurt con respecto a Michael y decirle que lo amaba.

* * *

Ante la necesidad imperiosa de Dave por consentir a su hijo los tres habían terminado en la _Pizzeria Locale_ ubicada a un par de cuadras del departamento. A pesar de que Dave ya lo supiera Damián se esmeraba en contarle la anécdota de su primera vez en esa pizzería y cómo prefería aquel local por sobre los otros, pues no todos tenían juegos para que los pequeños se entretuvieran. Todo el camino estuvo plagado de risas y conversaciones entre Dave y Damián lo que le dio a Kurt la oportunidad de sólo divagar y contemplar el tono bronceado que la piel de Dave adquirió.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho a la hora de la cena. Tras ordenar su pizza Damián se había empecinado en avasallar a Dave con preguntas acerca del viaje: a donde había ido, qué había hecho, las cosas que había comprado y, entre todo, si Dave no había conocido a ningún otro niño, como si temiera que algún incauto hubiera intentado tomar su lugar.

Kurt no pudo evitar notar que aunque su monstruo no usara la palabra _papá_ Damián se comportaba con Dave como si se tratara de un tercer padre. Esos mismos celos, interés y cierto grado de protección que el pequeño manifestaba con Blaine o con él los había exhibido con Karofsky. Pero Dave no les daba otra opción pues, en el corto tiempo que habían estado conviviendo todos juntos, demostró tener madera para padre…

 _Sería un gran padre para Damián…_

En un intento por obviar el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos Kurt intentó pensar en algo más, como en el pequeño gran detalle acerca de Michael. Decir que le resultaba increíble que las cosas entre ambos llegaran a un acabose así como así era quedarse corto pero ante la expresión tan serena en el rostro de Dave al darle la noticia su cerebro comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que realmente Mike fuera parte del pasado en la vida de Karofsky.

—¿...pi? —Kurt reaccionó al sonido de la voz de Damián, sonriéndole instintivamente —¿Ya puedo ir a los juegos? Ya terminé de comer.

—Por supuesto, mi cielo. Pero en donde podamos verte —Tras chillar emocionado Damián bajó de su banco con ayuda de Dave, desapareciendo en los juegos tras darles un besito de despedida a los dos.

Dave observó a Kurt fijamente y sin disimular. Le traía unas ganas que se sorprendía de no haberlo desnudado con la mirada.

—¿Cómo le haces para verte tan sexy todos los días? ¿Te bañas con sangre de vírgenes o algo así? —Contra todo pronóstico Kurt rió entre dientes, llevándose una mano a la boca para no convertir su risa en carcajada.

—Eso me habría servido en los momentos de la condesa Bathory, pero ahora… —Hummel negó —. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es encontrar a una virgen? Estamos en escasez. Me limito a cantarle al cabello de mi hijo para que me rejuvenezca todos los días —Bromeó negando suavemente.

—Pues funciona. Te ves más atractivo que cuando estudiábamos en McKinley —Dave se moría por tomarle la mano, por besarlo, por hacerle el amor. Pero Kurt no se la ponía fácil. Ni siquiera parecía interesado en sus palabras —. Santana me contó que vas a cerrar la temporada de la obra. Me da gusto, abarrotaste el lugar todos los días.

—No fui solo yo, fue toda la producción… Pero sí, tuve un papel muy importante —Se permitió presumir, sonriendo de medio lado mientras tomaba su vaso con sangría —. Todos van a ir a la última función, por si quieres ir también….

—Claro —Dave sonrió con cierta tristeza. Sabía, o por lo menos intuía, que el novio en turno también estaría allí y eso le era bastante molesto —. Jamás me perdería algo tan importante para ti —el lugar en donde estaban no era romántico, ni siquiera íntimo. Había niños corriendo por todos lados, padres gritando y uno que otro mesero de mala cara. Dave había pensado muchas veces como le diría esas palabras a Kurt y la verdad es que nunca se imaginó hacerlo en un lugar así —. Kurt, antes de irme a Hawaii sucedieron varias cosas. Supongo que lo más importante es decirte que me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas que tienen que ver contigo y con lo que siento por ti.

—¿Lo que sientes por mí…? —Kurt se sentía inseguro, tal vez un poco temeroso. Por un momento pensó que quería huir casi tanto como quería quedarse a escuchar la declaración de Dave.

—Te amo, Kurt —lo dijo de una vez y sin detenerse. Veía a Kurt a los ojos y no parpadeaba —. Creo que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde esa noche en la playa o tal vez desde McKinley, la verdad es que no importa mucho el tiempo sino lo firme de mis sentimientos ir ti. Sé que tienes otra relación, que estás con alguien en este momento y no quiero perturbarte o hacerte sentir obligado a que me digas algo que no sientas o que no estés seguro de sentir. Sólo quería que supieras que te amo, que Michael es parte de mi pasado y que no ocurrió nada con él en el viaje, ni antes.

Dave se sentía liberado al haber hablado. Kurt lo había celado, le había dicho que le quería de una forma tal vez velada pero nunca había tenido una confirmación de los sentimientos de Kurt hacia él. Incluso Dave pensaba que no le era agradable físicamente, solía suceder, se podían llevar bien en la cama e incluso fuera de ella pero algo siempre mente no termina de ajustarse. Tal vez eso era lo que le pasaba a Kurt. Pero para Dave lo importante radicaba en que había hablado, le había dicho a Kurt que lo amaba y ya lo demás no estaba en sus mano.

Por un largo momento Kurt no hizo nada más que mirarlo con insistencia, sin permitir que las emociones se reflejaran en su rostro. Tras un tiempo interminable bajó la mirada y jugó con su vaso. Por un momento Dave llegó a pensar que Kurt podría estar haciendo todo aquello adrede.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —Kurt lo miró con los labios apretados y con pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en sus párpados —. Si tanto decias amarme, ¿por qué me dijiste que conociera y estuviera con otros hombres? ¿Por qué no tenerme para ti?

—Porque era la única forma que ambos teníamos de estar seguros que yo podía gustarte de verdad y no sólo que ibas a estar conmigo porque significaba algo seguro, fácil y accesible —una parte de Dave se sentía devastada. No esperaba algo así de Kurt. Pero otra se limitaba a racionalizar el hecho de que Kurt Hummel no quería nada con él —. Soy bueno con los niños. Soy dulce y cariñoso. Pero hasta el día de hoy no sé si soy atractivo para ti o si puedes llegar a amarme —Dave cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza como si quisiera apartar algo de su mente —. No voy a presionarte. Creo que lo mejor es dejar esto por la paz. Voy a la camioneta para esperarles.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Blaine le sonrió a la cámara y luego regresó a su mirada hacia el doctor Jeremy Gruber. Había un grupo de personas hablando con él pero el doctor sólo asentía sin poner demasiada atención. Luego hubo un breve anuncio sobre el cheque que el hospital del doctor Gruber recibía esa noche. El doctor dio unas breves palabras y aclaró que el dinero se usaría para los pacientes de América latina. El resto de la noche el doctor Gruber brilló por su ausencia. Blaine lo buscó con la mirada pero parecía que se había marchado.

Después de un buen rato, Blaine se decidió a marcharse, la gala no tenía sentido si no podía encontrarse con el doctor Gruber. Cogió su última copa y caminó hacia la parte más alejada del salón. Abrió una puerta que daba al jardín con la idea de desaparecer por el jardín sin tener que dar explicaciones.

—Diablos —Blaine buscó el origen del sonido. El flamante doctor Gruber estaba sentado en una jardinera con una botella de whisky y al parecer había derramado un poco de su contenido, por accidente, en su fino traje de gala.

—¿Lo siento? —Blaine articuló, algo inseguro de cómo actuar por más que había deseado hablar con el doctor. Después de todo aquel accidente fue su culpa. En parte —Enseguida le traeré algo para que pueda limpiarse.

—No entiendo. ¿Lo siente? No ha hecho nada lamentable —Gruber lo observó con sus inmensos ojos azules —. James Bond —Blaine no entendió y Gruber hizo un gesto de fastidio —. Vodka martini. Mezclado, no revuelto. Es el trago de James Bond.

—Ya… —Blaine contestó —. No esperaba que recordase mi bebida —Después de todo sólo habían coincidido una vez, pensó.

—Nadie pide un martini así —Gruber se encogió en hombros y tomó el whisky directamente de la botella —. Si vas a tener tu escapada triunfal, es el momento.

—Creo que la retrasaré un poco más —Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente, sentándose a lado de Gruber —. No pareces estar disfrutando esta fiesta en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que tú tampoco. ¿No hay suficientes niños lindos que ligarse?

—No buscaba a ninguno —Blaine se encogió de hombros —. ¿Te parece sorprendente que quiera marcharme?

—Realmente me da lo mismo. Estaba esperando a que fuera más tarde para largarme. Suelen ponerse pasados cuando me voy después de recibir el cheque. El que tú dieras conmigo es inesperado pero irrelevante. Ni siquiera sé porque estás en la gala. Pero imagino que es por publicidad. Tipos como tú aman la publicidad gratuita —Gruber bebió de nuevo.

—La verdad estoy aquí por el evento en si —Claro que tampoco iba a menospreciar un poco de publicidad para su teatro. Nunca estaba de más. —Después de nuestro… encuentro, podríamos decir, en el hospital, investigué un poco más acerca de tí.

—Déjame completar. Crees que soy un tipo sumamente interesante. Seguro te gustan mis canas también. Crees que soy muy bueno y que por eso voy a países que denominan de tercer mundo a tratar a niños pobres —Gruber soltó una carcajada —. Eres un idiota. Sólo voy a esos países porque a sus gobernantes les vale una madre lo que suceda con la ciudadanía. Están enfermos y me dejan estudiarlos, tratarlos y no ponen pretextos, ni se quejan. Ellos no quieren una resonancia magnética, ni una tomografía, ni tomar morfina. Ellos quieren un diagnóstico y que les diga si se van a curar o no. Puedes decir lo que quieras. Pero viniste aquí por publicidad para tu teatro y para satisfacer tu curiosidad. Y por si te preguntas; tampoco tengo una historia trágica. Mis papás eran ricos, yo soy rico, me hice doctor. Me gusta emborracharme y tengo mal carácter porque tengo mal carácter. Gente como tú se me hace patética y aburrida. ¿Por qué no te consigues una vida? Tal vez un buen amante o si buscas santos, inscríbete de voluntario en el hospital. En un par de semanas nos vamos a México. Te encantará ver a las personas con sus micetomas. Maravilloso. Digno de la sensibilidad de una persona como tú.

Blaine se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber qué decir. Gruber ciertamente era un hombre mayor que él. Tal vez de más de cuarenta, ese mechón de canas se lo demostraba. Pero no era un tipo feo, todo lo contrario. Aún con su barba desaliñada, sus ojos azules resplandecían y eran tan profundos como el mar. Cuando sonreía se marcaban sus líneas de expresión dándole un aspecto más maduro y había algo en su ironía que le atraía tanto que Blaine no podía disimular su interés en él.

—Sabes, tú personaje lo hizo hace muchos años Hugh Laurie. No eres algo nuevo —para sorpresa de Blaine, Jeremy Gruber soltó una carcajada que fue sumamente contagiosa.

—Pero tienes que admitir que yo soy más guapo. Además de inteligente.

Jeremy Gruber le pasó la botella y Blaine la cogió. Era un whisky que Blaine no conocía pero en cuando lo sintió en su garganta supo que iba a tener la peor resaca de su vida.

* * *

Kurt se abrazó mientras observaba el mar. No podía creer que había pasado un mes desde su conversación con Dave. Por fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto había deseado. Pero por alguna extraña razón se negaba a corresponderle a Dave. Era su orgullo, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Dave había tenido un encuentro más que amistoso con Michael Denker. De alguna manera sentía que Dave aún tenía algo que ver con el imbécil de Denker.

—A veces el orgullo puede llevarnos a la estupidez —Santana se acercó a él y Kurt evitó el sobresalto.

—No te entiendo —Santana sonrió.

—Estás muriéndote. Quieres rendirte ante los encantos de Dave. Pero tú orgullo no te deja. ¿Qué importa si se acostó con Denker estos días? Te dijo que te amaba. Te dijo que quiere estar el resto de su vida contigo. ¿No crees que eso significa algo?

—Santana… —Kurt quería oponerse. Quería resistirse.

—Durante un tiempo Dave y tú se la han pasado jugando al gato y al ratón. Le huyen a lo que sienten. Tal vez sea su historia, tal vez sea como empezó esta nueva etapa de sus vidas. Algo maravilloso ha surgido entre ustedes. No lo dejes escapar por tu orgullo y por tu miedo. Dave nunca va a fallarte

—¿Entonces fue tu orgullo lo que te hizo dejar a Britt de una vez por todas? ¿O fue la realización de que tal vez, al final, no era para tí? —Kurt sabía que estaba siendo injusto al traer de lleno aquel tema, pero se sentía acorralado.

—Yo no soy para ella. Es así de simple —Kurt negó, perdiendo su mirada en el mar. Él no lo sentía de esa manera. A diferencia de él y Blaine, Santana y Britt se complementaban. Eran diametralmente distintas pero, de una u otra manera, salían adelante, se querían y se apoyaban mutuamente.

—¿Cómo puede funcionar para Dave y para mí? Somos tan distintos. Vamos, no funcionó para Britt y para tí —Kurt murmuró, distraído —. Él me dijo que me amaba aunque muy probablemente se acostó con Denker.

—El sexo es el consuelo que uno tiene cuando no se puede aspirar al amor. Sólo piénsalo.

* * *

Tres días después de su reveladora conversación con Santana, Kurt estaba sin decir sobre su futuro. Dave estaba más distante que nunca. Guardaba su distancia, intentaba no tener momentos a solas con él y sus conversaciones más largas eran sobre Damián. A Kurt le dolía esa distancia pero estaba consciente que ese distanciamiento era su culpa.

—Demonios —Kurt gruñó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Estaba con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Pensar en Dave y su inexistente relación le estaba provocando migraña.

Kurt abrió la puerta de mal en gana dispuesto a mandar a la mierda al responsable del infernal sonido del timbre. No esperaba a nadie, Damián estaba en la escuela, Santana en sus grabaciones y Dave en el trabajo, así que nadie que valiera la pena podía estar llamando a su puerta.

—Hola guapo…

—Elliot… —Kurt se arrojó en los brazos de su amigo, quien lo recibió con un fuerte y cariñoso apretón.

—Ya sabía yo que me extrañabas. ¿Qué pasó? Te ves horrible.

El suspiro que Kurt lanzó puso a Elliot sobre alerta pero controló sus impulsos mientras Hummel le guiaba al sofá, ofreciéndole el lugar a su lado. Kurt comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron: sus coqueteos descarados con Dave, el darse cuenta de cuánto se había enamorado de él, la ira y la inseguridad que lo avasallaron cuando Denker apareció, y el dolor, la pena y la ira que lo recorrieron cuando supo que Dave se iba a ir de viaje a Hawaii con su ex novio.

Le dijo que Dave le había confesado sus sentimientos un mes atrás. Elliot creía entender por lo que Kurt estaba pasando.

—Entonces, ¿básicamente estás sufriendo porque eres masoquista? —Kurt lo miró molesto, enderezándos.

—¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? —Hummel replicó.

—Lo hice. Pero Kurt, la respuesta no es tan compleja. Entiendo tu preocupación y lo que dices de Britt y Santana o de que son diametralmente opuestos; pero ¿De qué vale preocuparte? Tú también lo amas, Kurt, quieres estar con él. Si al final no resulta ser tu alma gemela será una pena, pero resulta estúpido que tires esta oportunidad de ser feliz por la ventana sin siquiera intentarlo. Nunca se sabe; probablemente Dave sea esa persona que realmente te complemente.

Kurt se quedó en silencio. Iba a discutir pero la puerta se abrió. Damián y Dave habían llegado. Era casi un día normal, Dave pasando por Damián a la escuela y luego vendría el saludo escueto para después verlo marcharse a su habitación y no salir hasta que Santana llegará.

—Vaya… hola —para sorpresa de Kurt, Dave no corrió como siempre. Se detuvo para saludar a Elliot —. No sabía que teníamos visitas. Me hubiera vestido para la ocasión —Dave le tendió la mano a Elliot y le dio una luminosa sonrisa que hizo que algo dentro de Kurt doliera.

—¿Más? —Elliot le correspondió el apretón con una ceja arqueada, repasando a Dave de pies a cabeza —. No se tú, pero yo te veo bastante presentable.

—Oh, gracias… —Dave se sonrojo —. Viniendo de ti es más que un halago.

—¡Oh…! ¿En serio? —Elliot sonrió más coqueto antes de sentir el codo de Kurt hundiéndose en sus costillas, sacándole el aire.

Kurt estuvo impresionado esa tarde con Dave y su sorprendente cambio. Para desgracia de Kurt, Dave estaba muy interesado en Elliot. Para cuando el sol se puso, Kurt estaba a punto de explotar. ¿No se suponía que era el amor de la vida de Dave? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas palabras de amor? Cuando Santana llegó pensó que toda esa pesadilla iba a terminar pero no sucedió. Santana se unió a la plática interminable de Dave y Elliot. Al poco tiempo, Kurt decidió que lo mejor era recluirse en su habitación y no ver como Elliot y Dave se daban miraditas estúpidas.

—¿Te sientes enfermo, papi? —Damián le preguntó en cuanto lo vio entrar a la habitación —. No te ves bien.

—Creo que necesito una siesta, cariño —Damián le hizo espacio en la cama.

—Ve. Yo te voy a cuidar —Kurt se recostó y al poco tiempo entró en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Santana abrió la puerta sin llamar. Kurt estaba tan profundamente dormido que le daba cierta pena despertarlo pero era momento. Su amigo tenía que reaccionar.

Se acercó a él y lo despertó suavemente para no asustar a Damián que también estaba dormido.

—Ey… ¿cómo estás? —Kurt vio la ventana y todo estaba oscuro. Era de noche.

—Bien —Contestó mecánicamente —¿Qué tal va la fiesta que tienen allá afuera? Supongo que Elliot se va a quedar.

—La fiesta está por empezar. Dave nos invitó a cenar. Creo que debes levantarte, ponerte sexy y evitar eso que te tiene tan mal.

—Tú también los viste: las miraditas que se lanzaban —. Kurt soltó en un murmullo venenoso, mirando a su amiga con molestia —. Todas esas palabras románticas que Dave dijo me suenan a puras mentiras cuando hace ese tipo de cosas frente a mí.

—¿Qué esperabas? Dave es un hombre. Creo que es atractivo para algunos. No puedes pensar que va a estar esperándote toda la vida hasta que dejes de tener miedo.

—¡Yo no…! —Santana lo miró con reproche a lo que Kurt calló —. ¿Pero con Elliot? ¿Y frente a mis narices? Un mes es demasiado pronto para haber superado a alguien.

—Si no es con Elliot será con alguien más. En un mes, en dos. No importa el tiempo. El punto es que sucederá si tú no dejas de portarte como un chiquillo —Kurt pensaba replicar pero, como cuando habló con Elliot, se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar sus palabras. Todo ese asunto le perturbaba, se sentía inseguro de si hacía o no lo correcto, pero si en algo Elliot tenía razón era que seguramente lamentaría el no haber hecho un esfuerzo porque las cosas entre Dave y él salieran bien.

—Bien. Diles que me esperen, necesito prepararme —. Contestó mientras se ponía cuidadosamemte de pie para no despertar a su hijo.

—Me voy a quedar en casa para cuidar al engendro. Quiero que regreses embarazado de Dave —Santana rió y le dio un sonoro beso a Kurt en la frente antes de marcharse. Fue hasta que Santana desapareció que Kurt se tocó la frente y sonrió, encaminándose a su armario. Si quería cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado Satán debía vestir para matar.

—Estoy listo —Kurt se anunció en el comedor donde Santana, Elliot y Dave seguían conversando. Pese a que hizo lo posible por apresurarse le tomó más de una hora estar listo, pero estaba seguro de que había valido la pena: Con una camisa entallada blanca con detalles en negro y dorado que se asemejaban a la obra de Gustav Klimt; entubados pantalones color índigo que abrazaban celosamente sus piernas; un saco tornasol que oscilaba entre el negro y el morado; y exquisitos zapatos oxford miel, casi podía asegurar que nadie, especialmente Dave, sería capaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

Dave se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio. Kurt estaba impresionante. Dave estaba a punto de arrepentirse del dichoso plan pero un apretón por parte de Elliot lo trajo a la realidad y pudo apartar la mirada de Kurt.

—Santana dijo que está cansada y que quiere quedarse —Kurt les dijo sonriendo.

—Maravilloso —Elliot se sujetó al brazo de Dave —. Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho.

—Sí, ya lo creo —Kurt contestó mirando el brazo de Elliot con molestia.

* * *

El WP424 by Wolfgang Puck era, por excelencia, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todos Los Ángeles, ubicado en el piso 24 del Ritz Carlton. Hacer una reservación era una misión casi imposible, por lo que estar allí y que Dave hubiera sido capaz de obtener una mesa para ellos tres, era hilarante. Kurt y Elliot se dieron a la tarea de hacerle confesar pero Dave, como cuando quería guardar un secreto, no les dijo nada y procuró convencerlos que en vez de interrogarlo disfrutaran la velada.

Y no había cómo no hacerlo. Kurt se sentía como en un sueño mirando todos los rincones hermoso del lugar, bebiéndose los detalles como las lámparas que le recordaban a los altos edificios que les rodeaban, o los ventanales que cercaban el lugar ofreciéndoles una vista envidiable de Los Ángeles nocturna. El maître los saludó y les llevó sus cartas poniéndose a su disposición y cuestionándolos de que si deseaban algo especial para tomar. Elliot, adelantándose, solicitó que les llevaran una botella de Dow's Vintage Porto 2011, argumentando que era uno de los mejores vinos que había probado. Cuando el maître se retiró los tres se vieron inmersos en una amena conversación, hablando del pasado, de sus trabajos o contando historias de cuando eran jóvenes.

Si bien Kurt lo estaba pasando bastante bien no pudo obviar la incomodidad que le comenzó a embargar como una bestia furiosa cuando Dave y Elliot lo comenzaron a desplazar, hablando de temas en los que no podía opinar, como los estúpidos deportes. Resignado se dedicó a mirarlos y lo que observó no le gustó. Sentía como si esos dos estuvieran coqueteando en sus narices, intercambiando estúpidas miradas coquetas y riéndose de los chistes del otro después de mirarlos con falso disimulo. Tomó su copa y la vació de un trago, sirviéndose más y sin importarle que la botella fuera cara y de un vino especialmente fino. Eran unos descarados, unos estúpidos desconsiderados que no tenían por qué andar ignorándolo, mucho menos estar haciéndose ojitos mientras él estaba presente. O hacerlo, por lo que a él le concierne. Dave era un idiota, de nuevo coqueteando con cualquier fulano que tenía enfrente.

—Yo iré a contemplar la vista. Sería una lástima haber llegado hasta aquí y no aprovecharla al máximo.

Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y caminó con paso firme hasta una de las paredes cercanas a los baños, pues al estar apartadas de las mesas no había demasiada gente que se pudiera quejar de que les estaba estorbando. Contempló las luces, los altos edificios y los pequeños autos a la distancia aprovechando esos instantes para calmarse y respirar. Incluso se permitió interrogarse si se podría apreciar la noria del parque de diversiones en la playa de Santa Mónica desde su posición, y casi se prometió intentar buscarla como método de relajación.

—Mamá solía decir que cuando veías a un punto indeterminado era porque pensabas en alguien —Kurt sintió a Dave detrás de él—. ¿En quién piensas Hummel?

Dave había sido liberado de la promesa que le había hecho a Santana. En cuanto Kurt se levantó de la mesa hecho una furia, Elliot le autorizó ir detrás de él. Santana había planeado todo tan meticulosamente que Dave no había tenido más remedio que decir que lo haría. El plan era sencillo, llamar a Elliot y luego coquetearle y esperar a que Kurt se pusiera furioso para obligarlo a aceptar que estaba enamorado de él. Dave pensó que Santana estaba loca, que eso nunca sucedería.

—Eso no te incumbe, Karofsky —Kurt siseó con molestia. Una parte de él presentía que su actitud había lastimado a Dave, pero que se fuera al carajo. Estaba molesto con él y sentía que se lo merecía.

—¿Está celoso, señor Hummel? —Dave rió. No pudo resistir abrazarlo—. ¿Crees que Elliot me gusta?—La única respuesta que Kurt se dignó a darle fue un resoplido de fastidio.

—¿Y cómo explicas las miraditas que tú y Gilbert se daban? —Replicó. Aquel cuerpo tan pegado al suyo podía seducirlo, pero no por ello se lo iba a hacer saber.

—Realmente todo fue un plan de Santana. Ella pensó que te pondrías celoso. Creo que funciono. Parece que me amas, tal vez… creo sospecharlo —Dave ajustó sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Empezó a darle pequeños besos, primero por detrás de su oreja y terminando en el cuello, hasta donde el cuello de la camisa le permitía —. Nadie podría ver a otro tipo teniéndote a ti.

—No parecía… —Kurt se maldijo al permitir que su voz brotara como un murmullo, tratando de recomponerse con un carraspeo —. Ni siquiera me mirabas.

—Si te miraba más —hábilmente Dave desabotonó la chaqueta de Kurt y tres botones de la camisa blanca que se le pegaba al torso deliciosamente —, iba a terminar sacándote del restaurante y metiéndote en la primera habitación de este hotel que encontrara. Pero todo es por tu maldita culpa —le volvió a besar cerrando los ojos al acariciar la piel del abdomen de Kurt. El muy hijo de puta estaba marcado y, a pesar de no ser el tipo de hombre al que Kurt estaba acostumbrando, dejó que su imaginación volará para pensar en tener una oportunidad con alguien como Kurt —. Esa camisa que traes puesta no deja nada a la imaginación...

—Esa era la intención… —Kurt mandó al carajo su determinación mientras cerraba los ojos y exhalaba un jadeo, sintiendo como el cosquilleo que los dedos de Dave le propiciaban comenzaban a estimular muchas otras partes de su cuerpo —. Aunque tú también te vestiste para matar. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarte —Ausentemente se lamió los labios, recostándose completamente contra el pecho de Dave, tanteando terreno al frotarse sutilmente contra él —. Más por esos botones que te dejaste abiertos de la camisa…

—¿Demasiado vello para tu sensibilidad? —Dave tragó saliva. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no ponerse duro con ese simple roce. Era un profesional, había tenido osos más calientes que Kurt tocándolo por todos lados y siempre podía estar tranquilo. Pero era evidente que Kurt Hummel era otro nivel, no sólo por lo sexy y sensual que era, había algo más. Algo que no había sentido ni siquiera con Michael—. Nunca había tenido entre mis brazos a alguien tan sexy como tú —y era la más absoluta de las verdades. Lo terrible para Dave era recordar que Kurt aún no le había dado una respuesta a sus sentimientos.

—Es porque no hay nadie más sexy que yo. Soy el hombre divorciado más cotizado de toda California —Kurt se bebió la sorpresa en el rostro de Dave con deleite mientras que acariciaba, con su mano desocupada, el fornido antebrazo. Habían hablado tan poco ese mes que había olvidado compartir con Dave el asunto del divorcio. Dave sintió los largos dedos de Kurt acariciarle la barba y la quijada mientras volvía a frotarse contra él, observándolo por sobre su hombro. Era el momento. Kurt no se atrevería a echarse para atrás. Sólo esperaba que Dave captara sus insinuaciones —. Aunque dudo estar mucho tiempo en el mercado, tomando en cuenta que ya estoy interesado en alguien

Dave lo besó con tantas ganas que pensó en desvestirlo allí mismo. Pero no sólo era la pasión contenida. Era la felicidad y el hecho de poder hacer algo así sintiéndose libre de no lastimar a nadie con sus acciones. La felicidad de tenerlo a él, de saber que tenía la oportunidad de formar una familia, anclarse a una historia en común.

—¿Hablas en serio…? —le mordió sutilmente el labio inferior.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darte una respuesta… —Kurt jadeó sintiendo su rostro caliente y su vista nublada. Se lamió los labios y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Dave con su espalda recostada contra el cristal —Pero supongo que no puede haber mejor momento que cuando tienes a Los Ángeles a tus pies, ¿verdad…? —Ronroneó coqueto, abrazándolo por el cuello, pegándose a Dave un poco más —Te amo, David. Estaba molesto, celoso e inseguro; y sinceramente no sé si lo nuestro sea lo correcto, pero no quiero mirar atrás y arrepentirme de no haberlo intentado.

Dave lo besó nuevamente aprisionado su cuerpo contra el cristal. Kurt era un enorme y sexy felino que tenía a Dave loco. Él iba a hacer que funcionara. Pondría el mundo a los pies de Kurt. Sus diferencias no los separarían, sólo los harían más interesante su relación. Kurt lo atrajo hacía él e hizo un movimiento especialmente he se dcho para volverlo loco con esa formar de menear esas seductoras caderas tan cadenciosamente contra su cuerpo. Cada gemido, cada movimiento, cada caricia parecía encaminada a que Dave cayera un poco más en sus garras, y cuando Kurt frotó con insistencia sus entrepiernas supo que no había forma de escapar de ellas.

—Dave... —Kurt gimió ante la mordida a su labio inferior, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Kurt… —Dave se apartó por un momento de sus labios para poder mirarlo a los ojos —. Me gustaría ir a un lugar donde podamos estar los dos… solos.

—Estamos en un hotel, ¿no? —Kurt jadeó arrimando su lengua al lóbulo de Dave, propinándole una golosa lamida que lo hizo estremecer —Podremos estar solos, los dos, en el momento que quieras...

Dave se tomó un momento para ver a Kurt y sonrío. Hummel estaba fuera de su liga, realmente ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginar que algo así le sucedería algún día pero allí estaba. Le dio un suave beso a Kurt y luego lo tomó de la mano para caminar sin ninguna prisa. Había algo maravilloso en ese simple acto, que Dave sintió unas enormes ganas de darle a Kurt la mejor de las noches.

Pidió la mejor habitación y rió de buena gana cuando la recepcionista les preguntó si no preferían la el paquete de recién casados. Kurt lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó de una forma que Dave se sintió sobrepasado en emociones. La chica de la recepción sólo sonrió y no preguntó más. Fueron conducidos a una hermosa suit con un balcón que tenía una vista preciosa. Mientras Dave hablaba con el botones, Kurt fue hacia el balcón para observar todo. La altura era impresionante y la brisa se podía sentir fresca y relajarte.

Hummel se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del ambiente, apoyando los brazos en el barandal. Aún y cuando hacía lo posible para controlar sus ansias su corazón galopaba con velocidad y alegría dentro de su pecho, esperando impacientemente cualquier contacto con Dave. Cuando éste apareció abrazándolo apretadamente por la espalda se relajó instantáneamente en sus brazos y se permitió recargarse contra él, acariciándole ausentemente los antebrazos.

—¿No te gusta hacer nada a medias, no es así? —Le interrogó enroscando sus dedos con los de la mano de Dave —. Una súper suit en uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos de L. A. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Cary Grant del siglo XXI?

—Cary Grant gordo del siglo XXI —Dave besó el cuello de Kurt. Estaba excitado pero internaba calmarse. Quería disfrutar cada centímetro de Kurt con mucha calma. La sola idea de ver desnudo a Kurt Hummel era gloriosa. Le desabotono la chaqueta y pasó sus manos por el abdomen de Kurt. Esa camisa era ridículamente obscena. Se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la seda hacia una perfecta combinación con su piel. Dave intentó no pensar en otras prendas de seda que quedarían perfectas en el cuerpo tan maravilloso como el de Kurt Hummel.

—El "gordo" era innecesario —Jadeó a pesar de fruncir sutilmente la nariz por el comentario. Ávidamente los dedos de Dave desabrocharon los últimos botones de su blusa y tantearon su piel, arrancándole un placentero ronroneo —. Aunque no negaste que eres 'Cary Grant'. Debo admitir que me impresionaste con tu colección de películas viejas —Cadenciosamente permitió que su trasero y la pelvis de Dave tuvieran un poco más de contacto, meneando las caderas de lado a lado, bebiéndose con deleite el jadeo tan cercano a su oreja —. Estás lleno de sorpresas, ¿no es así…?

—La mejor sorpresa de todas es que tú estés aquí, conmigo.

Dave lo giró y le besó. Las manos de Dave tocaron por primera vez la piel desnuda de Kurt cuando sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Hummel. Esa sensación avivó la pasión en Dave, gimió haciendo el beso más profundo. Se separó para besarle el mentón, el cuello e irse arrodillando frente a Kurt. Apoyó su frente sobre el abdomen marcado de Kurt y lentamente empezó a besarlo. Marcaba con sus labios las líneas que había entre los músculos. Se deshizo del cinturón y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para bajarle la cremallera.

Sonrío al ver los ajustados bóxers rosas y se enorgulleció al notar una erección dura acompañada de una pequeña mancha que se notaba en la tela rosa. Las manos de Dave se deslizaron hacia las nalgas de Kurt haciendo un agarre firme sobre esos músculos duros y también formados que era como tocar una obra de arte. Dave gruñó posesivo y acercando a Kurt hacia él.

Fue deslizando poco a poco esa prenda rosa para liberar una polla majestuosa, dura, tan goteante que se veía lustrosa. Dave se la tomó de un bocado evitando el reflejo de las náuseas. Quería grabar en su mente el sabor, lo pesado, lo duro y lo palpitante de esa polla. Fue tan despacio como pudo para tomarse todo el tiempo en esa mamada, gruñía de placer y de todo lo que le provocaba sentir a Kurt así. Sus manos se aferraban a las nalgas de Kurt para marcar el ritmo lento y constante. Kurt movía la cadera, le embestía la boca, lo hacía ir más lejos.

Ver a Kurt con las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos azules dilatados, Dave supo que no había nada más delicioso que esa vista. Kurt tensó la cadera, cogió el rostro de Dave mientras movía su cadera con más fuerza. Terminó corriéndose y Dave probó lo más delicioso del mundo. Se quedó allí, de rodillas, chupando la polla de Kurt que poco a poco perdía dureza. Se retiró sonriendo cuando Kurt le dio un cariñoso empujón.

—¿Acaso otra de las tantas sorpresas que te guardas es que eres un íncubo? —Kurt intentó bromear a pesar de que sentía la cabeza ligera, las mejillas sonrojadas y que sus pulmones hacía hasta lo impensable por abastecerse lo mejor posible de oxígeno.

Aquella mamada había sido, como mínimo, espectacular y vislumbrar a alguien como Dave, que usualmente se erguía poderoso cuan alto era, de rodillas frente a él y mirándolo con tal excitación, hambre y adoración, había disparado su libido a niveles estratosféricos. Las rodillas le temblaban y casi agradeció en voz alta que Dave se pusiera de pie y lo sostuviera. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo le habría tomado desplomarse en el piso. Sin que ninguno pudiera decir más Kurt lo asaltó con un beso lánguido, perezoso pero profundo, jadeando con aquellos posesivos labios sobre los suyos, al sentir en el contacto el sabor de su propio semen.

—Tal vez deba rasurarme —le dijo Dave al ver la barbilla de Kurt ligeramente enrojecida —. Puedo lastimarte la piel —Dave lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo al interior de la habitación. Lo dejó sobre la cama para desnudarlo completamente.

Sólo había una palabra que podía describir a Kurt Hummel y esa era: hermoso. Porque si esa palabra se había inventado era para describirlo a él; a ese hombre con unos ojos azules hermosos, esos labios deliciosamente besables y hermosos. Su cuerpo era ágil, fibroso y en una sola palabra, hermoso. Con todas esas perfectas líneas que le marcaban y lo hacían único.

—¿Quién dijo que me disgustaba la barba? —Aquel coqueto murmullo y el sutil mordisco en su lóbulo fueron suficientes para sentir como su polla daba un respingo aún encerrada bajo sus calzoncillos.

Dave se recostó a su lado y lo besó. Lo abrazaba rodeando su cuerpo y acariciándole la espalda, las nalgas y todo aquello que sus manos podían tocar. Kurt, en cambio, tampoco parecía capaz de dejar de reconocerle. Con sorpresa notó como Hummel recorría con esmero, deseo y minuciosidad cada recoveco de su cuerpo sobre la ropa. Mientras aquella lengua generosa y juguetona saboreaba su cuello sin importarle el vello de su barba, los largos dedos trazaban las líneas marcadas de los músculos de sus brazos o de sus pectorales.

Manos traviesas se esmeraron en desabotonar poco a poco su camisa, acariciando tentativamente cualquier trozo de piel al descubierto en un afán de Hummel por arrastrarlo poco a poco a la demencia. Sintió las uñas arañarle la piel, las yemas acariciar las heridas y los dedos enroscarse con el vello de su pecho mientras la deliciosa y sonrosada polla de Kurt parecía erguirse, poco a poco, orgullosa contra su muslo.

—¿Sigues teniendo mucha ropa, no crees? —Dave se abrió la camisa. Los rasguños estaban rojos y resaltaban entre sus vellos y su piel... Gatubelo, después de todo.

—No estaba muy seguro si querías verme desnudo —Kurt soltó un bufido muy similar a una risa, tomando a Dave por sorpresa cuando tomó el control y se acomodó sobre sus caderas, mirándolo desde arriba.

—¿Crees que haría todo esto contigo evitando verte desnudo? —Hummel casi podía soltar una carcajada, arqueando una ceja con diversión.

—No sé —Dave movió su cadera para rozar su polla entre las nalgas de Kurt —. Estaba pesando sólo follarte con la ropa puesta —Por el brillo goloso y juguetón en los ojos verde azules pudo suponer que su idea era bien recibida.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —Cuál felino Kurt se restregó contra el pecho de Dave, extendiéndose completamente sobre él, gimiendo largamente su polla quedó aprisionada entre sus vientres —. Pero no ahora… Quiero ver todo lo que escondes bajo tus ropas multicolores…

—Técnicamente el multicolor eres tú. Yo sólo uso tres colores —Dave se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa. Se quitó cuanto pudo sin molestar a su lindo gatito. Sólo le quedaron los pantalones pero esos podían esperar mientras cogía a Kurt de la cadera para restregarse contra él. Le separó las nalgas al estrujarlas con fuerza. Kurt le clavó las uñas en los pectorales al inclinarse sobre él.

—¿Si…? —Kurt echó la cadera para atrás, dejando momentáneamente a Dave sin aliento —Te he visto usar demasiados colores en todo este tiempo… —Kurt sintió su polla dar un tirón cuando el bulto en los pantalones de Dave se restregó tan sugestivamente contra la separación de sus nalgas —. Me pregunto qué ocultas aquí… —Un movimiento de su cadera y su culo se frotó nuevamente contra la dura polla, haciéndolo gemir quedo y relamerse los labios.

—Kurt...

Dave no aguantó más. Estaba siendo educado y reservado pero Kurt era demasiado para un tipo como él. Lo tiró sobre la cama, Kurt se quedó sorprendido por un momento pero Dave se lanzó sobre él y le separó las nalgas. El culo de Kurt era tan hermoso como el resto de su cuerpo. Dave hizo un sonido casi animal cuando empiezo a comerse esa dulce piel. Salivaba por la delicia que era comerse ese culo que era ambicioso porque dejaba que su lengua le penetrara. Kurt separaba las piernas y levantaba la cadera y lo provocaba moviéndose. Dave le dio una nalgada sin pensarlo mientras penetraba lentamente con el dedo medio.

Dejó el culo de Kurt con la boca pero dos de sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez más fácilmente. Para placer de Dave, Kurt se estiraba como felino y casi estaba seguro que ronroneaba de placer. Dave llevó su boca a las bolas de Kurt para chuparlas, besarlas y deleitarse con esa piel que es aún más suave que el resto. La polla de Dave dolía de lo dura que estaba, ante de levantarse le dejó una buena movida en la nalga derecha.

Con una mano le separaba las nalgas mientras con la otra intentaba abrirse el pantalón. Cuando por fin se liberó de su prisión gimió al acariciarse un poco su adolorida elección. Abrió los ojos y al ver el culo de Kurt abierto y dispuesto.

—La puta... No traigo condones —dijo dándole un apretón aún más fuerte en la nalgas a Kurt.

—Fóllame… —Kurt jadeó ansioso, meneando tentativamente las caderas bajo la hambrienta y sorprendida mirada de Dave —. Yo estoy limpio… ¿Y tú? —Ronroneó relamiéndose los labios, echando seductoramente el culo para atrás.

—Nunca lo he hecho con nadie así...

Dave fue hundiendo poco a poco su polla dentro de Kurt y no se detuvo hasta que su pelvis chocó en las nalgas de Kurt. Se quedó así por un momento, sin moverse, sólo acariciando la polla de Kurt y besándole la nuca, los hombros.

—Nunca me había sentido así... Kurt... Eres tan hermoso. Gracias por dejarme sentirte así —se movió lentamente —. Voy a follarte y si te sientes a mitad de bien de lo que yo me siento, me daré por bien servido —beso a Kurt en la boca y se olvidó de ser lento o sutil.

Fue salvaje, fiero, duro. No dejó de besarlo mientras le follaba de tal manera que la cama se estremecía totalmente y el cuerpo de Kurt se estiraba para frotarse contra Dave gimiendo cosas que se amortiguaban entre los labios de Dave.

Kurt, como le fue posible, alcanzó a gemirle a Dave que le dejara intentar algo y Karofsky, curioso y nublado por el placer, accedió. Bufando frustrado al sentirse repentinamente vacío, Kurt se apresuró a darse la vuelta y besar a Dave con brío, haciendo amago de ayudarlo a recostarse en la cama. Cuando Dave quedó completamente tendido sobre las sábanas, Hummel se dio unos instantes para mirar la larga e hinchada polla con hambre, relamiéndose los labios antes de acomodarse sobre Dave y frotar su culo contra aquella polla. Kurt vislumbró un brillo ansioso y goloso en los ojos de Dave y casi rió. Sin darle tiempo para pensar alzó cuidadosamente el trasero y, mientras se acariciaba lenta pero insistentemente, se empaló lentamente, soltando jadeos a diestra y siniestra al momento que Dave exhalaba gemidos y maldiciones acompañados por un fuerte agarre a sus caderas.

Kurt se permitió ronronear extasiado cuando su culo envolvió por completo aquella amplia y deliciosa polla, dándose tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse. Se sentía deliciosamente lleno, satisfecho, completo, y la expresión de completo éxtasis en el rostro de Dave y aquellos ojos mayoritariamente negros observándolo le incitó a gemir quedo, encantado.

Los movimientos empezaron lentos, tentativos, tortuosos. Kurt consideraba que era morbosamente erótico que alguien como Dave, tan correcto y tranquilo, se estuviera deshaciendo bajo sus movimientos, ansiando y rogando por más. Incapaz de controlarse se empaló en aquella deliciosa polla de forma más rápida, deliciosamente contundente, gimiendo sorprendido cuando Dave se enderezó y lo acorraló contra la cama, acomodando sus rodillas sobre sus hombros.

Vio la hermosa polla Kurt endurecerse y sintió los espasmos violentos cuando Kurt se corrió. Ese maravilloso espectáculo lo llevó al éxtasis. Dave se estiró cuan largo era y gritó el nombre de Kurt al derramarse dentro de él. Lo besó lánguidamente con boca seca y el corazón a mil por hora, sintiendo los delgados brazos rodearlo con pereza mientras el cálido cuerpo de Hummel se acomodaba contra él, buscando refugio antes de suspirar satisfecho.

—Es cierto lo que dije antes —Kurt murmuró con suavidad, dejando que sus dedos delinearan con pereza el cuerpo de Dave —Te amo… Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo por mi respuesta.

—Te amo Kurt. Habría esperado por ti por mucho más tiempo. Pero Santana es el mismísimo demonio. Creo que estaba harta de mis llamadas y las salidas en las que sólo lloraba por ti —Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír y besar a Dave con cariño. Tendría que compensarlo por hacer que pasase un mal rato. De Santana no se preocupaba, algo le decía que la perra se lo cobraría.

—Lo es. Es por eso que la adoramos, ¿no? —Kurt lo besó una vez más, regocijado de que Dave le respondiera con tanto brío —. Además, ya no va a tener por qué enojarse; a menos, claro, que hagamos demasiado ruido en casa —Bromeó volviendo a colocarse sobre las caderas de Dave

—Voy a comprarte un palacio. Le damos a Santana la última habitación —Dave lo besó —. Te amo, Kurt.

—Y yo a tí, Dave… —Sin más Kurt se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos envuelto en los amplios y protectores brazos de Karofsky. Se sentía algo temeroso por su futuro teniendo en cuenta que su primer matrimonio no salió como esperaba; pero allí, con ese hombre besándolo con toda el alma y sosteniéndolo como si se tratara de un tesoro supo que no había nada que temer; y que, sin importar qué pasara, jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión.

* * *

 _Hay una segunda parte de este capítulo que también publicaré hoy. Espero que les guste éste largo final._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XVIII**

 **Parte II**

* * *

Santana se reajusto el abrigo, ese estaba siendo un invierno demasiado crudo y Santana no era una mujer de frío. Entró al restaurante y sonrió cuando vio a Brittany y a la española. Estaban teniendo una muy adorable cena al parecer. Caminó hacia ellas y sin ser invitada se sentó a lado de la española.

—Hola chicas —Santana puso los papeles en la mesa —. Disculpen por interrumpir su salida pero mi abogado no ha podido encontrar a Brittany en el departamento. Así que me tomé la pequeña libertad de contratar a un investigador para que te siguiera. Él me informó que estaba aquí. Traje los papeles del divorcio y una pluma para que los firmes.

Casi de inmediato cualquier rastro de alegría desapareció de los rasgos de Brittany, quien miraba los papeles con recelo y tristeza, mientras su compañera escaneaba con curiosidad a Santana, preguntándole si era aquella estrella que había visto en un comercial que promocionaba la serie en la que trabajaba.

—Bella, ¿podrías darnos un momento? —La española las miró y, reticente, aceptó la petición de Britt tras apretar su mano. Cuando Isabella desapareció Britt suspiró con pesar y le tendió la mano a Santana. Supuso que si había contratado a alguien para encontrarla sólo para firmar los papeles de divorcio no había demasiadas esperanzas en que las cosas mejoraran —. Dámelos… haré lo que me pidas.

—Vamos cariño. No pongas esa cara. No estoy muriendo. Sólo nos estamos separando en muy buenos términos —Santana le cogió de las manos —. ¿Has estado bien? ¿La española te trata bien?

—No tanto. Lord Tumblington III está de mal humor conmigo desde que nos fuimos a las conferencias. Y su carácter no mejora. Te extraña —Britt contestó con la mirada gacha, observando las estilizadas manos sin poder mejorar su ánimo —. Pero está bien. Isabella es linda, pero no creo poder darle lo que me pide. Ella quiere algo serio y yo no puedo corresponder.

—Pronto lo harás princesa. Tal vez no con ella pero si con alguien más. Sabes, podrías llevar a Lord Tumblington a ese spa de mascotas que lo llevamos después de adoptarlo.

—Tal vez… —Britt apretó los labios mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo —. ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Así termina nuestro matrimonio? —Murmuró con desgana tras respirar profundamente en un intento por calmarse, aunque no tuviera mucho éxito.

—Si. Pero vas a seguir contando conmigo. Recuerda que yo no voy a dejarte jamás. Puedes llamarme cada vez que el fantasma del mapache abandone el cuarto de huéspedes —Brittany sonrió a pesar de la tristeza. Tomó la pluma y firmó los papeles —. Bien. No dejes de llamarme si me necesitas —Santana le dio un suave beso. Lentamente se quitó el anillo de bodas, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se marchó.

Al poco tiempo Isabella se acercó a la rubia que lloraba silenciosamente. Lo había escuchado todo y lo peor era lo que había visto. Santana y Brittany tenían una complicidad que ella ni siquiera podía soñar alcanzar con la rubia.

—Creo que me había vendado los ojos. Aunque me habías dicho que no podías amarme como yo lo merecía quería que sólo era una frase y que algún día la superarías. Me ha bastado verlas juntas para darme cuenta que jamás podré tener un lugar en tu vida. Por lo menos no el lugar que quiero. Ése es y será siempre para Santana. No la dejes ir. Búscala. Lucha por ella y recupérala.

Britt miró a Isabella con sorpresa. No esperaba que la española la escuchara, mucho menos que comprendiera por lo que pasaba. Apretó los labios y le sonrió con cariño antes de asentir; no estaba muy segura de sus posibilidades, especialmente por la actitud de Santana cuando había tomado una decisión, pero ella no quería que las cosas terminaran. No podía con ello.

—Gracias, Bella —Murmuró con suavidad, besándole la mejilla y tomando entre sus manos el anillo que Santana había dejado cerca de sus dedos—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Si. No pronto. Pero lo estaré —Tras asentir Britt tomó su bolsa y trató de seguir a Santana, apresurando el paso cuando la ubicó subiéndose en un bonito auto.

—¡Santana! —Exclamó a pesar del insistente dolor en su pecho y el escozor en sus ojos. Cuando llegó donde la latina la miró con amor y decisión, tratando de darle la mejor de sus sonrisas —. Sé que cuando te decides a hacer algo no hay forma de hacer que cambies de opinión. Pero… Pero tampoco puedo aceptarlo. Aunque me tome años intentaré volver a ganarte. A ganar tu confianza, tu amor y un espacio en tu corazón. Tú lo mereces, Santana. Lo que tenemos… nuestro matrimonio, merece que pelee por no perderlo.

—¿Y la española?

—Isabella nos vio, mientras hablábamos. Sé que en este momento no es nada fácil para ella, pero comprende que yo no podré quererla más de lo que lo hago ahora. Que la persona que amo ya apareció en mi vida y que jamás la podría olvidar. Que nadie podría llenar el vacío que siento por su ausencia, sólo ella. Sólo tú.

—¿Quieres subir? —Santana le abrió la puerta del coche, recibiendo una sonrisa más amplia y luminosa de Britt.

—Si —la rubia asintió alcanzando la mano de Santana —Iría contigo a donde fuera.

* * *

 _Meses después_

Kurt se llevó la copa de vino a sus labios, escuchando interesado las anécdotas que su ex esposo le estaba contando. Jamás en su vida se imaginó a alguien como Blaine viajando a lugares como México, Nicaragua o Colombia, mucho menos con motivo de ayudar a los demás. Claro que, al comienzo, sus motivos no habían sido precisamente nobles, tomando en cuenta que se enroló a la primera excursión siguiendo a un hombre por el simple hecho que le llamó la atención, pero por el ánimo, carisma, seriedad o preocupación con las que hablaba del tema Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que aquellas experiencias lo habían cambiado para mejor. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió; después de todo estaba feliz de que su vida estuviera yendo por buen rumbo.

—¿Y piensas contarme cómo es que lo suyo empezó? —Kurt le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada —. Me cuesta creer que hayas caído con un médico de carácter tan especial; aunque es más complicado imaginar cómo él terminó colado por alguien como tú.

—En sus propias palabras: le gustan los tipos afeminados y bonitos —Blaine rió —. Ni siquiera sabía que era gay. Un día golpeó a mi puerta. Abrí y cinco segundos después estaba en el piso con él encima de mi besándome y diciéndome guarradas entre el beso.

—¿Así? ¿No más? —Kurt sonreía divertido tan sólo con imaginarlo —. Conociéndote pensé que habría sido una primera vez más romántica. Vaya que el tipo es directo —Hummel negó, tratando de tragarse su risa —. Sinceramente no suena para nada tu tipo de hombre: No parece ser muy atento, es fríamente sincero y tiene un sentido del humor más ácido que el mío, tal vez más que el de Santana. ¿Cómo es estar con él? ¿No te resulta extraño que no te consientan tanto?

—Lo hace —Blaine sonrió de una manera muy íntima, como si pensara en un recuerdo particular que lo hacía feliz —. Sólo que lo hace de manera distinta. Es sincero y lo agradezco. En el ambiente donde tú y yo nos movemos la sinceridad no abunda. Me hace feliz y creo que de eso se trata, ¿no?

—Sí, de eso se trata. Me siento sinceramente feliz por tí —Kurt lo observó, sintiéndose como un intruso al leer la intimidad que seguramente esos dos tenían en el rostro de su ex marido —. ¿Y? ¿Tienes tiempo para verlo? Es alguien muy ocupado, supongo.

—Tiene sus días de descanso. Los viajes. Nos vemos con la frecuencia justa. Nos damos nuestro espacio. Vamos lento y me gusta.

—Suenas… diferente. En el buen sentido —Kurt aún recordaba como ellos dos siempre procuraban estar pegados. Por un momento llegó a preguntarse si eso, de alguna manera, fomentó los celos de Blaine a niveles irracionales —. ¿y no te sientes inseguro? —Se atrevió a cuestionar. Si viviendo ambos juntos Blaine era estúpidamente inseguro, con un médico atractivo al que veía ocasionalmente… no se imaginaba cómo es que Anderson lidiaba con eso.

—Cuando estás verdaderamente interesado en alguien no tienes ojos para nadie más. Lo aprendí tarde pero lo aprendí gracias a ti. Claro, también ayuda mucho que Jeremy tiene un carácter horrible y que no importa todo lo guapo que se ve, cuando abre la boca destruye corazones —Esta vez ninguno de los dos se tragó su risa. Kurt disfrutó viendo a su amigo tan contento, y tuviera el carácter que tuviera, mientras ese tal Jeremy lo hiciera feliz él podía darse por bien servido. Aunque si llegaba a hacerle algo a Blaine Kurt estaba seguro de que no iba a salir bien librado teniéndolo a él como enemigo.

—¿De qué se ríen ustedes? —Santana llegó de la mano de Britt. Su relación estaba tomando un nuevo aire. Santana no lo decía pero se le notaba la felicidad. Un par de semanas atrás había dejado el departamento para regresar con Britt quien estaba acostumbrándose al nuevo estatus de su aún esposa. Porque aunque Brittany firmó el acuerdo de divorcio, Santana no lo hizo.

—De que el nuevo novio de Blaine intenta quitarte el título de Satanás, Santán. Hola Britt.

—Hola Kurt, hola Blaine —La rubia los saludó con una sonrisa luminosa —. ¿Adivinen quienes van a buscar Hogwarts, de nuevo, apenas terminen las grabaciones de la serie?

—¿Lord Tumblington? —Kurt bromeó. Diría algo de que las dos parecían recién folladas, pero apreciaba demasiado su vida como para arriesgarla.

—No, ¡nosotras! —Britt celebró con alegría —. Aprovecharemos las vacaciones de Santana para ir a Gran Bretaña unas semanas. Tal vez hasta podamos tomar un vuelo a París antes de regresar a casa. Aunque tal vez Lord Tumblington nos acompañe. Siento que si lo dejamos solo volverá al negocio de las drogas.

—Tendremos que mandarlo a rehabilitación. Entonces, ¿el nuevo novio es el neurocirujano? Nunca pensé que pudieras estar con alguien más soberbio que tú.

Blaine se limitó a sonreír. Ciertamente Jeremy no era el hombre más humilde del mundo. Blaine no estaba para analizar sus formas de ser o decir que estaban equivocados. Estaba feliz, se le veía feliz y sobre todo, podía transmitir esa felicidad.

—Creo que debemos admitir que no nos veíamos tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo —Santana le sonrió y luego besó a Brittany suavemente en los labios —. No puedo evitar notar que te ves muy distinto, Kurt. Es como si resplandecieras. Hay algo distinto en tu mirada. En tu forma de sonreír. Te veo…

—Ilusionado —completó Santana.

Kurt le ofreció una sonrisa resplandeciente que atrajo la atención de Blaine. Definitivamente Kurt se veía sumamente guapo. Y no era sólo por cómo se veía su cuerpo enfundado en un traje color musgo, camisa gris y corbata de listón con prendedor de araña; era su postura orgullosa y relajada, su rostro vivo y fresco y esos labios curveados de tal manera que podían distinguirse los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, como si la vida no pudiera ser más dadivosa con él.

Y es que podía comprenderlo. Su vida profesional iba viento en popa, presentándose constantemente en obras importantes con papeles principales, empezando a incursionar poco a poco en el mundo de la televisión y convirtiéndose en un gran foco de atención no solo en L.A., sino a lo ancho de todo Estados Unidos. Y su vida personal no podría ir mejor, con Damián a su cuidado y un hombre como Dave, que lo amaba, cuidaba y apoyaba incondicionalmente, siempre a su lado.

—Si, definitivamente te ves muy guapo —Blaine soltó al final, atrayendo la atención de su ex esposo y compartiendo con él una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No podría estar mejor —Kurt declaró con soberbia, ganándose varias pullas por parte de sus amigos.

—¿Quién no podría estar mejor? —Jeremy apareció con un vaso de whisky en la mano y se sentó a lado de Blaine. Ése era otro de los talentos de Jeremy Gruber, siempre conseguía su whisky —. Lo siento. Uno de mis residentes le perforó un pulmón a un paciente poniéndole un subclavio y luego decidió que era buena idea pasarle una solución por el catéter. Es el primer Hartmanntórax documentado en la medicina. Tú debes ser Kurt, el ex —Jeremy le dio un amistoso apretón de manos —. Bastante guapo. Blaine se quedó corto. Tú eres Santana López, no me pierdo tu serie. Y a la doctora Pierce la conozco de un congreso de bioquímica en Montreal.

—¡Oh! Si, te recuerdo. Creo que hiciste enfadar a varios expositores en la cena que nos ofrecieron el primer día del congreso.

—Es uno de mis dones ¿cierto? —Le guiñó a Blaine y luego lo atrajo hacia él abrazándole por los hombros.

—Sí, junto con aparecer whisky de la nada, besar estupendamente y hacer llorar a tus internos. A todo esto, ¿cómo terminó el pobre incauto que le perforó el pulmón al paciente? —Blaine preguntó dejándose mimar con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

—¿Incauto es tu mejor palabra para describir a ese pedazo de mierda? Digamos que amenacé con mandarlo de regreso a la universidad. Por lo pronto se quedó de guardia y para mañana me tiene que describir la anatomía del pulmón explicada con una imagen del Netter y leída del viejo pero siempre útil Latarjet —Jeremy se bebió su whisky de un golpe —. En fin. No hablemos más de la estupidez humana. Muero de hambre. ¿Podemos pedir una mesa de verdad?

—Todavía no. Aún falta que lleguen el novio de Kurt y mi príncipe. Pero no te preocupes. Dave dijo que la película ya terminó y que él y Damián venían en camino —Blaine se recostó un poco contra Jeremy para besarlo. Ya sospechaba que se iba a poner de mal humor por tener que esperar más. Un Jeremy hambriento era como abrir las puertas del infierno.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y Blaine supo sin ver que Dave había llegado al restaurante. Kurt tenía esa mirada especial. Por un breve momento le recordó a la mirada que le había dado muchos años atrás cuando se conocieron en Dalton. Mientras él cantaba esa tonta canción de Katy Perry y Kurt de verdad creía que ese Blaine era un sueño. La diferencia era esencial y crucial. Kurt no veía a Dave como una tabla de salvación, ni como un super dios gay que le iba a cambiar la vida. Dave era, sin lugar a dudas, ilusión. Pero no la ilusión de un adolescente; era una ilusión madura, de una relación en igualdad.

—Lo siento. No había estacionamiento —Dave envolvió a Kurt con sus brazos y lo beso de una manera que Blaine no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos. No por Kurt, sino por la expresión en sí —. Claro que Damián y yo tuvimos tiempo de discutir la película. Estamos bastante seguros que el género de terror está muriendo, ¿cierto? —Damián asintió. Acaban de ver "La maldición de Robert".

—¿Terror? Es un plomo ver a críos en esas salas. En lo que a mí respecta deberían de prohibirle la entrada al cine a los mocosos. Debería ser un espectáculo sólo para adultos. Los pequeños cretinos no entienden absolutamente nada del cine —Jeremy mostró su encanto mientras se terminaba su tercer whisky sin notar la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Damián —. Oh, lo siento. Jeremy Gruber. Tus zapatos están de poca madre. Oxford perforados color verde lima. Definitivamente necesito algo así en mi guardarropa.

Dave le dio la mano un poco confundido. Sabía que Jeremy Gruber era el nuevo novio de Blaine pero le sorprendía muchísimo la forma de ser del tipo. Acaba de decir todo eso como si no ofendiera a nadie y además le sonreía. Ciertamente él no había estado de acuerdo con la película que había elegido Damián pero le había prometido ver cualquier película con él si tenía buenas notas. Cuando Damián escogió la única película de terror en el maldito cine confió en el criterio del niño y en que si era demasiado para él se lo diría. Después de todo, Damián estaba por cumplir ocho años y cada vez se mostraba más independiente para tomar sus decisiones.

—No me gustas —Damián dictaminó con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos mirando con desagrado el brazo de aquel hombre que osaba tocar a su papá. Sin importarle que ya estaba algo grande caminó hasta la silla de su papá Blaine y se trepó a sus piernas, abrazándolo por el cuello y empujando el brazo del doctor Gruber, sonriendo con cierta malicia cuando su papá Blaine lo abrazó y besó con el mismo cariño de siempre —. No tienes permiso para tocar a mi papá —Decretó alzando el mentón, luciendo demasiado como Kurt cuando se mostraba celoso y posesivo.

—Todos unos cretinos, como dije…

Dave vio la tormenta venir cuando los ojos de Damián brillaron peligrosamente. Jeremy Gruber no era precisamente el tipo más agradable del mundo con los niños.

—Bien, vamos a pedir la mesa —se apresuró a decir antes de que Damián terminará con la vida del nuevo novio de su papá —. Veamos —levantó la mano y enseguida se arrepintió. Hubiera sido mejor ver la muerte del doctor Gruber.

—Buenas noches, ¿necesita una mesa para siete? —Paco le sonrió —. La pondré a nombre del señor Karofsky y… familia. Creo que no me equivoco en decir que hacen una hermosa pareja.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kurt de fulminar a Dave con la mirada mientras que Damián apartaba sus ojos de Jeremy para verlo con una ceja arqueada, tan curioso como Blaine o Britt por la actitud de Hummel o el nerviosismo de Dave.

—En seguida pediré su mesa y me disculpo por no ser su mesero esta noche —Paco se acercó a Dave y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla susurrándole —: No te preocupes, me falta un año para terminar la universidad y luego dejaré este trabajo —el chico se marchó antes de que el rayo lo alcanzara.

—Parece que no podemos olvidar la gran lista negra de David —Santana le sonreía burlona intentando disimularlo con la copa de vino sobre sus labios. Ahora no era uno, sino ambos Hummel quienes miraban a Dave con deseos de ver sangre correr.

—¿Por qué ese chico besó a Dave, Santana? —Britt pestañeó curiosa, ignorando el ambiente.

—No creo que sea una buena historia para contar en la mesa, Britt —Blaine intercedió sujetando a Damián con un poco más de fuerza y apretando los labios al sentir los dedos de su hijo enterrándose en su piel. Aparentemente alguien no iba a salir indemne.

—Oh, por favor. Denle un respiro al tío. Se está ahogando —Jeremy dijo mirando a Dave —. Además, la mesa ya está lista. No sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre. Me dijeron que el cordero era bastante bueno.

—Y que lo digas ¿cierto, Dave? —Santana rió mientras se ponía de pie. Era tan divertido ver a Dave apenado.

—¿Por qué ese extraño te besó? —Damián demandó, removiéndose entre los brazos de Blaine, quien optó por seguir a Jeremy —. ¡Papá, bájame! ¡Ese tipo besó a Dave en frente de papi!

—Creo que al camarero le gusta Dave —Britt soltó con inocencia, siguiéndolos unos pasos atrás, desatando los reclamos de Damián que se escuchaban cada vez más difusos conforme se alejaban.

—Sí, creo que le gustas. Y parece que te recuerda —Kurt dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, mirando a Dave con una ceja arqueada.

—Sólo quiere molestarme —Dave rodeó a Kurt con sus brazos —. Sabes, estoy por sentarme a la mesa con tu ex marido. Eso debe contar para que no te enojes tanto conmigo.

—Mi ex marido que también es tu ex novio, ¿recuerdas? —Kurt no pudo evitar bromear, relajándose en el abrazo —. Aunque no es de mí de quien te tienes que preocupar, es Damián quien luce realmente enojado: Primero Jeremy y luego ese show —Kurt negó, divertido —. Definitivamente Blaine la va a tener difícil. Estoy seguro que Damián le echara bronca al doctor cada que lo vea. Y tú hoy no te salvas de que te aplique la ley del hielo… o de que te reclame y pida explicaciones —Hummel besó los labios de Dave con cariño.

—Yo no estaría tan preocupado por Damián. Acaba de decir que ese chico de la televisión es guapo —Santana se había acercado a ellos para llamar su atención.

Dave volteó a la televisión y vio a Chris Denker junto a su madre y sus hermanos. La nota era un centro para ayudar a niños en situación de calle que Elsa acaba de inaugurar. Sus hijos eran los padrinos de lujo. Dave se alegró al ver que Elsa lucía feliz y tranquila. Hasta los chicos sonreían, sobre todo Leon. Las cosas definitivamente estaban mejorando para todos.

—No… Eso no puede ser —Kurt bramó frustrando apretando entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz —. Mi hijo teniendo un crush con un Denker, por sobre todos los hombres que existen…Y uno que le dobla la edad, además. Esto parece una mala broma…

—Oh, vamos Kurtis. Damián es un niño. Le faltan varias etapas. Déjelo madurar —Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se reunió con el resto en la mesa.

—No te preocupes. No creo que Chris y Damián se crucen. No hay peligro. Es sólo un niño.

—Sí, tienes razón… —Kurt concedió. Después de todo, Dave estaba en lo correcto: había muy pocas probabilidades de que su hijo conociera al de Denker. En cuanto al tema de que demostrara más interés por los muchachos… ya hablaría con él sobre ello.

Dave lo abrazó de nuevo y sonrió. Kurt era un hombre singular que no dejaba ni un momento de pensar y preocuparse. Siempre estaba al pendiente de él, de Damián, de Santana. A veces era difícil hacer que Kurt se preocupara más por él que por todos los que le rodeaban. Dave lo besó sintiéndose feliz con el simple hecho de poder besar a ese hombre tan maravilloso.

—No te preocupes. Si tiene que pasar, pasará. Lo que me encantaría es que tuvieras en mente algo. Me quiero casar contigo —Kurt pareció dejar de sonar frustrado y agobiado a ponerse rígido y volverse a Dave para mirarlo con sorpresa.

—Casarnos… —Kurt paladeó la palabra mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo la más ilusionada y luminosa de las sonrisas removiéndose entre los brazos de Dave antes de rodearle el cuello sorpresivamente y apretar sus labios contra los ajenos, intentando por todas las formas el transmitirle a Dave la alegría que estaba burbujeando dentro de él —. ¿Es esa una propuesta de matrimonio, señor Karofsky? —Kurt jadeó tras romper el beso en el momento que se estaba volviendo demasiado apasionado para un lugar público.

—No. Sólo quiero que lo tengas en mente —Dave le sonrió —. Sé que es pronto. Pero digamos que tengo una fantasía con nosotros haciendo el amor diario, en una casa cerca de la playa, tal vez con dos niños más molestándonos y también molestando a su hermano —Kurt no pudo resistir el impulso de sonreír más, de ser posible, y volver a besar a Dave. Sentía que la felicidad no cabía dentro de sí mientras imaginaba lo que Dave le describía.

—¿Sabes? No creo que sea demasiado pronto para pensar en aceptar tu futura propuesta de matrimonio —Kurt comentó demasiado feliz para poder mantenerse impávido —. Yo que tú empezaría a pensar en un buen momento para hacer el anuncio oficial.

—Claro. Definitivamente no será en este restaurante —David sonrió aún apenado.

—Más te vale. No quisiera quedar viudo antes de volver a casarme —Kurt lo amenazó con cariño mordiéndole el labio —. Además, creo que ahora tengo un aliado que me ayudará a castigar a ese mesero si se vuelve a acercar a tí. A él o cualquier otro.

Dave observó la mesa. Santana y Brittany hablaban animadamente con Jeremy Gruber mientras Damián observaba al doctor con una cara de pocos amigos y Blaine parecía querer entablar una tregua con su hijo. Dave estaba experimentando una nueva forma de familia. Esa era su familia y no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

 _Terminamos. Gracias por sus comentarios y por esperar. Si llegamos a 100 comentarios tal vez les publique la segunda parte... o tal vez no..._

 _Un abrazo_


End file.
